Missing Pieces
by Dee31
Summary: Gabriella Montez is now a “Bolton” but she’s not married to Troy, far from it. After a disastrous 13th birthday party, the two former flames become step siblings. Can Gabriella’s heart and life ever be pieced back together? Will Troy help or hinder?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Prologue

Today was Gabriella Montez's 13th birthday party, the day she had been anxiously waiting for because it was her first time to have a big birthday party with friends she knew, the first time in a long time where she had been at the same place for more than two years. She stared in the mirror in her bedroom and surveyed her reflection, toying with her shoulder length wavy dark brown hair and adjusting the little silver bear necklace she received from her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, last night as an early birthday present. Gabriella toyed with the pendant while she sighed, thinking how wonderful her life was at the moment. 'Mom and her job have finally settled down, Dad just got promoted for the second time at his job, I have two great best friends in Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielson, and a dreamy boyfriend in Troy. What more do I need?' wondered Gabriella, straightening her dress before leaving her room.

She slowly walked down the stairs and smiled as she saw her mother and her mother's friends rushing around, gathering the decorations and other things they were driving over to Gabriella's favorite park with the pond. Maybe it wasn't a huge birthday party at an extravagant place but it meant the world to Gabriella to even have one, especially knowing how much her mother and father put into it.

Richard Montez glanced up from where he was finishing up one emergency phone call for work and grinned as he saw his now teenaged daughter come down the stairs. "Good, is that all? My daughter is now ready and I need to get her to her birthday party. I'm sure you'll all understand. Please call only if there are complications with today's deal."

With that, Gabriella watched her dad hang up the phone, getting up from the couch to greet Gabriella in a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, his stubble tickling her. "Happy Birthday sweet Gabriella," she heard him murmur before letting her go. "Finally a teenager! How does it feel?"

"So far… AMAZING!" exclaimed Gabriella with a smile.

"Good, that's the way it should be," Richard stated, kissing Gabriella's forehead one more time before he turned his attention to helping his wife, Maria, carry the large cake through the house and then into the minivan waiting outside on the driveway.

Within the next fifteen minutes, everything was loaded into the minivan and car including Gabriella who was riding shotgun with her dad. Once at the park, Gabriella did her fair share to help make sure everything was set up by doing things like tying balloons and tossing soda cans and water bottles into the coolers full of ice. She also helped her dad set up the different meats that were brought along for the BBQ, smiling back at him as he thanked her for all her help despite it being her birthday.

Before she knew it, Taylor and Kelsi scrambled out of Mrs. McKessie's car with presents in their hands and grins on their faces. After Richard nodded his head in permission to abandon helping him, Gabriella ran off to meet her two best friends, giving them each a big hug before taking the presents from them and adding them to the present table that was set up. Taylor and Kelsi both signed the poster board with pictures of Gabriella as a baby and growing up, each making sure they wrote a special message for their best friend before the three went down to the pond's edge to feed some of the ducks.

"Did Troy give that to you?" asked Kelsi, noticing for the first time the new necklace Gabriella had on. "Birthday present?"

Gabriella grinned, throwing the last piece of bread she had in her hand out towards a duck before fingering the bear pendant on the chain. "Yup, he gave it to me last night. Isn't he so sweet?"

Taylor just smiled in return, happy to see Gabriella in such great spirits. "Troy definitely is. How long has it been now that you've been together?"

Without hesitation, Gabriella replied, "Since the start of junior high so that's seven months. I still can't believe that he liked me too and asked me to that first dance we had. God that was so awkward!"

"At least you didn't have Jason Cross stumbling all over your toes," Kelsi shot back, wincing at the memory of dancing with one of their friends. "It's been seven months and my baby toe still doesn't feel the same way."

"True, Troy didn't nearly break any of my bones," admitted Gabriella, thinking back to how Jason really did stumble over Kelsi's feet quite a bit that night.

"How many people are coming today Gabs?" asked Taylor, glancing over her shoulder to see the slowly gathering group of people back under the overhang where the picnic tables were set up for Gabriella's birthday party. "A lot of tables look covered."

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabriella said, "Honestly, I don't know. Lots of family and friends of the family are coming and then there's you two, Troy of course, the rest of the gang, and then some other kids I know through the library peer program."

As if on cue, Maria called out to Gabriella to come back to the picnic tables. "GABRIELLA! COME GREET YOUR GUESTS!"

Never being one to disobey, Gabriella waited until Kelsi and Taylor quickly threw the last of their bread to the hungry ducks before all three skipped back to the covered patio to greet the latest newcomers including Martha Cox, Zeke Baylor, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth, and Jason.

"Happy 13th birthday Gabriella!" exclaimed Sharpay, pulling her friend into her embrace. "You look absolutely fabulous!"

Gabriella laughed as Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi rolled their eyes. "Thanks Sharpay! Thanks all of you for coming!"

Chad just grinned at the brunette. "Come on, free food? Who couldn't pass that up?"

Zeke rolled his brown eyes. "Of course that would be the first thing out of your mouth instead of us not missing her birthday. You are such a dork!"

"That's Chad Danforth for you though, always thinking of his stomach," added Taylor, a smirk on her face as Chad just stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, real mature there Chad."

"Well excuse me brainiac!" Chad retorted, blowing an extra raspberry Taylor's way just to annoy her.

"Lunch is served! Come and get it!" announced Richard from the grill he was manning, causing both Chad and Jason to spin around and sprint towards the food.

Ryan shook his head, swearing he could practically see the drool come out of both of their mouths. "You'd think neither Cross or Danforth had eaten in weeks."

"Well we all know neither of them know how to cook to save their lives," Zeke threw out. "The last time Chad tried to feed himself, he almost blew up the microwave by popping frozen leftover pizza wrapped in foil in there, using the foil as a pseudo plate."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Always lazy that one."

The rest of the group of friends waited in line to get their food, Richard being sure to give Gabriella a well done hamburger with jalapeño cheese on it, just the way she liked it. She smiled at her dad before sitting down with her close friends, taking a bite into her cheeseburger as she began to wonder where Troy was.

"Hey Chad, do you know where Troy is?" Gabriella asked, gazing around the park, feeling disappointed when she didn't see a single sign of her boyfriend.

"Mph mmm mph mmm," muttered Chad, a mouthful of burger still in his mouth.

"Say what Neanderthal?" questioned Taylor, scrunching her forehead together as she tried to translate Chad's grunts.

"He said he didn't know," answered Jason, taking a big bite of his own burger.

Kelsi just stared at the two in disbelief. "Seriously? You actually understood that?"

Jason shrugged. "It was easy."

Ryan laughed, popping a chip in his mouth. "Maybe for you."

When everyone was done eating, including the thirds both Jason and Chad had, Gabriella became worried about Troy, knowing it wasn't like him to be late to anything, checking her watch to see that Troy was now an hour and some odd late. Gabriella forced a laugh at a joke that Jason just told but Kelsi and Taylor could tell that Gabriella was increasingly distracted on a day that she should be blissfully happy.

"Gabriella? You okay?" Kelsi dared to ask, seeing almost blank brown eyes turn towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Just Troy not being here, I'm worried," confessed Gabriella, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Don't be, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe his dad just made him practice extra today or something," soothed Taylor, wrapping a comforting arm around her best friend.

Sharpay was the first to spot Troy emerging from behind the building where the bathrooms were, instantly alerting Gabriella to his presence at the park by pointing him out. "Look, there's Troy now!"

Gabriella snapped her head up and grinned as she saw Troy sauntering over, a crooked smile on his face. Without a moment of hesitation, Gabriella was on her feet and running towards Troy, meeting him more than halfway and throwing herself into his arms. "Troy! You made it!"

"Of course babe, where else would I be?" answered Troy, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "Happy Birthday Brie!"

Gabriella buried her head in his neck as she felt herself shiver at his use of her nickname. "Thank you Troy. I was getting worried!"

Chuckling, Troy shook his head, kissing the top of Gabriella's dark head. "Now why would you be worried?"

"Just cause you weren't here and you are never late for anything," replied Gabriella, stiffening suddenly as she smelled a scent that didn't belong to her boyfriend and was distinctly feminine. "Were you visiting an aunt or something?"

There was a stretch of silence instead of an immediate answer, forcing Gabriella to pull away out of his hold and stare at his face, Troy's now dark blue eyes not meeting her gaze. Gabriella's throat became tighter as each millisecond continued to tick by without an answer until Troy finally muttered, "No, why would you say something like that?"

Narrowing her eyes, Gabriella moved to her left to be in his direct eye line and felt the erratic beating of her heart speed up as she saw something in Troy's eyes that she had never seen before… guilt. The final piece of the puzzle arrived not twenty seconds later when a tall, slender brunette approached, calling out Troy's name, making him wince.

"Troy! You forgot your basketball back in the alcove," said the older looking girl, smiling as she handed Troy the basketball. "Who is your friend?"

Gabriella watched as Troy nervously shifted, spinning the basketball in his hands. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, Gabriella decided to. "I'm Gabriella, his girlfriend."

The girl's green eyes became smaller as she openly glared at Gabriella. "I don't think so. I'm his girlfriend and have been for the past month!"

A gasp escaped Gabriella's throat as she ripped her eyes away from the other girl to look at Troy, seeing absolutely no denial on his face as Troy rubbed the back of his neck furiously. "Is this true Troy? Are you seeing this girl too?"

"Well… you see… Mandy and I met here a few weeks ago and we just clicked. She loves basketball and is really into it. We play here a few times in the week," explained Troy, nervousness clearly etched in his voice.

Forcing herself, Gabriella asked the question she already unfortunately knew the answer to. "Is that all you do together?"

Mandy scoffed at this, shaking her head at the younger girl. "Look, do you really think I'd be wasting my time with Troy if that was all? Troy is one of the best kissers I've ever known! If you want proof, check out my neck, he marked me as his."

Tears gathered in Gabriella's eyes as she saw the brunette draw back her long hair to reveal a series of dark marks on her otherwise pale skin, making it clear that they weren't just bruises. Gabriella's attention refocused on Troy as she tried to hold back the tears, feeling the world around her become darker. "Is this true? Did you give her those hickies?"

Dragging in a deep breath in, Troy let it out, meeting Gabriella's eyes as he nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Why?" asked Gabriella. "Was I not enough for you? Not beautiful enough? Not old enough?"

"Mandy is only fourteen, a little over a year older and it all just happened without me realizing, honest. I didn't mean to hurt you Brie," admitted Troy, reaching his right hand out towards Gabriella's face to place his palm on her left cheek.

As the first tear escaped Gabriella's eyes, quickly followed by others that rolled down her cheeks and dripped off her face, she quickly took several steps back, putting a great deal of distance between her and the boy she thought she had known so well. "Don't touch me!"

"Babe, please, don't be like this," Troy pleaded, taking a step forward only to see Gabriella step back again. "You know I really like you Brie."

"Obviously not enough! I can't believe you Troy!" yelled Gabriella, swallowing several times as she felt more tears coming, turning her attention on the other girl who was just watching with an amused smile. "And you! How could you be with him knowing he has a girlfriend?"

"I didn't but I don't think that's a problem as you clearly are history. Otherwise why would he carry on with me?" Mandy smartly answered, smirking at Gabriella. "Come on Troy, let's go."

Gabriella wiped away the tears furiously as she watched Mandy place a possessive hand on Troy's arm only to see him not shake her off as Gabriella secretly hoped he would. "I'm really sorry Brie…"

Realizing that Troy was actually breaking up with her as he took a few steps back following Mandy's lead, a sob burst forth, shaking Gabriella's body with all its might. Not caring she was still standing in front of her now ex-boyfriend and his apparent current girlfriend, Gabriella crumpled to the ground, more sobs pouring out as Gabriella felt her chest constrict, cutting off her air and crushing her heart in one solid sweep.

While Maria was lighting the thirteen candles on Gabriella's cake, Richard looked around and saw that their daughter was no where around, zeroing instantly on the girls closest to Gabriella as they ran away from the covered patio and towards a crumpled body on the ground yards away. Forgetting everything else, worried only for his daughter, Richard ran after them, recognizing one of the two quickly disappearing figures as Troy Bolton, Richard's heart plummeting as he could already deduce what happened based on how tightly Troy was holding onto the brunette's hand.

Taylor and Kelsi reached Gabriella first, falling to the ground next to her, trying to soothe their best friend while trying to find out what happened.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" asked Taylor.

"Are you hurt?" Kelsi questioned.

"Troy… hurts… so badly," mumbled Gabriella between sobs, each heave of breath twisting Richard's gut, turning in the direction in which Troy left, seeing the brown haired boy throw a guilty look their way.

Anger boiled inside Richard but he knew better than to even think about taking it out on a thirteen-year-old boy as much as he deserved it, his main concern now being his daughter, who was clearly heartbroken. He looked up and saw Sharpay and Martha, along with Ryan, on their way, knowing Gabriella was not in any condition to be smothered by her friends. "Taylor, Kelsi, can you ask the others to just go back to the party? You can go with them. Let me talk to Gabriella."

Fighting the want to be there, both Taylor and Kelsi did what Mr. Montez asked, gathering their friends before they reached Gabriella, glancing back to see Richard scoop Gabriella up into his arms like he always used to when she was five years old.

Spying an empty bench down by the water, Richard quickly walked over to it, making sure that they were at least partially hidden from the party by a large tree. He felt the wetness seep into the cotton of his t-shirt and closed his eyes for a few brief moments as Richard's own feelings of pain resurfaced, shaking his head as he more than understood what Gabriella was probably feeling right now.

Gabriella just stayed in her dad's lap, finding slight comfort in having him hold her, close to his heart with her head resting right there on his chest as he just let her cry. When Gabriella felt like she could, Gabriella drew in several slow but deep breaths, controlling herself before wiping away the last of the tears, at least for that moment. She glanced at her dad's shirt and saw the large water stain, grimacing as she realized that was all her doing. "I'm so sorry Daddy."

Richard shook his head, kissing Gabriella's forehead softly. "Don't be. Now, what happened?"

Unsure of what exactly to say, Gabriella decided to speak plainly. "Troy, he umm, he broke up with me for another girl, an older and prettier girl."

She felt her dad's hold on her tighten and looked up to see her dad's eyes darken with anger.

"Those Bolton males, I swear it, need to be terminated." After the words passed his lips, Richard quickly glanced down and recognized that Gabriella was looking quizzically at him, realizing that he had let something slip.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gabriella, suddenly clear headed enough to know that there was a darker meaning behind her dad's words.

Richard let Gabriella slide off his lap and onto the bench next to him before standing up, pacing back and forth in front of the bench, wondering what to tell his daughter. 'I want to protect her and not hurt her further but maybe she should be told. Gabriella is more than intelligent and will know I'm lying and I don't think she could handle that right now.'

"Dad? What is it?" asked Gabriella, her hoarse voice begging her dad to end her curiosity as she hiccupped softly.

Deciding that Richard owed it to his only child, he stopped his walking and kneeled down in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. "Gabriella, we wanted to wait until at least after today, to give you a birthday party you'd remember but for happy reasons, not like what just happened and what is about to happen."

Feeling her pulse increase again, Gabriella watched as several emotions crossed her dad's face, Gabriella becoming more worried and scared as the moments ticked on, knowing that whatever it was, it was definitely huge as her dad never was at a loss of words.

Taking in one last deep breath, Richard started going down a path of confession he knew there was no turning back from. "Gabriella, your mother has filed for divorce. She has been seeing another man since right after Father's Day and, well, they are talking about getting married as soon as the divorces are settled."

Gabriella's sight blurred as tears filled her eyes again, a few being pushed out as she shook her head. "No, no, this can't be happening! Mom and you love each other! You are meant to be! I'm supposed to have a happy and loving marriage like you in my future!"

Hating to do this, Richard affirmed his earlier statement. "Gabriella, it is though. We didn't want to tell you and ruin today for you and here I am doing it on your birthday, at your party. I just, I don't want you to feel like you're alone. I know what betrayal feels like, raw, brutal betrayal. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"No, how could she? How could Mom do this to us, to you, to me?" demanded Gabriella, angry tears now spilling out, feeling herself sink down further into the black abyss Troy had already sent her down. "How could Troy? Why Daddy? Why?"

Gabriella's questions tore at Richard's heart as tears filled his own eyes, wrapping his shaking daughter in his protective arms that failed to try to protect Gabriella from the onslaught of pain she was experiencing, something akin to Richard's own emotions that he had lived with ever since Maria told him about her leaving him. "I don't know sweetheart but they did. It's nothing that you did though, in either case, I want you to know that. Your mother loves you and I'm sure Troy just doesn't realize what he had in you, the wonderful girl I know you are."

"Not great enough," bit out Gabriella, finding it harder to breathe the more she cried, distantly wondering if this was really what it felt like to have her heart torn to pieces, her lungs being crushed like she had a ton of bricks dropped on her chest.

Both father and daughter were so involved in their shared pain and heartache that they didn't hear Maria approaching, worry etched on her face. "Gabriella? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Gabriella lifted her tear stained face to meet her mother's caring brown eyes with her own red-rimmed ones. "No thanks to you! How could you Mom? How could you do this to us? Why? Just tell me, why?"

Maria winced at the hysterical edge Gabriella's raised voice took on in the last few questions, looking at Richard, who only shook his head in disgust at her. "You told her? I thought you promised we would wait!"

"She deserved to know that she wasn't alone in being cheated on after your fiancé's son just tore her heart out by doing the same to her. Guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree," snarled Richard, tasting bile in his mouth.

Gabriella stared open-mouthed as her mind worked in overtime to piece together what was just revealed. "Jack Bolton? That's who you are leaving me and Dad for? How could you?"

When Maria moved to sit down next to Gabriella, the young brunette sprung from the bench and moved to stand close to her dad, completely disgusted by the mere sight of her mother, forgetting the heartache she was feeling moments before. "It's not that simple Gabriella. I didn't choose to love Jack this way, choosing to hurt you and your dad both. It just happened."

Surprising both parents, Gabriella let out a sarcastic laugh, feeling herself barely hanging on to her sanity. "That's just rich! You and Troy both Mom! Victims of things just happening to you both! What happened? You tripped and your lips landed on Jack's lips? What about Lucille Mom? I could care less about Troy now but what about his older sister Ariana? Did you think of any of us?"

Unable to stand both Richard and Gabriella glaring at her with such open hate, Maria stood back up on her feet, her defenses coming up. "Is that what you think I set out to do Gabriella? To destroy both families in one selfish move?"

"Hey, don't put Gabriella in the middle of this. This was your doing Maria and don't forget that for a second!" yelled Richard, taking a step forward to put himself between Maria and Gabriella.

"That's rich Richard, really. Maybe if you hadn't been working so much, going on all those business trips, I wouldn't have gone looking for male companionship! Did you ever think of that? Just because I'm not as young as Gabriella or a bit older than her doesn't mean I don't have needs!" screamed back Maria, herself feeling fury flowing quickly through her veins. "I'm not the villain here and I will not let our daughter think that!"

"I'm not the one that cheated, God damn it! I work hard to support this family, to keep you in a position to buy all those extravagant items you want but don't need! I hope Jack knows what an expensive habit he just earned himself!" Richard shouted. "Don't even begin to use my working hard for the better of this family as a justified reason to do this!"

Maria just rolled her eyes. "Like I could ever get you to admit you are wrong in anything Richard, really. That's the problem with you! You are so fucking busy with your job that you didn't see that I needed you home with me, that Gabriella needed her father!"

"Gabriella is doing just fine! She's never complained, unlike you! Don't bring her into this when it's you that broke up this marriage. You are the one that stopped loving me!" shot back Richard, his breathing becoming harder to focus on as Richard's anger escalated past the pain that he had been wallowing in earlier. Seeing that Maria wasn't going to deny this, Richard turned around to check on his daughter when he realized that Gabriella was no longer standing behind him.

Richard looked around and spotted Gabriella a good distance away, walking rapidly towards the playground with her arms wrapped around herself. "Great, just great," he murmured to himself as he began to walk after her, stopping as he felt a hand on his arm. Turning to see it was Maria, he shook her hand off. "I'm going after my daughter."

"Let me, please Richard," begged Maria, feeling the reality of what she had done to this family, to her daughter, settle in. "I need to try to make this right."

Clenching his jaw, Richard just nodded, knowing he had to let Gabriella find her own closure with hearing her mother's side of things, recognizing though that Gabriella very well could be hurt worse too.

Without another word, Maria chased after her daughter, grabbing Gabriella's shoulders before Gabriella ripped herself away from her mother's hold, glaring at the older woman who seemed like a stranger now.

Richard watched from where he stood next to the bench as both mother and daughter seemed to be getting into a heated argument after Gabriella listened for a few moments to Maria. He moved to interfere as he saw Maria's hand come up but was nowhere close enough to stop it from happening as Maria's right hand made contact with Gabriella's left cheek, Gabriella's left hand quickly raising to cover the injured side of her face, her eyes wide.

Feeling the sting of the slap but more so the open wound dug open by the dull knife of betrayal that both Troy and Gabriella's own mother so happily stuck into her, tears gathered in Gabriella's eyes before she took off for the thick set of large trees she had always enjoyed exploring by the lake's south edge. Gabriella wiped away all the free falling tears as she ran, ignoring her father calling out to her, desperately needing to be alone physically as she already felt the solitude in her mind and emotionally.

Gabriella climbed the familiar tree as she spotted it, grateful for knowing exactly how to scale it quickly and without much focus as Gabriella's mind was on anything but how to safely climb the tree, still needing a safe haven as much as she needed air to breathe. Once settled on the branch Gabriella always sat on, she circled her arms around the thick trunk of the tree and rested her head on it, hating the tears that now didn't slow down as much as she wanted them to, an outward expression of the frustration, sadness, and heartache she felt with every cell in her body.

Part of Gabriella contemplated jumping from the branch that was several yards up, straight to the ground to hurt herself but Gabriella dismissed it, knowing that would solve nothing, especially as she most likely wouldn't mortally wound herself. Instead, Gabriella just closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead on the tree trunk as she continued to silently cry, watering the tree with her own salty tears, realizing only later that she had climbed the very tree that she often shared with Troy whenever they wanted to be alone or to just think. She recalled the many times that they had just talked up here on this very branch but also the few times that Troy had just held her, letting the silence blanket both of them in comfort.

'Well you better get used to this. Troy is definitely not coming here as your Prince Charming to save you from this mess he unknowingly helped create with Mom. She is definitely not going to come and comfort you as she used to when you were younger either. No one else loves you besides Dad…poor Dad…'

Uncaring of what Gabriella's best friends would think, let alone the rest of the party, Gabriella stayed up in the tree, undisturbed for a good part of the rest of the day, eventually drying her tears when there were none left, feeling void of any emotion in the end, experiencing for the first time just how blissful numbness could be.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well despite what you may think of what everyone at East High will be thinking, we are happy that you are back in Albuquerque for the school year at least," voiced Sharpay as she sat on Gabriella's freshly made bed in Gabriella's new bedroom in the Bolton house. "I mean, you weren't all that far away like in another state, but Las Cruces is over 200 miles away. Kelsi, Taylor, Ryan, Martha, and I had no real way of ever seeing you until last year when I got my license and the Mustang Daddy gave me."

"Hey, I got my license at the same time as you Shar and have put my Jetta to far better use to see Gabriella!" Ryan protested from his seat on Gabriella's desk chair.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault I've been so involved with the drama department at school! After you abandoned me in junior high, I have had to do double duty! Not to mention the fact that my Mustang trumps your Jetta any time as far as style goes. Pink is so better than that stupid blue you chose."

"It's called Blue Graphite Metallic Shar, and it's not like I'm not doing anything now that I'm not in your drama department. I'm on the Varsity baseball team and am part of the sports section of East High's newspaper!"

Gabriella watched as Martha, Taylor, and Kelsi all just rolled their eyes at the current sibling argument, finding herself smiling as she herself felt oddly comforted by the normalcy going on in her new surroundings.

Richard and Gabriella had driven up to Albuquerque early that morning in a truck pulling a small trailer with things Gabriella wanted to bring with her to her new place of residency, where she would be spending her senior year of high school. The furniture in the bedroom Gabriella would be living in for the next year was the same furniture she had used on occasion when she had been forced to stay with her mother and Jack, but Gabriella made sure to bring her own touches for the room along with her clothes and what she would need for school.

It may have been more than four years since the divorces happened and the judge granted Gabriella her wish of living with her father but the scars of the emotional trauma Gabriella experienced still lingered. Maria and her lawyer had to settle with the judge's ruling but they made sure that Richard would not be able to move Gabriella outside of New Mexico and had to spend at least Easter and Thanksgiving with Maria with the option for Gabriella to stay with her mother whenever she wanted.

Over the past four years, Gabriella never used that optional part of the ruling, preferring to live with her father full time in their little home in Las Cruces, even if it meant being so far away from her best friends she had come to have up until that part of her life. Not only did Gabriella not want to spend more time than she had to with Maria but she also didn't want to face living under the same roof as Troy, feeling lucky that he was mostly living with Lucille on the other side of Albuquerque until freshman year of high school when Troy abruptly ended up living with Maria and Jack for an unknown reason to Gabriella. In the last three years of her visits to the Bolton house, all that Gabriella could gather from Ariana was that something changed the ruling the judge had over the custody of Troy and Ariana both but that Troy was still allowed by Jack to visit Lucille, which is where he went whenever he could.

"Gabs, why do you look so depressed? We thought us coming over would make you happy," Taylor said, interrupting Gabriella's thoughts. "I know having to say good-bye to your dad today is going to be hard but we'll be here for you."

Forcing a smile on her face, Gabriella returned Taylor's concerned look. "I am so lucky that you guys are here and that you all have made the effort to see me when schedules would allow and to keep in touch over the years. It does mean a lot to know you are all here for me, especially helping me move in, but you're right, I'm going to miss my dad. I wish his work wasn't forcing him to move to New York City but it's the facts of life and he needs to go. He's worked too hard to give it all up for just me."

Ryan stood up from the desk chair and sat down on the arm of the small couch set against the wall where the windows and glass door that led to the backyard were, wrapping his right arm around Gabriella's shoulders as she reflexively leaned into his side seeking his comfort. "Your dad is going almost half a country away but you know he'll be here whenever he can and that you will never be far from his thoughts. In the meantime, the girls and I will be here for you, your family. You can even stay over at our house whenever you want to get away from here if things get too weird."

"Speaking of, have you seen Troy yet?" asked Martha, bravely being the first one to broach the subject that so many of the others had been too nervous to bring up.

Not surprised by the twinge of sadness and pain Gabriella felt at just the mention of her ex's name, Gabriella shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him since before we moved from Albuquerque four years ago. Mom and Jack have been helping Dad move me in and get set-up with no sign of… him."

"Well he's in for the shock of his life I bet," Sharpay smirked, her gaze trained on her close friend and taking note of how much Gabriella had changed physically, as they all had, since junior high.

"What does that mean?" questioned Gabriella.

Kelsi sighed, throwing a small teddy bear that was on the bed beside her at the blonde, who gasped in protest before throwing it back. "Nothing. Sharpay is just being Sharpay. Don't worry about it Gaby."

"Oh come on, you know he's going to like shit in his pants when he sees her! The one that got away, the one beauty the East High Golden Boy will not have fainting in his wake," Sharpay stated, returning her gaze back to Gabriella. "You really aren't going to fall for him again are you?"

This caused Gabriella to sputter in shock, Ryan patting her upper arm. "Sharpay, really, do you really have to be so over the top about this? Let poor Gabriella settle in at least before you get on her back about something that is so not going to happen anyway."

"I don't think any of us want to see Gabriella hurt during this upcoming year we have all together. She's suffered too much already by his hands and even at his father's hands," Martha chimed in.

"How about letting Gabriella make her own choices as she is capable of doing? She is seventeen, just like the rest of us," Taylor threw in, giving Gabriella a sympathetic look.

Kelsi remained silent as she observed the conversation while Gabriella did the same. It was apparent to Kelsi though that Gabriella was more than anxious about this new living situation than starting a new school in their last year and having to leave her other friends behind in Las Cruces without Gabriella having to say much since the news was given to her that Gabriella would be living with the Bolton family until she graduated high school at minimum.

Before Kelsi could speak up to halt the conversation still going on in the room about Gabriella as if Gabriella wasn't sitting in the same room as the rest of them, an older voice came from the doorway that led to the hallway. "Gabriella sweetheart, I have to get going."

Gabriella's eyes were immediately drawn to her father's, seeing the depth of sadness there that she knew her own held. Swallowing the sudden tightness in her throat, Gabriella nodded, getting up from the couch and walking towards him, knowing in a part of her mind that her friends would be okay there in her new room. She distantly heard her father say his thanks to her friends for being there and helping Gabriella settle in before she felt his hand be lovingly placed on the small of her back as they walked down the hallways and eventually out of the house.

The father and daughter pair stopped besides Richard's truck parked along the street, neither knowing what to say as the moment they both dreaded was finally upon them. Tears filled both of their brown eyes, Richard trying to blink back his while Gabriella let her own fall, as they stared at each other for long moments as if both were taking mental pictures of the other.

Richard was the first to break the silence, clearing his throat before he said, "I know that I should stay around Albuquerque for at least a few days to make sure you get settled in, but a large client was just signed on and the company expects me to be in New York by the end of the week. It's no excuse and you know that I would put you before work any day Gabriella…"

"Dad, please, stop," Gabriella interrupted, unable to see her father take the path of self-blame again. "I'm the one that told you to take the promotion and to do what you needed to keep your career going with the company. I understand that you needed to make this move, I'm the one that encouraged you after all. It's only one year, less than that, and then I can go to college out on the East Coast and be that much closer to you."

Richard smiled at his beautiful daughter as she tried to put on this brave face for him, despite her obvious tears. "I'd love that sweetheart. Are you sure you'll be okay here? Living with your mom and Jack and his family?"

Not wanting to lie to her dad, Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I'll adjust as I need to. Before you came in, the Evans home was opened up to me to go to if I wanted to and I'm sure I could also hang out with Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha too if I needed to get away. I'll make it through senior year and keep up my 4.0 GPA to boot."

"I have no doubt you'll keep your grades up, even at this new high school, but I am worried about you and your well-being Gabriella."

"Dad, I'll be fine, honest. What's the worst that could happen in the span of nine months?"

Gabriella's question lingered in the air between them as both thought of numerous things that could happen but brushed it aside, neither wanting to think of the possibilities just then. Instead, Richard reached out and brought his daughter's body against his as Richard kissed the top of Gabriella's head.

"I love you Gabriella, don't you forget that. And really, if things get too hard here, just call me and we'll figure out a way for you to leave this place and be with me again."

"Dad, it won't be worth all the money you'd spend going through the court system again to try to get the ruling changed to allow me to move with you. Like I said, it's only nine months, and as soon as I graduate, I'll be right back with you in your apartment in New York, whether you like it or not."

"Trust me, I'll like it and wish it could be sooner than this nine month period you keep mentioning. You truly are a blessing to me Gabriella."

"And you are a blessing to me Dad. I love you and will call you whenever I can."

"Good enough for me. I guess I better get started on my drive back to Las Cruces."

Neither moved though for several more minutes, both squeezing each other's bodies with all their strength, their bond that had developed over the last years becoming clearly evident to anyone who had happened to see them as they drove or walked on by.

Reluctantly, Richard removed his arms from Gabriella's body, wincing as he felt Gabriella's hold around him tighten as her tiny sobs became larger before she too let him go. "I'm going to miss you baby girl but you'll always be with me in my heart."

"I'll miss you too Daddy," Gabriella managed to get out between sobs, desperately trying to breathe as her body convulsed along with each sob that escaped her mouth. "I love you."

It took all of Richard's strength to just lovingly kiss his daughter on her forehead one last time before getting into his truck, knowing if he held his daughter even for a moment more that he wouldn't be able to let her go. Richard started the truck and rolled down his window, his heart breaking further as he saw Gabriella stand there where he had left her on the sidewalk, her arms wrapped around herself. "I love you too Gabriella. Don't ever forget that."

With that, Gabriella watched her father put the truck in gear and drive off with one last pained but loving look. As the tears continued to flow, Gabriella wrapped her arms even tighter around herself as she stood there, not caring who saw her in such an emotional state, knowing when the truck and trailer disappeared from view that Gabriella really was not going to be waking up in the morning to make breakfast for herself and her dad while they shared the newspaper, or be living with him to make sure Richard took his blood pressure medicine. Gabriella wouldn't have her father around to talk to about her accomplishments in school to see the pride radiate from his eyes, she wouldn't have him to lean on whenever she got frustrated at her mother for being too demanding on her. Sure there were phone calls and the few visits Maria had agreed to that would be afforded Gabriella but it wouldn't be the same and Gabriella knew more than anything that her life was about to take yet another drastic turn, maybe more so than it did over four years ago.

* * *

Just as the basketball swished through the net, Chad and Troy high fived each other as Chad crowed, "Danforth and Bolton win again! Three in a row today boys!"

Zeke groaned, bending over to snatch his water bottle up off the ground. "Seriously? Can you stop rubbing it in my face and Jason's?"

"Yeah Chad," agreed Jason, wiping his face with a towel before grabbing his own water bottle and drinking from it. "We know you and Troy are co-captains for a reason."

"Fair game would be splitting you two up!"

"Yeah!"

Troy just chuckled, putting his own water down as he picked the basketball back up, spinning it in his hands before dribbling it between his legs a bit absently. "You know, the Wildcats Varsity Team isn't just about the co-captains, it's also about all the players. It's our chemistry out on the court all together that really matters."

"Whatever man, we may all think that but the cheerleaders and every other girl in East High would beg to differ on that point," Chad threw back, smirking as his best friend from pre-school rolled his blue eyes. "Hoops, you know I'm right. If you're in the room, all the rest of us may as well just cease to exist."

"No kidding! I think the only girls in the school that don't treat you like some god that blesses the halls at East High are Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi," Jason added, causing a frown to appear on Troy's face. "Dude, what's up?"

Troy just shook his head, tossing the basketball towards Jason. "Nothing big. Just remembered something."

Chad looked at Troy quizzically for a moment before he figured out what exactly had been forgotten. "Oh shit, Coach is going to go ballistic on your ass for not remembering Hoops!"

"Not helping Chad!"

"Well it's true! How could you forget today was the big day?"

"The big day? What are you guys talking about?" Zeke asked, looking back and forth between the two guys. "What did Troy forget?"

"I didn't tell you because I was hoping it wasn't true but it looks like there will be another female to add to that list Jason listed out as far as not having me on their favorite list at East High," Troy replied. "Perhaps that's why I purposely forgot, knowing I'm the last person she'll want to see right away."

Zeke and Jason were silent for a few moments before Zeke's jaw dropped open as he realized who Troy was talking about. "Gabs is coming to Albuquerque? She's transferring to East High?"

"Gets even better dude. Gabriella is living with Troy this next school year!" Chad exclaimed, getting instantly glared at by Troy. "Dude, they were going to find out eventually!"

"But you don't have to announce it like it's this huge, great thing because it isn't! It's bad enough I've had to live with my dad and his new wife for the past few years but to have Brie there is just going to make it that much harder. You don't have a clue how much I wish I was eighteen or at least at college like Ariana is so I didn't have to live by this stupid ruling that prevents me from living with my mom in Colorado," Troy replied, grabbing his towel and throwing it over his shoulder before picking up his keys and his water bottle, knowing for sure he had to head home now. "Sure he fucking screwed over this family but my mom makes her own bad call and he punishes her and all of us for it again!"

Sensing the outburst that was about to happen, Chad placed a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder, forcing Troy to look at him. "Troy, we all know what happened when we were all in junior high was more than messed up, all of it. You weren't alone then and you aren't alone now. Coach has tried to make it up to you but we see what you see and know that it will never be enough, but at least give him credit for trying Troy. Besides, Maria is pretty decent and could be far worse as a step-mom goes. You have more freedom than the rest of us do too as a result, which has to count for something right?"

"And at least you get to see your mom still," added Zeke.

Troy paused, nodding his head in agreement as he got his emotions back in check. "Yeah, you're both right. I better get going back to the house to help or at least look like I'm making an attempt to. I still can't believe they put her in the room next to mine."

"Wait, that guest room that is connected to yours via the bathroom?" asked Jason, his eyes wide with surprise.

"The one and only. See you guys later!"

Chad, Zeke, and Jason watched as Troy walked away from the basketball court in the park they had been playing on towards his truck, all three still wondering what this new twist in the Bolton household would bring and how their best friend would take it.

Once home, Troy parked his truck in front of the house, noting with some relief that it looked the same as when he had left it this morning when he went to hang out with Chad at his house. 'Maybe she really isn't moving in then…'

That thought though was instantly squashed as Troy entered the house and walked towards his room, hearing music blasting at a decent level from the bedroom that used to be the guest bedroom, now known as her room. Debating in his mind what to do, Troy gathered his courage and headed towards her room, prepared for anything but what he saw.

Gabriella Montez, his junior high girlfriend of seven months in seventh grade, was spinning around the room with Ryan as they danced to the music with Sharpay, Taylor, and Martha joining them, leaving Kelsi sitting on the bed and watching as she too laughed with them.

Troy's ears easily identified her giggles, slightly different in sounding but still having the same affect on him as they used to. As he took a step back to be more out of view with still a good view of Gabriella, Troy took some time to survey her more mature looks, noticing every new curve that Troy knew nothing of, what had blossomed in the four years he hadn't seen her.

In summary, Gabriella had grown into a more womanly figure, leaving her girlish build far behind and that vision alone took Troy's breath away. All those new thoughts vanished though as Troy's gaze caught Gabriella's by accident, Troy seeing the happiness in the brown orbs vanish just as he realized there was also redness in her eyes, the memory of the last time Troy had seen Gabriella crying almost slamming him against the wall behind him.

Not knowing what else to do, Troy quickly backed away and went into his own bedroom, unable to find any words to say to the girl he knew he had horribly hurt in so many ways she didn't deserve, knowing now for sure that history was back to bite him in the worst of ways.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open from a very much broken up sleep in her new bedroom as she heard the loud music being blasted from the other bedroom she had been told was Troy's. In truth, Gabriella hadn't slept well because as much as she tried to make this room look like her old room in Las Cruces, it definitely wasn't and she felt that a lot of it had to do with the fact that this bedroom belonged to a house that Gabriella would definitely not call home.

Granted it had only been a day and a night so far, but Gabriella wasn't willing to bet that things would get any better for her, especially if her rude awakening by Troy's music, intentional or not, was any indication. Pushing aside the tiredness she felt and rubbing at her sore eyes that were still tender from crying quite a bit into the night after talking to her dad, Gabriella got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom door, intent on asking Troy to turn off his radio or at least lower the volume so she could try to get some sleep.

Instead, Gabriella was woken right up as she felt her eardrums almost burst as she opened the door leading to the shared bathroom as the blasting music hit her full force but more so from the vision of Troy's naked backside.

Troy and Chad had gone for a run together in the early morning followed by a short scrimmage before they parted ways after a few hours of playing with the agreement to meet up at the food court at the mall they both frequented the most after each of them had the chance to shower. When Troy got home, he did just that, turning on his radio as he went into the bathroom, his thoughts focused only on him having twenty minutes to get cleaned up, changed, and back out the door to meet Chad as well as Zeke and Jason on time.

When Troy was done, he turned off the water and opened the glass door to step out and grab his towel, freezing as he saw a purple one hanging neatly next to his own red one, cursing as he realized that he now shared his bathroom and hadn't locked the other door. To make matters worse, Troy heard a soft gasp just as he was pulling at his own towel, glancing behind him to see a shocked Gabriella, who was openly staring at him.

"Shit," Troy swore, pulling his towel off the rack and wrapping it firmly around his waist before turning around to face his ex. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Gabriella opened and closed her mouth a few times, at a loss for words for the first time in a very long time. As her cheeks continued to get warmer with her embarrassment, Gabriella's eyes though couldn't help but take in the hard angles and solid muscles Troy's body had taken on in the past years, feeling her mouth become even more dry as she saw his sculpted abdominal region, her gaze reluctantly meeting his as she heard him repeat his question.

"Well?"

"I… sorry, I was just going to… God this is mortifying," Gabriella stumbled out, wishing she could sink into the ground right where she stood. "I just… could you not play your music so loud, so early in the morning?"

Troy blinked. Gabriella walks in on him naked, fresh from a shower, and she has the audacity to ask him to do something for HER? "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that 11:30 was too early. Guess you aren't such the early bird these days like you used to be."

Troy's reference to actually knowing her made Gabriella snap out of her trance, gaining her footing again as she returned his narrowed gaze at her with one of her own. "Don't act like you have a right to judge me, to act like you ever knew me Troy Bolton!"

A smirk appeared before Troy realized, more than intrigued by the fiery side that had clearly also developed since the last time Troy saw the brunette standing in front of him in just a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top, showing quite a bit of her own skin to his feasting eyes. "I think I knew you enough Brie…"

As Troy let that sentence trail, Gabriella let out a disgusted sound. "So the stories are true. You have grown into quite the pig! And no, you never knew me well enough as a person or in that physical sense in your mind and thank God for that. Go to hell Troy!"

With that, Gabriella spun on her heel and left the bathroom, leaving Troy still standing there in the middle of the bathroom with his arms crossed across his chest, somehow finding the little encounter more encouraging than embarrassing as it should have felt, knowing by her simple blush at the beginning that she was just affected by him still as he was her.

* * *

Jason spat out his soda as Troy finished telling his tale of the bathroom encounter. "She saw you naked?"

Troy nodded, oddly smiling as he now recalled the late morning incident. "It was embarrassing but I think more so for her. I think at least she only saw my backside."

"You've got major self-confidence and balls to not be mortified yourself man," Zeke replied, shaking his head. "Please tell me that wasn't your first encounter after all these years."

"Technically no. She caught me staring at her last night while her friends were over but today were the first words spoken."

Chad tilted his head to the side as he thought of "her friends" and almost spit out his own soda as he realized who that could possibly be. "You mean Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha, and Taylor?"

"Yup, all of them. I don't think any of the others saw me but I'm sure she told them all about seeing me."

Zeke let out a low whistle as he thought about the other half of what used to be one cohesive group of friends in junior high that splintered after everyone took sides on the Troy and Gabriella breakup. Chad, Zeke, and Jason had all jumped in to defend Troy against the accusations Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, and even Kelsi threw at him as far as breaking Gabriella's heart and being a complete jerk. Sure there were times Zeke, Jason, and Chad had not so strong feelings about what Troy did but Troy had been their best friend far longer than Gabriella had been around.

"So now we're going to have to contend with them for space in your house when we hang out huh?" asked Jason, he too thinking about the others they used to be friends with. "That's going to be so weird."

"Yeah, well try living with your ex in a house you already don't really feel like is your own," threw back Troy, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

Chad patted Troy's shoulder sympathetically. "I know it's going to be hard but you'll get through it. Guess it is a good thing that you guys did end up breaking up before your dad married her mom too."

"Oh yeah, this means your ex is your step-sister! How bizarre is that?" Jason added, looking at Troy, who seemed to have stopped chewing on his food for a few moments before color returned back to his face and he continued chewing again. "I mean, doesn't that make you related?"

Zeke shook his head. "No, just sharing the same house I guess. Dude, how weird is it going to be too to have Gabriella around the halls in East High? I'm sure she'll be wrapped into Sharpay and that little group. Wonder if she'll be drama club material or yearbook and smarty stuff."

"You know what? Who cares! I want as little to do with her as she does with me, trust me," Troy suddenly exclaimed, surprising his three friends but also himself. "Gabriella and I are long over and quite honestly, I could care less what she does. I just have to live with her, end of story. She's nothing to me, all right?"

Spotting a saddened Gabriella standing within hearing distance over Troy's shoulder with Taylor, Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi, and Ryan with her, Zeke coughed a few times, motioning for Troy to look behind him with a few repeated movements of Zeke's head. "Dude…"

Troy got Zeke's hint and turned around in his chair, dropping the cheeseburger in his hands onto the wrapper on the table as he saw everyone behind him but especially Gabriella, who looked as if he had single handedly killed her kitten, if she had one. "Brie…"

As tears welled up in her eyes, kept at bay with her rapid blinking, Gabriella furiously shook her head. "Don't Troy, just don't. Guess you're still the heartless jerk you were when we were in seventh grade. Maybe I gave you too much credit after all in assuming you had grown up and matured. I won't make that mistake again."

Right after Gabriella whirled around and ran away, Troy stood up to go after her but found Ryan placing a restraining hand on his shoulder, giving Troy a dark glare that pissed Troy off. "You've done enough Bolton. Stay away from her, you got me? Gabriella doesn't need you to screw up her life any further than you already have."

Troy watched as the other girls dashed off after Gabriella and caught up with her before they walked away, returning his gaze back at the boy in front of him before he knocked Ryan's hold on him off. "What's it to you anyways Evans?"

"I've seen her ache over you, struggle with her life because of you, and I don't want to see her ever go through that pain again. You may be the Golden Boy at East High, even in your own household where poor Gabriella now has to live, but you don't fool me or any of us who knew you back then. What you did then and what you continue to do now to Gabriella is such an asshole type thing to do."

"And let me guess, you have the hots for Gabriella now too don't you?" Troy sneered. "What's wrong Evans? Can't escape the best friend stereotype and go after something I clearly had rather easily?"

Sensing the tension build to an unbearable point, Zeke, Jason, and Chad all got up, stepping more so between the two guys than besides Troy, ensuring they'd be there to catch either Troy or Ryan should the tension turn into a physical fight in the middle of the mall.

"You know what Troy? Unlike you, I genuinely care for Gabriella and yes, she is my best friend and I've seen her quite honestly try to heal herself after you completely annihilated her heart and her spirit with the help of her own mother. Not that it's any of your interest, but I'm not interested in her that way and I hope to God you aren't either because I know what you are capable of and am willing to bet you'd only end up hurting her more than she is already!"

"God, how whipped can a guy be over one silly girl?"

Before Ryan could follow through on the lunge that he had started toward Troy, Zeke was there to hold Ryan back, shaking his head at him. "Ryan, come on, don't do this. You know this won't be worth the time nor the trouble."

Ryan's eyes flashed over to meet Zeke's steady gaze and managed to calm himself in that instant, enough to release the tension in his body to enough degrees so that Zeke understood he was no longer a physical threat to Troy. "Yeah, you're right. He's not worth it, never was and dare I say never will be."

With one last disgusted look at Troy, Ryan turned around and met Sharpay, who was angrily glaring at Troy over her twin's shoulder, before walking with Ryan out of the food court to meet up with Gabriella and the others.

There were a few beats of silence before Troy slowly unclenched his jaw, taking in a deep breath and nodding his own dark head to let his friends know he was fine. Troy took his seat again and took a big bite of his cheeseburger, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the table, lost to his thoughts.

Chad saw the storm brewing in those dark blue eyes and shivered as he could see the pure, raw intensity there. A bit afraid to address what just happened for that reason alone, Chad started up a conversation with Jason and Zeke about some show he had just seen on ESPN before leaving his house for the mall, all three silently agreeing it was best to leave Troy alone to the storm he was fighting inside himself.

* * *

Maria helplessly watched as their first real dinner as a new family continued on with tension that more than filled the room, all due to the strained silence between her own daughter and Jack's son.

Jack was just as aware of the issues the introduction of Gabriella living in the house had brought with it, abandoning his secret hope that both Troy and Gabriella would be mature enough to handle this gracefully.

Together, the married couple of almost four years had talked about how to handle this new living situation, Maria adamant that she needed Gabriella to live here with them and couldn't possibly allow Richard to take away her daughter to New York, even further away. Jack knew that the distance and the manner in which Gabriella acted with Maria had eaten at his wife especially in the last few years and was ready to agree to anything to help repair that soiled relationship. Now though, Jack had to wonder if that would even be a possibility and if it would be worth it after introducing what little war they had in trying to achieve that end goal.

"So, Gabriella, do you have your class schedule yet?" Jack asked, trying his best to get a conversation going at the dinner table that was more inclusive than just himself and Maria.

"No," Gabriella murmured, sticking her fork into her salad before forcing herself to eat it.

Seeing that was all Gabriella would say, Maria stepped in. "We have to get her registered tomorrow Jack. Troy, how was your time with your friends today?"

"Good," answered Troy, shooting Gabriella a look only to find her not even paying any attention to him, relieved at least to see there was no trace of sadness about her, just indifference.

Jack was going to ask his son about the scrimmage he and Chad had when a cell phone went off, Gabriella being quick to pull her cell phone out of her pocket.

A smile appeared on Gabriella's face but before she could answer the call, Maria stopped her. "Gabriella, we're eating here. It's rude to answer your cell phone at the dinner table."

"But Mom, it's Dad!" complained Gabriella, her brown eyes finally meeting her mother's.

"I don't care who it is. You can call him back later. Don't make me take away your cell phone young lady," Maria threatened, her heart tugging a little as the happy demeanor that had momentarily appeared vanished immediately from Gabriella's face as she complied, setting the phone that was now quiet on the table. "Thank you."

Next, it was Troy's cell phone that went off with a text message alert, Jack this time being the one to stop his own child from pulling out his cell phone. "Don't even think about it Troy. That rule about no cell phones at the table applies to you too."

"But Dad!" protested Troy.

"No and don't make me repeat myself Troy. This is a family dinner and Maria and I both expect you two to be active participants in it. I know it's weird for you right now but things will get better."

"Family, yeah right…" muttered Gabriella, the disgust in her voice somehow making Troy smirk in knowing that he wasn't alone in hating this new situation they were in, whether or not they were attracted to each other physically.

"I heard that Gabriella! Of course we are a family! Now, apologize," Maria demanded, anger flashing in her eyes.

Gabriella's eyes flew up to meet her mother's gaze, shocked that her mother would say any of that. "You can't possibly expect me to apologize for stating the honest truth here! Just because you and Jack decided you were in love and got married does not make us one happy family!"

"Strangely, I actually find myself agreeing with the brainiac. It's not fair to us as your kids to expect us to just gel together because you decided to fuck her mom Dad while you both were still married to Mom and Richard!" Troy added, jumping into the argument, his own pent up frustrations finally finding a release.

"Troy Bolton you stop right there!" yelled Jack, more than pissed off at his son. "Maria and I have done everything we could possibly have done to make you happy when you came to live with us after Lucille screwed up her life. We understand you are still close to your mom and let you go see her. We bought you the truck so you could drive to see her whenever you want since you turned sixteen! Your sister isn't half as terrible to the both of us and she went through exactly the same thing as you did!"

"Not exactly," mumbled Troy, his own blood boiling now. "Mom didn't screw up her life either Dad, you did, you did it for all of us!"

"Enough! I've had it with this silly conversation. Troy and Gabriella, you both will learn to live with each other in peace if for no other reason but as repayment for Maria and I housing and somehow loving you both. We understand that I'm not your father Gabriella as Maria isn't your mother Troy and we aren't trying to replace either of them but we are a family. You may not agree with the choices Maria and I have made but they are our choices and hopefully one day in the future you will understand."

"That's just it! It's your fucking choices that have got us all here, whether Gabriella, Ariana, or I like it! How is that fair Dad? How?"

"That's it, go to your room Troy!"

"Gladly!" yelled back Troy, angrily pushing back his chair from the table and storming into his bedroom, the slamming of the door echoing throughout the house.

There was a moment of silence before Gabriella laid her fork down on her plate. "May I please be excused?"

Maria looked at her husband and knew that it probably was best if Gabriella left the table just then to allow her to talk freely with Jack. "Yes."

Without another moment of waiting, Gabriella got up and carried her half eaten food to the sink, washing it before putting the plate and utensils into the dishwasher, quickly leaving the kitchen and dining room area all together.

Gabriella entered her room and made sure to securely close the door behind her, her own mind trying to catch up with her emotions in the aftermath of the "Bolton" family's first real fight. Thinking that a shower may help her think more clearly, Gabriella opened the bathroom door after doing a quick listen for any movement and gasped as Troy did the same with the door that led to his bedroom.

Troy and Gabriella stared at each other for a span of time, Gabriella noticing Troy's chest rising and falling at a rapid pace while Troy saw how down and contemplative Gabriella looked. "Go ahead," he gruffly said, already backing away. "Don't forget to unlock the door when you're done."

Gabriella just nodded her head, letting Troy go, not sure if she trusted herself to talk just then. Her first action was to lock the door that led to his bedroom before turning on the shower to let the water warm up before grabbing her stuff.

The shower did in fact do wonders for Gabriella, who allowed the hot water to wash away all the anxiety she felt, the tension in her own body from all of the events during the day. When she stepped out and dried off, her thoughts wandered back to her ex, who she realized today was just as upset over everything that had happened as she was. 'Maybe there is more common ground between us than I thought.'

Once changed into her pajamas, Gabriella hung up her towel and lightly knocked on Troy's door before opening it a little. "Bathroom is free," she called out.

Troy glanced over from where he was sitting against his headboard on his bed at her standing in his partially open doorway and saw her nervously looking at him. "Thanks. Look, I know this is really messed up for both of us…"

"That's saying it lightly," Gabriella returned automatically, giving him an apologetic look as she realized she cut him off. "Sorry."

"No, it's cool. I was just, never mind. Thanks for letting me know about the bathroom."

"Sure," Gabriella answered, leaving the door partially open as she walked back into her room, closing the door behind her before leaning up against it, wondering again for the millionth time in the past twenty-four hours how she was ever going to make it through this.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Gabriella slowly cracked her eyes open, she let out a groan as she felt her body be shaken again like she was some maraca. "Mpph, wha?"

"Finally! She stirs! Gabriella, wake up! We're going to have a nice family morning today to help try to bond this family. It's a start at least," Maria responded, taking her right hand off her daughter's shoulder and getting up from the bed. "We're going to the park for a nice leisurely walk or a jog even if you want. Then we'll have some breakfast when we get back."

Gabriella turned her head to see that her alarm clock read 8:14 AM. "Mom, seriously? It's the last weekend before school starts!"

"What happened to the girl who loved getting up early in the morning?"

"She gave it up right after her thirteenth birthday when she also lost her happy disposition."

The words slipped right out of her Gabriella's mouth, shocking herself as she heard her hurtful but truthful words echo in her ears.

Maria sighed, shaking her head before looking at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am a million times sorry that my happiness caused you so much grief and pain Gabriella? Will you ever believe me?"

"As you told me when I was a little girl Mom, actions speak far louder than words. Let's not talk about this right now, I'm way too sleepy. I'll be ready in fifteen."

Without another word, Maria slipped out of the room before Gabriella could see the tears that had gathered in the older woman's eyes with the realization that a wide abyss really did exist between her daughter and herself, one that would not be bridged for a very long time if even then.

Jack saw Maria exit Gabriella's room just as he exited Troy's, having almost rolled his son out of bed in order to get Troy actually out of his bed. "Gabriella a sound sleeper like Troy?"

Maria quickly wiped away the tears and blinked the rest back before looking back at Jack. "She didn't used to be but maybe she is now. I just realized how very little I know my own daughter Jack. What did we do all those years ago?"

He engulfed his wife in his arms in one swift motion, holding her close to his body as Jack thought of his own distant relationship with Troy. "We fell in love and did what we thought was best for us. Everything will work out though Maria, I promise."

Unsure if she truly believed Jack's reassurance, Maria just remained in his embrace for a few moments, enjoying the comfort he gave her before untangling herself to finish getting ready for the family morning she and Jack had planned.

The drive to the park was silent except for the radio playing Maria's favorite oldies music, Gabriella secretly singing along in her head as she watched the scenery outside continue to pass them by. On the other hand, Troy was wishing he was anywhere but in the very car he was in, and actually looked forward to getting to the park to use the need to run for training purposes as a reason to get away from the established family morning.

'Family morning, what a load of crap!' he screamed in his head, not bothering to focus on anything but the passing scenery as he continued to try to fully wake himself up.

Once the car was parked, the "Bolton" family got out of Jack's car, all four walking across the grass until they reached a trail.

If nothing else, Gabriella was grateful that her mother hadn't chosen Gabriella's favorite park, knowing already how unprepared Gabriella would have been to be at that park, where everything happened, with both Troy and her mother there with her so soon.

Troy on the other hand was just itching to leave the three other people he was with alone, already picking up the speed of his walk.

"Troy! Hold up. The point is to be here as a family!" called out Jack, the tone in his voice stopping Troy instantly as Troy understood his father meant business.

"Dad, I need to train!" Troy complained, turning around to face his dad as he, Maria, and Gabriella caught up to where he was. "You keep pushing me to be a better basketball player, to get keyed up for this last season at East High! I would have thought you'd like nothing more than me running right now, not walking around."

"The point of today though is to help us get to know each other better. Even you and I could benefit by that these days."

"No shit," Troy muttered, instantly seeing his father's demeanor change. "What? It's just the truth!"

Before things could escalate, Maria stepped in, surprising Jack by agreeing with Troy. "Troy is right. All four of us don't know each other as well as we should, which is why we thought we should start these weekly family Saturday mornings. Nothing major, just spending some time together doing a nice activity and then a brunch. After that, you can each go your own separate ways."

When Gabriella saw Troy look to her for support, Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, a part of her feeling like maybe she could make it up to her mom for being so nasty earlier in the morning by going along with this. "Troy, it couldn't hurt. Let's just give it a shot for today all right?"

Troy groaned, not understanding Gabriella's motivation in actually siding with their parents but he stayed silent, figuring he was clearly outnumbered in this.

Taking the silence as agreement, Jack took the initiative to lead this new family further down the trail, Maria's hand firmly held in his.

Troy and Gabriella lagged behind, neither teenager saying anything for the first seven minutes or so unless they were talked to by Jack or Maria. Both made an active effort not to be caught glancing at each other but it was clear that they were each hypersensitive to each other's presence despite the silence between them.

After another seventeen minutes of it, Troy had had enough, feeling the strain between him and all three other people around him to be rather suffocating. "Dad, I'm going to go run. I'll wait for you by the car?"

"Troy, I told you no," Jack returned as Troy sped up and then slowed down his pace again to keep up with his dad. "This is a family day. Solo running does not qualify as spending time with each other."

Not even needing a glance from Troy, Gabriella saw this as her way to escape the torture too. "I'll go running with him Jack. We'll be together so it's still technically a, err, group thing right?"

Maria looked over at Gabriella, surprised that her daughter would volunteer to go anywhere with Troy but especially for a run. "You sure about that Gabriella? Troy is pretty fast."

Troy smirked as he heard this, glancing over at Gabriella, who met his silent challenge head on. "I think I can hold my own."

Jack sensed the quiet rivalry brewing between the stepsiblings and debated in his mind whether or not this was such a good idea. "I don't know…"

"Jack, let them go. They'll be together and they clearly need to get rid of some of this energy they have," Maria spoke, actually getting a grateful smile from her daughter.

Jack looked back at Troy, who still had a smirk on his face as he kept walking but keeping his eyes trained on the younger brunette. "All right, fine, but stick together. We'll see you guys at the car."

Without another word, Troy and Gabriella both took off, jogging at first to gain some distance between them and their parents. Slowly, Troy began picking up his pace, interested in whether Gabriella could truly keep up with him, surprised when she matched his speed, even as he continued to increase it.

Gabriella felt Troy's constant glances and knew that he was trying to outrun her, to leave her in his dust, but something inside her wouldn't let him. As much as Gabriella couldn't really stand him still, falling behind Troy would have given him too much satisfaction and she couldn't let herself freely give him that. Instead, Gabriella worked at pacing herself and monitoring herself as she pushed on, meeting his pace and then some as his longer legs covered more distance than hers. 'Wonders what just a few inches can do…'

They kept at their speed, both easing into running together, both focused now on not letting the other get ahead of them for long. In truth, Troy was growing more and more respectful of Gabriella's evident athleticism, another thing about her that had changed as Troy remembered in junior high how much Gabriella hated running around the track.

Although they were now competing against each other, neither took it to a neck break speed, allowing both of them to continue with their run and not tire quickly. Soon enough though, the end of the trail appeared.

Troy looked over at Gabriella, who turned her head to return his look. "Race you to the water fountains in the middle of the meadow?"

Gabriella just nodded, a smile gracing her face before both focused on the distance between them and the water fountains Troy declared the finishing point.

Easily, Troy focused on the water fountains as they came into sight and left Gabriella behind him, itching to beat her there, feeling confident he'd win when a few quick glances revealed that she wasn't all that close behind him now.

It proved to be foolish of him to get cocky early though as within the last few yards Gabriella sprinted right past him, her muscled legs pushing against the ground as she continued running until she reached the water fountains, throwing Troy a triumphant grin. Seeing Troy slow and then roll his eyes, Gabriella turned her attention to sipping some water from the water fountain, not minding that it was lukewarm, before putting her hands on the back of her head and walking the run off, feeling elated that she actually beat him.

After Troy drank some water, he too began to walk out the run, ripping off his t-shirt to pat his face dry as he continued walking, unaware of Gabriella, who was no longer smiling as her eyes took in the view of Troy's defined abdominal muscles and upper chest.

Shaking herself out of her stupor and scolding herself too for having actually stared at Troy like he was meat instead of the ex-boyfriend that had cheated on her and was now her stepbrother, Gabriella focused her mind on the tryouts coming up in the next week that Ryan told her about that Gabriella knew she had to do.

While Gabriella continued to stretch, it was her turn to be oblivious of Troy who upon turning around to walk back towards the water fountain for more water felt his throat become even dryer as he saw Gabriella bend down right in front of him, clearly stretching out her body, but the view of her backside and the length of her legs was definitely not something Troy ever expected.

"Good run Gabriella," Troy said, startling Gabriella as she returned to her full standing position. "I didn't ever imagine you'd become a runner."

Gabriella shrugged. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me and what I've developed into over the years. Thanks for the compliment though, that is if you meant it."

Troy let her words enter his mind as Troy faltered for a moment, traveling back over four years to the last real memory he had of Gabriella, the clear heartache that was on her face, the tears in her eyes, all before she moved away with Richard. When Troy looked back at her face, he found himself wondering exactly what had changed since then. "Of course I meant it. It's not like I let you win or anything. I won't be so easy on you though next week."

Scoffing at his confidence, Gabriella merely shook her head. "Whatever you say Troy."

"So tell me, how exactly did you become so fast? Did you run track or cross-country or something back wherever you went?"

The fact that Troy clearly hadn't even made an effort to learn where Gabriella had been didn't surprise her in the least. As Gabriella was about to answer, she stopped as Jack's voice carried over the meadow.

"Troy, Gabriella! You guys ready to head back home for brunch?"

Before Troy could respond, Gabriella was already off walking towards the car, leaving Troy to walk with Maria and his father, reluctantly conversing with them until they reached the car.

Upon their return home, Troy was surprised to see Ariana's car parked in the driveway.

As soon as the car was parked in the garage, Troy got out of the car and walked into the house, relieved when he finally found his sister sitting in the living room. "Ari!"

Ariana looked up from the magazine in her hands and smiled as she saw Troy. "Hey Troy! Miss me already?"

"These days, I'd take your annoyances any time over having to live here," Troy returned, smart enough to keep his voice quiet as he heard their dad, Maria, and Gabriella enter the house.

After exchanging a quick hug, Ariana pulled away and gave Troy a look. "Things not going well with Dad and Maria?"

"Usual stuff but they've upped it with the need to be a family."

Ariana nodded. "That's why I'm here. Dad requested I put it on my calendar to be here for at least family brunch on Saturdays. I know I sometimes get lost in the whole University of Albuquerque world so I thought it was the least I could do since he and Maria are paying for my tuition."

"Mom is helping too," he reminded her.

"She is but a good deal of my tuition is being paid by Dad and Maria, just as I suspect yours will be unless you score a basketball scholarship. Definitely won't be a scholastic one!"

Troy mock glared at his older sister by two years. "Not funny."

"Ah, Ariana, it's lovely to see you make it today!" Maria exclaimed, smiling at the young woman.

Ariana just smiled back at Maria, walking over to where Maria and Jack had just come in to hug both. It was the petite brunette standing behind them though that got the more genuine greeting. "Gabriella!"

"Hi Ari," Gabriella returned, enthusiastically returning Ariana's hug. If nothing else, Gabriella had enjoyed getting to know Ariana over the past four years whenever she had been forced to visit and Ariana was there. It had been a bit strange at the beginning of Jack and Maria's marriage since Gabriella wasn't sure if she could really be close to Troy's sister but Ariana had proved to be adamant about the need for the two females to be relatively close, finding comfort in each other from the strangeness of their parents being married.

It always helped too that Ariana never brought up Troy unless Gabriella asked and that hadn't happened more than a few times, and even then, Ariana had been sensitive to what she revealed.

"God Gabriella, how is it that you manage to stay so tiny and perfect? The boys at East High are so going to go gaga over you!"

"Not what I wanted to hear Ari," Jack commented, chuckling as he saw Gabriella blush. "We all know that Gabriella is lovely but I don't need to worry about tightening security when all those guys start lining up out the door."

As the conversation continued, Maria's attention focused on Troy, who silently watched the conversation unfold, seeing his jaw tighten a few times, his eyes becoming darker as Jack mentioned the prospect of guys being interested in Maria's daughter.

Maria took note to keep an eye on Troy and Gabriella both after that, curious as to how the teenagers really were feeling about being stepsiblings after their own nasty breakup over four years ago. 'I know Gabriella resisted moving here as much as she could after she realized she'd be living with Troy but she gave in after a bit yet refuses to talk to me about it. Maybe I'll find out later on exactly what is going on in her head.'

After Ariana and Gabriella both helped Maria cook brunch while Jack and Troy played basketball in the backyard, all five sat down around the table, Jack relieved that his daughter had made the effort to come home as it helped ease the tension around the table quite a lot. Ariana had been just as stubborn as Troy when she began living with Jack and Maria but eventually warmed up to some degree to having to live in the new situation, being able to tolerate it enough to not make everyone around miserable. It was Troy though that continued to be a problem and who remained quiet throughout most of brunch, even when Ariana tried involving him, letting Ariana and Gabriella talk together.

Before brunch ended, knowing that he probably wouldn't see his son around the house much for the rest of the weekend, Jack decided it was time to bring up something he and Maria had debated on. Clearing his throat, Jack said, "Since Gabriella doesn't have her license and school starts on Monday, Maria and I thought it best to address how you will be getting to school Gabriella."

Gabriella's attention was instantly drawn to Jack as he addressed her, almost smacking herself on her forehead as she realized she didn't know how she would be getting to East High either. After being present while her mom registered her the other day, Gabriella tried to memorize the way back to their house from school but had to confess to still being a bit turned around. "It's no worry Jack, I can walk."

"Nonsense," replied Jack, that single word giving Troy a real sinking feeling. "Troy has a fairly nice truck and his license. It only makes sense that he takes you to and from school every day."

"Dad, no way!" Troy groaned, getting a kick under the table from either Ariana or their father, not sure from whom. "I have practice and I have my time with the guys!"

"Troy, practices don't start until at least November and you can just drop Gabriella off and then go spend time with Chad, Jason, and Zeke. It's not like they don't spend most of their time here anyway."

"But Dad, we can't have real guy time if Gabriella is around!"

Before Jack could argue back, Gabriella stepped into the middle of the fight. "It's okay, really. I can tell that it would be an inconvenience for Troy. I'll just walk, honest. Maybe even taking the bus is an option. I can research that online tonight. Really, please don't feel obligated to make Troy do this."

Ariana kicked her brother under the table again as she glared at him for one last second before turning her attention to Gabriella, who looked saddened all of a sudden. "Gabs, if you want, I can swing by to give you a lift at least for Monday."

'Oh just great Ariana, make me look like an even bigger jerk,' Troy brewed in his head.

Gabriella though shook her head. "It's really okay. I'm a big girl, I can find my way to school and back, really. Thank you Ariana for your offer to come so far out of your way but I can't put you out like that and thanks Jack for thinking of me. I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, seeing the worried look appear on his wife's face from down the table. "I don't have first period PE this semester so I can just leave earlier."

"No, really, I can't put you through that much trouble. I'll find a way, don't worry."

Troy felt the glares from both of his blood relatives but ignored them for the rest of brunch, hating the feeling of being ganged up on but more so the fact that he was getting ganged up on by his own family because of his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

After brunch, Gabriella ended up spending the day at the mall, again, with Sharpay, Taylor, and Ryan. Sharpay had insisted that Gabriella needed a special outfit for Monday to make just the right impression. Gabriella had withstood the torture but was relieved when Ryan stole her away for at least forty minutes to look for some new sweats and tanks for hopefully the new season.

It was nice to hang out with her close and best friends again, feeling right at home with them more so than she did when she was at the place where she would be sleeping every night for at least the next nine months. Once dinner at the mall at a recently opened burger place was over, Sharpay and Ryan dropped Gabriella back off at her new place of living with the promise that Ryan would pick Gabriella up on Monday morning before they went to drop off Taylor at her home.

Glad that the house was empty, Gabriella dropped her new purchases on her bed and proceeded to take off all the tags of her clothing, deciding to start a wash since she had enough clothes now that needed to be cared for. When everything was gathered in the laundry basket, Gabriella went into the laundry room and sorted them into two piles before opening the washing machine only to find a load already in there but having already been washed.

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabriella took the still damp clothes and tossed them into the dryer, trying not to look at what she was putting into the dryer in case it was Jack's or Troy's undergarments, having no desire to know what exactly she was touching. After she started the dryer going, Gabriella started the water in the washer before adding soap and softener in, putting in her whites first, including the two new sports bras she had picked up too, which she giggled again about as she recalled the blush on Ryan's cheeks.

Once that was complete, Gabriella went back to her room and decided now was the best time to take a shower, knowing that Troy wasn't around to interrupt her. To be safe, Gabriella knocked on Troy's door on his side of the bathroom and opened it, relieved that no one was there, before ducking back into the bathroom and locking the door. Taking her time, Gabriella enjoyed the hot water as it cascaded down her body as she tried out a new scented bath gel she had also bought while out.

Just as Gabriella had finished drying and was slipping her cami over her head, she jumped in excitement as she heard her father's designated ringtone from her bedroom.

Gabriella ran to pick up the phone with a grin on her face. "Daddy!"

There was a deep chuckle on the other side as Richard heard the excitement in his daughter's voice. "Well hello dear daughter. I'm glad to know you are still excited to hear from me."

"Are you kidding? I miss you like crazy!" Gabriella exclaimed, going back into the bathroom to snatch her clothes up from the floor and slipping on her pajama bottoms. She made sure to pop Troy's door open a little after unlocking the door in case he needed it before slipping back into her room, closing the door most of the way to allow for some of the steam to circulate out of the bathroom. "How was your drive? Are you finally there?"

"I am and I have settled in just a little bit. Luckily, the company paid for movers for most of the stuff so it was just me and the truck full of stuff. It saddens me though to walk around this place. It's nothing like our little home in Las Cruces. Doesn't have that special touch of my daughter let alone her presence. Can you tell that I miss you too baby girl?"

A tear escaped Gabriella's right eye as she heard the tenderness in her father's voice. "This really sucks Daddy. I know I am the one that sent you there, and I stand by that decision, but it just kills me to know you are so far away. This house is definitely not home."

"Things that bad already? That son of Jack's being an ass again to you? Is it your mother and Jack? What's bothering you?"

Gabriella sighed, wondering how truthful she should be. "Bit of everything. Mom doesn't know who I am really, Jack is trying to be a good parent figure although I think he knows he will not replace you ever, and Troy is, well, he's a bit hot and cold."

"Seriously, say the word Gabriella and I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers…"

"No Daddy, seriously, I'm not going to let you go through all that and I bet it would be close to the end of the nine months by the time something gets settled anyway. I can handle this. I am just being whiney, sorry."

"You're not whiney at all Gabriella. In fact, I'd say you're pretty brave."

She sat down on her bed and looked over at the picture frame on her nightstand to the left where there was a framed picture of her with her dad at the park earlier that summer. "Brave? Dad, I think you've lost it."

Richard laughed again, already knowing what type of expression his daughter wore at that moment. "I haven't lost it, trust me Gabriella. You are brave for leaving the comfort of the life we built together, father and daughter, away from all the old haunts that surely must hold memories for you. Better yet, you are brave for facing your ghosts of the past that live with you in that house. That takes guts dear daughter."

"Doesn't really feel that way to me but thanks Dad," Gabriella murmured, not wanting to get into an argument over something so petty with her dad. "So, what's the new apartment like?"

"It's a two bedroom with a decent sized living room, kitchen, and dining room. I have your room filled with your stuff and will be making it available to you anytime you want. Maybe you can come out for a quick weekend after you get settled in there."

"I'd love to Dad!"

"Perfect. Now, back to the main topic, what's on your mind? I may not be there but I know your eyes are not sparkly and bright. They must be dim with your millions of thoughts and feelings at the moment, trying to make sense of everything back there in Albuquerque."

Gabriella looked around the room and saw nothing that indicated there was a camera around. "Dad, did you plant a camera in here?"

"No baby girl, I am not spying on you, especially because I have no idea where you really are. I can just tell. I'm your father after all."

Her heart tugged a little more as she heard his response loud and clear. "And I am your daughter. I guess it's just not really knowing where I stand in this house. My friends are amazing and Ryan has offered to be my ride to school and hopefully back from practices if I make the team but when I'm here, in this house, I just don't know where I belong. Mom really is trying, I give her credit for that, but there isn't the bond that used to be there, before… well… before everything happened on my thirteenth birthday. She doesn't know me half as well as you do. Jack too is trying to be nice but he argues often with Troy, who seems to be okay with me one minute but can be a jerk at other times too."

"Seems to me that Troy really shouldn't be the one to be okay with you or not. He's the one that hurt you Gabriella. Question is, are you okay with him? Living that close to him?"

"Million dollar question of the day Dad. It still hurts to be around him, to see him, especially in his nice moments, but I think I am okay so long as he keeps to himself over there and I stay in my corner. We even went for a run together today and I beat him, can you believe it? Something in me just wouldn't let me give up even when my lungs were beyond burning. I had to win."

"That's my girl," Richard softly replied. "I'd say give it all time. There are a great deal of adjustments that you are trying to sort through right now. Be fair to yourself and give yourself time along with them. I'm sure your mom and you will rekindle that mother-daughter bond you two were famous for while you were a little girl in no time."

Hearing her father's encouragement to keep trying with her mother especially, Gabriella wondered how he could really be that supportive after what Gabriella's mom did to him.

"You're wondering why I'm encouraging you to get close to your mom again aren't you?"

Gabriella looked around her room again, really getting suspicious that he had a camera set up somewhere. "Dad!"

Chuckling, Richard said, "I'm telling you, there are no cameras! Look, I'm trying to be as supportive as I possibly can be for you as you are for me, as we always have been of each other and always will be. What happened is between me and your mom but it doesn't make her a bad person, at least that's what I've come to terms to accept. Your mom is always going to be your mom, no matter what baby girl. In fact, I still hold her in my heart and one of the major reasons why is because she gave me you Gabriella."

As the emotion became evident in Richard's voice, Gabriella blinked back new tears, shaking her head as she wished for nothing more than to be able to hug her dad just then. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Gabriella. Look at us, a pair of softies crying over the phone. I probably should let you go while I prepare for bed. Promise to call me after your first day at East High?"

"Promise," agreed Gabriella, reluctant to let her father go but knowing he was exhausted after the long drives of the previous few days. "Sweet dreams Dad."

"You too baby girl. Good night."

Gabriella hung up the phone and placed it on her nightstand before getting up and leaving her room to check on the laundry, unaware of the teenaged boy standing in their shared bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror, seeing the pain reappear in his eyes after he heard at least a portion of Gabriella's conversation, hating himself that much more for everything he did to her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria watched from the front door as Gabriella quickly dashed to Ryan's Jetta and got in before the two left to get to East High early so Ryan could show Gabriella around. She happily returned Gabriella's wave before they disappeared from view, leaving Maria to close the front door. 'At least she was smiling.'

Entering the kitchen, Maria began making the usual pot of coffee as she sliced some bagels and tossed the first one into the toaster oven just as Jack came in wearing his robe. "Good morning Jack."

"Good morning," he murmured, kissing Maria quickly before turning to head out the front door to get the newspaper, stopping as he saw it already on his placemat on the table. "Up earlier than usual huh?"

Maria shrugged, eyeing the toaster oven to make sure Jack's bagel wasn't close to burning or anything. "Wanted to make sure I saw my daughter off to her first day at a new high school. She wouldn't let me take her either but I just saw her leave in Ryan's car so I'm glad she's getting a ride from someone."

"Ryan Evans?" Jack questioned. "Are they dating?"

"Not that I know of. From what Gabriella has told me, she and Ryan are just best friends, got closer I guess in the last four years."

"That's good that she had someone to turn to that could provide the male perspective besides Richard in the immediate past four years."

Maria heard the ding of the toaster oven and removed the bagel, putting it on a small plate, while she put the next set in. "Funny how most of the conversations around Gabriella and even Troy center around what happened four years ago. I guess it's just the enormity of everything that happened that year is sinking in. Like I knew it before but it's sticking out more so now, in the past few days with her like I said it was on Saturday."

Jack eyed Maria as she spread the cream cheese over both halves of the bagel, looking for any indication that she was changing her mind about them deciding to divorce their then spouses and then get married later that same year. "Maria? Are you having second thoughts about us? You seem to be stuck on this."

Nearly dropping the knife in her hands, Maria turned around, shaking her head at Jack. "Of course not! Jack, you make me so happy! I would never!"

Relief clear on his face, Jack stood up and walked over to his wife, pulling her into his arms. "Good because I don't have any regrets about you either, about marrying you. I know things are rough right now but we'll work them through together, promise."

Maria smiled up at him, meeting his lips halfway, breaking apart as there was a groan from a few feet away.

"Seriously? It's way too early for your lovey dovey mush," Troy complained, dragging his body to the cabinet next to the stove to grab a fresh glass and filled with the orange juice from the carton sitting on the counter.

"Good morning to you too son," Jack greeted, reluctantly letting Maria go after she exchanged a look with him. "All set to go back to school?"

"Just one more year, that's all I keep telling myself," returned Troy.

Jack gratefully accepted his bagel from Maria, giving her a kiss that caused another groan from Troy, before sitting down at the table, Troy taking his usual seat. When Maria placed Troy's bagel in front of him, he murmured his thanks before digging in, knowing he had to be at school a few minutes earlier than normal to give him time to organize his locker with his new stuff for his classes this first semester.

Once Troy was done eating, he put his plate and glass in the sink before realizing that Gabriella wasn't at the table. "Maria, shouldn't you wake Gabriella? I think she would really hate being late to school on her first day."

Jack and Maria exchanged a look before Jack replied, "Gabriella is actually already out of the house."

"Oh, did she leave early to walk?"

Maria shook her head. "No, she left in Ryan's car. He came to pick her up and was going to show her around East High I think."

Troy blinked. "Ryan Evans? He came here to pick her up for school?"

"Yes, he's always been a sweet boy so far as I can recall. Is there a problem?"

Clearing his throat, Troy opened his mouth before he closed it. Instead of answering, Troy left the kitchen, trusting himself in only throwing his hand up in a good-bye before grabbing his keys and notebooks from his room and heading out to the garage to drive to school. 'Ryan Evans picked her up?'

* * *

"And here is our lovely homeroom," Ryan stated, making a grand gesture with his arms. "Don't mind Ms. Darbus. She's the head of the drama department and directs all theatrical productions. A bit over the top but very fun if you can deal with all the other stuff."

Gabriella just smiled, nodding her head as she followed Ryan in. "Thanks Ryan for showing me around and picking me up. I appreciate the help."

"No worries, the least I could do. I mean it though, after you make the team, I am so going to be your official driver Miss Montez."

"You make me sound important Mr. Evans."

"But you are! After all, who else knows my true middle names and doesn't tease me for them?"

Laughing, Gabriella shook her head, taking a seat next to him, not surprised when Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha all filed into the room next. "Good morning girls!"

"Morning!" they responded, slightly off beat of each other so it didn't sound in unison.

Taylor slid into the seat behind Gabriella while Martha took the seat next to Gabriella and Kelsi sat behind Ryan.

"So, how do you like East High so far?" Martha asked.

"So far, it looks like a normal high school," returned Gabriella, not knowing what else to say.

"May seem that way now but wait until classes begin. Oh, and the cafeteria! That will be the perfect time to teach you all about the lay of the land as far as the cliques go," Taylor replied, pulling out her day planner from her backpack.

"Oh goodie," murmured Gabriella, making both Kelsi and Ryan laugh.

"Don't worry Gabriella, we'll be with you every step of the way," Kelsi assured her friend before digging through her bag for her favorite pen with the musical note at the top.

Soon after, Sharpay sashayed into the room, a smile on her face as she took the seat in front of Ryan but only after greeting each of her friends. Right after Sharpay came most of the other students in their homeroom, Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Chad being the last four to enter just as the bell rang.

It was interesting for Gabriella to observe Ms. Darbus and how unaffected she was by the almost tardiness of the four guys. 'They must do that often… Ryan did say that they've had Ms. Darbus before this year.'

"Good morning class! I suspect you all had a wonderful summer? Wonderful. This year, I've decided we are going to be sitting in alphabetical order to try to mix things up. Everyone get up, stretch your bodies and your imaginations, and stand along the perimeter of the room. When I call your name, take your seat starting with… Baylor, Zeke," Ms. Darbus announced, giving the students a few moments to stand up before she began reading off the rest of the list, having Zeke take the first seat next to the windows.

"Next up, Bolton…"

Troy took a step forward but stumbled when he heard the first name.

"…Gabriella. Mr. Bolton, any relation?"

There was a moment of panic that was equally shared between Gabriella and Troy before Troy shook his head. "No Ms. Darbus."

"Really?"

"Ms. Darbus, there must be a mistake," Gabriella interjected. "My last name is Montez."

Ms. Darbus looked over at the brunette for the first time and realized that she had never seen the young girl on campus before. "Are you new Miss Bolton or Miss Montez, whichever you are?"

"Yes ma'am, and it is Montez, honest," Gabriella returned, forcing herself to ignore the stares she felt boring into her. "Perhaps the paperwork got mixed up when my mom registered me."

"Montez… that does sound familiar. Ah yes, now I remember. Are you Jack's stepdaughter then? I do recall now overhearing him talk at our last workshop a few weeks ago about getting a new addition to his home this school year. Well, to make things easy, please take a seat behind Mr. Baylor. Mr. Bolton, you may also take your seat behind Miss Montez as she prefers herself to be known. Before I forget Miss Montez, you should probably go to the office to have your paperwork changed."

"Thank you ma'am," answered Gabriella, hesitantly walking towards the seat indicated, her eyes connecting with Troy's briefly as he passed her by to take his assigned seat, both cursing their stars for that not so smooth beginning to the new school year.

* * *

After struggling to explain the situation to the man in charge of registration a few times over, Gabriella finally got him to agree to change her name so long as she took the form he gave her and returned it the following day with it filled out and signed by her mother. Regardless of the work she had to put in to get this done, Gabriella was more than happy to take that form and put it safely in her bag before heading to the East High cafeteria, recalling the directions to it from her tour with Ryan earlier in the day.

Once there, as if she were stepping right into one of those movies made for teenagers, the entire cafeteria seemed to quiet in volume as she stepped through the doorway on the lower level, feeling heads at all different tables begin to turn in her direction. It didn't happen all at once but there definitely was a progressive wave that eventually had Gabriella staring back at hundreds of different pairs of eyes focused on her.

Swallowing, Gabriella took a hesitant step forward, looking around for her friends. The table though she found first with familiar faces was that of the Wildcats basketball team, at least that of the varsity squad including Zeke, Jason, Chad, and of course Troy. Troy though seemed to be looking around too, not looking at her but what was going on around him.

It was then when Gabriella heard the whispers.

"Oh my God, is that her?"

"That's Troy's step-sister!"

"He has a step-sister?"

"I heard they used to go out and then he dumped her ass."

"Funny, I heard she dumped him after she found out he was cheating."

"Troy? Cheat? He'd never do that! She must have just been jealous!"

"He's never had a girlfriend in all his time here at East High!"

"I thought he was gay."

"What? No way!"

Gabriella closed her eyes for a few moments, becoming more overwhelmed as she heard more but forced herself to open her eyes to bravely scan the crowd again to find her friends, relieved when she spotted Ryan and Martha both on their way down a flight of stairs to Gabriella's right to come and get her.

"Hey," Martha greeted. "Quite the entrance."

"Sharpay is jealous. You got instant spotlight here," Ryan joked, hoping to ease Gabriella's nerves, which he saw clearly on her face. "Come on Gabriella, our table is up here."

Gabriella just gave them both a grateful smile as she walked up the stairs between them, oblivious to Troy, who was now watching her ascend with her small hand on Ryan's arm.

He too could hear the gossip, male and female, out in full force, feasting on his predicament like the vultures he knew them all to be when it came to spreading news that could spell a possible demise of a fellow student. Troy tried his best usually to stay away from this type of chatter but in this instance, there was no escape for he was the main course in their feast along with Gabriella.

"Shit man, I had no idea it would get around the school this quickly," Chad murmured, giving him a worried look. "You okay?"

"Do I have a choice?" Troy returned darkly, trying to keep his feelings in check as he felt all the eyes stay on him, probably equally divided between him and Gabriella. "They are just waiting for me to crack. I know how this game is played."

Zeke pushed some chocolate chip cookies he had snuck out of the package his mother hid away before he left for school towards Troy. "Cookie? Could help. Not the best since it's not fresh or anything but it is fairly decent."

Troy just shook his head, giving his friend a grateful look. "Thanks but I'm okay. Guess I shouldn't have expected anything different. Having what happened in homeroom this morning was more than enough to start fueling this fire. Guess I just didn't think it would be this huge. Heaven help me if I'm in any other classes with her."

"Still don't care for her huh?" Jason asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Thinking of what Troy had overheard on Saturday night, seeing the sad way Gabriella often looked at him, the distaste that sometimes replaced that sad look when he said something callous, Troy knew it would be a lie if he said he didn't. "It's not that I don't care for her but it's difficult to put it best. I mean, I've taken girls out since junior high but I've never been in another relationship after Gabriella followed shortly by Mandy."

Chad recalled how badly that breakup occurred, less than a week after Gabriella's birthday party. "Dude, I think you're just lucky she lives in a different district and didn't end up coming to East High or your ass would be screwed. I've never seen a girl go ballistic like that."

"That girl that opted to punch Troy for breaking up with her instead of a mere slap? The one at the park?" Zeke questioned, vaguely remembering walking to the basketball court to play with Chad, Jason, and Troy only to see a girl deck Troy before storming away.

Nodding, Chad popped a chip in his mouth and chewed on it before answering. "The one and only. I remember the looks Troy got for days after and how he explained it away by saying he ran into a door."

"Dude, a girl gave you that shiner and not a door?" Jason burst out into laughter shortly after, remembering Troy with the black eye but having no clue that a girl had given it given to him.

"Hey, shut it J!" Troy exclaimed, not finding it amusing as he remembered that episode. "I'd like to forget that part of my life, thank you very much."

"Kind of hard though with a piece of that same past living in the bedroom next to yours though," Zeke remarked. "I don't get it though. Why did you break up with Mandy if you and Gabriella were already over?"

Troy stared a bit blankly as he was forced to think of that week starting with the day before Gabriella's birthday, when Gabriella was so happy, to the day at the park he had broken up with Mandy, thinking a reason of "we aren't working" was good enough. Of course Troy knew when he got punched by Mandy, who was more mad that he broke up with her than heartbroken, that he deserved that but far more at the hands of Gabriella though instead of his temporary fling with Mandy. Especially now, as Troy thought about it, Troy recognized that although his intentions were in the right place, it wasn't done as tactfully as he could have.

"Troy?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Troy replied, "Mandy was a distraction, it wasn't the real thing and I knew even at the age of thirteen that was a bad reason to have a girlfriend. Since then, well really since Gabriella, I haven't ever felt the need to be in a relationship again. Dating girls is fun, don't get me wrong and I am definitely not gay, I can't believe that rumor is going around, but I guess I've been a bit traumatized."

"No offense dude but if you are feeling that way, imagine how Gabriella feels."

Instead of being offended, knowing that it was the truth anyway, Troy just nodded, looking up at the level above him to see Gabriella trying her best to not let the talk still humming through the cafeteria about them get to her. From the way her shoulders seemed to slump forward a little and her expression seemed more neutral than happy as he would have expected while she was sitting with her friends, Troy could tell that as hard as she was trying, that Gabriella was uncomfortable and hated being the center of attention just as she had in junior high. 'Guess not everything about her has changed after all…'

* * *

Gabriella waved good-bye to Ryan as she entered the house, dropping her bags off in her room before she entered the kitchen, smelling the cooking food. "Hi Mom! Need help?"

Maria almost jumped as she heard the chipper voice, staring at her daughter like she was an alien. "Umm, if you want?"

Returning her mother's look, Gabriella suddenly lost some of the happiness she had carried in with her after a successful first day of tryouts. "I can just go to my room if you don't want me to help. Just wanted to offer is all."

"No, really, I'd love for you to stay but I confess I'm surprised. You seem really happy. School go well?"

"More like tryouts. School was, well, it's hard to summarize it appropriately. Speaking of, I have a form for you to fill out that I need to give the office tomorrow. Let me get it."

When Gabriella returned after snagging the paper from her backpack in her room, she handed Maria the paper with a pen. "What is this for Gabriella?"

"To change my last name. They made a mistake and listed my last name as 'Bolton'."

"Well you do live here Gabriella," Maria replied. "It shouldn't be that offensive to you."

"I accept that I live here but my legal last name is not Bolton, it's Montez. Please Mom, can you not make a big deal of this and just fill it out and sign?"

"No, I get it, I just don't want you being ashamed to be living here with us or anything."

Gabriella shook her head, a bit frustrated that she was getting into this with her mom out of just wanting her name corrected at school. "Mom, I just want you to sign that so the school will let me change my name to reflect what's on my social security card, birth certificate, and all my transcripts from my high school in Las Cruces. Besides, it made things really awkward for me and Troy today."

"So you do want to change your name to avoid being associated with him."

"Mom! Please, listen to me! I'm trying to change my name after they made a mistake when you registered me so that my name matches my real legal name that's on all my documents up to this point in my life. It is not commentary on how I feel about this new living situation, although I think you know this is tough on me but I'm trying my best. Please, just sign the paper Mom and then I'll be out of your hair."

Fighting the urge to respond back to her daughter, Maria quickly filled out the paper and signed her name, changing Gabriella's last name to "Montez" and silently handed it over to Gabriella.

"Thank you," Gabriella murmured, taking the paper from her mom and walking back to her room, any desire to spend time with her mom evaporated along with the good mood she had been in too. 'Just when I thought things were looking up, there's always something to bring me back to reality.'

After Gabriella slipped the paper into her backpack, Gabriella debated on whether to take a shower before dinner but decided against it, hearing noises coming from the bathroom, indicating Troy was clearly occupying it anyway. Instead, Gabriella pulled out her daily planner and scanned over her homework assignments, deciding to start on the reading for AP US Government and Politics, figuring she'd be able to finish that and the summary that was due the next day all before dinner. 'At least I have homework to keep me company in this house.'


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Troy pulled the truck to a stop in his usual parking space in the senior parking lot and jumped out, slamming the door closed after he grabbed the two books and three notebooks he had brought home the day before. After locking it, Troy walked towards the buildings that made East High and was satisfied in knowing that not every pair of eyes he passed by was staring at him like he was the freak of the week anymore. Of course it also helped that he was earlier than usual.

It had been two weeks and some since the start of the new school year, his senior year, which also meant it had been about two weeks plus since he and Gabriella became the school's number one thing to gossip about. Things had been tough between the two of them for the first few days but eventually that tension melted away, especially as they both realized that the gossip was not being fueled by each other but their classmates who had nothing better to do.

What also helped was that Troy hardly saw Gabriella, both a relief and somehow a disappointment. When Troy had been at the house between hanging out with the guys and working out, Gabriella had seldom been there, making his earlier efforts to be out all the time to avoid her unneeded. Truthfully, they spoke and were able to hold conversations together but they weren't pushing their conversations to a real personal level, keeping things at a shallow, civil level. For that reason, Troy had no clue where Gabriella was all that other time, only knowing that she went to school with Ryan and got dropped off by him or some other friend sometimes just before dinner, sometimes way after it, and Maria didn't seem to mind at all.

Despite the civil conversations, it was eating at Troy though that Gabriella had bested him the last two times they ran together during "family mornings," making it three wins for her. Every time he tried to press Gabriella for information as to how she had become, Gabriella evaded the question and left him wondering what the big secret was, echoes of her smartly telling him that he didn't know her at all echoing in his mind.

"Hoops! Yo, man! Wait up!" Troy heard Chad call out and slowed his pace so his childhood best friend could catch up. "What's up Troy? I tried calling you a few times before it seemed like you finally heard me."

Troy shrugged. "Sorry, was thinking of some stuff."

"Thinking about Gabriella again huh? Dude, what is going on with you and her?"

"Nothing! We're just trying to co-exist in a house that her mother and my father want to be a real home and my dad is being a jerk and has mandated that I stay around for family mornings when I just want to see my mom."

A concerned look crossed Chad's face then. "Have you talked to her lately? How's she doing?"

"She's still doing well when I talked to her last night but I can tell she misses me as I miss her. Call me a Mama's boy but I'd rather be living with her in Colorado. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Chad patted Troy's shoulder, trying to give him his best understanding look. "You know, you have a much softer, bigger heart than you let many other people know about. Nothing is wrong with you wanting to spend time with your mom either, especially after everything that has happened."

"All because of my fucking father too," Troy muttered, dragging in a deep breath of fresh air before stepping into the halls of East High.

Not wanting to start the morning with Troy blowing up over the past, as he would if this conversation continued any longer, Chad decided to change the subject, keeping the conversation on safe topics while they got their stuff for the first few periods of the day and walked to homeroom.

As they walked down the hall though, chatting away about the latest NBA basketball video game that had come out with Zeke and Jason who had joined them on their way, Troy stopped listening to the meaningless conversation. Instead, Troy's attention was riveted on the petite brunette who was standing with her back against a set of lockers, a flirty smile on her face, not far from homeroom, dressed in the shortest skirt he had ever seen her wear, showing off her tanned, shapely legs, while the tank top she had on allowed the Varsity football player who was leaning over her with a hand braced on a locker to get a clear view of her cleavage. The fact that Gabriella was also wearing a white and red warm up jacket that matched the red tank top and white skirt was lost on Troy. In his books, Gabriella was far too underdressed to be standing in the halls of East High and flirting with a guy.

Troy clenched his jaw as he picked up his speed, unconsciously dodging students walking the opposite way as him, catching a little bit of the exchange between his ex and the Varsity football player.

"So not only are you stunning looks wise but you're talented as well huh? Sporty girl with a brain. I like it."

Gabriella forced herself to smile back at him. "Thanks Travis, glad you like me but I really should be getting to class. The brain part of me doesn't like being late."

Travis glanced at his watch that was on the wrist of the hand resting on the locker. "Guess you're right. Can't have you being late, although we could sneak off to the janitor's closet down the hall."

Unable to help it, Gabriella answered, "Something tells me that if we went to the janitor's closet that there's a high chance that I'd be late for something."

It took Travis a moment to realize what Gabriella meant but instead of being disgusted or taking the hint to back off, as Gabriella had hoped, Travis merely smirked. "Don't worry baby, I've got protection."

"I do believe Brie said to back off Jackson…"

Gabriella jumped as she heard the familiar voice. She knew it belonged to Troy but she had never heard the lethal edge in his voice in all the time she knew him before.

"Bolton, I do believe your sister said nothing of the sort. I get the older, protective brother crap but since you aren't really related, why don't you back off and let me have my fun while you go have yours with a cheerleader or something."

"Travis, really, you should be getting to class. I don't want you getting in trouble either," Gabriella stated, putting her right hand on his chest to push against it so that Travis wasn't towering over her so much, relieved when he backed away a bit, dropping his arm to his side, but he wasn't done.

"Babe, you would be more than worth the trouble. So, take me up on that offer of the door just a few down from here?"

Gabriella almost gagged as he wiggled his eyebrows but smiled sweetly at him again. "Sorry, no."

"Come on, that uniform basically begs for a guy to run his hand right up your leg and under the small amount of material that's covering hopefully a matching thong…"

Before Gabriella could be as blunt as possible and tell Travis where he could go after that crude comment, she stopped the words from coming out of her mouth as she heard a low growl moments before a blurred body knocked Travis to the ground. "No, Troy!"

When Troy got the clear picture of what Travis was fantasizing about, right there in the hallways of school, in front of Gabriella, in front of Troy, there was nothing that could have stopped him from flying right at Travis. All self control was lost and he had the sweet satisfaction of knowing he stopped the words coming out of Travis' lips with one solid blow to the other guy's jaw just after they landed on the floor.

Of course, Travis being a football player and on the Varsity team, Travis was of a bigger build than Troy and had no problem fighting back. For every punch or kick Troy managed to land, Travis returned it, knocking the wind out of Troy's body with one strategically placed punch before Troy felt the ground disappear as Travis grabbed him by the collar and slammed him up against some lockers nearby.

Troy barely had time to recover his breath before Travis tried punching him again, this time hitting the metal of the locker as Troy ducked his head out of the way and instead used his body bent over a little to run his shoulder into Travis' midsection, ramming him into the lockers across the hall, neither seeing the crowd of students scattering to get out of the way.

"Troy Bolton, stop it!" Gabriella screamed, knowing that Troy had a very minimal chance of winning this fight. When several attempts to get him to stop by verbal plea only didn't work, Gabriella took a chance and tried to break the fight up herself since no one else was, groaning in frustration as her pulling on Troy's shoulders did nothing. "Chad, Zeke, Jason, you have to help me stop this!"

Jason was the first to shake himself out of the entrancement of watching one of his good friends give as good as he got and moved to Gabriella's side, reaching between Travis and Troy to break them apart. Zeke and Chad were both there next, Zeke and Jason holding Travis back while Chad and Ryan, who appeared next to him, held back Troy.

"You know, for your sister, you sure are mighty protective of her. I think you still want to bone her but you can't because how sick would that be Bolton? May as well let the rest of us have a ride on your step-sis!" Travis yelled, letting the two other guys hold him back as he smirked again, despite the busted lip, knowing he was getting under Troy's skin.

"Go to hell Jackson!" Troy returned, struggling against the hold Ryan and Chad had on him, too enraged at Travis's words, especially considering how close some of it had come to their past together. "Let me go! He's dirtying Brie's name the longer he's allowed to freely talk!"

Gabriella stepped in front of Troy then, unable to let this go on any further. "Troy, please, look at me. Forget about Travis, look at me."

After shooting Travis one last glare, Troy reluctantly met Gabriella's gaze. "What?"

"You need to calm down Troy, this isn't worth getting in trouble with the principal over. Travis is an ass who I was about to put in his place before you flew into action hero mode back there. I appreciate you wanting to protect me but I don't want you getting hurt like this. Your dad is going to freak when he sees this," Gabriella said, gently lifting Troy's right hand up to show him how bloody his hand was. "Does it hurt?"

Until she asked, Troy really didn't feel the pain, too focused on the torture he wanted to inflict on Travis to notice. Now though, now he felt the pain sear through his body, where every kick and punch of Travis's had landed. "A bit. I couldn't let him say shit like that about you and us, both subjects he knows shit about."

There was a pause as Gabriella absorbed the fact that Troy had said "us" with such meaning behind it. "I know, and I appreciate it Troy, I do," Gabriella returned, deciding to ignore the one word, her eyes almost filling with tears as she saw the dark patches of skin that would soon turn into full out bruises and the cuts, both of them scattered along his arms, face, and probably on his chest and back.

"Aww, how sweet is that? Brother and sister getting all gushy! Troy, if I knew that you wanted her in bed so badly, I would have happily shared!" Travis called out, getting slammed back into the lockers by Zeke, who gave him a dark look of his own while Troy lunged toward Travis again, only to have Gabriella push him back with Chad and Ryan quick to pull him back too.

There was a loud shuffling of feet as the warning bell rang, the crowd clearing just as Principal Matsui came down the hall with a security member with him. "All right, everyone go to class! Jackson, Bolton, to my office now!"

Travis shook off Zeke's and Jason's hold on him as he walked in the direction of the office, knowing it would be better if he appeared to be the cooperative, good party in this. Troy on the other hand clenched his jaw a few times, ignoring the stinging, before reluctantly nodded his head.

"Troy, I'm so sorry…"

Hearing Gabriella speak, Troy stopped his movement to follow Principal Matsui down the hall to look at her again. "Don't be. Go to class Brie, I'll talk to you later."

With that, Troy walked down the hall with the security officer walking behind him, almost as if Troy was a prisoner being escorted to his final hearing. Gabriella was unable to do anything but watch Troy disappear down the hall, feeling nothing but sadness and guilt that she had inadvertently caused Troy to get in trouble at school and most likely at home.

Ryan slipped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, giving her right upper arm a squeeze. "Troy will be fine Gabriella. He's a big boy."

"Yeah, Hoops can hold his own and I'll happily tell Matsui what a slimeball Jackson was being with you," Chad added. "The nerve of the guy."

"Well she does look hot," Jason commented, getting slapped on the shoulder by Zeke.

"Inappropriate J, really inappropriate," Zeke scolded.

Jason gave Gabriella an apologetic look. "Sorry G, it just slipped, but you do look beautiful."

Unable to think of anything but the consequences of her not acting faster to get Travis out of sight with the message that she wasn't interested, Gabriella didn't say anything further to any of the four guys, silently walking with Ryan into homeroom, feeling all the pairs of eyes she passed trained on her yet again.

* * *

"Of all the foolish, stupid things you could do, why start a fight on school property Troy? You've never been all that violent, why now?"

Gabriella cringed as she entered the house and heard Jack's loud, angry words. She knew she was late for dinner but by the sounds of it, either they were done or they had never even started, not with the fight going on in the living room.

"What did you fucking expect me to do Dad? Let that dickhead Jackson continue to drool all over your step-daughter? Or does the fact that he almost committed sexual assault in the hallways of the school you work at not enough to warrant me shutting him up? Of course that's nothing compared to what he was taunting me with after!"

Sighing, Gabriella went to her bedroom via the route that wouldn't take her past the living room and dropped her bags off on her bedroom floor before pushing the warm up jacket's sleeves up to her elbows and preparing herself for what was about to happen next.

"For the last time, watch your mouth while you are talking to me and in our home!"

Troy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Home? Really, you want to start me on that right now? What a load of bull crap! There, happy? I didn't say shit."

Gabriella stared in surprise as she saw Jack take a menacing step closer to Troy, clenching both hands so tightly into fists that Gabriella was actually frightened for Troy's well being, more than she had been this morning.

"Listen to me good and well Troy. I know you aren't happy about living here, despite everything Maria and I have done for you, but it was the best environment for you after everything happened with your mother. It's also very clear to me that you dislike living under the same roof as Gabriella and yet you get into a fight protecting her supposedly. Seems to me like you need to take a step back from everything and try to understand exactly who and what you are so angry about."

The darkening blue eyes of Troy's narrowed on his father as he heard every word Jack uttered. "Oh, I know who and what I'm angry with, who I'm pissed off with, and I don't need to take time out to do that. And you're wrong, Brie living here isn't any consequence to me, especially compared to having to live here, away from my own mother! How can you possibly keep your child away from his own mother when she needs him? Just for a stupid family Saturday morning!"

"Troy, your father and I just thought it would be nice for the first month to try to get everyone together, to try to make this work before it was too late," Maria interjected. "I didn't realize it was paining you so much."

Troy shook his head, sparing his step-mother a look before returning his hard gaze on his father. "I wouldn't expect you to Maria but Dad here knows perfectly well what keeping me kidnapped here has cost."

"And you just made it longer too. Your mother is doing fine without you Troy and she'll understand why you aren't going to be visiting her for a few more weeks too once I tell her what happened today at school. Again, I ask, how could you be so stupid to fight like that with another guy in the middle of the halls?" Jack demanded, still trying to wrap his mind around Troy starting a fight and looking just as bad as Travis did from what Jack had seen during the school day.

Neither Travis or Troy received any further punishment than detention every day before school for the next three weeks, a punishment that both boys knew should have been far worse. Principal Matsui though seemed to taking it easy on both Troy and Travis as both boys were part of the key team members of the two best teams at East High, Troy being the captain of the basketball team and Travis being the flawless kicker on the football team. With that though, the principal had impressed upon them both that he would be lenient only this time and that he expected both boys to set better examples for their fellow Wildcat classmates.

Not able to stand there any longer and not do anything, Gabriella stepped further into the room, meeting her mother's gaze as she walked towards Troy's side, stopping there as she felt the anger rolling off Troy. "Jack, please, don't punish Troy for something that I started."

"You Gabriella?" Maria questioned.

"Yes, me. I should have told Travis to back off sooner but part of me started out flattered this hot, popular guy was talking to me but when I started getting the gist of what he wanted, I was totally repulsed and should have told him that in a Sharpay manner rather than my manner of humoring and letting him down gently."

"Is this true?" Jack asked, now looking at both his own son and his step-daughter. "Matsui said that Chad, Ryan, and a few other random students all reported that you were provoked and it had to do with Gabriella but considering how much you resented Gabriella moving in, I couldn't quite believe that."

Gabriella tried to ignore the pain of knowing how much Troy must really not like her, reminding herself at the same time that she was supposed to not like him at all after what he did to her, yet knew that after today she couldn't hang onto that resentment quite as well. "Jack, honestly, Troy was trying to protect me when Travis kept saying some dirty and unwanted things to me. Admittedly, he could have used his words first but I appreciate Troy's help. Please, don't punish him for my errors."

Troy watched as Jack gave Gabriella's words serious consideration, feeling his heart twist hearing her stand up for him, realizing a second later though that it also indicated that she was softening towards him. "Wait, that's not the whole story. Yes, it seemed like I was protecting Gabriella but I've been itching to fight with Travis for a while now anyway ever since he scored with the cheerleader we both had the hots for in sophomore year. Travis is a fucking jackass that needed to be taught a lesson that he can't mess with me anymore and taking away his chick of the day seemed like the best retribution at the time."

There was silence as Jack deliberated on what to do, knowing that Maria was letting him decide this on his own since this mainly involved Troy. The picture of Troy reacting that way to Travis was fully painted in Jack's mind and he could see Troy doing it for both motivations, wondering if it was really about just stopping Travis's advances on Gabriella or something more, something else that Troy hadn't said, or if it was even just what Troy confessed to.

As Jack took the time to think about this, Troy glanced over at Gabriella and saw her looking back at him, a mix of emotions on her face, both soft and hard emotions playing there. When Jack began to speak, Troy turned his attention back on his father, bracing himself.

"Well, since I tend to believe that what you did today was for more good reasons than bad, I'm grounding you for a week and a half, half of the sentence you have for detentions at school. No going out before or after school, no friends over, but I'll make the exception to let you keep your cell phone and laptop. Maybe this will also help you appreciate our home a bit more, being held captive as you accuse me of keeping you."

Troy wanted to argue with his father but knew it was better to leave it alone, tightening his own fists to help control the red hot words that were threatening to spill out. Instead, Troy just nodded before he headed out of the living room to his room, not daring to look at anyone else in the room, especially Gabriella.

Before he could close the door of his bedroom though, Gabriella was standing in the threshold. "What is it now?"

"Just, thanks for today, both this morning and now. You could have really angled it to get me in trouble but you didn't."

"You mean make up shit to try to purposely get your halo all bent in their mental image of you? I don't lie unless I have a good reason to Gabriella."

"Then why did you lie about your history with Travis?"

Her question caught Troy off guard. "What are you talking about? I didn't lie about that."

"Well maybe that really did happen since I don't know you these days, but something tells me it wasn't something you even thought about this morning. You had that look in your eyes…"

Troy looked away from her, not wanting her brown orbs to focus on searching his at that moment, also hearing the softness in her voice again. "Yeah, well, whatever. Just, do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you stop dressing like a slut who is asking for it when going to school? That's what got us both in this trouble to begin with. I mean, hey, if you've loosened up so much since junior high, more power to you but could you do it a bit more discreetly?"

An audible gasp was heard as Gabriella stared at Troy in shock, hurt and disappointed yet again that something so cruel passed Troy's lips. Gabriella could feel her throat tighten and hated herself even more at that moment for not having better control of her tears, noting though that this time they were both sad and angry. "That's just rich, you know that Troy? You protect me from a slimeball like Travis but don't even think about trying to protect me from the guy who stares back at you every time you look in a mirror. The only thing loose in this house are the many girls you've probably brought here to do whatever it is you do."

"Hey, I never denied that. What can I say, my tastes have refined over the years."

"That's not the only thing that's changed. Enjoy your detentions and grounding Troy. It's clear you and I can't even be civil let alone try to maybe be friends. I'll stay the hell out of your way if you do the same for me."

Despite what Troy's heart wanted, Troy nodded. "Deal."

"Good."

He watched as Gabriella spun around and walked down the hall to her room, closing the door firmly behind her before he too shut his door, wondering exactly what he was supposed to do next.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hoops, over here!" Chad called out, finally catching Troy's attention to pass the ball to him so Chad could make an easy two pointer around a junior who didn't know the first thing about basketball.

The whistle blew and Coach Bolton yelled out his instructions to switch out, leaving Chad, Troy, and the other boys they were playing with in PE to go outside to run around the track for the second part of the period since there were only so many basketball hoops to play on in the gym.

As Troy and Chad began an easy jog around the track, Troy easily singled Gabriella out of the girls in PE who were running soccer related drills, laughing with Taylor, Sharpay, and Martha on the sideline as they waited their turn to try to kick the soccer ball into the net.

Before he knew it, a dark hand was waving in front of his eyes. "Dude, stop!"

Ignoring Troy's complaint, Chad rolled his eyes, seeing the four girls as well, watching as Martha made a nice kick that made it past a cheerleader who was supposed to be blocking the ball, an easy feat with Sharpay, who daintily kicked it before shrugging and going back to the end of the line. "That is one good thing about having PE outside, checking out the girls without being too obvious. Wait until we start mixing classes with them in a few weeks."

Troy quickened his pace a bit to keep himself challenged, knowing Chad would follow, but went back to watching the soccer drills, not surprised when Taylor and Gabriella both kicked their soccer balls into the goal, Gabriella showing a little bit more leg power. Taylor and Gabriella high fived each other before they went back to the end of the line, instantly falling into a conversation with Sharpay and Martha again. "They really are still close, despite Las Cruces."

"Who? Gab and the girls? I always knew they would be. I was a bit surprised though about Gabriella's close friendship with Ryan. Do you think they are secretly dating?" Chad wondered, not realizing how close he was to a nerve of Troy's.

Troy though intended to play it off as nothing. "Maybe, maybe not. Ryan certainly could do a lot worse. Had he been the drama boy that I thought he would be along with his twin I don't think he'd stand a chance, but Gabriella seems like she'd go for the smart, athletic types."

"Is that a true observation or a secret dream of yours? Admit it Hoops, you still have the hots for your ex and to make matters worse, she's out of range now being your step-sister."

"You know, I wish people would stop reminding me of that! And even if I was into her, being step-siblings hardly makes it illegal to date or even get married! Yes, the sibling or brother or sister word in the mix makes it sound like incest but there is no law against it and there's no blood shared."

There were a few moments where the only thing Troy heard was his and Chad's breathing but that ended when Chad finally spoke again. "Why did you really fight with Travis yesterday? You're usually so level headed with that type of shit, the taunting. Usually it's me or Jason that is quick to fight, not you."

Troy shrugged, ripping his gaze away from the girls' PE class before he was caught looking. "Just didn't like his attitude. He's always been a jerk."

"Well yeah, so why choose yesterday to call him on it? You gave as good as you got man but you are not a pretty sight right now. You still in some pain?"

"Yup but I can ignore it for the most part. I don't look in the mirror a quarter of the amount of times Sharpay does in a day so that helps too, you know, so I don't have to see the bruises and cuts, just feel them."

Chad laughed at Troy's jab at the blonde. "Sometimes I wonder what would it would have been like if we were all still one big group of friends."

"You mean if I hadn't fucked it up with Gabriella therefore creating some invisible barrier between us and the girls plus Ryan?"

"No, I didn't say you caused it…"

"You didn't have to. Look, nothing is stopping you from being their friend or boyfriend even."

"Whoa, boyfriend? Where did that come from?"

Troy turned his head to shoot his best friend a mocking look. "Really? You get on me about Brie when I know you were crushing on Taylor back in junior high and play it off like that was nothing? Taylor sure has gotten prettier than when she was thirteen."

"Yeah, well so has Gabs," Chad returned.

"Then make a move and go after her dumb ass!"

"Gabs? Are you serious?"

Troy rolled his eyes, picking up his pace again so that they were more running than jogging. "Taylor you idiot!"

"Oh, yeah, umm, we'll see," Chad stumbled, slowing a bit as he thought of the possibilities of asking Taylor out before dismissing it, knowing that Taylor wouldn't walk over that invisible line drawn between their two groups if she thought she'd betray her best friends.

Chad and Troy both glanced over at the girls one last time before Coach Bolton blew his whistle to indicate that it was time to go in, both teenagers wondering exactly what they had missed out on because of one single decision made four years ago that was beginning to haunt them both a bit more than before.

* * *

"At station seven, I want Gabriella Montez…"

Gabriella got up from the table she was sharing with Veronica Mitchell, a new friend she had made from the team, and two other girls to walk towards the kitchen station indicated with the red seven printed on a piece of paper on the counter.

"Jason Cross…"

Jason rolled his eyes as he stood up from the table in the back where he had been sitting next to Zeke as he got up, wondering why he listened to Zeke in the first place in taking Home Economics 101 instead of Computer Science with Chad and Troy. 'That's right, I hate that techy geek language…'

"Veronica Mitchell…"

As she heard her name, Veronica's blue eyes flashed up to meet Gabriella's as they shared a smile, both excited about the prospect of the blonde and brunette being on another team together, this one being graded.

"And Zeke Baylor."

The teacher moved on to station number eight's team while Zeke got up and joined Jason, Gabriella, and Veronica at station number seven. Zeke cleared his throat a bit, feeling nervous as this was the first real time he would be speaking to Gabriella directly besides a few nice greetings in homeroom.

"Guess I'm the fourth. I'm Zeke by the way," he stated, Zeke's gaze on the tall blonde.

"Veronica, nice to meet a basketball player with manners," Veronica replied, a smile on her lips to show she was kidding. "This is Gabriella."

"Yeah, we know her already, we go way back," Jason said. "I'm Jason."

Veronica nodded, shooting Gabriella a look, who just shrugged in response, Veronica wondering how far back these two guys and Gabriella could go considering that Gabriella had only shown up at East High for their current senior year.

Unable to look at Veronica, Gabriella turned her attention to the instruction sheet on the counter. "So, umm, who is good with cooking?"

"Definitely not me," Jason volunteered.

"Me either. In fact, I was sort of banned from handling sharp objects," Veronica confessed, giving the rest of the group a sheepish smile.

Zeke exchanged an amused look with Jason before turning his attention to Gabriella. "Well, I guess that leaves you and me as the cooks and Jason and Veronica as cleanup. That cool?"

Gabriella cleared her throat, her stomach full of nerves, as she nodded her head. "Fine with me. I guess we're starting easy with cookies today."

Zeke nodded, glancing over the recipe. "I haven't baked in front of people before."

Her eyes met Zeke's after his quiet confession, hearing the nervousness there in his voice, and noting how he had quickly glanced at Jason to see that he was happily talking to Veronica as they leaned against the counter near the sink. "Hey, that's a plus and will be our secret weapon."

It took Zeke a few moments to realize that Gabriella saw right through his words and knew of his secret passion and hobby that none of his friends, even best friends, knew. "You still have that ability to see right through people don't you Gab?"

A small smile graced her lips as she began scooping the right amount of sugar and putting it in the glass bowl on the counter in front of her. "I wouldn't say right through people, just the ability to read between the lines. If I had the ability to see through people, I wouldn't have made the mistake I made four years ago."

Zeke watched as Gabriella's brown eyes began to glisten with unshed tears only to see them disappear with a few blinks. She glanced at him before going back to work, leaving no guesswork as to what Gabriella had been referring to. Zeke knew that even though he was one of Troy's closest friends and had also stuck with Troy through the past years while the girls made Troy out to be a big monster, Zeke never fully agreed with what Troy did to Gabriella. Especially now, after seeing how hurt Gabriella still was, Zeke couldn't imagine ever not being at least friendly with this girl again just because of his allegiance to one of his closest friends and Troy's choice to ruin one of the most beautiful things in his life.

After spending most of the rest of the period working side by side, Zeke's and Gabriella's nervousness of working together melted away like the butter they put into the cookie batter, each finding a nice comfort in talking and baking together. Jason too seemed to warm up to Gabriella again and her to him as he and Veronica joined in the conversations from time to time, Veronica breaking off a bit early to start filling the sink with the correct temperature water to begin washing the dishes so they would be done on time.

In fact, Gabriella felt so at ease with Jason and Zeke again that she began letting her guard down around them, telling them a little about her life in Las Cruces while she listened to their adventure up the Wildcats' basketball ladder with Troy leading the way.

"Sounds like you four have done really well for yourselves in high school," Gabriella commented, helping Zeke divide up the cookies from the cooling racks onto four different paper plates before covering them with a plastic wrap each. She also set aside one on a fifth plate with the number seven written on it for the teacher to come collect and grade.

"Doesn't sound like you did so bad yourself Gabriella," Zeke replied, a genuine smile on his face as he gave Jason the last of the cooling racks to wash while Veronica now dried the dishes. "Can I tell you something honestly?"

Gabriella shrugged, figuring whatever Zeke was about to say couldn't be too bad as she had never known Zeke to be mean a second in his life. "What is it?"

"I am glad you came back. I think I didn't realize how much I missed you as a friend between when you left and now. Sure you weren't around for more than a few years last time but you definitely made an impression on my life then and I have a feeling you will again now in this next year."

"Hey, the same is true for me. I never forgot about any of you guys, even if we didn't talk. Truthfully though, in some ways, it was probably better that we didn't. It gave me the space I needed at the time."

"I can only imagine," Zeke said, giving Gabriella a sympathetic smile. "Things going okay at the Bolton casa?"

"Strained, awkward, and yet all right, that is when we aren't all yelling. I'm sure you've heard about that though."

"I have but I guess that's to be expected in some ways when so much is being expected of you and Troy in regards to each other."

Gabriella shook her head, looking out the open classroom door located in the backroom where the kitchens were. "I wish someone would tell Jack and my mother that Troy and I are just fine the way we are, especially with his attitude as of late. I know this is hard for him too but he hasn't cut me any slack really and to be honest, I thought he would have considering everything. Guess it was just a hope."

Zeke was silent after that, not knowing quite what to say, wondering even if he should since Gabriella clearly had a lot on her mind. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the day and saving Zeke from having to say anything further. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gabriella gave him another small smile. "Same time, same place, including homeroom."

They each grabbed their bags and went their own ways, Zeke with Jason back to their lockers and Veronica with Gabriella going to their lockers before they headed to practice, all four with freshly baked cookies in their hands.

* * *

"Bye Veronica, thanks for the ride!" Gabriella called out, waving after she got the front door open to the house.

Veronica waved back before she drove off, leaving Gabriella to enter the house and then close the door behind her, frowning as she didn't smell any food cooking for dinner like usual. "Mom?"

"She's not here," Troy called out from the living room where he was watching television. "Maria and Dad had some PTA meeting or something. They left money for food and I thought I'd be nice and wait for you to find out what you wanted."

"Well, that is nice of you considering just the other night you called me a slut and I thought we made a deal to stay out of each other's ways," Gabriella bit out, her anger and annoyance at Troy surfacing again upon seeing him, just as it had this morning in homeroom. There though she didn't have to talk to him like she sort of did here at the house.

Troy nodded, knowing he deserved that steely edge in her voice. "Look, we were both angry, well I was at my dad, and I shouldn't have said some of that stuff. I'm sorry, k?"

Gabriella studied Troy for a few moments, trying to gauge if he was serious or not, satisfied when she didn't see any trace of his usual traits that betrayed his lies. "Just don't call me a slut again for wearing a school sanctioned uniform okay? I'd have you know that our outfits at least show less skin than the cheerleaders. I checked."

Smirking, Troy shook his head. "Really? You checked out the cheerleaders? I didn't know you swung that way Montez."

"Haha, you are so damn funny Bolton, really," Gabriella returned. "Where are the take out menus?"

"In the folder near the phone that say 'Menus'. Thought a smartie like you would be able to figure that out."

Gabriella decided not to give in to the urge to put Troy in his place for that comment and instead went into the kitchen to pull out the folder near the phone. She heard Troy get up from the couch and walk over to the kitchen, stopping when he was right behind her, Gabriella feeling his breath on her neck and barely covered shoulder thanks to the tanktop she was wearing. "Do you mind? Personal space?"

Chuckling, Troy took a few steps back, turning his attention onto the paper plate of cookies sitting on the counter near the sink. "Dude, cookies? We could just eat these for dinner!"

"Try again Troy, I don't think so. What about Chinese?" Gabriella suggested, waving the Chinese takeout menu around to try to get Troy's attention, ignoring the fact that Troy had just stuffed a cookie in his mouth without asking her permission first.

"I gwuef," Troy answered, his mouth full. "Brie, whef'd you ged tese?"

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella walked over and snagged a cookie for herself before she leaned against the counter. "Zeke and I baked them in Home Economics today while Jason and my friend Veronica washed up after us. We have a cooking section that we just started so you may, if you're lucky, get to taste some more of our lovely concoctions. Does the fact that you just stuffed a third one into your mouth mean it was good or that you're just hungry?"

Troy at least had the decency to swallow the third cookie this time before trying to talk again. "It was definitely good. Did you say you baked them on your own?"

"No, Zeke and I did together. He's pretty good," Gabriella threw out, watching Troy's face for any type of reaction.

"Zeke? Good at baking? Now I know you jest. None of the four of us can cook or bake to save our lives."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," she murmured, letting the subject drop as she turned her attention to the menu. "Do you still eat beef and broccoli as well as barbeque fried rice?"

Troy blinked, momentarily forgetting that Gabriella would of course know his favorite Chinese takeout food but also stunned she remembered, having concluded a few days ago that Gabriella had probably blacked out anything that had to do with him from her memory. "Yeah. I can go pick it up if you want to shower or something so we don't get that delivery charge."

"Sounds good, thanks." Gabriella dialed the number on the menu and placed their order, Troy's two items plus sweet and sour chicken and beef chow fun for Gabriella and planned leftovers in case Maria or Jack were hungry after their meeting.

As Gabriella was walking out the room, Troy decided to ask a question he had been meaning to ask ever since he put it together last night as to what Gabriella was really doing after school and how she was so fast in running. "When did you start playing tennis Gabriella?"

She froze mid-step, feeling her heart speed up as she heard the sincerity there in Troy's question. "Four years ago. It gave me something to funnel all my emotions into in a constructive manner, something that my therapist back then highly suggested to help and helped immensely. Anything else?"

Troy barely heard her quiet words but heard it well enough to know that he had no right to ask anything further. "No."

He watched Gabriella nod her head before she left the room to go and grab her bags before heading into her bedroom, leaving Troy to ponder yet another piece of the puzzle that made up his life, Gabriella's life, and their lives that were once spent together.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hoisting her bags from Ryan's Jetta and placing one on each shoulder, Gabriella shifted her weight to better balance herself while Ryan closed the trunk. He looked her over and saw exhaustion literally pouring out of every pore of her body. "You know, I can help you with those."

Gabriella waved away his efforts to reach out and try to take one of her bags. "I'm all right, seriously. Just need to get in shape a bit more."

Ryan arched an eyebrow at this as he gave up trying to help and instead crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You do realize that you can out run quite a number of Wildcats, male or female, as you are now? In fact, I do remember you telling me the other day that you still are kicking Bolton's ass on your family morning runs. What's so out of shape about that?"

"Clearly I'm winded Ryan."

"Umm, clearly you just kicked ass at yet another match where you won over the other team's number one single player. You just may get the Wildcats a championship title for the girls tennis team. Would be the first in a very long time."

"You're just being nice Ryan."

"No, you're just being overly modest. Come on, I bet you if I take you to Lava Springs, you could beat out some of the top club members there. In fact, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. What do you say?"

Gabriella gave him a nervous laugh. "Yeah right Ryan."

"I'm serious! I need someone to put some of those snooty bastards in place."

"Aww, being the son of the owners is just so tough isn't it?"

Ryan mocked glared at Gabriella, which made Gabriella genuinely laugh. "Come on Gabriella, please? Don't make me pull a card from the past and go all drama boy on you."

"Oh heaven forbid that happen. Tell me again why you went into sports when you got to East High instead of the plays and musicals with your twin. You showed interest in baseball and golf before but I never had the impression in junior high you'd play for the school you went to."

"Cause I'm not a classic jock or was it that I let Sharpay rope me into every dramatic production she wanted to be in?"

Gabriella gave it some thought before she replied, "A bit of both actually. You still aren't a classic jock. You're nice, smart, and have manners in addition to that athletic talent. A combination I hardly see in other guys who are known to be part of that sports team clique at school."

"I'm only on the baseball team, which hardly qualifies me as a die-hard jock anyway. Not like Chad who plays basketball and baseball or Troy who does basketball and golf or Travis who plays football and soccer."

"You're avoiding the question Mr. Evans," Gabriella pointed out, shifting her bags to readjust the weight on her shoulder.

"I just, I wanted to do something new but I also had a tough time being in those sometimes really dramatic scenes, knowing how very true art sometimes imitated life. Seeing you go through so much between your parents' divorce and Troy, it just made me really mindful of the human spirit and I unknowingly began to leverage your experience and pain in my acting, which made it that much more intense for me. Besides that though I just, I needed my own identity away from my sister and seeing you doing well on your own kind of reminded me that I could do that too. Hmm, that sounds a bit psycho on my part now that I say that all out loud."

Digging through her bag, Gabriella found her water bottle and drank the last of its contents while she slightly shook her head. "Not really but I do feel bad that I was part of derailing your drama path. You were really good Ryan, great actually. I'm sure you're fantastic on the varsity baseball team though. I can't wait to see you this spring. I'm sorry I affected you though like that."

"I'm not. Those choices I made freshman year were the best ones I ever made and you've affected me in many more ways than just me trading in acting for sports. You got me through some tough times of my own, listening on the phone or in person. Honestly, you're the only person I know that will truly listen to me and never judge me. I've even caught Kelsi or Taylor giving me that look of 'what the hell are you thinking,' which Sharpay has perfected to a T. You never do that though."

"Aww, Ry," Gabriella said, giving him a smile. "So sweet. Thanks for driving me home, again. Are you sure I can't pay for gas or something for all this driving around?"

"Forget it, it's something for me to do and enjoy while giving me the chance to get fresh air in the lungs and time away from the mansion and my sister's pinkness. Want me to walk you in?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks again Ryan." She gave Ryan a big hug which he returned before she began walking towards the front door, pausing to pull out her keys to unlock it and waving to Ryan before she got the door open and Ryan drove off.

Just as Gabriella closed the door behind her, she heard her cell phone begin to ring, her dad's ringtone filling the immediate area. "Shoot," she mumbled as she reached into her tennis bag where she last placed her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hi baby girl! How was the game? How badly did you beat the other girl? Did she cry?"

Gabriella laughed as she shook her head, slipping off her tennis shoes before padding into the kitchen for a glass of water. "No Daddy, she didn't cry but I did win. Went three sets but won the first and third set to win the match. I need to work on my serves again, my placement is off."

"I'm sure you'll get it, you always do. It's still fairly early anyway. I wish I was there though to help you practice, even if sometimes you would only let me throw the ball at you in different directions from the other side of the net."

"Hey, those practices you helped me with really helped me! I'm thinking of getting to the park maybe Sunday morning to set up the cones and go through that drill with my serves. It'll only help to make them that much better and get a few more aces."

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"How many matches have you lost this season?"

"None, why?"

"Exactly! You act like you've lost all of them! I'm sure you are doing great and are leading that team to some nice wins. Has the East High girls tennis team suffered a loss yet?"

"No…"

"Well there you are. I'm proud of you for putting so much into this sport and your team but you don't have to be perfect. I see you are number one in your current league just like you were back in Las Cruces and that says a lot since Albuquerque is so much bigger. You didn't make varsity sophomore year for nothing baby girl."

"Yes Daddy," Gabriella returned, knowing there was no use in arguing with her father on this. Gabriella took a few more gulps of water before putting the now empty glass down on the counter in her usual spot. "How's work going Dad?"

"Oh, same old, same old. It definitely moves faster out here than it did back in New Mexico. It's a good change though, keeps me on my toes and that keeps me younger right?"

Gabriella shook her head, knowing that her father was most likely stressing out so much that he was picking up on his old eating habits again. "Dad, you know how important your health is. You've stopped sleeping regularly and working out, haven't you? Tell me you've at least kept up with your medicine!"

The silence that greeted Gabriella caused the young girl to groan. "I swear Dad I will fly out to New York right now if that's what it takes to get you back on track!"

Her eyes rolled a moment later as she heard a deep chuckle. "You know, one day, one day in the very far, far future, you are going to make a wonderful mother and a wife. You're perfect at nagging already!"

"HEY! I resent that!"

"You mean you resemble!"

Groaning again, Gabriella smacked her forehead with her free hand. "Dad, seriously? You're making me think I'm babysitting instead of talking to my father and stop evading the topic!"

It took a few moments but the chuckles left Richard as he decided it was better to answer Gabriella's question than drag on her anxiety. "Yes, you're right, as you always tend to be. I've been working long hours and I haven't had time to work out let alone sleep. I've gotten more into fast food for convenience when I remember to eat but when I have the time, I try to eat salads or cook nice homemade, healthy food like you used to make for me. I have though continued with my blood pressure medicine, promise."

"At least you're honest and are taking the medication. Will you promise to work on exercising a little more and also sleeping more regularly please? I really don't ever want to think about losing you in my life more than you moving away any time in the near future."

Richard sobered even more so at Gabriella's words, hearing the slight shake in her voice. "I promise baby girl that I'm not going anywhere. You are too precious to me to treat so lightly. How are things going for you there? I know the other night you updated me but I like to know you're doing just fine without me."

"I'm hanging in there without you here but life goes on. I'm making the best of it, what you'd expect me to do. Things with Troy have been touch and go, I try to stay out of Mom's and Jack's way, but outside of the house things are better. Spending time with the girls and Ryan has been fun and I've also been sort of rekindling old friendships with Zeke and Jason. Do you remember them?"

"Of course I do. All five of those boys, including Chad and Troy, used to threaten my food supply in the house whenever they were over. I'm certainly glad that you're finding your niche there between tennis and your friends, old and new and old-new."

"Thanks. I miss you Daddy."

"I miss you too Gabriella. When your season is over you'll have to come out for a visit or five."

Before Gabriella could answer, the front door swung open followed by an excited squeal. "Oh my God Gabriella, you are here! I so need you to do me a HUGE favor!"

Giving Ariana a puzzled look, Gabriella asked, "Do I dare want to know what you're about to ask of me? And hello to you too."

Richard laughed as he heard the short exchange and said his daughter's name a bit loudly to gain her attention back. "I better let you go baby girl. Have fun doing whatever it is but only if you're comfortable. I love you and miss you too."

"I love you too Daddy. Bye!"

As soon as Gabriella bent over to slip her cell phone into a nearby bag, Ariana was throwing words at Gabriella at the speed of light. "My roommate at U of A was totally supposed to help me tonight but she's come down with a really bad flu and will not be any fun. I think we can totally make you over and it'll totally work. He won't even know the difference between college and high school. Come on, we have to get you ready!"

"Whoa, hang on Ari," Gabriella stated, putting her hand out to stop Ariana from grabbing her to pull her into her room. "What exactly are you not really asking me but telling me to do?"

Ariana took a deep breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to regain her composure. "I'm sorry but we don't have much time left. My roommate was supposed to go on a double date with me because I'm going out for the second time with this guy I really like and he has his roommate he wanted to hookup. None of my other friends can make it so last minute and I thought of you."

"As a last resort? And what is this about trying to pass me off as a college student? No way Ari! I'm not going to lie to the guy!"

"Okay, so we don't have to lie. Please Gabriella, we only have so much time left before I have to get you and me both back onto campus to meet them. Please? It's really important to me."

A thousand and one reasons flew threw Gabriella's mind as to why she shouldn't be doing this. "Ariana I haven't been on a real date in a while and I haven't been in a relationship since your brother. I'm not all that comfortable with this dating stuff."

Ariana heard Gabriella's words clearly and knew exactly what scars Gabriella was dealing with. "I know what my brother did to you was heartless, and I know we don't ever talk about it because he is my brother but Troy was immature and young then. Guys at your age now or older, I tend to hope they are more mature than to do stupid stuff like that but yet I still hear stories and see it myself of that same type of behavior but this guy, this double date, it's just a one time thing. All I need you to do is be there, be your sweet self, talk to this other guy, and then I'll take you home, that's it. Nothing risked at all and you get a free dinner out of it."

"You're making me sound like Chad or Troy."

"Now there's the humorous Gabriella!" Ariana exclaimed. "I promise, I'm not leaving you tonight. Please though, will you come? Will you do this for me? A favor for your wonderful older step-sister?"

Gabriella studied Ariana's pleading look and sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to not help Ariana in her hour of need, even if Gabriella didn't think the need was all that great "All right, fine."

Ariana squealed in excitement and quickly picked up one of Gabriella's bags to carry to Gabriella's room while Gabriella grabbed the others, both girls dumping the bags on the floor before attacking the closet for something suitable for their double date.

* * *

Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the underside of his t-shirt, Troy took in a few deep breaths before he turned back to Chad, who was drinking from his water bottle with the basketball under his left arm. "One last game or you had it Danforth?"

Chad groaned, knowing he should practice some more but not really feeling like it. "Dude, we played in PE again today and then we just played four games now plus some drills. It's Friday and we've been at school all week. No way man, you can shoot but I'm definitely done."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, bending down to grab his own water bottle, drinking down some water before straightening back up. "Why don't we go and hang out in the house then? Dad and Maria are out with some friends tonight so it'll just be you, me and Brie. We could do pizza or something with some movies."

"Hmm, maybe I should split to give you and your step-sis some private time," Chad teased, ducking out of the way of Troy's towel as it went flying towards Chad's head. "Geez, touchy! I was clearly kidding!"

"Bad joke," Troy returned, checking his watch. "Come on, let's go see if she's back yet."

"Wait, how do you know she's not going out with Taylor and them?"

"I don't but I just figure I should count her in if Maria didn't say anything about her being out. Gabriella is usually very good with telling Maria where she's going and stuff."

"Unlike you, who gets busted every once in a while for vanishing as Coach says."

"Whatever. Whenever I've done that, it was for a good reason."

Chad thought back to the few times Coach Bolton had called Chad to ask if Troy was with him, some of the time the answer being a yes, sometimes it being a no, especially once Troy got his driver's license. "You and Coach still getting into huge fights like that?"

"Are you kidding? I think we may be getting into more ever since Gabriella moved in, none of it really her fault but because there's this pink elephant in the room that they still don't want to address that has grown in enormity because Gabriella feels even worse about how everything went down, part of that of course being my fault but the rest is on Dad and Maria," Troy replied, walking over to pick up his towel before he headed towards the house and walked in, Chad on his heels. "In some ways, I think that mutual dislike Gabriella and I have for what they did to us and our families have helped us have some common ground."

Listening to Troy, Chad dropped down onto the couch in the living room while he tossed the basketball back and forth between his hands, trying to think of himself in Troy's shoes or even Gabriella's, failing to feel the enormity of feelings he figured they had. "Suppose really Coach and Maria getting together was good in some ways because it has given you an avenue to kind of patch things with Gabs then."

"No, not really," Troy replied, thinking back to that dark time in his life, knowing if his father and Maria hadn't had an affair and decided to be selfish and go after their shared want of being together at the sacrifice of five other people that Troy's life would be very different. "I wouldn't have fucked up with Gabriella if they hadn't gotten together, I know that for a fact."

"You so sure? You still would have met that Mandy chick."

Troy was silent for a time, thinking over exactly what happened in little over a month, from amazing to shit. "Just trust me on this Chad, Gabriella would still be my girlfriend and our group of friends would be one united group still. Bet you and Taylor would have given it a shot by now too along with possibly Zeke and Sharpay. They started flirting with each other back then too. Dude, I'm sorry I ruined it for you both."

Chad blinked, surprised by Troy's words. "Where's this coming from Troy? Are you really regretting what happened with Mandy? Thought you dug her?"

"I did but… It's best said that it's complicated Chad. Anyway, that boat has sailed long ago."

"But it's come back and docked right here in your home."

"House, not a home. Boat may be here but it's not the same as when it went away, which is just as well considering everything. You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you asked Taylor out finally, after all these years."

Chad gave it some honest thought before he got the distinct image of Taylor laughing at him and then ignoring him afterwards, talking to Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha, and probably Gabriella about how stupid Chad was for thinking he'd have a chance with her. "Nah, would never work. She's definitely too smart for me."

Troy held his hands up in the air in defeat. "Never say I didn't try to encourage you. Listen, I'm going to go hit the bathroom real quick then check if Gabriella is around or not. Think of the pizza you want and feel free to turn on the TV and stuff."

"Like I needed that invitation Hoops," Chad said as he grabbed the remote and settled back into the couch.

"True," Troy murmured to himself as he walked into his bedroom, pausing for a moment when he heard his sister's voice.

"Gabriella, you need to stop blinking! I'm going to poke your eye out, I'm serious!" Ariana exclaimed, pulling the eyeliner pencil away for the tenth time before she really did poke Gabriella.

Gabriella blinked several times, not really liking the feeling of having her eyelids feel so sticky and heavy with the makeup already applied. "I told you, I'm not going to lie about my age Ari! Why are you trying to make me look so much older?"

Ariana clucked her tongue. "Beauty is painful or that's what I've heard anyway. You are lovely without this, truly, but we're going out, at night, which means you should be wearing makeup. You don't want to be one of those cute girls who get passed over because she doesn't know how to accentuate her beauty do you?"

"Actually, I'd be perfectly fine with that!"

"Indulge me in this, please? I swear I'll never do a makeover on you again unless you ask me to after this."

Gabriella sighed. "All right, fine. I'll hold still."

Troy watched his older sister finish Gabriella's makeup, giving himself the chance to observe Gabriella dressed in the white, red, purple, and green floral print strapless dress she had on as she waited patiently for Ariana to finish. The dress showcased not only her blemish free shoulders and arms but also those legs Troy knew held quite a bit of power in them. The way her dark hair curled in front and behind her shoulders as the wavy locks hung straight down practically begged to be touched.

He barely had time to shake himself out of his zone before he was spotted.

"Stalker, what are you doing standing there in the doorway like that so quiet? So unlike you," Ariana teased. "Doesn't Gabriella look beautiful?"

Troy did another one over, this time starting from the red heels Gabriella had on, up those shapely legs again, to the curves hidden beneath the dress, passing over lips he remembered tasting years ago, finally meeting Gabriella's sultry looking eyes. "She looks all right."

"Liar."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Did you really just call me a liar?"

"I did because you know she's more than just 'all right' Troy Bolton!"

Seeing the blush appear on Gabriella's cheeks before she lowered her eyes to stare at the bathroom tile without saying anything allowed Troy to say what was on his mind. "I wasn't lying, she looks all right with all that makeup on. Had you let her keep it off like she wanted to, I'd say Gabriella looked rather beautiful with her natural glow to give her that extra kick."

Gabriella's eyes flew up to meet Troy's again, surprised by his words, feeling her cheeks become warmer as she saw the sincerity there in his eyes. "Thank you Troy."

"Sure," Troy replied, a bit gruffly. He rubbed the back of his neck before he finally looked at Ariana, who was smirking at him. "What?"

"Nothing little brother, nothing at all. Well, we must get going or we're going to be late for our double date," Ariana announced, gathering her makeup supplies while Gabriella just nodded her head and went into her bedroom.

Troy stepped forward before Ariana could follow Gabriella, gaining his sister's attention. "What do you mean, double date?"

Ariana surveyed her brother, seeing the stiffness in his body, the way Troy's blue eyes were trained on her. "Just that. My wing woman bailed on me, to put it in your terms, and Gabriella is helping me out and filling her spot."

"So you played dress up with her and are subjecting her to some college frat guy because you want to get in with his friend? Gabriella is too innocent for that!"

"Puh-lease! Gabriella knows how to handle herself better than you, Chad, and the rest of your buddies put together. She'll be fine and I'll be there, don't worry. Your sister will not let anything happen to your step-sister, honest," Ariana threw back at Troy, seeing Troy's skin pale a bit. "Why did you think Gabriella was all dressed up?"

Leaning against the bathroom wall, Troy shrugged. "Figured at most a party or just some girly project to make her over and then just stay home."

"With all that masterwork I did? I don't think so Troy! She's going to knock him off his feet, I just know it!"

Troy's blood began to simmer hearing Ariana speak of Gabriella like she had no brains, only her beauty, but instantly chilled it knowing Ariana would never let Gabriella get hurt, that much Troy already knew from experience via the verbal beatings he used to get right after his breakup with Gabriella four years ago. "Whatever, fine, go have fun."

"Thank you and we will. Don't let that jealousy eat you alive for too long, you hear?"

Some sharp words were ready to fly out but never did make it to being said as Ariana turned on her heels and left the bathroom all together, ending the discussion and leaving Troy clenching and unclenching his jaw as he worked it through his head that he had just witnessed Gabriella getting "beautified" for a college guy his own sister had set Gabriella up with.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Troy left the bathroom and his bedroom and went back into the living room, just in time to hear Chad call out goodbye to both girls. "Wow, Ariana and Gabs both looked dressed to kill. Guess it's just you and me then Troy."

"Yeah, sure. Dude, why don't we call Zeke and Jason and meet them at the pizza place on Thunder Street? I need to get out of here." Troy saw the weird look Chad was giving him, forgetting all about the game he was currently watching on the television. "Please?"

Hearing the desperation in Troy's voice, Chad turned off the television. "All right, we'll go out for pizza then and call the boys on the way. Come on Troy, let's get your mind onto other things ASAP."

Troy gave his best friend a grateful smile, turning to grab his wallet and keys from his bedroom before following Chad out of the house, locking up behind him, feeling only slightly better as he got into Chad's car, hoping that feeling would only grow as the night went on and he tried to forget that his ex was off on a date with some college guy.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"You know, for a high schooler, even for a senior, you're really intelligent and mature Gabriella." William Roberts gave Gabriella his best grin that made Gabriella feel a bit tingly as she had all night whenever he directed it at her. Her clear reaction to William surprised Gabriella as she hadn't had even the smallest crush on a guy since junior high._

_So far, the double date had gone well, Ariana clearly enjoying her time with Frank Jones, William's roommate. Gabriella could tell there was a good deal of chemistry between Frank and Ariana and was happy that she was able to give Ariana the chance to explore whatever it was they shared. She felt even better when, after a few awkward minutes, she was able to get into an easy conversation with the tall college guy with amazing dark brown eyes who was currently still smiling at her as they walked back to Frank's car after dinner._

_"Thank you," she replied simply. "I actually can't wait to go to college."_

_"Oh yeah? Any chance you're thinking U of A?" William asked, catching Gabriella by surprise that he was interested. "Then again, with someone as smart as you, I bet you're thinking Ivy League or a top college like Stanford, not some in state college that doesn't rank all that high except for maybe in sports."_

_Gabriella returned his gaze for a few moments longer before she had to look away, figuring he'd really see her as a school girl with her blushing that was going on at his compliment. "Actually, my mom and I have been talking about Stanford since I was little, well up until a few years ago, but that's not really my dream, it's hers. U of A is an option but I really want to go to school in New York, maybe Columbia, Cornell, or even NYU."_

_"Ah, so I was right. You are a smartie," William teased. "Why all the interest in going to New York?"_

_"It's a bit personal and a long story." Although Gabriella was feeling something with William, she didn't feel that she knew him well enough to launch into the period of time that changed everything for her. "So are you from New Mexico or did you just come here for University of Albuquerque?"_

_"I grew up in Santa Fe. My parents got divorced when I was ten and my Dad pretty much disappeared on us. To make things easier on my mom, I stayed in state and have a job besides school to get me through with the small scholarship I was awarded and what help my mom can give me. Definitely not the rich type like Frank. Is that a turn off?"_

_Gabriella shook her head, finding yet another thing about William that attracted her. "How could that be a turn off William? It's admirable that you are working to help and aren't just taking a free ride. Money isn't everything, something one of my dearest friends is still trying to wrap her mind around."_

_"Daddy's rich princess?"_

_The image of Sharpay going on endless shopping sprees for anything in pink came to mind but Gabriella shook her head. "I wouldn't say it in quite that tone but she doesn't have a concept of what working within a budget means for sure. She's an amazing person though who has been there for me when I needed her, along with a few of my other close and best friends."_

_"Sounds like you have a core group. Would that group though have an offering for someone new?" William asked, taking Gabriella's hand in his as they continued walking to the car._

_"Friends are always nice to have." Gabriella swallowed the disappointment that surprised her as she heard William talk about being friends. Then again, part of Gabriella wasn't expecting anything to happen while another, small part of her wanted to take the chance and try it._

_They were silent the rest of the way to the car, which wasn't much longer, William helping Gabriella in, who gave him her own smile. Once seated, Ariana turned around and grinned at Gabriella. "Do you want us to drop you off at the house? That is, if it's okay with you Frank?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Gives me more time with you Ariana," Frank replied, looking at Ariana with a smile. "Give me directions?"_

_"Sure." Ariana winked at Gabriella before she turned back around in the passenger seat up front._

_The drive back to the house was filled with more flowing conversation, Gabriella almost forgetting about her disappointment by the time Frank pulled the car to a stop as they reached their destination. Ariana got out to say goodbye, intending to walk Gabriella in, but skipped that idea as William quickly got out and opened the door for Gabriella._

_Ariana instead hugged Gabriella goodbye with a promise to talk at family brunch in the morning while Gabriella took William's offered arm and walked up the path to the front door._

_Gabriella made quick work of pulling her keys out and unlocking the door, dropping her keys back into her purse before she turned her attention back on William. "Well, hopefully I didn't bore you too much, wingwoman to wingman. Thanks for a nice night, I think our mission is accomplished."_

_William glanced back at the car, where Gabriella's gaze was trained, and chuckled as he too saw Ariana and Frank rather close in the front seat together. "Guess so. About that question earlier, if you had room for one more friend. What I really wanted to say, to ask, was if you would be open for something more. Could I take you out tomorrow night, just us?"_

_"As in a date?" Gabriella's thoughts stumbled as she heard William's question having totally not expected it, ignoring how clichéd her response was to him._

_Chuckling some more, William nodded his head, noting how pretty she was with the blush creeping across her cheeks. "Yes, as in a date."_

_Gabriella did a quick check in her mind and found she didn't have anything planed for tomorrow other than the mandatory family morning. Nibbling on her lower lip a little, Gabriella nodded her head. "I would like that William. Are you sure though you want to take out some high school girl?"_

_William tentatively reached out to brush back some of Gabriella's wavy dark brown hair behind her right ear. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be doing this."_

_Just like that, Gabriella forgot how to breathe as William leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, sending Gabriella whirling from the effects of feeling the pressure of his lips against hers._

_After pulling away, William picked up Gabriella's hand and kissed the back of it. "So I'll pick you up here at five then?"_

_Unable to find words to speak, Gabriella nodded her head and watched as William walked back to Frank's car, wondering how part of her could be so excited and yet the other part so nervous about the next night._

Gabriella blinked as two fingers began snapping in front of her eyes until she focused on them, going a bit cross eyed in the process. "I'm here, I'm here!"

Sharpay laughed, shaking her head at the flustered brunette. "Physically, yes. Mentally, so not. You were off daydreaming about your hot college guy, admit it!"

Groaning, Gabriella lightly banged her head against the locker behind her that she was leaning against while they waited for Taylor to get her stuff together for homeroom and the first two periods after. Ryan gave Gabriella a sympathetic smile as he lightly patted her shoulder while Kelsi and Martha too gave her similar looks, all knowing how impossible it was to get Sharpay to drop something if she was stuck on knowing about it.

"First, he's not my hot college guy. Second, it was just a date. I don't know if I'd be ready for anything else even if he wanted it to be something more," Gabriella replied, speaking the truth. With her only other real relationship being the disaster that ended on her thirteenth birthday, Gabriella didn't really have anything else to compare it with and knew from that she wasn't ready to get her heart broken in the same manner again.

"Correction, two dates, right Tay? I may be blonde but I do know how to count."

Taylor shot Gabriella an apologetic look before she turned back to gathering her stuff. "She's right, it was two dates technically. How did the second but first solo date go?"

"Was he dreamy? Did he take you dancing?" Martha asked, hearing all about this college guy for the first time that morning.

Gabriella smiled a little as she thought about how William picked her up right on time and took her to a dinner theater put on by a community theater and how he wouldn't let her pay. They had a great series of conversations before and after the show, William being the perfect gentleman throughout the night. Granted the kiss at the end of the night was a bit more heated than Gabriella felt completely comfortable with but it had also thrilled her in other ways.

Kelsi saw her friend's cheeks grow pink and knew from that alone that things had gone well for Gabriella and this guy. "Whatever it was, I'm sure it was wonderful. Gabriella, when is your next game? I was thinking of going."

"That's a great idea Kelsi! I want to go too," Martha exclaimed, a smile bright on her face.

Eying both Martha and Kelsi, Sharpay made a disgusted sound. "Don't you two think I don't know what you just did. We'll get the details out from you one way or another Gabriella or I don't have a credit card of each type in my wallet."

"God Sharpay, leave Gabriella alone. She should be allowed to be happy without you digging into her business like it's some article in the gossip magazines you read." Ryan took in his twin's glare and threw it back at her, satisfied only when Sharpay eased up via her body language. "Thank you."

"Whatever. Anyway, back to Kelsi's question, when is the next game?"

"Tomorrow and it's a home game. Does that mean you're coming?" Gabriella looked around and saw all five heads nodding. "I think you all just made me super nervous!"

Taylor laughed as she closed her locker door. "You'll be fine, you have had Ryan there all this time and you've been doing great. I'll make sure Sharpay doesn't do her screaming thing."

"Hey, I at least know how to play tennis!" Sharpay defended, laughing with the others as they thought of how Sharpay had yelled at an inappropriate time the last time they were at a school sports game, including Gabriella, who had been told the story at least three times from a combination of Kelsi, Taylor, and Ryan.

Ryan wrapped a loving arm around his sister. "And that, of course, besides golf, is the extent of your sports knowledge but we love you anyway. Come on ladies, let's move on so Martha can get her stuff before homeroom. I for one am in no rush to paint sets for detention."

"Seconded!" Martha added, leading the group of friends down the hall to reach her locker, which was near their homeroom.

* * *

"Hey Troy!"

"Looking good Troy!"

"Hi Troy!"

Chad watched as each greeting from a different girl that he and Troy passed went by unanswered, not even with a polite smile Troy usually gave at bare minimum if he didn't care for the person he passed in the halls. It surprised Chad too that Troy gave the cheerleaders, the group of girls at East High Troy always made sure he was friendly to, the cold shoulder too.

While Chad waited for Troy to grab his things, he continued to observe the way Troy kept stonily silent, just the way he had been ever since Chad had met him outside of the classroom where Troy and Travis were serving their morning detentions. As soon as Troy closed the locker door and they started walking to homeroom, Chad stepped up his game to find out what was eating at Troy.

"Yo, Hoops, what's going on? I know you aren't a morning person but usually by now you'd say something more to me than just 'Hey'. Do I smell or something?" Chad questioned, hoping to get at least a smirk from Troy, failing when Troy's face remained expressionless. "Earth to Bolton!"

"Dude, I hear you all right? Just, shitty weekend. Got busted when I got home for leaving the house to have pizza with you, J, and Zeke. Had yet another fight with Dad and then lost my cell phone privilege all weekend."

Chad nodded, completely understanding now Troy's current mood and why he hadn't heard from Troy all weekend. "Sorry dude, I completely forgot that you were grounded to your house. Is your Dad still making the exception so we can practice?"

Scoffing, Troy nodded. "You kidding? He'd never take away practice time but don't take it the wrong way if he forces you to leave after we are done."

"Good deal. At least he didn't make your punishment longer."

"I guess," Troy replied, automatically scanning the crowd of students in the halls, not seeing anyone except the one he was looking for, who was currently standing in front of the door to homeroom talking to Ryan and Taylor about something. Troy and Gabriella's eyes met before she looked away to answer Taylor, her eyes returning to his shortly after.

Needing to help brighten his mood and to prove himself, not really knowing where that need came from or for what, Troy saw a member of the Varsity cheerleaders quickly approach him, a flirty smile on her face. "Tricia, hey, how's it going?"

The brunette smiled back at Troy, thanking her lucky stars in her mind that he was speaking to her after all since Troy had ignored her greeting earlier. "I'm good, how are you Troy? Have a good weekend?"

"Well no, not really. I didn't have the pleasure of your company," Troy flirted, ignoring the groan from Chad, who stood off to the side of the hall while Troy began chatting up Tricia in the middle of the hallway, peers continuing to walk on either side of them to get to class on time.

"Well Troy, all you have to do is ask," Tricia cheekily responded. "It's not all that hard."

Troy chuckled, thinking of how easy it would be to pull a Travis and sneak Tricia to somewhere where they could be alone to spend some time together. Just as quickly as that thought passed his mind though Troy pushed it aside, glancing just over Tricia's shoulder to see Gabriella watching him, the smile from earlier smaller, before she disappeared into the classroom as the warning bell rang.

"Yeah, unfortunately I can't right now. I'm actually grounded and couldn't think to reserve your time unnecessarily this far in advance. Maybe another time?"

"Sure, whenever you want Troy," Tricia said, leaning up a little and kissing his left cheek. "Talk to you later Captain."

Troy gave her his best smile before he instantly dropped it as he and Chad walked into homeroom, Chad shaking his head as they went. "Dude, what the hell was that all about? You've never really paid attention to Tricia to that degree before."

Shrugging his shoulders, Troy paused before their row of seats where Chad sat in the back. "Just felt like it."

"Just felt like it? Seriously? She's a total door knob, the type we swore off a while ago!"

"Relax Chad, it was a harmless thing," Troy said a bit quietly, his gaze straying to Gabriella, who was currently sitting at her desk, talking to Martha about something.

Chad followed his gaze and saw that Troy was preoccupied with Gabriella. Curious, Chad opened his hearing to eavesdrop a bit and heard the words "dates this weekend" and "seeing him again soon." It didn't take long to piece together what also played a factor into Troy's crappy weekend, regardless of it not being said.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

Chad's quiet question caught Troy's attention immediately, darkening blue eyes meeting enlightened brown ones. "You don't know what you're talking about, drop it."

"No, I think you don't know what you're talking about or doing. We aren't in junior high anymore Troy and it isn't fair to play anymore games with her, especially as she's your step-sister."

Troy shot his best friend a death glare. Just as he was about to throw back a chilly remark, the bell rang and Ms. Darbus instructed everyone to take their seats, prompting Chad to walk down the aisle before Troy.

As Troy passed Gabriella, he couldn't help but look at her again and felt a shiver run down his body as she smiled happily at him. "How was detention?"

"Fine," Troy coldly replied, keeping his voice low so Ms. Darbus wouldn't hear him as she started on the announcements. "How'd your date on Saturday go? Sleep with him yet? Hear those college guys move faster than us high school guys, if that's possible."

Gabriella's smile instantly dropped as she realized Troy was in a nasty mood, yet again bringing out the jerk side of him. "It went well, thank you, and no, we haven't. William respects me too much to push for that, especially after only two dates."

Troy smirked, leaning back in his seat a bit more, focused solely on the defensive tone Gabriella had already taken on where this college guy was concerned. "Whatever, don't come crying to me when it gets to that point."

"Yeah, well you worry about your own love life. I see you picked out the shiniest doorknob you could find."

Blinking in surprise that Gabriella knew that terminology but even more so that Gabriella knew it applied to Tricia, Troy was about to reply when Ms. Darbus interrupted him again. "Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, do you two have anything you'd like to share with the class or is this some private sibling feud? You are welcome to have it out on our little stage here."

Gabriella sunk into her seat with her cheeks blazing while Troy replied for both of them. "No thank you Ms. Darbus, we'll keep our fighting to our house."

"Good," Ms. Darbus returned. "Now, as I was saying before we were interrupted by the sibling rivalry over there…"

Announcements continued on for the rest of the period leaving Troy and Gabriella no time to further talk. Both were grateful when the period was finally over and they could get out of there and away from the pairs of eyes that were watching their every move with curiosity, making them feel like the freak show they were really starting to feel like.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 9

After ignoring each other for the past three days, Troy thought it was about time to end their stupid silent feud, especially as the giggly Gabriella seemed to have disappeared. Hoping that meant that there would be no more college guy in her future, Troy set out to try to catch her before she got on the bus to the away game being played that afternoon.

When he couldn't find her at her locker, Troy quickly walked out of the main building of East High and caught sight of her getting on the chartered bus taking them to the game, eliminating the chance for Troy to soothe over his guilt of being a prick to her yet again for at least that moment. Troy was heading to his truck when he got a sudden idea, seeing Ryan walk to his Jetta parked nearby.

After trailing the Jetta for a while, Troy finally saw where today's game was being played and rethought his original idea of going to support Gabriella. 'Is it really worth it to chance being on campus at West High to cheer on Gabriella when she probably hates my guts as it is now?'

Of course, Troy's mind answered that it was so Troy parked his truck a few spaces down from Ryan and waited for the blonde to leave the parking lot and head to the tennis courts. Unlike East High, West High had their courts on campus and Troy got a sick feeling just by stepping foot on the pavement in the parking lot.

A voice in his head warned Troy there could be bigger trouble going any further than where he stood, bigger than the wrath of his father he knew he would receive for defying his grounding sentence yet again, but Troy silenced it, having a strong urge to see Gabriella actually play. Before closing the truck's door, Troy reached in and grabbed the green hooded sweatshirt that was on the passenger seat and slipped it on over his head, concealing the East High basketball t-shirt he had on. After making sure the truck was securely locked, feeling a bit paranoid but not taking any chances, Troy put his sunglasses on despite the partial cloudiness and walked towards the tennis courts.

By the time he made it, the East High team and West High team were gathered together on one of the courts, their coaches shaking hands before reading off the roster and indicating who would be playing who. Troy felt himself taken aback when he heard the East High coach call out Gabriella's name in the spot for number one singles, watching with some amount of pride as Gabriella walked out and shook hands with the taller girl of Asian descent who would be representing West High in the same position.

Once the Varsity team was announced, the JV teams cleared the courts while Troy walked around the perimeter until he found a shady spot near the court Gabriella was beginning to warm up on, finding the tree that provided the shade a nice place to lean up against.

After the match started between the number one singles for each school, with the first set being easily won by Gabriella, Troy began to relax, finding himself actually enjoying himself as he watched Gabriella, dressed in the skirt and tank top he was now used to seeing her wear, run around on the court, expertly placing return shots and serves in hard to get to places for her opponent.

Of course, it would have been too easy though for Troy to actually make it from his trespassing onto West High turf unbothered and unscathed.

"Bolton, what the hell are you doing here?" demanded the captain of the West High Knights, Albert Ruck.

Troy quickly looked away from Gabriella, who had just made a shot that went slightly out of bounds, to look at Albert. "Look, I'm just here to support our team, no harm, no foul."

Albert and his two friends looked Troy over, taking in again how incognito he looked, having studied him earlier when they spotted his lone figure almost hidden away here in this very spot. "What's with the disguise then? Seems to us like you're trying to go undercover to sabotage us or something."

Sighing, Troy slipped the hood of his sweatshirt off his head and took off his sunglasses so he could show Albert there was nothing shady going on with his presence at West High. "I was hoping to go unnoticed by everyone to be honest. Our team doesn't even know I'm here."

That surprised Albert. "You're here for your girl huh? Bet she gets nervous if she knows you're watching? Is that it?"

"Well, she's not my girl," Troy admitted, seeing no harm in this conversation and being honest, especially if it meant that he could avoid a fight when he was outnumbered.

"Ah, a crush then. Well, as long as you aren't checking out my baby sister, I think we can let you slide for her sake. She would not take too kindly to this match between our schools being ended early because you and I start fighting."

"Which one is your sister?"

Albert pointed to the doubles team that was playing on the court next to Gabriella. "That's her, part of West's varsity number three doubles. Now that you have seen her, kindly take your eyes off her so I don't have to kick your ass here and now Bolton."

Troy quickly complied, automatically checking to see how Gabriella was doing, catching her serving yet another serve successfully without a return from her opponent. When Troy turned around to say something further to Albert and his friends, he was surprised to find that they were no longer standing there but were walking away, allowing Troy to let out a sigh of relief before he was startled again by another unexpected voice.

"I hate being repetitive as I bet those West High guys just asked you this but I need to ask you something Troy. What are you doing here and does Gabriella know?"

Meeting Ryan's eyes, Troy shook his head. "Brie doesn't know I'm here especially as I didn't know I was coming myself until last minute. I just had to come for some reason."

"Why?"

"Brotherly support?" Troy weakly offered.

Ryan scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief that Troy would attempt such a lie. "Right, and I'm the reigning drama King with my own sister. Try again."

"Well you could have been."

"Not the point. What are you doing here Bolton?"

As Ryan crossed his arms across his chest, Troy couldn't help but notice that Ryan actually had more muscle to him than Troy previously thought, especially considering how scrawny Ryan was when they were kids. "I just am Evans. It is a free country after all still, at least the last time I checked."

Troy's verbal bite though didn't faze Ryan. "That's true, but your presence seems to mean something even if you don't realize what. Surprised the Knights left you untouched though considering that the basketball teams have the worst sports rivalry in the district."

"Albert's sister is playing and he didn't want to cause a stir, otherwise I know I would have been in deep trouble, being outnumbered and all."

"The things people do for family, I know," Ryan said, wincing as he thought of the number of times he had to wear sparkly clothing picked out by Sharpay to keep her happy. When Ryan pushed those thoughts away, he noticed Troy was no longer looking at him but had his attention trained again on the courts where Gabriella made another ace, frustrating her opponent. Ryan observed the way Troy's face showed focus on the game but more so some other emotion Ryan wasn't able to exactly identify. Instinctively though, Ryan knew that it was something that was a soft feeling, surprising Ryan to say the least. "You still at least like her don't you?"

"What? Ryan, that's absurd," Troy replied immediately, too quickly for Ryan to believe him. "Come on man, she's my step-sister for God's sake."

"Maybe, but you don't really have that type of relationship, not really. In fact, I think that title of step-sibling is only a good thing here in that it keeps you away from hurting Gabriella any more than you already have."

Troy spared Ryan a look. "I get you are doing the whole best friend thing here but you don't know the start of what happened in junior high, not the entire picture. It's far easier to make me a villain and judge me than it is to try to understand the truth. I get that, but I'm telling you to back off."

"Or what?"

"I'm not going to fight you Ryan. One, I'm not in the mood, and two, there's nothing to really fight about."

"Oh really? Is that why Gabriella carries scars around from the time you ripped her still beating but breaking heart out of her chest and ate it for lunch?"

Despite his earlier words, Troy tensed at Ryan's questions, Troy's hands balling into fists as he clenched his jaw a bit more. "Look, I hear you loud and clear Evans. I know I hurt her."

"No, you didn't just hurt her," Ryan disagreed. "You broke her young heart Troy in one of the worst ways, on one of the most awful days to do it too."

"Hey, I had no control over what her parents told her or when!"

"Did you even think though that if you and your little girlfriend hadn't shown up that day at the park that Richard wouldn't have been forced to say anything?"

Troy paused, Ryan's question being asked out loud having more impact than the many times Troy himself had wondered that very same thing as to whether or not the second half of his then girlfriend's birthday was his fault. Despite knowing that Gabriella would have been told about her parents' pending divorce at one point or another, Troy had to really ponder on whether he escalated that timeframe because of his foolish actions or if it would have come out that day anyway. "I have, more times than you could possibly imagine."

Hearing the guilt and misery in Troy's voice surprised Ryan but no more so seeing those feelings written across the other guy's face. "Are you sure you haven't secretly joined Sharpay's drama club? You seem to be able to pull off the true feelings of remorse well."

"Because they're real Ryan, whether you want to recognize that or not. Whatever you decide is the truth is your decision and I am not going to waste my time trying to convince you either way because it's my life and my truth, not yours."

It was clear to Ryan that despite the anger that appeared in Troy's eyes then, Troy was going through more self-torture than Ryan realized. Despite giving up the drama track to his life, Ryan had always thought himself a good judge and observer of people's character and this revelation threw him for an even bigger loop. "You don't just like her, but you're in love with her. After all this time, you still love her don't you?"

Although the question came out as a whisper, Troy heard it loud and clear. Instead of answering though, Troy looked away from Ryan to gaze at Gabriella, who had a smile on her face as she set-up for the match point with a large amount of points ahead of her opponent in this current game.

In the heavy silence between both guys, a silent understanding occurred. Ryan didn't know why Troy cheated on Gabriella let alone let her find out about it on her birthday, but Ryan now understood that at very minimum, Troy was actually sorry. That didn't ease the pain of what happened four years ago for Gabriella, but it left Ryan somehow feeling a little less protective of Gabriella where Troy was concerned.

Ryan smiled as he watched Gabriella take her opponent's lob and smash it just beyond the reach of the other girl, ending the match and putting in East's first win of the East High versus West High match. "YES!"

Troy too got excited to see Gabriella win, seeing the true hard work she put in to make a match like this successful, tuning out everything but her and the match at hand.

That concentration though was broken as Gabriella heard through the haze of excitement that she won another match an unfamiliar yet familiar voice congratulating her from behind where she was standing. When Gabriella turned around and saw with her own eyes that it was in fact Troy standing next to Ryan under a tree on the other side of the fence, both wearing grins on their faces as they clapped, Gabriella almost dropped her tennis racquet but held firm, reminding herself she was still on the tennis court.

Instead of showing how badly she was freaking out, Gabriella forced a smile on her face and turned back to her opponent to shake her hand, telling the other brunette that it was a pleasure playing with her before Gabriella dashed off the court. The East High coach, Caroline Tanner, was quick to pat Gabriella on the shoulder in congratulations as Gabriella walked through the door in the fence with her belongings.

"Yet another amazing match for you Gabriella. You really are a blessing to the East High team," Coach Tanner stated. "At this rate, you could sleep through the rest of the season and still be number one in this league."

Gabriella genuinely smiled at her coach, distracted momentarily as she received congratulations from the JV number one singles player for East High as she passed by to take her place on the court Gabriella had just vacated for the first JV match. "Thank you, both. This is a team match though."

Coach Tanner proudly nodded. "It is but you set the tone every time you go out there and finish your match like you did today. If you had been at East High before this year, I have no doubt you would have been a great captain."

"Thanks," Gabriella murmured, twisting open her water bottle to drink the cold water, thankful there was still some ice swimming around inside. "I'm going to go check out how the others are doing if that's okay."

"Certainly. Always the team player."

With that, Gabriella tied her warm-up jacket around her waist, too warm to put it on in that moment, and grabbed her bags, her feet automatically carrying her towards Ryan and Troy, still struggling to wrap her mind around the fact that Troy was actually there, at a match of hers. Before Gabriella could say anything though, Ryan grabbed her and gave her his customary hug of congratulations, one Gabriella tried her best to return with her water bottle in hand and bags on her shoulders.

"You were amazing, yet again. You'd think I'd be used to you kicking tail out there," Ryan commented, stepping away from the hug. "Guessing you also saw you had an extra cheerleader today."

Gabriella nodded, looking over at Troy, who gave her a sheepish look. "Thought that you didn't want to see me any more than at the house and homeroom."

Her words made Troy's smile falter a little but not by too much as Troy reminded himself that his presence really was like an olive branch for his behavior as of late. "That's not completely true. We just, it's tough Brie, we both know that and I wanted to support you somehow to show that despite my rough edge ways sometimes, I still do care about you as a person."

Naturally, her eyes narrowed on him, suspicious of Troy's sudden turnaround again. "Then why do you have to act like an asshole whenever you see me happy?"

"I'm not now and you seem to be happy after your win. You looked really great out there," Troy replied, really meaning his compliment.

"Thanks. It's really one of the few positive things that happened after I turned thirteen."

Her message was loud and clear and Troy heard every possible meaning. Sighing, Troy ran a hand through his hair, knowing that this relationship with Gabriella would always have the scar Ryan referred to just a little while ago. "Well I'm glad that you found tennis to be so therapeutic because you really are talented out there. Now I understand how you got to be so very fast, especially seeing you out in action out there. You hardly missed a shot."

"I try," Gabriella said, turning her head to stare out onto the courts to see her teammates try to add to her win to win the match for East. She yelled out a few encouraging words to the struggling number three varsity singles team member before Gabriella's eyes landed on Troy, who was still looking at her. "What are you doing here Troy?"

Troy glanced over at Ryan, who was busy trying to be invisible and looked back at Gabriella, debating in his mind what exactly to say to her. "Well, I just, after the last three days… God this is hard."

"What's hard?"

"Brie, to put it simply, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a jerk at times these days. I hate fighting with you too when there is so much more wrong in our house, making it so that everyone is avoiding everyone except for your mom and my dad with each other."

His apology shocked Gabriella, learning from the past that she would probably never hear an apology cross his lips. What came to Gabriella's mind shortly after though was what Troy risked to be there at the match. "Troy, aren't you still grounded?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah but I just had to be here, today. Something brought me here Brie and I figured it was this need I had to make things right with you. I can't explain it. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was something else, but I'm here and I'm glad I was here to watch you."

After studying Troy's expression, Gabriella felt in her gut that Troy meant it, seeing a glimpse of the Troy she had fallen head over heels for back in junior high. "You were always supportive, even back years ago when it was clear you were going to get in trouble then too."

_"Oh… my… God," Gabriella barely got out, huffing as she finished her second lap around the track and heard she had two more times around to go to pass the physical test for P.E. She wasn't necessarily out of shape but running was by far not Gabriella's strong suit._

_Even Sharpay was at least a half-lap ahead of Gabriella, making the brunette feel even worse despite knowing that Sharpay worked out with her personal trainer a few times a week, a current obsession of Sharpay's to make sure she was fit at all times._

_'Come on, focus Gabriella,' she silently coached herself, wanting nothing more than to give up and take a fail as she wiped her sweaty face with her t-shirt. 'No, you will not give up. You can't fail and let P.E. be the one class to ruin your GPA.'_

_When Gabriella was three-quarters of a lap further, she looked up and saw that most of the class was already done, including her boyfriend Troy, who was now walking it out on the sidelines with his best friend Chad, both having finished well ahead of the rest of the class. She looked behind her and noticed that Sharpay was gaining too, which meant that Gabriella's pace slowed down or Sharpay's had quickened. Dragging in the dry, dust filled air in through her burning lungs, Gabriella focused on the lap and a quarter left and pushed harder, feeling though as if she wasn't going any faster._

_Gabriella knew this would be hard, out here in the sun, especially after Kelsi and Taylor warned her about it from their earlier P.E. class but Gabriella just didn't think it would be this bad. Of course, Gabriella knew in that moment she would never underestimate running long distance like a mile like that again._

_Once she finished her third round, Gabriella winced as she heard her P.E. teacher call out to her that she had one more lap. Shaking her head and trying desperately to try to stay focused, Gabriella coughed a few times before trying to dig in her feet to quicken her pace, still feeling like she wasn't going anywhere._

_"Girls, you have two minutes left to make it past the finish line in order to pass this physical test. Guys you have one minute!"_

_Groaning, Gabriella looked at her watch and saw that it had taken her a little over eight and a half minutes already and she still had almost a full lap to do in a shorter amount of time than it took her for each of the previous laps. When Gabriella stumbled a little, she gasped in surprise when she felt a hand wrap around her waist to steady her before she spied Troy now jogging next to her. "Troy?"_

_He smiled, seeing how winded and sweaty she was but thinking then that Gabriella was still a beauty. "Come on Brie, you can do this!"_

_"Aren't… you… done?"_

_Troy nodded just before his P.E. teacher yelled out, "Bolton, get back here! She needs to finish this on her own!"_

_Instead of listening though, Troy slipped his hand in Gabriella's, folding his fingers around her hand, giving Gabriella a surge of strength. "Come on, let's get you past this test and finished."_

_"But… Troy…"_

_"Just concentrate on running. I'll be right here."_

_As their pace quickened, Gabriella felt herself wanting to run faster, having that extra burst of energy just knowing that Troy was there to support her, rooting for her, running with her when he didn't have to, when he had already finished a while ago._

_"Bolton, you need to let her run on her own or her whole test will be nulled. It looks like you are pulling her along."_

_She heard him swear under his breath. "I can take them failing me but not you. I'm going to let go of your hand but I'll be right behind you, promise."_

_Gabriella nodded, feeling him squeeze her hand one last time before Troy dropped it, dropping behind her as Gabriella continued with the pace, even quickening it, not caring that she was putting all of her energy for the day in that last minute and a half._

_True to his word, when Gabriella finally finished, one of the last six girls to finish just before the maximum time was called, Troy was quick to place his hands on her hips as Gabriella listened to him and put her hands behind her head and stood straight up as she tried to catch her breath, knowing that Troy had been right behind her to support her without interfering with her test. Somewhere in the distance, Gabriella heard her teacher call out a list of eight names of students who had to retake the test in a week, relieved that she wasn't one of them, knowing that Troy's support and encouragement helped her not be one of them._

_"Bolton, what you did out there will be ignored today but I don't want you interfering in any further physical tests, girlfriend or not."_

_Troy just nodded as he heard the words of his teacher before he moved on, leaving Troy to turn Gabriella around to look down at her. "You okay?"_

_Gabriella merely nodded, still catching her breath. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."_

_"Not at all. Even if you did, you are more than worth it."_

As Gabriella finished thinking of that time in P.E., an odd sense of comfort came over her, making her realize that Troy really had stood behind her even today when she played, literally as well as figuratively, giving her that same support silently that he had more clearly given her then. "Thanks for coming."

Relieved that Gabriella wasn't about to rip into him for showing up after all, Troy smiled again and nodded. "Glad I could be here. Is it okay if I come to future games?"

Without a second thought, Gabriella nodded. "That would be nice."

Ryan watched with curious eyes as Gabriella and Troy seemed to mend the rift that had developed on Monday as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Despite his revelation earlier, Ryan was still confused as to why Gabriella would allow herself to get close to Troy again after everything he had put her through, almost sure that Gabriella didn't realize that Troy's feelings still ran true. If Sharpay was there, Ryan knew she'd kick his butt for letting Troy and Gabriella smile at each other in that moment but being who Ryan was, people studier and all, he knew that this moment was important and best left unaffected by anyone else.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Not even fifty miles had passed on their way to Colorado Springs when Ariana decided to dig into Troy to find out why he had been rather silent since she came to pick him up for their drive up to see their mother. She looked over and saw the concentrated look on her brother's face as he drove her car along I-25 North but instinctively knew that Troy wasn't completely there, focusing on the road. She had spoken to both Gabriella and Troy in the past week and knew that they had fought earlier on in the week but got the impression from Gabriella before she went out on her date last night with William that things were better. If that was true, Ariana had no idea why Troy seemed to be in a mood, albeit not a dark one necessarily but a mood nonetheless.

"So, are you brooding over Gabriella's date last night or is it that Dad and you got into another fight that you haven't told me about?"

His sister's probing question didn't surprise Troy but her mere voice itself reminded him that she was in the car with him as he focused on getting as far away from Albuquerque as he could that Saturday morning. "Just leave it alone Ari."

Hearing Troy's short words did nothing to deter Ariana though as she prodded him a bit more. "Come on Troy, what's the deal? I know you still like her and that Dad has been a jerk more times than not with you lately. I could understand why you'd not be feeling the love these days in that house."

"Ariana, please. We have a total of five hours to spend in the car together. Can we please not get into this right now?"

"Even more reason to just tell me what's on your mind brother. You know how I can be and that I'll get it out of you eventually. This could make a really long, torturous drive or a relatively painless one. You choose."

Troy swore under his breath, knowing that Ariana totally would push him for the next three hundred plus miles if he didn't give her at least something. "Fine but know that this has nothing to do with love in that house. I'm just, I'm pissed off at Dad. He's been acting like a jerk lately and is being more controlling than he ever used to be."

"You do realize that you did violate your grounding by having Chad over last week to begin with and then added to it by leaving the house all together after you practiced."

"Yeah but Chad was over to practice, which is always the known exception to Dad's grounding of me. It gets worse though. I went to watch Gabriella's game on Thursday and when I drove to the house with her, Dad sank his teeth right in and told me he was of right mind to ground me for a longer period of time and forbade me to go with you to see Mom this weekend." Troy's hands unconsciously tightened on the steering wheel as he thought about that last fight but he relaxed it a few moments later, taking in some calming breaths. "He just, he doesn't understand shit lately."

Ariana sat there in the passenger seat, unsure of whether to smirk about Troy coming closer to admitting his true feelings or to give him a sympathetic smile over the troubles at the Bolton house, choosing to go the latter route. "I'm sorry Dad has been being like that. How did you end up leaving the house this morning then and getting out of family morning if that is the case though?"

"Gabriella. She stepped in and her being Brie soothed things over, telling Jack that it was a wonderful change to have someone besides her friends be there for her and that she'd rather take the grounding for me if it meant that I could go see Mom. Old man probably would have done just that too but Maria stepped in and sided with Gabriella, telling Dad that Gabriella was right and that it was nice of me to go there for her daughter when neither she nor Jack have gone to a single game."

"And they wonder why you and Gabriella don't call that house home," Ariana muttered, making a mental note to make time to go to one of Gabriella's matches in the coming weeks despite her busy schedule on campus. "That was nice of Gabriella."

Troy nodded. "It was and I guess it was a sign that my olive branch with her worked. I was an admitted ass for no real logical reason earlier in the week and something just told me to go to the game, damn the consequences."

Ariana let the comfortable silence grow in the car as she thought about Troy's words, wondering if her hunch that Troy really still loved Gabriella was right, if she had indirectly hurt Troy's chances by introducing Gabriella to William in a moment of her need. 'At the time, I didn't even think about Troy and how he would possibly feel about that. I guess I won't be winning any amazing big sister awards any time soon. Crap.'

Over the next few hours, Ariana and Troy talked about lighter things, catching each other up on each other's lives and settled for just talking about superficial things like the latest movies they saw, the weather, and anything else that came to mind. Both were relieved though when Troy finally pulled up to their mother's house and parked before grabbing their bags to head inside.

Ariana used her key to open the front door and smiled as she heard their mother's voice as she chatted on the phone with a friend. "MOM! We're here!"

Lucille automatically grinned as she heard first Ariana's voice and then Troy's, hanging up the phone. "Ariana! Troy! You're finally here!"

Mother and children instantly met each other halfway and embraced in a group hug before Lucille gave her daughter and then her son an individual hug and kiss on the cheek. "It's so wonderful to see you both."

"Trust me, the feeling is likewise for us with you," Troy murmured, hugging his mother even tighter. "How are you? I'm so sorry I haven't been able to come up sooner."

Lucille waved her son off as she pulled back. "Don't worry about it, I've been fine. I miss you guys like crazy but understand. Jack sounds like he's been on a bit of a warpath though from what I've heard from him and you kids. Everything okay?"

"Just mandatory 'family' time and Dad getting upset over me getting me into a fight last week," Troy replied. "And then again when I sort of violated it but I had a good reason."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"For the fight or the violation of the grounding?"

"Both," Lucille replied, not having planned on getting into this area so soon with Troy but figuring this was as good of a time as any to find out what exactly happened since Jack's side was not always completely reliable. "First, what happened with the fight?"

Troy sighed, running his right hand through his hair while he looked at everything but his mother and his sister, who was also watching and waiting in interest. "This Varsity football player was pretty much trying to mack on Gabriella and I lost it. She was wearing her tennis uniform, something I failed to see for what it was, and he was practically drooling into her cleavage as he had her up against a set of lockers. Needless to say, Brie being Brie was trying to be all nice about it while trying to get him to back off. After she politely, and I mean politely, tried to tell Travis to get lost he kept pushing, going as far as talking about her undergarments and I snapped."

"You snapped?" Lucille echoed, having a hard time seeing her son willingly starting a physical fight. "Like what triggered it exactly?"

"Just the image of what Travis was saying, thinking that within the realm of possibilities of happening. It made me sick to think of him touching Gabriella in that way, especially knowing that those advances would be unwanted. I couldn't let Travis hurt her Mom, I couldn't."

Lucille saw the pain in Troy's eyes and knew that part of what drove her son to launch himself at the other teenager was more than just the other guy's words but Troy trying to prevent Gabriella from getting hurt any more. It was Troy's way of trying to spare Gabriella anymore scars than the ones he created and clearly felt sorry about. "You're in love with her still…"

A triumphant smirk appeared on Ariana's lips. "I knew it! I thought so too Mom!"

Quickly, Lucille hushed her eldest child, knowing that Troy wouldn't willingly admit to the obvious truth. "Troy, it's okay if you are."

"No, absolutely not," Troy argued, feeling as if the ground he was on was disappearing. "You're both delusional."

Lucille shook her head, already knowing enough to know that Troy's defenses were high on this subject. "I don't think so. I've known this truth since Gabriella's thirteenth birthday party, especially when I learned a few weeks later that you and the other girl were over. There was a lot going on in your life then Troy. You and I both know that."

Groaning, Troy turned and walked a few yards away only to come back, still unsure of what to say when he was face to face with the first woman who could always see right through him, the second being Gabriella. "We're steb-siblings Mom, we live in the same house. Shouldn't you be discouraging me and this thing that's going on? Everyone at school thinks we are a freak show since word got around that Brie and I used to date."

"Is that what has you so twisted up over this Troy? What the kids at school think?"

Troy lifted his shoulders and dropped them down, still unsure himself as to what really bothered him more about the situation. "Yes, their staring and whispering is getting beyond annoying but it's also her, having Gabriella live practically right next to me, sharing a bathroom, seeing her in homeroom. She's grown up Mom, in so many ways, but she carries a scar, a scar that I helped put there, something I can't make go away."

"Scars may never be gone but they do fade Troy, with the right care. Remember when you got into that bad bike accident and you had this one especially deep cut? After it was done scabbing and healing, we started putting ointment on it daily before you went to bed. Do you still see that scar today?"

After glancing down on his arm, Troy's eyes went right to the scar his mother was talking about and nodded his head. "It's there but it's faint."

"Exactly. I bet you don't even see it on most days."

"Yeah, I guess so," Troy agreed, slowly seeing what his mother was implying. "Gabriella carries an emotional scar though. No ointment can fix that. I don't even know if I want to."

"And why not? It seems to me like you do want her back."

"More than anything!" Troy winced as he heard the truth slide out so easily, hating how easy his mother was too easy to talk to, knowing that he always got himself into trouble by saying too much around her. "Can we forget that I just said that?"

"Don't think so," Ariana chimed in. "Now you're making me feel sorry for enlisting Gabriella to help me out last week. I had no idea you really felt this way, like genuinely Troy."

Troy shook his head, turning his attention on his sister. "You didn't know and I wanted it that way. Tell me though, is William truly a good guy? I know I was an ass earlier this week and told her that he was probably just after her in a physical way but I need to know now seriously if he's a decent guy."

Ariana saw the plea in his eyes and knew this was no time to tease him. "Gabriella is in good hands. I wouldn't let her go out with him again and again if I didn't think so. She's like a true sister to me. If I ever got a hint that he was into her in only that way or that he was a jerk, I would tell you or stop it myself, really."

"Thank you," Troy murmured, somehow feeling a bit better about Gabriella dating this college guy but still feeling his gut twist at the thought. "So yeah, there's another reason why Gabriella and I just aren't going to work Mom in addition to her being my step-sister."

"Anything can be accomplished if you put your mind and especially your heart into it Troy," Lucille replied, wrapping an arm around her son's shoulders and kissing his forehead. "For this to work you have to both want it and both be willing to put in the work to heal each other. As much as you talk about Gabriella having a large scar, you have some of your own, ones that are less visible to many in your life with few exceptions."

"Scars?" Ariana echoed, proving Lucille's point about a great deal of people not knowing about Troy's own emotional scars. "What's Mom talking about Troy?"

Lucille shook her head. "I'm not going to be the one to tell you. If your brother wants to confide in you, that's up to him. Come on you two, let's go get you settled in your rooms and make the most of the next twenty-four hours or so together."

Grateful for his mother's interference in Ariana's usual curiosity in Troy's life, Troy quickly went into action to get his bags and Ariana's both to take to their rooms, feeling better already about everything going on in his life just by being in his mother's presence for less than an hour. In truth, Troy felt more comfortable and at home here in a house he hardly saw with a parent he saw far less frequently than the one in Albuquerque. 'Then again, it goes back to those scars of my own…'

* * *

After pulling her homemade brownies out of the oven, Gabriella placed them on the stove to cool while she made sure the oven door was open just a crack to help release the heat from the oven. While she was finishing washing the dishes, the doorbell rang, causing Gabriella to groan as she realized she was home alone. Despite Troy's absence, Gabriella had still gone out for a run with Maria and Jack, surviving the awkward brunch just fine enough before they told her that they were going out for the rest of the day with friends, which was more than fine with Gabriella.

Since then, Gabriella had not only baked two pans of brownies but had also taken a shower to wash away the sweat and dirt from the run and talked to her father for about an hour to catch up, still worried about his health despite his assurance that he was doing fine. Gabriella knew she was probably just anxious because she hadn't seen him in a while but it was at least something to be able to talk to him as often as she did, also having him there to talk openly with when Gabriella didn't feel like she could do that with her own mother who lived with her.

Once Gabriella wiped her hands on a nearby dishtowel, Gabriella walked to the front door and checked through the peephole to see Chad, Zeke, and Jason standing there on the other side. Unlocking the door, Gabriella opened it up and smiled at them. "Hey guys."

"Hey," they all answered together.

"Are you looking for Troy?"

Chad nodded. "Is Hoops here? We thought we'd come over to practice with him and hang since he's grounded."

"Hate to tell you but Troy isn't grounded anymore and drove up with Ariana to go visit their mom. You can come in and practice in the back without him if you want but I think your real purpose was just to make an excuse to give him some relief from boredom, right?"

"Something like that," Zeke admitted, stopping as he smelled something sweet in the air. "Gabs, are you baking?"

"Dude, this isn't Home Ec, why would she?" Jason returned.

Gabriella giggled as she saw both Chad and Zeke roll their eyes. "Come on in, I am baking, and you three can be my testers."

"Awesome!"

Zeke closed the door behind them as the three boys followed Gabriella through the house and into the kitchen where they saw the cooling brownies. "Gabriella, those look way better than the ones we made last week for class. Maybe you should be baking and cooking all on your own in Home Economics."

Gabriella let out a dry laugh. "Yeah right, no way Zeke! It's a group project, not a one-woman show. Besides, you more than hold your own. Let me just cut…" The doorbell ringing interrupted Gabriella's words and made her glance at the clock, realizing how much time had actually passed of the day. "On second thought, Zeke, can you cut it please? Like we did in class so they aren't huge chunks or anything?"

"Sure Gabs," Zeke replied, happy to help, especially if it meant he got first choice of a brownie afterwards.

While Jason was practically drooling over the baking pans, Chad walked to the edge of the kitchen just enough to see the front door at the other end of the hallway. Somehow, Chad wasn't all that surprised to see Gabriella being hugged by Taylor before Sharpay came in squealing something that made both Taylor and Gabriella shake their heads. Curious now, Chad turned his head so his left ear was towards them to try to hear what was going on.

"Gabriella! You only have less than an hour to get ready! Wait, is he here already? Who does that male voice belong to? I thought you said Troy was out!" Sharpay got out, each word passing her lips at eighty miles per hour.

"He's not Pay, neither is Jack," Gabriella returned, nervously fidgeting all of a sudden.

"Then… oh God, is that Danforth's hair I see over there?"

Gabriella looked over her shoulder and saw Chad giving her a sheepish look before disappearing into the kitchen again. "Yes, him and Jason and Zeke are here. They came here looking for Troy but then they smelled the brownies and I couldn't say no to them."

"And they've done what for you lately?"

Seeing Sharpay's arched eyebrow let Gabriella know that Sharpay really was losing patience with the presence of the guys but Gabriella didn't have the heart to kick them out, not when she could hear them laughing in the kitchen. "Look, they used to by our friends, and I mean _our_ friends. There's nothing wrong with them hanging around and me feeding them some brownies."

Taylor stepped in before Sharpay could say something else that would derail the real reason why they had come over. "Come on Gabriella, we can let the Neanderthals feast on your baking while we get you ready for your date. You being ready is more important than standing here and arguing about getting the boys out of here, right Sharpay?"

When Sharpay didn't say anything immediately, Taylor nudged her with an elbow before Sharpay sighed. "Fine, fine. Come on Gabriella, we need to make you look stunning for college dreamboat."

Relieved that the worst was over, Gabriella followed Sharpay and Taylor to her room via the way that didn't pass through the kitchen, feeling comfortable enough to leave Jason, Zeke, and Chad unattended considering how often they were actually over anyway.

About forty minutes had passed since Gabriella let her good girlfriends in. Forty minutes of Gabriella getting her eye almost poked out by Sharpay, reminiscent of Ariana doing almost the same thing before the first date, while Taylor fussed with her clothing options until Taylor got excited over a dress they had bought together last weekend while shopping that was still in the bag. It also meant forty minutes of Gabriella getting nervous despite knowing tonight would be just as great as every other date she had been on with William.

Once Taylor had finished straightening out the dress and Sharpay finally nodded in approval of Gabriella's expertly applied makeup that wasn't too heavy, Gabriella was allowed to look in the bathroom mirror to admire their work. "Wow, I look not so hideous."

Scoffing, Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Please, you are beyond gorgeous and you know it. Seriously, after all these dates, you'd think you'd realize William is way into you, looks, brains, and all."

"She's right Gaby. You do look amazing, just as you have every other date we've helped you out with and those we haven't. Girl, you've gotten this guy to ask you out three times in a little more than a week of knowing each other. That's huge even by my big sister's dating book. I asked her," Taylor added, glad to see Gabriella smile. "I know you are nervous about getting hurt again but you won't ever know unless you try, right?"

Gabriella nodded, knowing Taylor was right. "You're right, I just, this feels wrong somehow."

Placing a hand on her hip, Sharpay looked at the brunette. "Come again? What could possibly feel wrong about this besides the fact that you have three high school boys in the house that we have to get rid of before William comes?"

"I can't place it, it's just a feeling," Gabriella shrugged, pushing the fading feeling off to the side. "Whatever, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Definitely it's nothing," Taylor quickly agreed. She gave Gabriella an encouraging smile before all three girls walked through Gabriella's bedroom out into the kitchen to find Jason, Zeke, and Chad sprawled out on the couches in the living room eating the brownies still with glasses of milk on the coffee table.

Taylor glanced at her watch and saw that they literally had minutes to get the guys gone before William came and Gabriella left with him. Before she could do anything though, Sharpay stepped in and had it her way by grabbing the remote and turning of the television abruptly, earning protests from all three guys.

"Listen up and listen well. You three need to get out of here, now!" Sharpay instructed in a stern voice. "Your buddy isn't here and you've eaten more than your fair share of Gabriella's brownies."

"Hey, Gabs invited us," Zeke argued.

"Yeah Drama Queen, this isn't your house to kick us out of," Jason added, somewhere finding the guts to go up against Sharpay.

"Fine." Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at Gabriella, her finely manicured eyebrow curved upwards yet again. "Gaby, do you really want Zeke, Chad, and Jason here when William comes over and you have to explain why these guys are here?"

"William? Who the hell is that?" Chad asked, having a feeling before he even asked who William was.

"Gabriella's date soon to be boyfriend. Now, please, get out of here before I have to break out my nail polish and color all of your nails on your calloused hands."

Just then, before anyone else could say anything further, the doorbell rang. Gabriella's eyes widened in panic as she realized William was right on time and she still had a house full of her friends and Troy's together. "Guys, can you please listen to Sharpay this once? I do have to go and as comfortable as I am having you here when I'm not here, I don't think my mom will think so well of it."

Zeke heard Gabriella's plea and saw her reasoning, knowing that Coach would be fine with them lingering but knew that Maria most likely wouldn't be. "All right, we're going."

"What? Wait! I want to see this guy who could be Gabriella's boyfriend," Chad stated, keeping himself firmly seated as the doorbell rang again.

Taylor saw Gabriella getting uneasy and decided to help Sharpay. She quickly hugged Gabriella, wishing her luck, before she grabbed her purse and Sharpay's and grabbed Chad by the ear, earning a scream she hadn't heard him omit since junior high when this used to be more of a regular thing.

Seeing what Chad just had happen to him, Jason quickly got out of the chair before Sharpay even had to do anything but scoot him out the backdoor. Zeke was the last one out and made sure to turn around and wave at Gabriella, thanking her for having them over and feeding them. "Those brownies really were fantastic Gabriella! See you on Monday!"

Gabriella just smiled at Zeke, making sure the backdoor was locked, before she practically ran to the front door, relieved to find William still waiting there for her. "Sorry, I had some last minute stuff to take care of."

William grinned. "You are more than worth the wait."

Luckily, William was so focused on Gabriella that he didn't hear the stumbling and arguing voices that were making their way around the house at that very moment, Chad finally able to get his ear free when they were in the front yard. "Woman, will you stop with that! You could have ripped my ear off!"

Taylor just dismissed Chad though, seeing that from where they were in the shadows they had a great view of the front door, seeing Gabriella beam at something William just said. "Shh!"

Chad looked over to where Taylor was looking and narrowed his eyes, seeing the older guy presenting Gabriella with red roses before moving in for a kiss, which Gabriella admittedly looked happy to return. "Shit, he's smooth."

"Duh, he's in college," Sharpay responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before William and Gabriella could leave, Sharpay knew that she had to get the guys out of there before they could do something stupid and ruin the night for Gabriella. "Come on, let's all go. Where's your car?"

"We walked," Jason informed her. "Makes no matter if we walk back now or later."

Sharpay groaned. "Fine, how about we make your departure now and I'll drive you to the park or something. Will that work?"

"I think that sounds like a fine idea."

Zeke chuckled, seeing how Jason had just swindled them a ride. "All right guys, let's get going."

Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, and Jason headed to Sharpay's Mustang but stopped as Zeke realized Chad wasn't with them. Zeke doubled back with Taylor to stop Chad as he began to inch closer to the front door of the Bolton household.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Zeke whispered, putting his hand on Chad's shoulder, making his friend look at him. "Come on, let's go. We've got a free ride and all."

"I'm curious though," Chad replied, knowing this was his chance to scope out this older guy that Troy was clearly jealous of, as far as Chad could tell anyway since Troy wouldn't really talk about Gabriella period with Chad lately.

Before any of them could do anything further though, William took a few steps from the door as Gabriella stepped out of the house and closed the door, locking it behind her, leaving the roses inside, before taking William's offered arm and walking down the path with him to his car. Taylor let out a hiss as she saw Chad again attempt to step forward to get a better look and gave up her own chance to get a good look at William to step in front of Chad, giving him a hard look even Chad knew not to cross, even after all the years that had passed.

Instead, Chad settled for watching William help Gabriella into his car before they sped off into the night, leaving Chad feeling like he had betrayed his childhood best friend in the worst way by letting that car go, even if said best friend wasn't owning up to the truth that was staring him in the face.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How romantic is he? Taking you to look at the stars!" Kelsi swooned, making Gabriella and Martha smile from where they sat on the floor while Taylor and Sharpay, both seated next to each other on the couch shared by Kelsi, rolled their eyes at Kelsi's innocence.

"Please Kelsi, I don't think they really just stared up at the stars all night," Sharpay stated. "So, how far did you actually go Gaby? Homerun?"

Before Gabriella could answer, Martha jumped in. "This is Gabriella we're talking about, not you Sharpay! Just because you lost your v-card to a senior in our sophomore year doesn't mean we all have to before we graduate high school. This isn't some silly movie like _American Pie_ or something."

"Heaven forbid that! What are we in, a G movie or some crap like that?"

Kelsi stared at Sharpay with unblinking eyes until she figured out who the senior Martha mentioned must have been. "Oh God! You lost your virginity to Danny Zim? Please tell me you didn't!"

All four girls watched as Sharpay twisted a lock of hair around her index finger, suddenly looking a bit sheepish. "Maybe?"

"SHARPAY! He was a senior!" Kelsi exclaimed, staring at her friend with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

Sharpay nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed like a good idea at the time and it still does. He was a good choice for my first I think."

Martha laughed, seeing Kelsi's face register more of a shocked look by the minute. "Wow, I don't think Kelsi has had her innocent ears burning like this in a while. Danny Zim was the lead in the Fall play you were in, right?"

"Yup." Sharpay saw the confused look on Gabriella's face. "Want me to get a yearbook? There's some killer pictures of him that year."

"Sure?" Gabriella returned, curious about the guy Sharpay had lost her virginity to while a part of her was guilty feeling because she hadn't been there to see the play herself in person to cheer Sharpay on. "God, I really missed out on a ton."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Don't let Sharpay hear that you think her losing her virginity is ground breaking. It'll go straight to her head."

Within a half minute, Sharpay picked up a nearby cushion and threw it at a laughing Taylor, who threw up her arms to block it just in time so it bounced off her forearms and landed on the floor. "Take that back Taylor McKessie!"

"Can't Sharpay, it's the truth! You're so proud of that no V-Card membership!"

"Just because I may be the only one of this little group doesn't mean I think I'm special. There are many more things that make me special damn it!"

"And here I thought she was actually going to be humble for once," Kelsi mumbled, earning laughter from the rest of the girls. "Should have known better. Back to you Gabriella, are you seeing William again soon?"

Gabriella shrugged her tiny shoulders. "He mentioned something about maybe going out later this week after a game. William is pretty busy with classes and stuff at U of A but he said he would try to come out for a game this week."

Taylor saw Gabriella's lack of excitement despite the smile on her lips and was puzzled. "Why is it that Sharpay and I seem far more excited for you to be dating College Guy than you do?"

The spoken words and Gabriella's answering silence especially got Kelsi's attention along with Sharpay's and Martha's curiosity. "Are you seriously not even giving him a chance?" Sharpay demanded. "Why the hell not? Gab, he's dreamy, romantic, and hot! He's older! What's there to stop you from swooning and asking to have his babies?" Gabriella visibly shuddered at the mention of babies. "Okay, I understand the not wanting to have his babies bit now, hell you better not, but truly, what's going on?"

Martha, seeing Gabriella shoved into a corner for Sharpay's inquisition decided to step in. "That's not fair Sharpay. Gabriella has gone out with the guy and seems happy about it. She doesn't have to be doing cartwheels around here to prove that she's happy."

"But you have to admit we have a point. Gabriella is smiling and all but she's just, it doesn't reach her eyes. Whenever Gabriella is truly happy, it reaches her eyes," Taylor pointed out.

Seeing that all the speculation about her love life was not going to end unless Gabriella spoke up. "Has it ever occurred to you all that I'm trying to move on for the first time in a long time with someone new? Yes, this is new and exciting and William seems wonderful, but maybe I'm just not ready for all this. He's a great person to talk to about anything, he is good looking, and William really seems to be interested in me as I am him."

"But that's not enough…"

Gabriella shook her head, studying the threads of carpet as she made imaginary shapes in the carpet. "It is enough but it's just, it's tough. I don't ever feel truly easy with him as much as I try and I don't know if it's because I'm still getting to know him or what. I have a lot of fun with William, I just, it's hard to escape one's past when it lives right next door to you."

A light bulb shined brightly in Kelsi's head before it did for the others. "You still love Troy don't you?"

Sharpay scoffed at this. "Please, as if Gabriella could still love that cheating bastard after what he did to her, at her own birthday party nonetheless!"

"Troy has been such a cold asshole to her too since she's been back," Taylor reminded the group. "There's no way Gabriella could possibly!"

Throughout the exchange, Gabriella listened, keeping her head tilted down so she could focus on the carpet still, her hand freezing as she listened though. Martha noticed from her vantage point and saw the pain cross Gabriella's face. "Girls, why don't we give Gabriella a break? I know, Sharpay why don't you get that DVD with Danny in it so we can show Gabriella that and also your yearbook?"

"I suppose," Sharpay started, "but this is a rather important discussion here Martha."

"Yeah but can you really resist showing off your wonderful solo?"

Kelsi silently high fived Martha for being so quick on her feet as Sharpay thought it over for half a second before grinning. Mission accomplished.

"No, and she so needs to see it. Problem is, not quite sure where Mommy and Daddy put it."

"Oh, no worries. Taylor and I can help you find it, right Taylor?" Martha prompted, giving the other girl a look.

"What? Oh fine, I guess," Taylor agreed, knowing that it would be the quicker way to get the torture over with of having to watch one of Sharpay's shows on DVD. Friends or not, there were only so many times she could watch Sharpay's performances.

When Taylor, Martha, and Sharpay left, Ryan quickly stepped into the room, looking over his shoulder and shaking his head as he saw the trio walk further away down the hall. "Hey Kelsi, Gabriella. I leave you girls alone for one morning while I hang out with my baseball teammates and you get right into the gossip without me huh? Sounds like I just missed an interesting topic."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "I guess if you consider your twin's sexual status and a certain person's love life interesting gossip, which I think two of the three who just left do. How long were you standing out there?"

Ryan glanced down at his watch as he took a seat on the floor next to Gabriella and shrugged. "Not quite sure honestly but I knew I didn't want to step into the middle of that whole 'love' talk. I've learned a long time ago when and when not to walk into a room full of girls and that wasn't the time to do it."

Gabriella felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and glanced up to see Ryan's all too understanding gaze looking back at her. "Hey Ry."

"You okay?" Ryan asked, searching Gabriella's face for the truth. "Don't let the Shaylor inquisition get you down. They just honestly don't get what you've gone through sometimes I think."

"Or more accurately care for you so much that they want to see you happy and enjoying life like they think you would be if it wasn't for what Troy did at your thirteenth birthday party," Kelsi threw in, moving to sit down on the floor in front of Gabriella. "Taylor and Sharpay are excited because they see this as your chance to move on and upgrade as they would say."

"But it's not that clean cut, not that simple," Gabriella murmured, swallowing the knot in her throat. "They have the right intentions, I know that, but I just, this is so hard. It's trust issues but also a question of whether or not I can really ever care for someone like I care for Troy."

Ryan squeezed Gabriella with his arm before glancing over at Kelsi to see her looking at Gabriella without an ounce of surprise. "Gabriella, you don't have to lie to us. You really like Troy still and there's nothing wrong with it."

Sighing, Gabriella closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay away while her mind easily accepted that Ryan could see through her. He always had been able to and now was no exception. "There's everything wrong with it Ryan, even more so today than it would have been four years ago. He's my step-brother, he's my ex who cheated on me, and he's someone who can get my back up in a heartbeat as well as make me more vulnerable than I've ever felt with anyone else. Troy is the reason why I don't feel comfortable with William, he has to be."

"Gabriella, sweetie, I had no idea you felt that way about Troy still," Kelsi replied, giving Gabriella a small smile. "It's clear you two have something between you still but I didn't know you felt like that for him, that you still really like him. I thought it was more resentment these days with how you feel with him. This must be hell for you then, living here."

Gabriella paused as she thought about it and shook her head. "He's not what makes living in this house so tough. It's our parents that do that. Troy, yeah he may piss me off when he's a jerk but when he's not being like that to me, some part of me actually enjoys having him around as much as I should detest the very sight of him."

"And why should you detest him so much Gaby?"

"Because he broke my heart in a million pieces just before my own mother did the exact same thing times two moments later. Because Troy doesn't seem to understand exactly what he did to me by being so careless, so insensitive. Because Troy wasn't there when I needed him the most, when my world was fading to black faster than I could ever imagine and the one person, the one person who was my constant warmth wasn't there and better yet was responsible for the darkness!"

As tears rapidly filled Gabriella's eyes, Ryan wrapped his other arm around his best friend and pulled her tightly against him, feeling her tears quickly soak his shirt as Gabriella sobbed quietly. Kelsi and Ryan exchanged a look, both surprised and not surprised at the same time that Gabriella was finally letting go of the pain she often harbored too often on her own.

"Gabriella, everything is going to be okay sweetie, honest," Kelsi soothed, running her own hand up and down Gabriella's back, grateful for once that Sharpay's suite of rooms was a mess so it would take Taylor, Sharpay, and Martha some time to find the items they were searching for. "Maybe those are good reasons to hate Troy but you don't Gabriella and that's okay."

Hesitating, Ryan decided to add his own two cents. "Maybe you can't hate him Gabriella because it's not in you to spend so much energy on something so negative as hate, especially when you are wondering if he's the same person, if he is as capable of doing it again now."

"But he is! He's been a complete asshole!"

"True, but something tells me it's not for the reasons you think, that he's just being an insensitive prick."

This caught Gabriella's attention as she managed to gain control over her tears and sobs once again. When she finally began to breathe a bit more normally, Gabriella pulled away from Ryan to look at him, wincing as she saw the wet odd looking shape she left on Ryan's shirt. "Sorry about the shirt Ry."

Ryan though waved it off. "Don't worry, this is the least of my worries. Your well-being is my concern here, not this. It's not like you're Sharpay with sparkles and makeup and all that jazz. My shirt would have been stained if it was her crying on my shoulder, trust me I know."

Gabriella managed a small laugh before wiping away the last of her tears and breathing in deeply. "Thank you, both of you. I haven't a clue as to where that all came from but apparently I needed it. I feel better and more in control."

"Good, that's all that matters Gabriella," Kelsi returned, smiling again at the brunette. "Ryan, what did you mean about Troy not doing this stuff just to be a, well, just cause he feels like it?"

Seeing that Gabriella too was now looking at him with her full attention, Ryan figured it wouldn't hurt to expose some of what he felt he learned the other day at West High. "Gab, remember how he appeared at West High for your match? Before you consciously became aware of his presence, Troy and I had a talk after he had a bit of a run in with some of the West guys."

"Why would he have a run in with them?"

Forgetting that Gabriella probably wouldn't understand the deep rooted East High and West High rivalry, Ryan backtracked. "Basically East High and West High are rivals, just as bad as any classic rivalry in sports, like the Red Sox and the Yankees. To be honest, for that reason, I was surprised to him there out of all the games he could have picked to watch you. That's more reason why I buy into his story of not having planned it but going on instinct. That must have been tough for him. Anyway, Troy and I chatted and I got the feeling that he's still into you Gabriella but is probably trying his hardest to deny it or ignore it."

A light bulb went off in Kelsi's head. "Just like an elementary school boy pulling at a girl's pigtails!"

Gabriella gave what Ryan and Kelsi said some thought before shaking her head as she dismissed the idea that Troy could still be into her like that. "No way! If he cared for me, he'd be the sweet boy I knew when I was twelve, not the boy he is now. The boy who liked me would never have cheated, he cared too much for me."

_Sharpay and Taylor rolled their eyes as the attention of Chad and Zeke both got diverted from them and their lunches to some teenage girls who were passing by their table there at the food court in the mall. Sure, neither had any claim on either boy but they definitely had a secret crush they had harbored for various amounts of time._

_"Do you boys always have to drool over every girl in a skirt or low cut top?" Taylor asked once she saw that Zeke and Chad were back to focusing on their food at least. "And you are so obvious!"_

_"Please, we have every ounce of finesse possible," Chad argued. "Besides, I don't hear you or Sharpay complaining when Zeke and I check you two out!"_

_Hiding her pleasure in hearing those words that confirmed that Zeke was in fact at least checking Sharpay out, Sharpay replied, "You all are such pigs! We aren't some meat for purchase or something! All boys are totally disgusting!"_

_Taylor looked to her right to get Gabriella's backup but paused as she caught Troy and Gabriella smiling brightly at each other while Troy fed Gabriella some of their shared fries. "Well, maybe most."_

_"What?" Sharpay demanded, turning her head to stare at Taylor only to stop when she saw Troy wiping some ketchup off Gabriella's lips before licking his fingers clean. "Aww!"_

_Zeke just shook his head as he realized then that girls really were too complicated to try to understand. "So because Troy is clearly checking out Gabriella, he isn't a pig?"_

_"He's not though! He's just being so sweet!" Sharpay squealed, clapping her hands together, alerting both Gabriella and Troy that they had an audience, making them both blush._

_"What am I doing?" Troy asked as he rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced down the table at Taylor and Sharpay and then at Chad and Zeke. "Why are you all staring?"_

_"Yeah guys, what's up?" Gabriella questioned, feeling herself get more uneasy as she felt four pairs of eyes alternate between looking at her and Troy._

_Being the quieter of the four, Taylor and Zeke exchanged looks before Sharpay burst out, "When the hell is Bolton going to make you his girlfriend? You both are so cute and clearly like each other!"_

_Chad nodded his head, in total agreement with Sharpay as much as he didn't want to be. "Yeah dude, what's the deal? I thought you were asking her last week…" Chad's words died as he realized what he started saying and slapped his hand over his mouth._

_"Smooth Chad, real smooth," Zeke teased, patting Chad on the shoulder._

_After Troy glared at his childhood best friend, making Chad shrink down into his chair further, Troy's face suddenly cleared as he grinned. "Lucky for Chad here, I did ask Gabriella to be my girlfriend and she said yes."_

_While Chad sighed in relief, squeals filled the air from Sharpay and Taylor while Gabriella simply beamed and nodded. "It's true."_

_"Then how come you were checking out the girls with us just now?" Zeke asked, knowing that no girl would stand for her boyfriend to do that to her but seeing Gabriella smiling._

_"What girls?" Troy returned, genuine confusion on his face._

_Zeke's and Chad's jaws dropped as they stared at their friend, the one who was always usually quick to spot the hot chicks and point them out to his friends. "Three blondes…" Chad started._

_"All medium height," Zeke added._

_"Short miniskirts."_

_"Plunging halters."_

_"Teenage bodies… Oww!"_

_Taylor glared at Chad after she sat back down in her seat after promptly slapping Chad on the side of his head for that comment. "Again, the pig comment!"_

_"I second that," Sharpay threw in, glaring at Zeke. "Why do you boys have to be so stupid?"_

_"Oh, like you girls don't drool over your brunette, blue eyed celebrity hunks and stuff on top of checking out guys here at the mall," Zeke scoffed. "If I have to hear one more word about that stupid musical guy…"_

_"You'll what?" Sharpay arched an eyebrow at Zeke as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. "What is it that you're going to do Zeke?"_

_Zeke cleared his throat as the light brown eyes focused on him. "Well, you see, umm…"_

_"Come on Sharpay, give the boy a break," Gabriella intervened, not wanting to witness another Sharpay and Zeke fight. "We do fangirl a lot, even I can admit that."_

_"But now you have your own chestnut haired, blue eyed hottie," Sharpay complained, winking at Troy just to make him blush again, laughing as he did exactly that._

_Gabriella glanced over at Troy and smiled, feeling herself shiver as Troy picked up her right hand that was resting on the table and held it in his own. "I am never one to argue with the truth Sharpay and you are definitely right…"_

_Troy's smile stretched into a grin as he winked at his girlfriend. "And you're the reason why I'll never look at another girl so long as I'm with you."_

_There were two thumps heard immediately after, Troy and Gabriella looking over and laughing together with Taylor and Sharpay as they realized it was Chad and Zeke both bashing their heads onto the table._

Just as Gabriella opened her mouth to recap that memory for Ryan and Kelsi, she spied the same two girls from that memory but older coming into the room, their treasure hunt clearly over. "As much as I know you two are trying to help, I think that it really isn't what you think. It's the past and I think I'm okay with that."

Seeing that there was no more time to genuinely talk, Ryan and Kelsi readily agreed to accept that being the final words on the matter… for today.

* * *

"And is Zeke kicking your ass per usual?" Troy asked as he leaned his shoulder against the side of Ariana's car, leaning his forehead against the cool glass.

There was a scoff heard from the other side of the line before Chad replied, "Please, I so was dominating him!"

"Is that why Zeke and Jason are busy screaming their heads off at your house when you should be playing the video game with them and not talking to me who is just driving over the Albuquerque city line with his sister?"

"Dude, you should have Ari drop you off! Come over and play video games for an hour or so. I'll take you back home!"

Troy shook his head, feeling exhausted from the drive and spending as much time as he could with Lucille. "Another night man. I'm seriously too wiped for that. You'd have me dead in two minutes flat."

"And that's different how?"

As Troy heard Chad's laughter, he resisted the urge to give into the temptation to have Ariana drive him to the Danforth's home. "Not going to work Chad. I'm serious, I'm bushed. Anything happen over the weekend besides your pitiful video game playing skills resurfacing?"

There was some silence that allowed Troy to hear Zeke and Jason yell at each other in the background. Chad eventually spoke again but only after he softly swore. "Same old boring life here in New Mexico man."

Without hesitating, Troy scoffed, "Bullshit! What's up? You can never lie for shit man."

Ariana glanced at her brother, surprised at his outburst but turned her attention back to the road as she saw their current lane on the highway was merging.

"All right, I'll tell you. The boys and I went to your house last night thinking you'd be there."

"And found out I wasn't cause I was visiting my mom with Ari. So?"

Troy heard Chad audibly swallow. "Right. Gabriella was there and fed us yummy dessert instead before collegeguypickedherupforadate."

Blinking a few times, Troy tried to process the speedy words that were hurled at him, drawing in a sharp breath as it hit him full on as to what Chad was so nervous to tell him. "Brie went out on a date last night and you saw him and them together…"

"Look man, I tried to interfere but the crazy chicks wouldn't let me. That Taylor has got a mean grip that has only gotten stronger over the years…"

"Gabriella went out on another date with the college guy…" Troy mumbled, earning yet another worried glance from his older sister, who chose not to say anything just yet, letting Troy soak it all in.

This time when Chad didn't respond, there was what seemed like a heavy silence while Troy dealt with the conflicting emotions he was feeling. On one hand, he was hurt and heartbroken at the very thought of Gabriella going off with another guy. The other part, a smaller part, was happy for his ex, seeing that maybe he hadn't mortally wounded her as much as he had feared that he had.

Ariana glanced over yet again and saw the pained look on Troy's face, his eyes closed and pinched together. "Troy, you okay?"

Troy slowly opened his eyes and let out a big breath, looking over at his sister and catching her eye. "Yeah, I'm fine Ari. Chad, dude, I'm okay. Thanks for telling me man."

"Really?" Chad questioned, not quite believing it.

"Yes, really. Gabriella deserves to be happy and I am not in the position to deprive her of that again. Hey Chad, we're getting closer to the house. I'll talk to you later, k?"

After a sigh, Chad decided to let Troy end the call there. "All right. Later man."

"Later." As Troy hung up the phone, he looked to Ari, who he knew was ready to say something. "Please, don't."

"All right but know this. That attitude is mighty mature and big of you Troy," Ariana replied, knowing how hard it must be for Troy, not quite capable of fully imagining what he was thinking or feeling at that exact time since she was still absorbing what she had learned this past weekend. Thing was, Ariana knew that there was still a lot more about Troy's past with their parents' divorce and his breakup with Gabriella that Ariana even didn't know. "Whether you fully mean it or not, the fact that you are at least somewhat feeling that is a big step forward."

Troy shrugged, looking out the window as Ariana began driving on streets Troy knew like the back of his hand. "Yeah, well, I'm trying."

"And sometimes that's all you can do," Ariana replied, letting the conversation fall into silence to let Troy regroup and think.

After parking the car outside of the Bolton house, Ariana got out of the car and helped Troy open the trunk so he could grab his bags. "You going to be okay?"

Troy heard the worry in her voice and nodded. "Course. No reason not to be."

"Liar," she softly replied. "I can stay around for a bit if you want, so you don't have to face the dreadful father right now."

"Thanks for the offer sis but I kinda just want to be alone right now, no offense. We'll do the trip again in another few weeks?"

"Definitely. Give me a call if you want some womanly advice, okay?"

"Thought that was what Mom was for," Troy joked, wincing as Ariana punched him in the shoulder. "Damn right hook of yours."

Ariana beamed at him. "Best not forget it. Night Troy."

Troy gave Ariana a quick hug and stepped back, putting his best smile forward. "Night Ari. See you later."

Once Ariana drove out of sight, Troy turned and eyed the house that he knew would never be home to him. With a sigh, Troy forced himself to move forward, carrying his bags with him as he dragged himself to the front door, letting himself in. Troy was surprised when the alarm system went off on stay mode. After quickly entering the code in and then punching the stay mode back in, Troy locked the door and walked through the house, hearing the silence, relieved when no sign of his father or Maria were around, even Gabriella. 'Someone has to be here though for the stay mode to be on.'

After grabbing a bottled water from the fridge in the kitchen, Troy's curiosity was answered as he stepped down into his room and threw his bags onto his bed, seeing the bathroom light on. Unable to suppress his curiosity any longer, Troy walked towards the bathroom he shared with Gabriella while he sipped from the plastic bottle. Gently, Troy tugged the door open and found himself grinning in spite of himself as Gabriella, dressed in red boxer shorts and a pink cami stood at the sink, dancing in place as she brushed her teeth.

Troy couldn't explain it but the sight of Gabriella so uncensored and unguarded brought so many happy feelings to Troy, so much so that he decided to stay there on the threshold of the bathroom, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe as he sipped his water. 'Okay, so this is a bit stalker like but she seems so happy…'

Gabriella happily danced to the latest song she couldn't get out of her head as she brushed her teeth, feeling much better after spending a day with her best and close friends. Sure, things were definitely not quite as it should be with William, but Gabriella realized that she just had to give it time, like Sharpay and Taylor pointed out to her. Once she was done, she spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth, jumping as she spotted something moving out of the corner of her eye as she straightened.

When Gabriella whirled around, there he stood, none other than her ex and step-brother. "God Troy, don't do that! What are you doing just standing there?"

Instead of moving, Troy stayed there, leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his lips. "Just enjoying the show. You seem like you're in high spirits Brie."

"Yeah, maybe, but you watching me brush my teeth is just a tad creepy don't you think?"

"Maybe," Troy allowed, knowing he himself had thought that too when he first decided to stay there to watch her act so freely. "Have a good weekend?"

Flashes of Gabriella's date played in her mind before Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, hung out with friends and stuff. How was your trip? How's your mom?"

"She's doing good and wanted me to pass on her hello. Ariana said hi too. I think I'm going to go visit her more often when I can."

"Good, I'm glad. I would too if my other parent lived within driving distance."

Troy saw the sadness creep into Gabriella's eyes. "You miss your dad a lot don't you?"

"More than anything," Gabriella admitted, giving Troy a sad smile. "But, it will all be worth it in the end, that's what I keep telling myself anyway. Anyway, we have school tomorrow and I need to finish up a few things due. I'll talk to you later Troy."

"Sure." Troy straightened and hesitantly stepped forward, not really understanding why he needed to get closer to his ex but allowing himself the liberty as he didn't see any warning signs to back off from her.

Gabriella watched as Troy walked closer to her, stopping just a few inches away. "Good night?"

Before either knew what happened, Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's cheek, pulling away before Gabriella even realized it happened. "Sweet dreams Brie."

With that, Troy left Gabriella there in the bathroom, staring after him, as Troy softly closed the bathroom door behind him and plopped himself down on the bed, wondering what just happened.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Gabriella stretched out her legs in preparation for the meet, ignoring everything around her as she tended to always do whenever she was on unfamiliar turf, in other words the competition's own courts, her mind couldn't help but wander back to an earlier memory, one just shortly after her nearly disastrous timed running test in junior high.

_"Come on Brie, you can do it! You've got twenty seconds left, push!" Troy encouraged as he sat in the hammock, alternating looking at Gabriella and looking at the stopwatch in his hands._

_Gabriella shook her head, hating how much her lungs were about to burst and feeling doubly embarrassed that she wasn't as quick as she was supposed to be doing these crazy exercises Troy had set up for her to do to help her get better at running. "Troy, it's too hard!"_

_"Don't say that, you can do this! Come on, three more sets, you can do it!"_

_As it turned out, Gabriella couldn't do it and she felt horrible for it as she collapsed onto the hammock next to Troy, knowing she looked disgusting huffing and sweating at the same time while Troy reset the stopwatch. She gratefully took the water bottle Troy handed her but couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, afraid of the disappointment she would see in his cerulean orbs. Gabriella sipped at the water before putting it down, laying back on the hammock as she continued to even out her breath._

_"Gabriella, we'll get you faster at running, honestly. There's still more drills we can run and we will continue doing this until you feel better about running, feel confident you can pass another test that will undoubtedly come up before this school year ends. I know you can do it, you can do so many other things," Troy stated, reaching out a hand and brushing back some of the damp waves of Gabriella's dark hair, noticing the way she turned her head further away from him so he couldn't see her face. "Brie? What is it?"_

_"Nothing," she murmured, hating the knot of emotions that was clogging her throat._

_"It's clearly something. You can tell me anything Gabriella. What's wrong?"_

_"I just, it sucks that I can't be the runner you want me to be," Gabriella admitted, proud of herself for holding back the unexpected tears although she still refused to meet his gaze. "You deserve to have a girlfriend who is athletic as you, who won't be holding you back in any way. I'm just, it's embarrassing Troy!"_

_"Hey," Troy said softly, turning his body so he could reach out and pull Gabriella's stiff body closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "Don't say that Brie. I would like to think I deserve you and no one else. I don't need an athletic girlfriend, I did this because I thought you wanted to get better at running. We don't need to do this, you don't need to do this for me."_

_"But Troy…"_

_"No, I mean it. There's nothing more important than you Gabriella, there never will be. I know my mom has laughed at me because we're what, twelve going on thirteen, but I'm just so infatuated with you. She told me this is what puppy love was about, whatever that meant. Whether you're speedy out on the track or the tortoise taking your time but ultimately making it to the very end with all the spirit you have, it doesn't matter. You are all I care about."_

_Troy's heartfelt words warmed Gabriella's heart and helped her relax into his hold, forgetting how sweaty she felt to just relax with him there as Troy rocked the hammock slightly, using his legs to do so._

_When they got up a few moments later, Gabriella almost fell to the ground as she felt her muscles stiffen up. As Gabriella almost dropped down in pain, she felt Troy quickly catch her and let her lower to the ground much more slowly to avoid further injury while Gabriella immediately clutched her right calf, the one that hurt the most, trying to massage it out, knowing enough to know that would help._

_While Gabriella worked on her right leg, Troy silently started working on her left, worriedly looking at Gabriella as she bit her lip and concentrated on trying to get the cramps out. After a while when Troy felt the muscle ease, Troy helped with her right leg until that too relaxed, glancing up to Gabriella's face to see a relieved look. "You okay now? Pretty bad cramps it looks like."_

_Gabriella nodded her head, feeling stupid yet again for showing another weakness in front of her boyfriend._

_"Did you stretch out really good before I got dropped off here? You said you did when I asked at the start of the drills but did you really?"_

_Unable to lie again, Gabriella shook her head. "I did but just did like five seconds of each stretch we do in PE."_

_"Oh Brie, that's what hurt you. Stretching sucks, and seems like a waste of time, but it's really important to avoid this type of pain. Will you promise me to always stretch out before and after a lot of exertion like running? I don't like seeing you in pain."_

_Gabriella just nodded her head, uncertain of what else she could really say to combat the truth. "Promise."_

_With that, Troy decided to stay seated there on the ground with his girlfriend as he went through stretches with her, making sure she was doing them right and knowing that Gabriella, as she was quick to pick up everything else, would not forget this ever again._

A smile played on Gabriella's lips as she remembered, shaking her head at how she really had kept that promise to Troy, even when things were horribly bad, treating warm-up time like it was just as important as the actual tennis match. Sure the memory also brought some sadness with it as it reminded Gabriella of how long ago it had been since Troy and she were happy like that together, innocent like that, but these days Gabriella was trying to stay positive, especially as she faced yet another game to defend her undefeated status.

Just as Gabriella finished, she heard murmurs from her other teammates and some giggling. When Gabriella glanced up and around in the direction of which the other girls were looking, Gabriella was surprised yet not very much so to see Troy standing on the other side of the wire fence next to Ryan. Troy spotted her looking and smiled at her, raising his hand up in a wave. Without a thought, Gabriella lifted her own hand up and returned the greeting, ignoring a growing part of her that was delighted that Troy made it to another game.

When the East High team was called together by the coach, Troy turned his attention to Ryan, who he greeted earlier but hadn't really spoken to yet. "How's it going Ryan?"

"Just fine," Ryan replied, looking at Troy with a look that told the other guy that Ryan was still rather protective of his best friend. "So, you came to another game."

"Yup, I did," Troy answered. "Since her mom isn't coming as she should be, I should be here at least, right?"

"True. So are you telling me you're here for family support reasons?"

"Well I am her stepbrother." As Troy pointed out the obvious, Ryan scoffed. "What? It's true!"

"Duh, yeah you are step-siblings but you, Gabriella, and I at least know the truth, that there's more to what's going on between you now even if neither of you will admit it," Ryan returned, turning his gaze to look directly into Troy's eyes. "You can't tell me this time, showing up to yet another game, that you don't care for Gabriella like you supposedly used to."

Troy remained silent as he watched the introduction of the teams and the calling off of the set matches for the varsity team. "Has Gabriella always been the Varsity #1 single?"

Seeing Troy's avoidance of the topic of Gabriella and his feelings, Ryan allowed it to go by, knowing that he'd get plenty of time to figure this all out as he suspected that Troy would soon become a regular to these games as much as Ryan was. "This year, here at East High, yes. She worked her way up at her old high school from JV, ended up on Varsity Sophomore year, kind of like you and basketball, and then became #1 singles for her team there last year after a couple of games."

Nodding his head, Troy smirked as he saw Gabriella have a few words with the coach before she walked over to her assigned court where she would face off with the #1 single from the other team, completely unaware of the other girl of the opposing team that was giving her a one over. "That's my girl, staying focused on the game at hand."

The words were spoken so softly that Ryan had almost convinced himself that he had misheard Troy but knew he was right in some part of his brain as Troy continued to gaze at Gabriella while she settled her stuff down on the ground, out of the way.

Troy and Ryan made small talk while Gabriella played through the match, playing strong in the first set only to falter a little in the second set. "Gabriella is undefeated still, right?" Troy asked, sparing Ryan a glance as he resisted the urge to clap when Gabriella power housed her last serve, resulting in an ace.

"Yup, #1 in the league so far this season. I have a feeling she'll maintain it too. Gabriella truly is incredible out there," Ryan commented, grinning as Gabriella delivered another ace. "She's really focused today. Her shots are so deadly accurate even in this set."

"Did you watch her play before East High?"

Ryan nodded, never taking his eyes off the court as Gabriella lobbed the ball back at her opponent to start a rally. "I tried whenever I could. I wasn't able to see her play as much as I would have liked but I did the best I could, especially when I got my own car. Heaven help me if I had to drive in Sharpay's pink Mustang but admittedly I would have done it anyway."

After Gabriella missed her opponent's last shot, Troy looked over at Ryan and silently surveyed him. "You really have become Gabriella's best friend in many ways, closer to her than the girls are."

Ryan met Troy's gaze and shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know if I'm any closer to her but we have a different type of best friendship. We're more mellow and not quite so bubbly and pink."

Troy cracked a smile as he chuckled. "Dude, I gotta respect you for seeing your twin for what she is. Not many brothers would."

"Are you telling me that you are blind to Ariana's faults?"

"Are you kidding? She's a big pain in my ass!" Troy exclaimed, laughing some as he imagined what Ariana's face would look like if she heard him just then.

"Am I really Troy Bolton?" The question itself didn't scare Troy but it did make him fearful for his life as he realized whose voice it was that asked the question.

Troy turned around and gulped as he saw Ariana standing just a few feet away with her arms crossed over her chest. "Umm, what are you doing here Ari?"

"Don't you know? I'm here to be a bigger pain in your ass than I was this weekend evidently," Ariana replied, smirking as Troy got pale. She glanced over at the guy beside her brother and smiled. "Hi Ryan. How are you?"

Chuckling, Ryan smiled back. "I'm just fine, thanks Ari for asking. Troy didn't mean anything by what he said by the way. I was just teasing him a bit because he was teasing me about my twin is all."

"I appreciate you sticking up for someone who I don't think is really even your friend Ryan, shows what a good guy you are. Maybe Troy can learn from you."

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed, quickly regaining his balance after Ariana shoved him. "Ari, come on! Now that you have become that pain in my ass, why don't you leave?"

"No way. I'm here to support our dear Gabriella, with or without your permission. Someone needs to be here to cheer her on. Ooo, nice shot! GO GABRIELLA!"

"Shh! Ari!" Troy scolded, shooting Gabriella an apologetic look only to see Gabriella beaming in their direction before she waved only to get reabsorbed into the match seconds later.

Ariana gave Troy a triumphant look. "Duh, she's excited to see me even if my own blood brother isn't. What are you doing here anyway? Isn't Dad going to have a fit you're here again?"

Troy shrugged. "So? He can have a fit all he wants. This is where I belong, supporting Gabriella since I clearly was a major reason why she got involved in this sport to begin with."

"Say what? Isn't that a bit egotistical much?"

Throwing up his hands in defense, Troy shook his head. "Gabriella told me a while ago something along those lines. It's not for good reasons, trust me. I'm trying to make it positive though, okay?"

Ariana surveyed her brother and saw his sincerity, knowing based off this past weekend that Troy really was genuinely trying to make things better between them. "I can respect that. So is Gabriella winning or losing?"

"Winning so far," Ryan replied, grinning as he added this latest conversation between Troy and his sister to his memory, knowing it would help later on should it ever be needed.

The trio continued to watch for the rest of the match, all three proud when Gabriella finally won the match in only two sets, allowing her to be the first Wildcat to add a win for the Varsity team for the day's match. After Gabriella debriefed with the coach, she gathered up her stuff and high fived the JV #1 singles player as she stepped onto the court, giving her a few encouraging words before Gabriella exited the fenced in courts and walked quickly to where Ariana, Troy, and Ryan stood, a grin on her face.

"Wow, you all came!" she exclaimed, using a voice that was not too loud to not distract the games still in progress.

"Like there was any doubt," Ryan replied, being the first to hug his best friend before Ariana swept Gabriella into a tight hug.

When Ariana pulled away, she smiled even more seeing how truly happy Gabriella was in that moment. "Gabriella, from what I could see of you out there, I can see why you're the most feared tennis player in the state!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, giggling. "That's so something my dad would say Ari and it's so not true!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Troy interjected, taking his chances and hugging Gabriella too, relieved when he felt her return the embrace. He was careful not to kiss her on the cheek as he had this weekend when he pulled away. "I hear that you've got all these girls in the league well below your skill set out there on the court and most likely in the academic realm as well."

Ariana and Ryan both watched as Gabriella blushed, quickly looking at the grass below her feet. Their take on the little exchange Gabriella and Troy were having though were a bit different. On one hand Ariana, was just amused to see how well the sparks really did still linger between her brother and her stepsister while Ryan was getting to feel a bit leery. Yes, Ryan did feel comfortable with Troy now and knew that there was still chemistry between the exes but didn't get an easy feeling about that same chemistry getting a bit stronger now. Trusting Troy as a friend and human being was one thing. Trusting Troy completely with Ryan's best friend's heart was completely something different, even if Ryan deciphered all the telltale signs as Troy still being into Gabriella.

"Whatever Troy. You're just full of it," Gabriella replied back with a smirk before turning her attention back to the courts, cheering on the #2 Varsity doubles as they finished their own match with another victory. "Way to go girls!"

Both girls on the court gave Gabriella a thumbs up before they shook hands with their opponents, as Gabriella had done with her own a little while ago, before they talked to the coach.

"You're really a team player. That's nice to see, not like I expected anything different from you," Ariana stated, seeing Gabriella smile as she surveyed the progress of the rest of the team.

When Gabriella was done taking a look at the different scores on the scorecards, only then did she look back at Ariana. "It may seem like it's just me out there but it's not. We win as a team or lose as a team. Every match out there matters."

Ariana couldn't agree more, laughing though internally as she realized that was probably a speech she had heard Troy's and her father give many a time to the team he coached as well as to Ariana and Troy themselves. 'He'd be proud if he was actually here, even if she is only his stepdaughter.'

The four hung out together and talked while Gabriella continued to support her team the best that she could, cheering where appropriate and disappearing a few times to console the #2 and #3 singles as they lost their match. In the end though, the Varsity team pulled off another win thanks to Gabriella but more importantly the three Varsity doubles teams sweeping their portion of the match.

When it became clear that Gabriella intended to stay through the JV matches as well, Ariana made her apologies for having to leave. "Sorry Gabriella, I have to get going because I have some assignments due tomorrow that I've procrastinated on. I'll catch you on Saturday for family brunch?"

"Definitely and no worries on leaving. I'm just so happy you made it," Gabriella returned as she hugged Ariana back. "It means a lot."

"Hey, it was fun, honest. Way more interesting than some average high school basketball game that I've had to attend for most of my life," Ariana quipped back, laughing as she saw Troy roll his eyes. "Have a good night guys!"

"Night Ari," Troy replied, giving his sister a quick hug before Ariana left. "That was nice of her to come after all."

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "Did you know she was coming?"

"She mentioned something about trying but with college courses I guess she never knows along with her other activities on campus."

Ryan observed the way Gabriella and Troy stared at one another before looking away, adding yet another mark in the invisible scoreboard Ryan was keeping to keep track of the development between Troy and Gabriella. "So, Gabriella, are you staying for the entire JV match?"

"It is tradition," Gabriella answered. "Why, do you need to go?"

"Umm, sort of. There are some family friends coming over for dinner tonight and I'll have to change before I can even sit down for dinner. I can stick around and tell my parents I can't make it though to make sure you get a ride home."

Troy saw his chance and stepped into the conversation. "Ryan, go on ahead. I can give Gabriella a ride."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, uncertain of whether or not Troy was being sincere. "That's a lot to ask and I don't want you to get in trouble."

Waving it off with a wave of his hand, Troy shook his head. "It's not a problem. It isn't like you live across town from me or anything. I would offer even if that was the case."

"Okay, if you both are sure. Awesome game today Gabriella. Congratulations on keeping your undefeated title for yet another match," Ryan murmured as he hugged her. "Give me a call though if he pulls a fast one and leaves you stranded okay?"

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head as they separated. "Don't worry, I will but I doubt it'll happen. Thanks Ryan for coming, as always."

"Not a problem."

When Ryan finally left, Gabriella and Troy stood in silence next to each other, both absorbed in watching the matches unfold.

Two hours later, it became official that East High's Girls' Varsity and Junior Varsity teams were victorious in another match in their league. Just as he had promised, Troy took Gabriella home with him in his truck while the two of them shared an easy chat all the way back, both feeling actually comfortable with each other.

That comfort though shifted as both entered the house and Troy immediately came face to face with a rather annoyed father. "Where the hell have you been Troy?"

Troy swallowed before he steeled himself for the confrontation he knew was coming. "I was watching Gabriella play tennis at a match."

"First you disobey me and go Colorado this weekend and now this? Troy, you're asking to be grounded again if you don't clean up your act!"

Unable to stop himself, Troy scoffed. "So you'd rather your stepdaughter go through another match without any family there to support her? You and Maria go on and on and on about how important family is and how you want us all to be a family yet I try to be there for Gabriella and I get punished! How is that at all fair Dad? Huh?"

"Troy, that's not the point! You were supposed to be home hours ago to start practice! This is your senior year, the last year to make a difference for the scouts! Do you not care about that anymore? About the scholarship opportunities?"

"Of course I do, but not everything is about basketball Dad, honestly!"

"Well it used to be," Jack bit out. "What the hell changed?"

"I am growing up, becoming my own person. I'm sorry that's not enough for you." With that, Troy glared his father for one more beat before marching right past him, ignoring Maria and the concerned look she had on her face.

Once safely in his room, Troy picked up a basketball that was on the floor and chucked it at his closed bedroom door, letting out a groan of frustration. "Son of a bitch! He really thinks he knows me so well even after what happened when I was thirteen. How fucking stupid can he be?"

Troy collapsed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, catching his breath as his anger began to sizzle back down, hearing a click of a door. When Troy turned his head towards the sound, he saw Gabriella standing there in the bathroom.

Before he could bite her head off for showing up just then, Gabriella made what she had to say quick. "Just wanted to say thank you Troy for coming and the support. If you're going to get in trouble though like this, I'd rather not cause any more friction between you and your dad."

Troy let out a sarcastic laugh, shaking his head before he went back to staring up at the ceiling. "Trust me Gabriella, he'd rip into me no matter what I was doing so long as it took me away from the basketball court. I have fun watching you play. If you want though, I'll stop going if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that at all. If you want to keep coming, please do, but I just needed to give you the out should you need it for the sake of your relationship with your dad."

"Appreciate it but I'm good, honest."

Gabriella nodded, giving him a sad smile. "We live in such weird circumstances here don't we?"

"You can say that again."

"We live in such weird circumstances here don't we?"

Troy actually laughed at Gabriella's joke while she giggled a little, both feeling a little less tense afterwards. "See you at the dinner table?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Starving after the game actually. Hmm, I'm starting to sound like Ryan, you, and the rest of the guys."

"You wish," Troy teased, smiling at Gabriella before she turned and went through the bathroom to her bedroom, leaving the door on her side open just as their relationship had evolved to be so far including an open door policy on both sides.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"All right everyone, settle down, settle down," Ms. Darbus commanded, quieting the homeroom. "Today we seem to have some Homecoming business to attend to. I'm about to pass out the ballots for the Homecoming court and all of you can review and cast your vote by filling it out and placing it in the ballot box in the cafeteria."

"Oh fun," Troy remarked in a low voice, making Gabriella giggle from her seat in front of him.

After Ms. Darbus passed out the correct number of ballots for each row to each student in the front seat, she continued with the announcement. "The Homecoming committee also states in this bulletin that all ballots must have a first and last name on the ballot to be considered valid. Any without names will be considered void. Other than that, enjoy this, erm, voting process."

As Gabriella passed back the ballots to Troy, she scanned the list and almost laughed as she saw Troy's name for contention for Homecoming King. "Well, well. Looks like someone is quite the popular guy at East High."

Troy's brow furrowed before he passed back the ballots and looked for himself what was on there and felt a grin form on his face. "I'm nominated! I'm in contention for Homecoming King!"

"Why yes Mr. Bolton, it is appears that you are," Ms. Darbus replied, an amused expression on her face. "Would you like to give a speech up here on the stage as to why you deserve to be Homecoming King perhaps?"

"Umm, no Ms. Darbus."

"I didn't think so. All right everyone, take the last few minutes to talk amongst yourselves but remain quiet."

Within a heartbeat, Gabriella quickly dodged the mad crowd moving to surround Troy at his desk, barely getting out of the row before she was run over by some cheerleaders who were all giggling and already talking about the chances of Troy winning Homecoming King with Tricia, one of their very own.

"Like oh my God, totally! He's so like totally awesome and dreamy!" Taylor mocked, rolling her eyes as Gabriella approached, earning a giggle from Gabriella. "Seriously, I never understand these popularity things."

Gabriella shrugged. "No matter what school you go to, these are just that, popularity polls. Had them at my old school too. Not all that surprised that they exist here too."

As another round of squeals were heard in the classroom, Sharpay huffed from the seat she had slid into moments before with Kelsi and Martha nearby. "Honestly, no one seems to care that I'm nominated for Homecoming Queen here!"

"Congratulations," Kelsi, Martha, Taylor, and Gabriella chimed in together.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. I know you guys don't really dig this stuff but I do. Can I get your support here please?"

Gabriella gave their friend a sympathetic smile. "You have more than that, honest Sharpay. Even if I'm not a fan of this type of stuff, I'll always support you and you definitely have my vote. Are you campaigning or something?"

Wrinkling her nose, it was clear to everyone that Sharpay had no intentions of doing anything like that. "Me? Do manual labor? I think not. Now if you guys want to campaign for me…"

"Yeah right Sharpay," Martha returned, rolling her eyes. "I'm more likely to be the cheerleading captain than to do a campaign for you again with all the works, especially for Homecoming as opposed to, what was it in junior high? Seventh grade treasurer?"

Taylor laughed as she remembered that unsuccessful campaign. "I can still hear your speech that talked about how great you would be at handling the student body's money considering how much money you save when you blow thousands of dollars on items that are on sale… by ten percent."

"Hey, I saved thousands of dollars back then using that example!"

"And most of the kids we went to school with then and even now can't even fathom spending thousands of dollars to even save that amount of money at fifty percent!" Kelsi exclaimed, sighing as she realized that Sharpay still didn't get it. "Sharpay, you're our dear friend but all of our savings combined doesn't equal what you can spend on a trip to the mall."

Sharpay absorbed what everyone was saying and then shrugged. "Yeah, well, I have offered to buy you all something or another here and there but you always tell me no! Not my fault you keep refusing my offers."

"And as nice as they are, and you are for making them, we just feel too bad taking you up on them. We aren't saying that you don't offer though Shar," Gabriella answered, not wanting to hurt Sharpay. "It's always very generous of you."

"I'm glad someone appreciates me! Now, how am I going to win Homecoming Queen over cheerleader Tricia and the others?"

"Well campaigning is clearly out with posters and such. Won't be giving a speech either. Word of mouth?" Kelsi offered, shrugging her shoulders. "It's kind of hard because it is this week."

"That does make this hard," Martha agreed.

Sharpay sighed, putting her chin in her hand as she realized her chances of winning against the captain of the Varsity Cheerleaders, another cheerleader, and the Senior class Vice President were difficult at best. "I guess I have no chance to be Homecoming Queen."

"No, don't say that Sharpay," Gabriella protested, hating seeing Sharpay so sad. "You're at minimum a Homecoming Princess, which is far more than the four of us will ever be. Maybe we can still spread the word like do word of mouth like Kelsi suggested. We can text all the East High seniors we all know and email."

"That's great! What about offering money for each vote?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Somehow I'm pretty sure that's against the rules Pay."

"All right, fine. I probably should start being nice to everyone this week, right?"

"Probably couldn't hurt," Martha stated, suppressing a laugh when Sharpay let out a dramatic sigh. "Guess this means you are for sure going."

"Aren't we all?" Sharpay asked, looking at her friends. "Come on, I need you all there!"

"But we don't have dates, as usual!"

Hesitantly, Gabriella added, "And I have a date that night, sorry. William seems rather excited. I can try to cancel though to go and support you."

"No way! You are not cancelling on College Guy! Everyone else I expect to be there though. We'll go stag together, it'll be fun!" Sharpay beamed at her friends, who all exchanged looks. "Oh come on! It'll be fabulous. When was the last time I asked you to do something for me?"

"Last week when you asked me to write you a song to sing for auditions," Kelsi volunteered.

"Two days ago when you asked for a ride home when your chauffer wasn't available to give you a ride when your Mustang had a flat and you didn't have a spare," Taylor offered, giving Sharpay a smug look.

"Yesterday at lunch when you asked me to swap seats with you so you could get a better look at Zeke," Martha added, giggling as Sharpay glared at them all before looking at Gabriella.

"And where is your dig Miss Montez? I'm waiting," Sharpay stated, hating to admit that her friends all had her.

Gabriella, knowing when not to play these games with her friend, shrugged her shoulders while she wore a smile on her face. "Must be getting a faulty memory. Can't remember things lately. What were you asking?"

Sharpay smirked, smiling more at the brunette. "You sure you don't want to join drama club? Quite the act you just pulled off. And so what if I wanted to check out Zeke? He has a fine profile, not going to lie." Wincing as Sharpay realized what she admitted to in homeroom, even if it was among her friends, Sharpay glanced around and let out a sigh of relief when no one else was around them to overhear since everyone was gathered around Troy. "I so didn't say that and none of you heard that!"

"Sure we didn't," Taylor dryly replied. "Glad to see some things never change."

"As if I'm the only one who still harbors a crush she's had since junior high in secret McKessie!"

There was a pause before Taylor shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Scoffing, Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Now you could never be in the drama club. You are so see through for a smartie! Come on Taylor, admit it, you still get a secret thrill seeing Chad smile even if you want to punch him half the time."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"All right, girls, chill," Gabriella interrupted, seeing that they were beginning to get the attention of fellow students including Zeke and Chad. "They are both looking over here and I haven't a clue what they heard. So what if you both still like them? There's nothing wrong with it."

"Yeah, it isn't like they are our sworn enemies," Kelsi agreed.

"Or like you're forbidden to like them or something," Martha added, not seeing the change of expression on Gabriella's face that was not lost on Kelsi. "It's the modern day ladies. Why don't you ask them to the dance?"

"No way!" Taylor exclaimed. "There's no way in hell I'm going to ask that lunkhead out. I'd never hear the end of it!"

"Sharpay?"

After dragging in some air and blowing it back out, Sharpay took the time to contemplate it. "Out of all the guys we used to be friends with, he's always been the one who hasn't really shunned us or egged us on when we get into face-offs with Troy, Chad, and Jason. Sometimes I still catch him looking at me."

Gabriella smiled as she saw that Sharpay was that much closer to embracing a future with Zeke that should have been theirs years ago. 'How one event really ripples throughout the world…'

"So is that a yes you're going to ask him?" Kelsi asked, also unable to believe that this could be happening.

Sharpay opened her mouth to answer just as the bell rang, giving the girls an apologetic look. "Sorry girls, guess we'll just have to continue this all together at lunch. Toodles!"

Kelsi, Gabriella, Martha, and Taylor watched as Sharpay sprung out of her seat, quicker than she had moved in her high heels in quite some time and walked out of the room, passing by Zeke in the process and giving him a flirty look that he returned.

"Oh man, it's so happening!" Martha squealed in excitement as their little group exchanged a smile before they all followed Sharpay's example and left homeroom to really start the school day.

* * *

"Sharpay, you actually did it! I'm so happy for you hun!" Gabriella exclaimed, closing the front door behind her as she kicked off her tennis shoes in the entryway. "Yeah, he didn't ask you but this is just one date… Yup, you so can play hard to get after this I think."

Maria heard her daughter's voice and got up from the dinner table to walk around the corner to see Gabriella gabbing on her cell. "Gabriella, you're late for dinner. Get off the phone now sweetie, please."

With a sigh after taking one look at her mother, Gabriella nodded before quickly walking to her bedroom to drop her bags. "Yeah, I have to go, family dinner. Talk to you later Sharpay."

After setting her cell down on her nightstand, Gabriella walked into the dining room to take her normal seat across from Troy.

"Gabriella, what do you say?" Maria prompted her daughter, who let out a heavy sigh.

Gabriella caught Troy's sympathetic look before forcing the words from her mouth. "I'm sorry I'm late for dinner. Practice ran over."

"That's all right Gabriella. At least you are dedicated to your sport," Jack remarked, sparing Gabriella a glance before focusing on his son. "Troy, your step-sister has more dedication to a sport she just started with than you do with a sport you have played all your life almost!"

Troy bit his tongue, hard, to avoid saying the harsh words he really wanted to say.

"Jack, please, we're eating." Maria served some of the green beans to Gabriella and glanced up at her husband as she felt the tension in the room build instead of lessen. "Please."

"Sorry Maria but this needs to be said. Troy, you're popular at East High, hell you were nominated to be in the running for Homecoming King today, because of the very sport you are neglecting! Do you want to lose it all? All because you're being lazy? How are you going to get a scholarship that way?"

"Popularity isn't everything Dad and I know the scholarships are important, I know! Sure I'm excited about being nominated as Homecoming King, especially now that I've been granted special privilege to go for good behavior."

"Wait, you are being allowed by Matsui to go? I thought you were still serving out your detentions."

"Yes, in exchange for two more weeks of detention in the mornings." Gabriella winced as she heard this news, knowing she'd feel guilty for a long time for Troy getting in trouble for fighting with Travis, which she knew she was at least mostly responsible for. "Don't worry Dad, none of it will interfere with any precious practices."

Jack slammed his hands on the table, glaring at his son. "That's about enough of your attitude Troy! All I want is some dedication to basketball. This is your last year to make a difference! Your senior year!"

"And I get that Dad, I do, but I don't want to eat, sleep, and breathe basketball all the time now. Ever think of that?"

"Then what the hell do you want?"

Gabriella watched as Troy swallowed, tearing his eyes away from his father to look at Gabriella, their eyes connecting for a moment before Troy looked down at his half eaten food. "I want a normal life, I want the life I would have had if things hadn't happened four years ago. I want to be happy, that's it."

Maria was relieved when it seemed that Troy's vanishing anger deflated Jack's as well. She also chose to ignore the comment about things that happened four years ago, knowing she was more than guilty to contributing to where Troy and Gabriella both were now in their lives, their emotional states. "Troy, I think your father and I both want you to be happy."

"Maria is right Troy. I know I may not be the best father for many reasons but I'm trying all right? I pressure you about basketball because I want you to go to a great college and know that I can't afford to send you to one all on my own," Jack stated, seeing Troy silently nod his head in understanding while his son kept his eyes on his plate. "I know your mother has offered to help but still, tuitions at the top schools are hard to cover period these days."

"No, I understand that Dad," Troy replied, finally looking back at his father. "I know the scholarships are important and I do still love basketball I just, there are other things I do want to do since it is my senior year, like run for Homecoming King. Hell, who knew I'd be nominated?"

"Somehow I wasn't all that surprised," Gabriella teased, hoping to lighten the mood. True, she was not a fan of either Jack or her own mother still, but her concern was getting Troy to smile again, needing to see him do that one thing to make herself feel better somehow, maybe to ease the guilt of the detentions. "Aren't you that big powerful Wildcat I've heard about, that makes girls swoon with just one single wink?"

Jack chuckled as he saw a genuine smile on his stepdaughter's face, one of the few he had seen since she moved in. "She has your number son!"

Troy caught Gabriella's eyes and felt the corners of his lips pull upwards, forgetting the issues he had with his father while he absorbed the radiance of her smile. "I don't know about one single wink but I know my grin and smirk are known to be the sexiest around the school district at least."

When Troy next winked at her, Gabriella pretended to swoon off her chair, giggling as she opened her eyes and saw Troy's face also under the table across the way, seeing the way he beamed at her. She felt her heart flutter and forced herself to right herself. "You underestimate that charm you have."

Maria watched the way Gabriella and Troy flirted, part of her happy to see that the two seemed to really be at a better state than when Gabriella first moved in but a part of Maria was reminded of the worry she had developed a little while ago too. A worry that Gabriella was going to get herself hurt again, intentionally or not by Troy, especially as they were stepsiblings now. In fact, Maria didn't have to wait long to see the first really happy and light family dinner they ever had, at least in part, go south as Troy finished his plate of food.

"So Troy, since Matsui is letting you go, have you decided on a girl to be your date?" Jack asked, making conversation with his son and wanting to keep the door Troy had opened to Jack open as long as he could. "She'd be one lucky young woman."

Troy smirked, wiping the corners of his mouth before he nodded. "I've got an idea."

"Let me guess, a cheerleader?" Gabriella joked, forcing herself to giggle as she heard him confirm that it wasn't a joke actually.

"Actually, yes. I'll have to see if she has a date of course but hopefully I'll be showing up with Mindy."

"Mindy?"

"Yeah, Mindy."

"Oh." Gabriella was at a loss of words. True, she had her own date that night with William for which she really was looking forward to but some small part of her was hurting at the thought of Troy going to the dance with a girl that Gabriella didn't even know but did know wasn't her. 'Get a grip Gabriella, it's just a dance and it's not like Troy is tied to you or anything.'

Jack saw the look on Gabriella's face and figured she had eaten a bad piece of the lamb they were having. "Gabriella, are you okay? You look a bit sick."

Gabriella swallowed the piece of lamb she had in her mouth and forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Maria asked, not as convinced as Jack was that indigestion or something related to the food was the root of that pale look about her daughter.

"I'm fine, really," Gabriella murmured, wishing with everything she had that the conversation would just be dropped as she sipped from her glass of water before putting it back down.

"And who are you going to Homecoming with Gabriella?" Jack questioned, wondering if Gabriella would be going at all based on the image Jack had of the shy twelve-year-old he had known years ago, well except with Troy and her friends. "Are you going to be going?"

Glad for a bit of a change of subject, Gabriella shook her head, turning her attention on her stepfather. "No, actually I won't be."

"What? Why not?" Troy asked, unable to help himself. "I hear they hired a great DJ."

Gabriella turned her attention over to Troy and rolled her eyes. "If it's another supporter you want for when you win Homecoming King, I'm pretty sure the whole Varsity cheerleader squad can more than cover that for you."

The image of the cheerleaders that night fawning over Troy if he won made him smirk some more. "That is a hot image but I doubt it'll all be for me. Travis is up for Homecoming King too you know."

"Is he?"

"Yeah, he is. So as you can tell, the cheerleaders will be rooting for him too if not more so for him. Homecoming is a football associated thing as it is. Aren't you and your friends going to come? Sharpay is nominated for Homecoming Queen."

"Oh, I more than know that," Gabriella laughed, remembering homeroom that morning. "I actually have plans already."

This was news to Maria. "To do what darling?"

Uneasily, Gabriella now looked at her mother, who was expectantly looking back at her. "Well, I have a date that night."

"Your date wants to take you somewhere other than the Homecoming Dance?"

"Yes. See, William, the guy I'm, well, I'm dating doesn't go to East High Mom."

"Why don't you ask Mr. Older Guy to take you to the dance Brie? Any guy who really liked you would take you even if it is some lame high school dance," Troy chimed in, giving Gabriella a look while his eyes hid something Gabriella couldn't quite identify. "Or is he too mature for that? Are we too immature for his sophisticated self? Why hang out with a bunch of kids who can't drink when he can drink it up and get high with his college friends."

"Troy, stop it! You don't even know William and maybe he would go but I'm not asking him to take me because he already has plans for some date he's surprising me with. If anything, you're being sophomoric for that attitude of yours!"

Troy threw up his hands in the air in defense. "Hey, I just call them like I see them! Dear William hasn't shown up to a single one of your games! Seems to me if you were my girl and you wanted to go to a dance to support your close friend, I'd make sure you were there. Doesn't seem like this guy is doing that."

"Well I'm not your girl, not anymore, and you can't hold a guy accountable for what he doesn't know. It's when a guy knows what he's doing is wrong but does it anyway that you can blast him for and you should know firsthand, right Troy?"

"Kids, whoa, back in your corners!" Jack looked at Troy, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was returning the glare Gabriella was now giving him. "What happened to the light mood and humor that was going on just a few minutes ago?"

"Sorry Jack, it got sucked out of the room as soon as your son started acting like a cad yet again. May I please be excused from the table Mom?"

"Umm, sure Gabriella," Maria replied, digesting the hurt and anger she saw on her daughter's face.

Without another word, Gabriella got up, quickly washed her plate, silverware, and glass before stalking to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

For his part, Troy dropped his head into his hands, closing his eyes as he soaked in what just happened between him and Gabriella again. Yes, he was mature enough to admit that he caused this because he was jealous and he acted out again but hearing her stabs at him made the jealousy that much more painful. Why? Because Troy was reminded that it was his own choices, his own doing, that rendered Gabriella no longer his but some other guy's.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once Ariana stopped the car, Gabriella was already sprinting up the pathway to the front door with Ariana following close behind after turning off the car and locking it up. "Gabriella, slow down. You still have time!"

"No, I'm late!" Gabriella called back, pulling out her keys quickly to unlock the front door and run inside, leaving it open for Ariana as she crossed the threshold to the Bolton house.

After Ariana closed the door behind her, she followed in Gabriella's wake, not all that surprised to hear music pumping from her brother's room that went against the music coming from Gabriella's room now. "How do you two not get in trouble with Maria and Dad with this loud music?"

Gabriella shrugged, going to her closet to pull out the skirt and blouse she was planning on wearing for the night. "Usually it isn't this loud but Troy was blasting and I can't stand heavy rock right now. Can you see if you can kick your brother out of the bathroom for me please?"

"Scared of what you may see?" Ariana teased before going over to the bathroom door and knocking. "Troy, you decent in there?"

"Come on in!" he invited, prompting Ariana to open the door to see Troy adjusting the collar of his white shirt. "Hi Ari. Didn't know you were coming over tonight. Today isn't Saturday you know."

Ariana walked into the bathroom and leaned up against the nearest bathroom counter. "I know but I'm here to help Gabriella get ready. Had to give her a ride too after practice since Ryan and her tennis team friend were off to get ready for the dance like you are. So, did the cheerleader say yes?"

Chuckling, Troy nodded. "Yes, Mindy said yes. Was surprised actually since it was week of but she was more than happy to accept."

"Bet you gave her an orgasm just by asking her," Ariana dryly said, laughing as Troy rolled his eyes. "What? I'm serious! The way these girls swoon over you baffles my mind little brother."

"It's better that way. Just like I don't understand what any of those guys you date see in you." Troy smirked at Ariana, looking over her shoulder though to see Gabriella standing in the doorway now dressed in shorts and a tank top. "Is that what you're wearing to your special date with your Mr. Wonderful?"

"No and what happened to you keeping your smart ass comments to yourself these past few days? It's been so blissfully quiet that way," Gabriella answered, still annoyed with Troy from a few nights ago. Unlike the last time they argued, neither had made a move to apologize to the other so they both kept their distance, even when Troy went to watch Gabriella's game yesterday.

Ariana looked between the two and saw the heavy tension. "Okay, it's clearly a war zone here. Troy, are you almost done? Gabriella I'm sure wants to take a shower while I go find something suitable for her to wear."

"But Ari I already have something!"

"No, trust me, it needs to be changed. Now go get your stuff ready for that shower, you said you had little time." Ariana, seeing Gabriella scurry off, turned her attention onto Troy, who was looking into Gabriella's room with a distant longing look in his eyes. "All right, I haven't the faintest what stupid crap you managed to say to her this time but you do need to get out of here so she can get ready."

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?" Troy asked as he walked into his bedroom with Ariana following him, closing the bathroom door behind her. "Could it maybe be her fault? Her fault that she's swooning at the feet of this stupid guy?"

"This stupid guy is friends with my current boyfriend Troy not to mention his roommate too. I'd like to think Frank doesn't pick just anyone to hang out with," Ariana said, seeing the instant apologetic look on Troy's face. "No, don't even say anything to me because you have nothing to apologize for to me. It's the girl back in there I think you need to apologize to again. What happened to you being happy for her Troy?"

Troy sighed, running a hand over his face as he turned and walked towards the glass doors on the opposite side of his room as he gazed into the night. "I am but a bigger part of me is jealous and that jealous part of me hates that she's going out with this guy who from what you've said and what I've overheard is just this amazing super guy."

Because of the loud music, Ariana had to walk closer to hear her brother but she heard enough to hear the pain in his voice, reaffirming the misery she already saw on his face, even via his profile. "William may be an older college guy and he may be what's keeping Gabriella's attention right now but they aren't exclusive Troy, far from it. I know he's still dating two other girls and Gabriella knows that. If you're feeling this bad though, maybe not lashing out at her is the best thing to do, you know? It only forces her further away from you when I think you want to do the exact opposite, bring her closer."

"Yeah, the logical part of me knows that but this other side, sometimes I just can't control it," Troy returned, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. When he looked back at his sister, who was still looking at him, he asked, "Why are you encouraging me? Gabriella is my step-sister Ari."

"Which sounds totally gross, I know, but you don't see each other that way, not truly. Yeah I've heard you both refer to each other as step whatever but that's not how you see her. I know you Troy."

"Oh yeah? How do I see her then?" Troy crossed his arms across his chest as he eyed Ariana.

"You dear brother see her as the one that got away, your first love, and the one that you would move heaven to get a second chance with, to right the past wrongs. Perhaps you haven't told me everything as you have told Mom but I'm not dense nor blind. You two still have something going on that's growing and it isn't the hatred you both seem to like everyone to believe either."

"And what of her?"

Ariana smiled at Troy's question, knowing it would be what would be asked next. "She's in a bit more of a quandary and for good reason. What happened was no small thing and she doesn't know everything that you know, that you experienced. I think that's what makes the difference." Glancing down at her watch told Ariana she had to get back to helping Gabriella for the surprise night with William. "Look, I have to go help Gabriella get ready. Just, I guess just know that if things get better between you and Gabriella, which I hope it does, it's okay that you have step sibling in your title together. A lot of people think that it is unlawful and stuff but it isn't."

Before Ariana reached Troy's bedroom door that would lead out to the hallway, Troy called out, "How can you help Gabriella with this William guy and cheer me on at the same time?"

"Because I introduced William to her and I want to see her happy just as I want to see you happy. I won't be put in the middle Troy as much as sometimes I feel like I am. I'm a firm believer in fate though and letting things play out naturally. Something you should think about. Have fun tonight with Mindy."

With that, Ariana left Troy standing in his room alone to finish getting ready but only after a few more minutes spent contemplating this latest bit from his sister.

* * *

By the time Gabriella's hair was blown dry, fixed up, and light makeup applied, Ariana had had enough time to lay out a semi-formal dress that Ariana had snuck in from her closet here in the house before helping the younger girl finish. When Gabriella walked back into her room and saw the sleeveless navy blue dress with a deep v-neck laying on her bed instead of the skirt and blouse she picked, she looked at Ariana and shook her head. "Ari, I can't wear that!"

"Sure you can. It's modest enough for you, trust me. We're about the same size and I admit I like my clothes tighter than you do so this should work perfectly," Ariana replied, walking ahead of Gabriella to pick up the dress to show it off. "There's a rhinestone brooch here at the base of the v-neck to keep it together where it matters and the empire waist will flatter your figure for sure."

"But why am I getting so dressed up?"

"Just trust me on this," Ariana pleaded, extending her arms to hand Gabriella the dress. "We only have five minutes before William gets here and you want to be ready, right?"

With a sigh, Gabriella took the dress and slipped her robe off, getting into the borrowed dress with Ariana's assistance. Once the dress was zipped up, Ariana helped Gabriella slip on a pair of metallic high heeled sandals and handed her a silver beaded clutch. "There, perfection!"

Gabriella eyed the image in front of her in the full length mirror in her room and had to admit that she liked the dress after all. "Thanks Ari, you really are like a fairy godmother."

"Not quite but I try," Ariana replied with a smile just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. Take your time, I don't want you falling or anything."

"I just need to transfer some things into the clutch and then I'll be ready."

"Perfect."

Ariana walked down the hallways and answered the front door, smiling as she saw William there on the doorstep looking a bit nervous. "Aww, William, you look so not the suave guy I've known you to be tonight."

William chuckled as he ran a hand down the front of his suit to make sure his tie and jacket were in place. "It's been a while since I've done something like this."

"It'll be worth it, trust me. Gabriella will die when she finds out what you're doing tonight."

"I hope so," William murmured, turning his attention to the vision that stepped into his view just then. "Wow, you look amazing Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled back at William as she shyly walked towards him, thinking that William looked rather hot dressed in a suit and tie. "Thank you. Guess Ariana wasn't lying when she insisted that I dress up."

There was a scoff nearby that drew Gabriella's attention to her stepsister. "As if I'd steer you in the wrong direction! Gabriella, I hope you don't mind but I stole your digital camera from your room when I saw it."

"No worries, just don't lose it."

"Oh, I plan on giving it back right away, don't worry."

Giving Ariana a puzzled look, Gabriella was about to say something back when she noticed that one of William's hands was behind his back. "William, what are you hiding?"

William's smile grew as he saw the curiosity on Gabriella's face knowing that tonight really would be a surprise. "It's something for you to wear."

"Something for me to wear?" Gabriella echoed as she watched William finally reveal what was behind his back, showing her a plastic container with something inside. As Gabriella walked closer she realized what it was and gasped. "A corsage?"

"Yes, an orchid corsage with ribbons to match your dress that makes you that much more beautiful. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing." Gabriella saw William smile at this before he lifted the top off of the container and took the orchid corsage out.

He placed the container on a table nearby and gently picked Gabriella's hand up in his before sliding the corsage onto Gabriella's right wrist, ignoring the flashing of the camera Ariana had pointed on them. "It looks lovely on you Gabriella."

Without thought, Gabriella stepped forward and leaned up to kiss William before she pulled away and said, "Thank you so much William."

"You're welcome and it was all my pleasure. We better hurry though. Our reservations are in thirty minutes and I timed everything just right to make sure we make it to the East High gym before they close the doors at your Homecoming Dance."

Gabriella blinked at this news. "My Homecoming Dance? How did you know?"

"Ariana mentioned it and then said something about one of your best friends being nominated for Queen. I changed plans as soon as I knew. I haven't made it to any of your games yet, but I will, but tonight I wanted to make sure you didn't miss this Gabriella."

"But you aren't a student…"

Gabriella's protest though was cut off by Ariana. "William isn't but I was and have luckily experience with this, having dates outside of East High. I went to the good old halls of East High this week and got a guest pass from the office and had it all filled out including your mom's signature to say this was okay. The Dean's Office also signed to vouch for William's character. Here's the form."

After Gabriella took the piece of paper from Ariana, she quickly scanned it before looking at Ariana and William both in astonishment. "You're actually serious."

"Yup."

"Before you even ask, I do want to take you to your dance Gabriella, it would be my honor," William added, enjoying how really shocked she was. "That is if you aren't embarrassed to show up with me."

"Are you kidding? William this is just so amazing, thank you! Ari, thank you too!" Gabriella exclaimed, giving the older girl a hug. "I can't thank you enough!"

Ariana laughed as she pulled away. "Seeing you happy in the walls of this house is enough. All right, quickly get together for some pictures before you're off to dinner. I want you to make it to Homecoming after all this!"

Gabriella and William more than willingly complied, posing together for a few pictures before Gabriella took the camera back from Ariana and followed William out the door and to his car to start their night out together.

* * *

Troy's name was the last to be called for the Homecoming Princes so he reluctantly climbed the steps of the stage and took his place next to Travis, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

It wasn't enough though to prevent Troy from hearing Travis mutter through a tight smile out of the side of his mouth. "Get ready to lose to me Bolton for King and for something else tonight. I have the hottest date at East High and I plan to nail her with her Queen crown on tonight. Tricia is winning the crown tonight, not Mindy. You have always gone for second rate girls though haven't you? Including your stepsister."

Troy's hands automatically balled into fists as he jerked his head around to stare at Travis, who was clearly laughing by the shake of his body while still holding onto that façade of being . "Take that shit back. You're still pissed that Gabriella has much better taste than you, the scum at the bottom of her shoe. You can have Tricia, I couldn't care less. We both know what a doorknob she is anyway. Looks like it's you with low standards."

Feeling satisfied with himself, Troy brightened his smile as he faced forward again, looking around to see that luckily no one else had heard Travis and Troy's hostile yet quiet exchange, finding himself clapping when Sharpay's name was called and then Mindy's.

Before more dirty words could be thrown at each other, Principal Matsui started making the announcement for Homecoming Queen, which shushed the entire room. "Your East High Homecoming Queen is… Tricia Smith!"

There was a scream that was heard above the applause from the opposite end of the stage where Tricia made a big show of crying as she rushed to accept the plastic crown a sophomore boy placed on the top of her head while a boy who looked to be a freshman presented her with a bouquet of roses.

"Told you Bolton, I always pick the winners. Didn't you know? The more a doorknob, the bigger guarantee they'll put out at the end of a date," Travis smirked, his words making Troy want to be sick and throw a punch at him at the same time.

"It's guys like you that ruin it for the rest of us Jackson. She may sleep around, hell I've called her a doorknob myself, but even she deserves better than trash like you who doesn't respect her an ounce. She'd be better with that freshman boy who just stumbled to give her those roses."

As Travis's face finally lost that fake smile and he advanced on Troy, Principal Matsui made the announcement for Homecoming King. "And your Wildcat Homecoming King is… Troy Bolton!"

Smirking just because he could, Troy neatly sidestepped Travis, not even bothering to look back at the other guy while Troy walked forward to the center of the stage, bowing his head so the junior girl could place his cheesy crown on his head and give him an envelope for a gift card to some restaurant according to the writing on the white envelope.

Loud cheering continued to echo off the walls of the gymnasium after Troy was crowned, escalating when Tricia moved over to where he was standing on the other side of Principal Matsui and linked her arm through his after kissing Troy on the cheek. "I knew you'd win hot stuff," she flirted, making Troy grin as he felt the sharp daggers from the corner of the stage he had just vacated.

"Is that so? Not all that sad Jackson didn't win?" Troy couldn't help but ask.

"Travis is all right but you'd be the ultimate prize. Will you take me home tonight?"

Troy gave Tricia an appreciative look, lingering at her overexposed cleavage before he reluctantly shook his head. "I can't tonight, sorry babe. It wouldn't be very nice if I ditched Mindy. She is after all your teammate."

Tricia shrugged her shoulders. "Tonight is officially our night Troy. She'd understand."

Doubting that, Troy glanced up and saw Mindy staring at him and Tricia with clear jealousy in her eyes. "Yup, that's affirmative, she wouldn't."

From where Sharpay stood right next to Mindy, she let her eyes roll as she witnessed the clear flirting going on between Troy and Tricia. "Typical male, I swear," she muttered, turning her head towards Mindy as she heard the other girl swear rather colorfully. "You all right?"

Mindy looked over at Sharpay and then back at Tricia and Troy, who were now walking down the steps of the stage to have their Homecoming Queen and King dance. "Not so much when you've got a pom pom stuck in your back. Excuse me."

Sharpay let Mindy go, tilting her head as she studied her retreating form before realizing she was one of the last ones left up on the stage and she didn't have a spotlight on her. Instead of lingering any longer, Sharpay walked down the steps herself, giving Zeke a smile as he was right there to help her down the last step before wrapping her hand around his arm to join the circle that was formed around Troy and Tricia.

"How dorky does your friend look in that paper and cheap material excuse for a crown?" Sharpay asked, actually finding it amusing the way that it made Troy look ridiculous.

Zeke nodded, chuckling as Troy had to right the crown a few times to keep it from falling off his head. "Yeah, but he seems to be enjoying it. Not sure if it's more because he beat Jackson yet again in something or if he's into Tricia or if he just likes being popular. Never know with him these days."

Sharpay let out a squeal as she spotted across the way a face she hadn't expected. "Looks like he isn't the only one that's unpredictable. Gaby is here! Zeke, we have to greet her so I can truly meet her College Guy!"

Not even realizing it, Sharpay grabbed Zeke's hand and dragged him across the circle, not caring that she was breaking the Homecoming Queen and King circle to get to her best friend. "You made it!"

Gabriella giggled, dropping William's hand to embrace Sharpay. "I did and just in time to see you announced. Sorry you didn't win after all Pay."

"Oh that? So five minutes ago," Sharpay replied with a flick of the wrist. "So? What are you doing here?"

After glancing back at William, who was smiling back at her, Gabriella took a step back so she was by his side again, shivering a little as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist. "This is William Roberts. William, meet Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor."

"It's a pleasure meeting some of Gabriella's friends who she clearly adores so much," William replied, chuckling internally as he saw Sharpay grin a bit goofily at him. "This dance I have to say is already better than any of the dances I attended at my high school but I think that has a lot to do with the company."

Blushing at the compliment, Gabriella couldn't help but beam as she looked back up at him, closing her eyes momentarily as William leaned down and kissed her lips softly but surely before pulling away again.

There was another squeal from Sharpay over the cuteness that was Gabriella and William before Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha also appeared from nearby and the introductions started all over again.

From the center of the circle, Troy wasn't feeling so cheerful. In fact, his good mood from having bested Travis for Homecoming King and taking his girl, even if it was for a dance, became lukewarm as Troy watched the fuss that was going on around Gabriella and the guy Troy assumed was William, the College Guy.

Troy thought he had felt Gabriella in the gym but had dismissed it to wishful thinking when he walked Tricia to the designated dance floor, thinking it was just memories from junior high that were surfacing. Admittedly it was that too since Troy suddenly became nostalgic for the few dances he had taken Gabriella to as his girlfriend back then but now he realized that he had also really known without seeing her that Gabriella was there.

"Troy, hey, pay attention to me here!" Tricia demanded, being bold enough to move Troy's head so that his gaze met hers again. "I'm more beautiful than any girl in this room. Why in the world would you want to look anywhere else right now?"

Deciding humoring Tricia was the best thing to do right then, Troy put on his best "sexy" smile as Gabriella had called it earlier in the week. "Of course my eyes can't help but be drawn to your beauty. In fact, your beauty so outshines every other girl here that I, well, I had to look away."

Satisfied with Troy's answer, Tricia playfully swatted at Troy before settling down and wrapping her arms more snugly around him, laying her cheek against his chest. "This is so meant to happen, you and me. Let's leave here after this okay?"

Troy did his best to hide his growing frustration with Tricia, regretting the day a little while ago he ever decided to flirt with her to make Gabriella jealous, knowing that probably caused this behavior from Tricia now. "I'm sure Travis would be more than happy to take you home Tricia. Seriously though Tricia, choose anyone else but him to go with tonight. You'll be better off for it."

"But I chose you! You're telling me no!"

"It's just not meant to be for us beyond this dance for tonight. You wouldn't want me to leave you high and dry during a date now would you?"

"Well, no, but Mindy can take it."

"Maybe but I can't do that to her. Thank you for the dance Tricia," Troy answered, grateful that the music had stopped and was now playing a new slow song allowing Troy to untangle himself, somehow not all that surprised that Travis was not all that anxious about collecting Tricia from him. "Enjoy the rest of your night Tricia."

With that, Troy left Tricia with her friends, who quickly swarmed her already giggling, while Troy walked towards the last place he had seen some of his friends mixed in with Gabriella's friends and Gabriella herself. True Troy had no plans of ditching Mindy for Tricia, but Troy also wanted to finally meet this guy he had heard about from Chad, Ariana, and a bit from Gabriella herself.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Troy asked, seeing a few of the heads of his current friends and former friends turn and nervously look at him. "Enjoy a good laugh at my expense for me having this stupid crown?"

Jason was the first to crack and laugh. "Yeah, but we were being supportive and not laughing until now, well trying at least!"

"Trying being the operative word," Martha commented earning laughter from Kelsi, Ryan, and Taylor.

"So who's this?" Gabriella looked up as she heard the question, barely seeing Troy's full face but instantly seeing his eyes over the shoulders of Taylor, Chad, and Sharpay. The three actually parted and moved so Troy could step forward, closer to Gabriella and William. "I don't think we've met. I'm Troy Bolton."

William readily took Troy's offered hand and shook it. "Ariana's little brother, right? Gabriella's stepbrother? I've heard you have a killer game on the court. Looks like you have quite the game with the ladies too," he quipped, earning a few chuckles from the others. "Congratulations on being Homecoming King."

"Thanks man. So Brie, you made it?"

Gabriella gave him a self-satisfied smirk as she snuggled further into William's side, some part of her wanting Troy to realize how wrong he was for typecasting William as he had earlier in the week. "I did. William surprised me and insisted we come. Congrats on your crown Troy. Your dad will be proud. You and Tricia looked good out there."

Troy heard the false compliment and almost wanted to chuckle as he saw what Gabriella's agenda was but found himself not so happy as he realized it was working. Troy was jealous and felt like a jerk yet again at the same time. "Well thanks. Listen, I've got to go find Mindy. Talk to you later?"

"Sure, later," Gabriella agreed, watching Troy walk away from her and the rest of the group, feeling just a bit colder with every step he took away from her and towards the ready and waiting arms of another.

William happened to glance down and saw the almost sad look on his date's face. "Gabriella, are you okay?"

Blinking, Gabriella fought through the sudden surge of memories from junior high, in a gym similar to the one they were in now, to look back at William. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was asking if you were okay. You're not looking so good."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all. Hard practice earlier," Gabriella quickly explained, ignoring the knowing looks she was getting from Ryan and Kelsi both from nearby.

Tightening his hold around her waist, William brought Gabriella's body that much closer to his. "Well feel free to lean on me for support. It'd be an honor to be your resting post."

Gabriella pulled away as she giggled at William's funny offer, suddenly feeling a bit better as she was disarmed once again by his charming smile. "Come on, let's go dance resting post."

"As you command," William replied, allowing Gabriella to lead him onto the dancing floor and slipping into the rhythm of the ballad being played, totally unaware of the moment when Gabriella's and Troy's gaze caught each other's from across the dance floor.

Neither looked away until Gabriella witnessed Mindy lean in and kiss Troy, feeling her heart constrict at the sight until she tore her eyes away, instead looking up at William, who was smiling down on her. Realizing that things would never be like those good times in junior high ever again, Gabriella threw her reservations into the air and initiated the kiss between herself and William for the first time that night, surprising them both, but making a lasting impression in both of their minds.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt his lips traveling down the side of her face and eventually down her neck, feeling the light nip he made there before returning back up to capture her lips with his. Hearing him groan and say her name startled Gabriella into opening her eyes again, realizing that William was now staring into her own brown orbs, a passionate glaze over his dark brown eyes.

"You do such amazing things to me Gabriella. Are you sure I can't take you somewhere else other than here? I just enjoy my time with you so much," William expressed, cupping Gabriella's cheek with his right hand while he left his other against the wall Gabriella's back was pressed firmly against.

Gabriella smiled, happy that he felt that way about her considering that she was definitely beginning to feel that way with William. Sure it had definitely taken a while for Gabriella to get to this point but after William willingly took Gabriella to her Homecoming Dance when Ariana had mentioned it to him, knowing it would mean so much to her to be there to support Sharpay, Gabriella had to acknowledge the wonderfulness that was William. In some ways, if Gabriella was honest, it was also seeing Mindy attached at the hips and lips with Troy that made Gabriella realize that she was fooling herself, even subconsciously. It was only a reminder though that Troy was no longer the boy she crushed on, fell in love with for the first time in her life. That boy was long gone, as much as she wished sometimes he wasn't the boy who never would have hurt her.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm cutting it close already as is to curfew. I'd love to otherwise William. I can't begin to thank you enough for tonight," Gabriella returned, giving him her sweetest smile before she leaned up to kiss William one last time, removing her own hands from around his neck. "You really are so amazing William."

"You're not half bad yourself Gabriella," William flirted back, his husky voice reaching her ears and sending shivers down her spine. "I guess I better let you go."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you again William."

"You're very welcome. Can I see you tomorrow night? Dinner and something fun like poetry night at a little café I know?"

Impressed with William's choices, Gabriella nodded. "I'd love that. See you tomorrow night then."

"Perfect. Pick you up at 6. Good night Gabriella."

"Good night." Kissing William's cheek, Gabriella ducked under William's arm and opened the door to the house, giving him one last look before she went inside and closed the door, leaning up against it as she sighed, a bit dreamily even to her own ears.

For the first time in a very long while, Gabriella actually felt content, felt like her life wasn't falling apart in so many different ways. Her father was doing well, her mother and her were managing to get along as well as the could with their history, her friends were all happy, and she was dating an older guy who really appreciated her, all of her. Having a great experience at school and on the courts helped enhance her happiness in her life for sure. The only thing that marred it was Troy and his constant moodiness that always threw Gabriella off, never knowing when he'd be decent like he was tonight for the brief time she saw him or when Troy would just snap at her like he snapped at Jack.

Gabriella was really beginning to believe in that saying that a person never quite forgets their first love, no matter time or distance. In fact, as much as Gabriella tried, she seemed completely unable to forget Troy and sharing a bathroom with him certainly didn't help.

Slipping off her metallic high heeled sandals first, Gabriella padded through the house, stopping in the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading to her room. Thankfully, the house was rather dark and quiet indicating that everyone was already asleep although she suspected Troy was probably still out with Mindy or Tricia or whoever he decided to take home after the dance.

For that reason alone, Gabriella was rather surprised when she opened her bedroom door with the hand holding the straps of her sandals and found Troy sitting there on the edge of her bed, his head in his hands.

Hearing the door open, Troy lifted his head and was relieved that it was Gabriella and not one of their parents. "Hi."

"Hey," Gabriella replied, walking to her bedside table to put the glass of water down before putting her shoes down in her closet. To say that Gabriella was trying to buy herself time as she tried to figure out why Troy was there in her room would be an understatement. When Gabriella had nothing else to pretend to do, like take off her jewelry as well, she turned and met Troy's steady gaze. "I'm surprised you're here."

"In your room? I know, it's a bit weird looking…"

"Well I meant back in this house more than anything else but also in my room too I guess. Didn't want to stay out long with the lucky girl last in your arms?"

Troy heard the sarcasm in Gabriella's voice during that question of hers and shook his head. "Honestly, I needed to get home for curfew. As much as I may be able to hold my own with my dad, a part of me really didn't want to get on his really bad side at the moment. I want to be able to see my mom again soon. Helps too that I just, I didn't want to be out with Mindy tonight."

"So what are you doing in my room?"

He watched as Gabriella placed her jewelry carefully away before she looked at him again. "Just cause? Did you have a good time with Older Guy?"

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed a little. "Like you really care that I had a good time Troy."

"I do, honest. I know I've acted like an ass again Brie and I needed to tell you I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Gabriella gave Troy a disbelieving look. "You've been saying that an awful lot lately Troy. Your apologies are starting to lose their meaning because of how often you're saying it."

"I know and I'm sorry, honest. It's just, sometimes I just can't help it."

"Maybe you need to work on helping it then. I refuse to be your emotional punching bag or a toy you can kick around whenever you feel like it."

Troy reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "I know that, more than you can even give me credit for. Gabriella, you know we're in a very awkward position, being step siblings and having to live in the same house at least for the rest of the school year. I'm trying to keep cool and not just lash out but sometimes it just happens."

"Why Troy? What have I done to make you hate me so much? To make you want to hurt me?" Gabriella hated the fact that she had just admitted to him that Gabriella still was vulnerable to him, that she was actually hurt by his actions, but it was the truth.

"That's just it, it isn't you, not like you think at least."

"Tell me then, what is it?"

When Gabriella sat down next to Troy, he easily saw how much Gabriella really wanted to know the truth of what was going on. "When you moved here, when we started first interacting, I could see that you were still susceptible to me and honestly, I'd rather hurt you on purpose than hurt you by letting you get too close to me."

A puzzled look appeared on Gabriella's face. "Wait, what?"

"It's easier being an ass to you to keep you at arm length than to let you back into my inner circle and see me hurt you again. You don't deserve that. Hell, you didn't deserve it the first time around either."

There was a pause before Gabriella agreed. "You're right, I didn't deserve that but you did it anyway, just as you are now. I don't get it Troy, how did you turn from the boy that I fell in love with in junior high to the boy who tore my heart to shreds so carelessly? To be the guy now who just can't stand to see my happy?"

As Troy prepared to answer her, he paused as his mind replayed something she just said. "You fell in love with me in junior high? Like still believe now that you did?"

Slowly, Gabriella nodded her head. "You know I did just like I think you did too. Don't you remember the Valentine's Dance?"

Troy's eyes met Gabriella's as his mind searched into the dark corner that he hid away all the amazing memories that were of Gabriella and dusted off this one particular memory.

_Blushing as Troy heard Gabriella giggle at him yet again as Troy stumbled over his suddenly overgrown feet, he momentarily took a hand off of Gabriella's waist to rub the back of his neck, bravely glancing at Gabriella before putting his hand back on her waist as they continued to dance to the slow music together. "I told you I sucked at dancing," he mumbled, daring to look at Gabriella again only to find his heart speed up as she gazed back at him with something so intense it took his breath away. "You'd think you'd learn by now from all these dances we've gone to before too."_

_Instead of agreeing, Gabriella only shook her head, making the curls that framed her face bounce a little. "I don't think you suck at dancing at all. You just are a bit awkward with your latest growth spurt but at least you're growing. I think I'll remain short for all my life."_

_"Maybe I'll get big enough where I could just put you in my pocket and keep you forever."_

_"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or be offended dear boyfriend," Gabriella replied, the sweet smile remaining on her lips. "I love dancing with you I want you to know, even if it is just another reason to be in your arms."_

_"And what's so special about being in my arms?"_

_"They make me feel safe, feel loved."_

_Curious as to if this feeling was unique to him, among many other things like hearing the word love uttered past her lips, Troy decided to ask. "Do any old arms do the job then?"_

_Laughing, Gabriella shook her head, taking her right hand that had been resting behind Troy's neck to brush her fingers lightly over his cheek. "Just yours. I think I know now that I have surely fallen in love with you Troy, as crazy as that may be, but I have. Call it whatever you want but all these crazy feelings I have, it has to be love."_

_Troy couldn't help but beam at this, leaning down and pecking Gabriella's soft lips with his, the smile on both of their faces getting bigger afterwards. "I know I've fallen in love with you too. I've known for a while now that this was bigger than some crush Ari teases me about. I was so confused though, since we're so young. Is this really love?"_

_"I think as long as we both think it is, feel that it is, it must be, right?"_

_"Always the smart one," Troy replied, grinning before he kissed his girlfriend one last time, neither of them really caring that the slow song had ended or that Troy was still stumbling over his own feet. All that mattered to them was them and how they felt then, in that moment, with each other in their own private orbit._

"I remember that dance, hell I could never forget it even if I tried, but I didn't know, I don't know, if you'd still consider our conversation back then valid," Troy confessed, swallowing to help the dryness in his throat. "After what happened at your party, I thought you would hate me forever and realize what a mistake we were."

"Something I learned over the years is that you don't decide who to love and even better, love isn't something you can turn on and off like that. It took you and me both some time to even figure out that I was feeling giddy around you and happy because of love, to realize your frequent blushing and rubbing the back of your neck was love. At least I think it was."

Troy nodded, playing with his fingers before he looked back at Gabriella. "I know it was, on at least my part and it sounds like it's true for you too. Gabriella, we really do have such a difficult past together."

Scoffing lightly, Gabriella said, "That seems like a major understatement but you're right. We do have a difficult past together, one that got very complicated on my thirteenth birthday and even more so when I was forced to move here. Some part of me though is starting to realize it all happened for a reason."

He stared at her for a few moments, trying to understand if Gabriella knew all along the total truth of what happened, why it happened. "For a reason? What would that reason be?"

Gabriella glanced over at Troy and was surprised to see how suddenly nervous he seemed to get. "Maybe what we felt, what we started to share together in junior high, was too intense, too soon. If we had kept that going, would we still be who we are now? Would we still be able to have this discussion that's fairly civil together or would we hate each other's guts? Would we still be together or just friends? I mean, what would have happened to us if we were still in love with it growing even deeper when our parents told us of my mom marrying your dad?"

Unable to look at Troy any longer, Gabriella glanced away as she played the familiar questions and got no answers back in her head, something that she was getting fairly used to in all honesty. These questions had plagued her quite a bit and Gabriella never found a suitable or believable answer. When Troy was silent as well after a few more minutes, Gabriella looked back over to see his profile, his head turned so that he was quietly studying the corner of her bedroom. "See, we just don't know."

With a sigh, Troy turned his attention back on Gabriella and nodded. "Yeah, we will never know for certain, will we? I'd like to think we'd still be together though."

"Even in the face of us being step siblings Troy?" Gabriella asked. "After you cheated already at the age of thirteen?"

Troy took his time, thinking of how to answer her, his gaze diverting to his fingers again as they twiddled against each other. "Cheating was a stupid mistake, a very ill thought out thing on my part, I admit that. There's just a lot to it, to what happened between us Gabriella. If I knew then what I know now, would it have happened the same way? No, but it did, there's no changing things and I as an older being than my thirteen year old self accept the responsibility of what I did and I apologize, again, for it."

It was Gabriella's turn to look away, not sure how they ended up having this deep of a conversation so late at night after a truly enjoyable date with William, but glad that they were having it for it aired out a lot of the things that were going unsaid before. "I think that you were forgiven a while ago Troy, but it just has never been forgotten."

Gabriella's honesty was like a white hot blade being pressed against an old scar across Troy's heart but he knew that a part of him had never expected anything less while the other part of him had hoped for the best. "I honestly can't blame you. I'm just grateful that you found a way to forgive me period."

"Hate is too draining to keep sustained for long," Gabriella murmured, realizing what she was implying right after the words escaped her. "Not that I hate you Troy, cause I don't."

Blinking back his surprise, Troy shook his head. "I deserve your hate though Gabriella. I even recognize that."

"Maybe back then when you actually cheated but you don't now, well most of the time, and you didn't all those other times you were there for me in only ways I know you to be," Gabriella answered.

These words caught Troy's attention. "You really mean that?"

Nodding, Gabriella met Troy's searching gaze. "That's why I honestly wish that whatever the reasons you have, that you didn't act the way you do so suddenly with me. I never quite know who I am dealing with, the rational and likeable Troy or the Troy who is more likely to snap my head off just as easily as he does his dad's or even my own mom's from time to time. I agree they deserve it but you tend to get more excitable, faster, than me."

"Cause I'm a guy?" Troy offered with a weak chuckle. "Well you have definitely done and said quite a bit more than you had to tonight, to me, and I appreciate that Gabriella. What if I offer to be more mindful of you? To not intentionally be an ass?"

"That would be a welcomed start, I'm not going to lie," Gabriella replied, a smile on her face again. "Just because we have our complicated past as we've classified it tonight doesn't mean that we can't be friends, make the best of this situation."

"We need to be unyielding allies in this house anyway, right?"

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, I'd say that was accurate too."

"Then I say let's be friends. If that means I can see you smile more often at me, I'd be more than happy to do whatever it takes to make that happen," Troy confessed, meaning his words a lot more than Gabriella seemed to realize. "Well, friend, did you enjoy your surprise date tonight?"

After hesitating over the weirdness of suddenly talking about her love life with her ex, Gabriella nodded. "I did and was very touched both your sister but also William put so much effort into making it happen. What was it like winning Homecoming King?"

"Surreal but one of the best fucking things in my life because I got to see that pissed off look on Jackson's face…"

An eyebrow shot up at this. "Did you just admit that you really do have it in for Travis Jackson?"

"I wouldn't say have it in for him as much as just get a kick from it after the crap he pulled with you especially a little while ago. I can't believe I have more detentions to serve with him though but it was worth it, well worth it."

"Being at the dance to get that crown of yours?"

"That but I more so meant protecting you from the likes of him," Troy admitted, suddenly feeling shy with Gabriella again. After some moments passed by in silence, Troy stood up. "Well, I think I'm going to go and head to bed. Thank you for talking with me Brie."

"Thanks for being the first one to make the effort."

Gabriella stood up and followed Troy to the door that led to their shared bathroom. When they reached it, Troy turned around and stared down at Gabriella, for an instant seeing the sweet and innocent face of his girlfriend years go before he saw the more mature beauty standing before him. "Good night, sweet Gabriella."

"Good night," she returned, closing her eyes as she felt Troy's lips ghost across her forehead before opening them again to see him smile at her one last time before crossing the bathroom and entering his own room, leaving the door open behind him.

Echoing his actions, Gabriella turned and walked back to her bed and sat down without even thinking of closing the door, pulling an old stuffed bunny her father had given her when she was little into her lap as she cuddled it, her mind awash with memories. These were memories she hadn't thought of in a while, memories that reminded her of how she felt exactly as she did in that very moment, on Cloud 9, all tingly and giggly, by just one touch of Troy Bolton.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After another wonderful date with William the night before, Gabriella had a wonderful sleep full of dreams of William, her father, her friends and in general really happy things. It was a shock for her though when she woke up and saw Troy perched on the side of her bed, grinning down at her.

"Troy! What are you doing in here?" Gabriella demanded, immediately drawing her comforter up to cover more of herself even though she was wearing a pair of boxers and a cami, still feeling exposed despite that.

"Good morning Brie! I thought I'd suggest us going to the park and get you some tennis practice in. I've been dying to see how I'd do against you," Troy replied. "Game?"

"Umm, sure? Wait, today is Sunday…"

"Right, and?"

"You don't have to hang out with me, it's not Saturday morning family time."

Troy simply shrugged. "Yeah, that was yesterday when you beat me at running yet again. Just thought it would be fun to hang out together on our own, away from our parents."

Gabriella saw the genuine want there on his face and knew this wasn't a trick by either him or her mind. He actually wanted to hang out as friends. "Umm, sure. Give me fifteen minutes to get ready?"

"That's it? Wow, would have thought you'd take like an hour."

Unable to resist, Gabriella reached over and punched Troy rather hard on the upper arm. "Not funny! Now get out so I can get up and get dressed to kick your ass."

Troy smirked despite his rubbing of his arm. "Now there's the fire that I expect to see in you. Oh, and Brie? Loser of the tennis match, regular best of three sets, has to answer five questions from the other person. Call it extreme Truth or Dare or something."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed on this new added condition. "Is this what it's about Bolton? To find out dirt from me?"

"Nope." Troy got up and walked towards the open door that led to their shared bathroom. "Just an incentive is all. Hurry up. Bathroom is all yours and I want to make sure we get a court at the lake tennis center."

With that, Troy was out of sight, leaving Gabriella to wonder exactly what else the day had in store for her because she never in her wildest dreams would have thought she'd be spending it with her ex in an offer of friendship and some more healthy competition.

In under two hours, Troy and Gabriella left the house, each with a cereal bar in hand which they ate on the way, drove to the park that Troy had in mind in his truck, claimed one of the last public tennis courts, and warmed up. They had also managed to start and end their first set in which Gabriella showed Troy slight mercy in the beginning by using his shots as practice for her weaker backhand.

Not one to be pitied, Troy demanded that Gabriella bring her best game forward and that was still what he was up against in the second set, swearing as yet another ace flew by him. "Damn it, she's way tougher when she's on the other side of the net from you. No wonder all those girls lose," Troy muttered to himself as he managed to scramble to the other side of the court in time to actually make contact with Gabriella's next serve, seeing she was not wasting any time at all.

Gabriella smirked as she lobbed her return shot only to barely hear Troy swear again as he scrambled to position himself to hit it back at her, giving her enough time to approach the shot in a manner that slammed the ball into the opposite corner of where Troy was standing. "Still want me to bring my real game on? I'm starting to feel bad!"

Troy heard her teasing tone and rolled his eyes at her as he picked up the missed ball and bounced it a few times on the ground before he stepped up to the line to prepare to make his first serve of the fourth game in the second set. "Just because I've managed to win one game out of the ten we've played so far is no reason to get in attack mode Brie! I know my one game win intimidated you!"

"Right, that's why you begged me to play my regular game, because I just was so hard on you before!" Gabriella easily returned Troy's serve and was impressed when he tried lobbing it over her head only to have her run back and slam it back into his court in the opposite corner than where he was standing yet again. "What's the matter Wildcat? Getting tired?"

He paused pulling out another tennis ball from his shorts as he heard the new nickname she had for him slip past her lips. "What did you just call me?"

This made Gabriella almost stumble as she walked to get into position to receive his next serve, mentally slapping herself for letting an endearment like a nickname slip out. The problem was that it was just so natural. "Wildcat?"

"I like it," Troy returned, grinning as he took Gabriella's momentary shock in what she said and used it to his advantage, serving his first ace of the game, even if it was because she wasn't paying attention. "YES!"

His triumphant crow of victory snapped Gabriella out of her stupor as she glared at him. "Seriously Bolton? That was such a cheap shot to celebrate!"

"It's a point nonetheless, is it not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Serve your next shot and you better get ready to lose. I'm so gunning for you now!"

"Oh, I'm shaking over here Gabriella!"

"I'll show you shaking!" Gabriella mumbled as she took Troy's next serve and returned it, fast and hard, at his head.

When Troy saw the tennis ball flying straight at him, instinct made him fall to the ground in order to not get knocked out by it, shaking his head as Gabriella began laughing at him. Brushing himself off, Troy stood up with his tennis racquet in hand. "Well, that certainly was mature Montez."

"Serves you right for being a smart ass!" Gabriella called out. "Now come on and give me your best stuff! I'm already formulating my five questions for you!"

For the next half an hour, Troy and Gabriella both got absorbed into the rest of the set, playfully teasing each other as they went but still giving it their best efforts. Troy managed to win another game but ultimately the second set, and consequently the match, belonged to Gabriella.

"Good game Brie," Troy congratulated, shaking her hand over the net before they both plopped down on the court against one of the iron fences that surrounded it and leaned back as they drank some much needed water. "Even this challenge and bet I made wasn't enough to motivate me to pull off a miracle against the league's #1 singles player. Not quite sure what my sleepy mind was thinking."

Putting the water bottle down, Gabriella slid her racquet into her bag and zipped it up before looking at Troy. "It was a good idea and made it more fun for sure. Definitely was a good practice so thanks."

"Yeah, using me as a live target! Did you ever imagine my head as a tennis ball as you smashed it at your opponent? Ever?"

Gabriella guiltily looked away, her action speaking more loudly than anything else. "Perhaps, but it was when I first started getting into the sport. I definitely don't these days and you weren't the only one."

There was silence between them while Troy nodded his head. "I suspect not and yet I totally get that. Guess I'm in the hot seat for your five questions. Want to let some other people use the court and we can go for a walk while you examine me?"

"Sure." Gabriella got up with Troy's assistance and slung her bag over her shoulder, following Troy out of the court only to see three boys who looked to be about fourteen scoot in just after they vacated it. "Glad to see tennis is fairly popular here in Albuquerque."

"Hey, it's a great sport to play. I just need to sharpen my skills before the next time I think to challenge you is all."

Gabriella playfully nudged Troy's shoulder with her own. "Come on Wildcat, you can't be the best in everything. You aren't a true god as much as the cheerleaders and some of the other girls at East High may think you are."

Chuckling, Troy nodded his head. "Yeah, I definitely am not that. Being a god would give me special powers and I'd use those for only good but as much as I wish I had them, I don't."

"All right, there's your first question. If you could have any three super powers, what would they be and why?"

Troy took his time thinking of the answers, realizing that he had the answers actually ready there at the forefront of his brain. "Well, I'd want to be able to have healing powers so whenever my dad ran me into the ground with practices on top of practices, I wouldn't be in pain for days. Flying would be fun so I could see the world outside of Albuquerque anytime I want like to see my mom in Colorado even for a few hours every day. Most importantly, I wish that I had the power to turn back time."

The smile that was growing on Gabriella's lips as she listened to Troy's answers faltered a little as she heard his last super power. "Any event in particular you wish you could turn the time back to?"

"Is that your second question?"

Thinking better of it, Gabriella shook her head. "No. What colleges do you really want to go to next year?"

"Between you and me?" Troy saw Gabriella nod and knew instinctively that no matter their relationship, he could trust Gabriella enough to be honest. "University of Colorado at Boulder, Colorado State University, any school that's not in New Mexico really that has decent academic offerings and a decent basketball team."

Immediately, Gabriella understood what attracted Troy to his first two choices, only to have it made even clearer with his third mention. "I totally get what you're saying with your choices. I feel the same."

"Yeah? Where are you thinking of going?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to respond but closed it, not feeling completely comfortable telling Troy all of it quite yet. "Nope, not your turn to ask questions. I won the match, still my turn."

"Fine." Troy chuckled when she rolled her eyes at his childlike pout that accompanied that one word. "What's next?"

Unable to resist asking, Gabriella asked, "How many girlfriends have you had since you and me?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

Licking his lips, Troy glanced at the lake to their left before looking back at his ex. "Technically one."

"Technically one?" Gabriella echoed. "And that doesn't count as a question, I'm clarifying what you mean."

Troy nodded his understanding, looking down at his feet as they kept walking before he found the nerve to look back at her, seeing her genuine curiosity on her face. "Mandy, the girl, umm, well you met her. She's technically the one but she's only technically a girlfriend after you because I broke it off with her within a week of your birthday."

"Guilt eat at you?" Gabriella automatically replied, slapping a hand over her mouth as she realized what she said. "Don't answer that. I'm just being a bitch there. I would have thought you'd have several girlfriends by now, that's interesting."

"Surprised Ari didn't tell you all that."

"Didn't ask her to be honest."

Somehow, this news didn't surprise Troy considering he had never really thought or wanted to ask about Gabriella via Ariana himself, not wanting to show his older sister that he was still pining over someone he pushed away, chased away. "What other boring thing do you want to know about me?"

After clearing her throat, Gabriella decided to ask one of the two rather touchy questions she thought to ask Troy for this game, seeking some more closure or at least clue in as to what happened between them and what was happening now. Even if they were step siblings, Gabriella still felt an undercurrent between her and Troy that she knew she shouldn't for several reasons, against her desire to as well. "When you said on Friday night, Saturday morning, that you preferred hurting me intentionally rather than let me get close to you again, did you really mean that? That you'd rather me not be in your life?"

"No!" Troy's one word was like a shout and he looked around sheepishly to see if he had caught anyone's attention and luckily hadn't. Shaking his head, Troy stopped walking and placed his hands on Gabriella's shoulders, turning her so she faced him when she stopped walking too so he could look her in the eyes. "I've never, ever, wanted you out of my life. That's the furthest from the truth you can go, well almost. What I meant and I thought I said was that I'd prefer to have you hate me, to have you angry at me, than to see me hurt you again by being stupid in a slip of the mind or tongue. When you first moved in, you seemed as trapped in the past as I was when we first saw each other and it was easier for the both of us for you to despise me as much as that killed me. I'm just relieved that we have been able to talk like all this and hopefully move on finally."

"Yeah, it is nice to try this. You know, honestly, I would have given anything to have you in my life those first few months after my birthday," Gabriella admitted, wincing as she saw the raw pain cross Troy's face. "Then I'd remember what else happened besides learning of my parents' marriage together ending. Why did you cheat Troy? What did I do so wrong?"

As the tears welled in her hurt, mocha eyes, Troy wished with all his might he had that super power to turn back time so he'd never have to see those tears appear in her eyes except for times of extreme happiness. "Gabriella, Brie, I…"

Troy's words stopped as the first tear rolled down her cheeks, his right hand moving on its own accord to brush it away with his thumb, keeping his hand there on her face, cupping it, as she continued to stare at him, the moment so raw and vulnerable that neither could find the words to say, the energy to break their stare.

"HOOPS! There you are!"

Both sprang apart as if they had been hit by lightening, Gabriella turning her back on Troy's advancing three friends to quickly wipe away the tears as she swore at herself in her head for letting her guard down so much with Troy. Sure they were trying to mature and grow by becoming friends again slowly, but she didn't have to be so foolish as to open herself up so widely to him.

When she was feeling more in control, Gabriella turned around and smiled at the four guys who were now high fiving. "Hey Chad, Jason, Zeke!"

"Hey!" they answered with smiles on their faces.

"So you kicked Hoops' ass out on the tennis court, huh? That's awesome!" Chad exclaimed. "Bout time someone beat his sorry ass in something besides the occasional video game loss to one of us."

"Glad I could help bring his ego down a few notches," Gabriella teased, laughing as she saw Troy roll his eyes at her. "You know it's true!"

Scoffing, Troy shook his head. "It's not like you swept me or anything. I got a few good games in there!"

Gabriella reluctantly nodded. "That you did and a nice ace even if it was because you distracted me!"

"Did not!"

Zeke chuckled, relieved to see Troy and Gabriella clearly getting along, even if they were bickering at the moment. "Glad you two have worked out your issues or what have you out on that tennis court."

Jason nodded, seeing the way Troy and Gabriella were smiling at each other with no feeling of hostility around as there sometimes was in homeroom and other times he had witnessed them together since the start of the school year. "Kind of like us on the basketball court. Speaking of, Troy, you up for some two on two action?"

Chad bounced the basketball in his hands on the pavement and nodded. "We were hoping to run into you when we couldn't get you on your cell. Feel like playing?"

After opening his mouth to immediately agree, Troy glanced at Gabriella and saw her give him an encouraging look. "Go on, I can watch," Gabriella offered. "Or I can walk home so I don't have to see the horror that's you on the basketball court. I mean, you must stink for everyone to think you're a basketball god, right?"

Laughter was shared amongst the group as Troy grinned. "Yeah, something like that. Come on, why don't you play on my home turf this time? It'll be a bit uneven but I'm sure Chad and Zeke would be good with you playing too or we could recruit a stray somewhere."

"Not a bad idea Troy. I'm game for that," Chad agreed. "Boys?"

Both Jason and Zeke nodded their agreement and within minutes, the five of them were on a previously vacated basketball court, Jason, Troy, and Gabriella huddled together to talk strategy while Chad and Zeke did the same.

It was clear in the first minute that Chad and Zeke's strategy was to man Troy and Jason with them keeping Gabriella in their sights but that proved to be not enough when Troy passed Gabriella the ball after catching it from Jason only to watch with pride as Gabriella did a perfect layup and sank the basketball into the hoop without aid of the backboard.

"YES!"

Troy beamed at her, more than happy it seemed that she still had the skills he remembered her to have, that he helped her learn in junior high. "Great job Brie!"

After Gabriella high fived Jason and Troy, pointedly sticking her tongue out at Chad and Zeke who sulked before chuckling, the game was officially on with Chad and Zeke constantly being on their toes to make sure they covered all three from that point on.

In the end, the game wasn't a massacre at all, if Troy, Gabriella, and Jason winning by ten points in a game of fifty was considered not that big of a deal, but it was a game that spoke volumes as far as the different relationships among them. It showed how much further they all were in rebuilding the friendships together between Gabriella and the three guys and how well Gabriella and Troy were getting along too. Most importantly though, it just showed that no matter how much time passes, the best things in life never fade away, even if it has to be reborn and rediscovered.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Troy closed his locker door and slung the backpack now full of books and notebooks for the next few periods over his shoulder before he walked down the halls, giving nods of acknowledgment to the different people in the halls he noticed waving or calling out to him, a grin on his face as he went.

This past week had been the best week of his senior year despite the morning detentions with Travis. Things at the house were going relatively smoothly with no arguments with his dad while Troy was also able to visit his mother in Colorado this past weekend, spending time with her as just mother and son since Ariana had other plans. As his mom made him admit this weekend though, a lot of the positives about the last week had to do with his growing friendship with Gabriella.

True, things still weren't healed and completely wonderful between them but they were getting there and Troy felt lucky enough to even see that happen. He knew though he had dodged a bullet when the guys had come by last Sunday and interrupted the five question challenge. If they hadn't come by, Troy still wasn't sure what he would have told her, if he would have told Gabriella everything or if he would have hid it even further.

When he stepped through the doorway of homeroom, his lips formed a genuine smile as he spied Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, and Gabriella all talking where Zeke's and Gabriella's desks were, noting how flirty Zeke and Sharpay seemed. 'Glad that's working out still even if she has been playing hard to get with him after Homecoming.'

"Hey guys," he greeted as he neared, seeing all of them look up and over, most of them smiling back at him with the exception of Sharpay, who still regarded him like he was scum. "How's it going?"

Zeke pumped fists with Troy as he walked past his desk. "Not too shabby of a weekend. You didn't miss much while you were with your mom."

"How's your mom?" Gabriella sweetly asked Troy, turning so she was facing him. "Wasn't the same going for a run without you on Saturday, not like I'd have wanted you with me while you could be spending time with your mother. That time is sacred and I'm jealous."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Troy apologized. "She's doing great. She wanted me to say hi to you for her. Maybe you can come up some time, if you want, give you a break from the big family morning and stuff."

Gabriella nodded her head. "That'd be nice."

Ryan watched as the two fell into an easy conversation, somehow pleased that they were continuing to grow and mature more both as people but also in their relationship, whatever it may be and grow to be.

"They look like they belong together, just like when we were twelve, huh?"

Ryan turned his head and saw Kelsi watch the same exchange he had been watching with a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, I was thinking something like that."

"Maybe this is their time."

"Maybe, but who knows. With so much water under the bridge, anything could happen."

When Ms. Darbus came into the room, students began dispersing from their groups of friends to all be seated by the time the bell rang.

Once announcements were done, Ms. Darbus gave them free time for which Troy used to catch up with Gabriella, who he hadn't seen since Friday afternoon at the end of her game. Instead of giving her a ride like usual, Troy had to force himself to accept Gabriella's college guy she was seeing, William, sweeping her away after he finally made it to a game for some date or another, leaving Troy to drive home on his own before taking off for Colorado.

To get the brunette's attention as her head was bent over the desk as she scribbled something in a notebook, a future homework assignment due at the end of the week no doubt since Gabriella wasn't the morning of homework person, Troy gently tugged on the pastel colored floral scarf tied around her neck. "Hey, mini-Sharpay!"

Gabriella's head snapped up at those three words as she immediately turned in her seat so she could face Troy with her legs over the side of her chair. "Excuse me? Mini Sharpay? When did I go blond?"

Shrugging, Troy smirked as he leaned back in his seat. "Well, you look like a fashionista or something with that scarf around your neck. Not like your style. At most, you wear your earrings your father gave you when you turned twelve plus a watch that's always five minutes ahead and a simple necklace. This scarf of yours is like you're being fashionable like Sharpay, trying to set trends here at East High or something."

After getting over the fact that Troy knew those small details of her so well, Gabriella rolled her eyes as she turned and closed the notebook on her desk and slipped it into her backpack as she glanced at said watch on her left wrist to see the bell would ring in a minute from now. "She starts trends, she gets her clothes from all around the world. I simply just thought I'd switch things up today is all. And you're one to talk about minimal accessories. You wear no watch because it gets in the way of your 'balance' on the court and you wouldn't ever dream of getting an ear pierced because you hate needles. The closest you get to having any type of accessory is your friends or a basketball. Then again, you aren't seen with Spalding as much as Chad."

"Wow, so you have been paying attention to me after all these years." Troy arched an eyebrow at her before giving her a look. "Glad you remember all those details and have observed that they are still true. I'm flattered actually."

"As you should be!"

"Yet another sign you're sadly becoming mini-Sharpay," Troy teased, earning a giggle from Gabriella just as the bell rang. "Ah, the bell. Guess I'll see you later Brie."

"See ya Wildcat," Gabriella answered, giving Troy a smile before scooping up her backpack, zipping it up, and meeting Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha by the door to walk to their next class together.

* * *

With the noise in the hallways quieting down as most of the East High students already reached the common destination of the cafeteria, Gabriella felt free to take her time at her locker, putting back what she didn't need for the rest of the day and pulling out what she did. Also, being the clean freak that Gabriella was, she also tidied up the shelves a little, making sure everything was accounted for before she grabbed her lunch bag and added that to the top of her backpack before zipping it up and putting it on the ground.

When Gabriella turned to close the locker door, she couldn't help but stop as she caught sight of herself, specifically her neck. Truthfully, Gabriella felt silly with the scarf around her neck but it was the best she could do this morning. Just as Gabriella was untying the soft material, two hands began tickling her sides making her jump and spin around, clutching the scarf there on her neck. "TROY! Don't do that!"

"What? I couldn't resist! You so looked like mini-Sharpay, checking yourself out in the mirror, I had to see if you were just as absorbed into yourself as she is when she does and you were! You didn't even hear my oversized feet move down the hallway. I'm not the quietest of creatures on this planet."

"You can say that again," Gabriella mumbled making Troy strangely grin even more. "You and your tickling, I swear. Thought you had grown out of that."

"Nope, and I reserve this just for you and Ari," Troy answered, reaching out to tickle her again, forcing Gabriella to back up into the locker door, clanging it against the neighboring locker before she began to stumble back.

Before she could hit the floor as she had already braced herself for, Troy's strong hands gripped her around her waist and pulled her upright. "No falling over and biting it on me. Sorry, didn't mean to knock you over either."

Gabriella shook her head. "It's all right. Guess you're still as clumsy with your body as you were in junior high."

Troy smirked as he saw the playful smile on her lips, realizing a moment later that Gabriella no longer had her scarf around her neck. He bent down to pick it up and handed it to her. "Here, guess this dropped during the commotion or something."

Flushing, Gabriella took it and quickly wrapped it around her neck again but not before Troy saw what she was trying to hide from the rest of the East High population. "Thanks."

Although it was covered up now, Troy still squinted at the area where he saw the dark mark that marred Gabriella's usually flawless skin. "Was that…? Is that a…?"

Nervous, Gabriella picked up her backpack and slammed her locker door closed before she began walking down the hall, grateful she saw Veronica coming her way. "Hi Veronica!"

Veronica smiled at her friend as they met halfway in the hall. "Hey Gabriella. I have just the right shade for you. Told you I could get it before lunch."

"Just the right shade? Of what?"

Gabriella whirled around and stared at Troy, who was now giving the two girls a curious look. "Umm, of paint! I'm painting my room I think, make it a little more, well, comfortable."

"Really?" Troy drawled, looking at the other girl and seeing her guiltily looking at him as she hid something behind her back. "Unless your friend here just went to Home Depot or something instead of class to get you a paint sample, I really don't see how she could be giving you paint for your room Brie, although that may not be a bad idea to paint your room the way you want it."

"Well, you ruined the surprise Troy. I was going to use this sample Veronica here was so nice to pick me up during her free period and test it out and ask your opinion but I guess that won't work now. I won't get the genuine surprise effect," Gabriella rushed out, walking backwards until she was able to quickly grab the item from Veronica's hand that was behind her back and switched it into Gabriella's own hand. "No fun now Troy."

Having no real desire to rush off anywhere, Troy crossed his arms as he leaned on a nearby locker, his shoulder propping him up. "Is that so Brie? You look a touch more guilty than I imagine you would be if you were just going to paint without Maria's or my dad's permission. What's got you looking so uncomfortable too?"

"Umm, Gabriella, we need to go. Lunch with the team and all," Veronica dared to say. "Team bonding and all. Sorry Troy."

His blue eyes glanced over at Veronica as he smiled, making Veronica melt. "Well, I guess I better let you ladies go then."

Relieved that Troy gave in that easily, Gabriella nodded and turned on her heels, looping her free arm through Veronica's to get her friend moving quickly down the hall before Troy could say anything else. Troy though surprised Gabriella and speedily moved to snatch the top secret item out of Gabriella's right hand, stopping the pair from walking further down the hall as Gabriella reluctantly turned to face him.

"Troy, give that back!"

Shaking his head, Troy surveyed tiny tube in his hands, turning it over to read the small print. "Unless you plan on spending quite a long time painting just a small part of your wall, I have a hard time believing you'd choose Golden Beige concealer to do that."

Sighing, Gabriella gave up the game. "All right, fine, you know my secret. I needed that to apply for the rest of the day, especially for PE and practice when I can't wear the scarf, okay? Now, can I have it please?"

Suddenly realizing that this was the closest he was going to get from her as a confirmation of what she was hiding, Troy swallowed as he felt a pang in his stomach, now having backup that what he saw moments ago really was real. "You have a hickey!"

"Shh!" Gabriella exclaimed, moving to clasp her hand over Troy's mouth as she anxiously looked around the hall, relieved no one else was around besides the three of them just then. "Troy, you don't have to announce it to the school okay? I'm clearly trying to hide it, hello, concealer? And don't you dare even say a word, I don't want to hear your teasing about this. Come on Veronica, let's go before he digs in."

Veronica followed Gabriella after Gabriella stole back the tube of concealer laying on Troy's open palm and both quickly walked down the hall to get away from Troy as fast as Gabriella's legs could carry her, Veronica being the one to look back and see Troy openly staring after them.

To say Troy was stunned was an understatement. Sure, Troy knew with Gabriella dating that she was clearly seeing someone but to see that another guy claimed her like that, with a hickey, it twisted Troy's insides just a little more. Even more, it brought back the memory of the first time Troy marked the very same brunette that had hurriedly escaped his presence just moments before.

_After sharing a few deep kisses as they sat out on her balcony with the bedroom door wide open per Richard's rules, Troy pulled away as he continued running his fingers through her dark curls. "Gabriella, can I kiss you?"_

_Gabriella giggled, shaking her head. "What do you call what you've been doing with me for the past five minutes?"_

_"No, I meant to ask, well, can I kiss you elsewhere?"_

_"Elsewhere?" she echoed. "Like where?"_

_Biting his lip, Troy shyly reached out his hand and ran his fingers lightly over the smooth skin of her shoulder and neck. "I've seen it in movies and it seems like another good place to kiss you."_

_"Umm, okay," Gabriella quietly replied. "Just umm, be gentle?"_

_Troy nodded, swallowing as he reached out and brought Gabriella's body closer to his as he slowly leaned his head down, feeling more like a vampire ready to suck her blood than a boy trying to sweep his girlfriend off her feet. When Troy's lips finally brushed against her silky skin, he felt her shudder and immediately pulled away, curious by the expression on her face, her eyes closed. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."_

_Slowly, Gabriella opened her eyes to look back at him. "No, you didn't hurt me. It felt peculiar, something I didn't expect. It was good though."_

_Relieved, Troy found himself smirking. "Good."_

_With more confidence this time, Troy leaned down again and began pressing a series of kisses there on that patch of skin, feeling a new feeling himself as Gabriella reached up a hand and threaded her fingers through his hair, encouraging his movements. Not knowing what drove him to do it, Troy opened his mouth and allowed himself to taste her skin there for the first time, not all that surprised that the taste wasn't weird at all but appealing._

_"Troy…"_

_His name being murmured by his girlfriend with such a sultry and husky voice had never sounded better, never. Smiling as he continued his new exploration, enjoying the way what he was doing seemed to please her, Troy went on doing so until he heard a knock on Gabriella's doorframe that meant someone was going to appear quickly out on the balcony._

_When Troy pulled away, licking his lips, his eyes almost bugged out as he saw the dark mark now marring her otherwise flawless skin where her neck and shoulder met. "Umm, Brie, quick!"_

_Gabriella gave Troy a puzzled look before looking down and not seeing anything. "What are you freaked about?"_

_Deciding that Gabriella wasn't going to get it until it was too late, Troy quickly straightened her shirt and pulled her long hair over her shoulder and effectively covered it before Richard popped out onto the balcony just as Troy predicted._

_"Hey kids. Just wanted to let you know dinner is almost ready. Maria wanted to know Troy if you were going to be staying for dinner or if you needed a ride home," Richard stated, looking at Troy and Gabriella, who both had weird expressions on their faces, giving him a sneaky feeling his timing was just right to interrupt something he'd rather not know for sure they were doing. "You two okay?"_

_Gabriella nervously ran her fingers through her hair over her shoulder and nodded. "We're fine Daddy."_

_"Good. So, Troy?"_

_"Oh, umm, I think my mom said she'd come and get me after dinner if that's all right sir," Troy squeaked out, cursing his voice for breaking yet again and now of all times._

_Richard nodded. "All right, I'll go and tell Maria then. See you both in five minutes downstairs."_

_Once Troy was sure Richard was gone, he sagged with relief but stiffened in nervousness as Gabriella bolted into her bedroom to check herself over in the mirror over her dresser. "Troy!"_

_The way Gabriella hissed his name now made Troy sheepishly rub the back of his neck as he approached her, seeing the way her brown eyes had widened as she continued staring at the hickey. "I can't believe you marked me!"_

_"Sorry," Troy shrugged, "I didn't mean to but it just happened. You liked it!"_

_"Shh!" Gabriella glanced at the door and was relieved her dad wasn't lurking around still to overhear them. "My God, what am I going to do?"_

_"Good thing I like your long hair down."_

_"Ugh, I can't believe you Troy!"_

_Troy saw that although Gabriella was frustrated at the hickey she wasn't really and truly mad so he slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind, putting his chin on her shoulder as he looked at her via the mirror. "I think it looks good on you, as much as I know you want to hit me for doing it. It was an accident but I kind of like it."_

_"Says the caveman. Maybe Taylor is right about you boys being Neanderthals."_

_"Maybe but as much as you are mine, I'm your Neanderthal so tough luck."_

_Gabriella laughed, shaking her head as she drew her hair back over her shoulder, making sure the mark was well covered. "Guess you are my Neanderthal, poor me."_

_Before Troy could protest, Gabriella kissed his cheek making him smile and forget all about the fake hurt feelings he was about to profess, content to know that she was just as happy being his as he was hers._

The memory left a rather strong impression on Troy, one that was bittersweet. As much as Troy didn't want to admit it, Gabriella had moved on and he had to do the same, there was no use for it otherwise and he was happy to some degree that Gabriella truly was dating again, even if it wasn't him. There was also another part of him though that hated that it wasn't him and that a memory like the one he just recalled would most likely never happen again in the future with Gabriella.

* * *

"Thanks Veronica for the ride home again, I appreciate it. I'm also glad you finally started to let me pay you at least some for the gas for your car," Gabriella stated as Veronica pulled her car up in front of the Bolton house. "If there's anything you ever need or want, please let me know. I'm so in your debt along with Ryan's."

Veronica waved her hand at this. "Please, it's great to just spend some extra time with you since we don't get to really hang out during school, and at practice or games we're both rather busy. Although, Gabriella… never mind."

Gabriella's hand froze on the door handle as she looked back at her friend and teammate. "What is it?"

"Umm, well, there is something but I'm kind of embarrassed to ask you."

Taking her hand off the door handle, Gabriella turned her body so she was looking at Veronica fully. "Don't be embarrassed, you can ask me anything, seriously. Don't you trust me?"

"With everything I have!"

"Then?"

Swallowing, Veronica nodded, which told Gabriella that whatever it was, Gabriella would be finding out within seconds. "I, well, do you think a guy like Troy could be interested in me?"

It took Gabriella a few moments to understand what all this meant until it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Troy? You have a crush on Troy?"

Veronica nodded, giving Gabriella a half smile. "Yeah, I've pathetically become like one of the hundreds of girls that are except for you of course. You're his step sister, you wouldn't know."

Remembering that Veronica probably hadn't heard about Gabriella's true past with Troy, despite all the rumors flying around school, Gabriella only shrugged as she struggled with what to say back to her friend. Veronica was a sweet girl and wasn't the type to play in the gossip at school, but she was also really outgoing, a combination that Gabriella knew would attract Troy. The fact that Veronica was pretty didn't hurt either. "I don't think it's pathetic. I think you would be his type."

"Really?"

The way Veronica's blue eyes lit up just then made Gabriella feel queasy. "Yes. Actually, I'm starting to not feel so good, maybe I'm just hungry. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about though?"

"Oh, well, do you think you could find out how he feels about me? Maybe give Troy my number or something? Is that too straightforward?"

"Well, umm," Gabriella started, truly at a loss now. "If you want I can."

Veronica immediately threw her arms around Gabriella's shoulders and squeezed. "Gabriella, that is so awesome of you! Thank you! I know I can't get my hopes up but that's just, the BEST news of the week for me! Thank you!"

Awkwardly, Gabriella patted Veronica's arms. "Sure. I probably should get inside now."

"Oh, of course. Seriously, thank you so much Gabriella! I'll see you at school!"

"Yeah, see you at school," Gabriella lamely replied back, quickly getting out of the car and closing the door before pulling her bags out of the back seat and closing that door, waving at a now beaming Veronica before turning to head up towards the house.

Once inside her room, Gabriella threw down her bags and flung herself across her bed on her back as she stared up at the ceiling, contemplating exactly what she had just committed herself to and why it seemed like she just darkened her own world in the matter of seconds.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After taking a quick shower before dinner, Gabriella had just slipped on a pair of sweats and a tank top when her phone rang, a smile forming on her face as she raced for her cell. "Daddy!"

There was a deep chuckle on the other line before Richard asked, "And how is my baby girl doing? What was the outcome of today's game?"

"We won the away game," Gabriella stated rather proudly. "Almost swept actually minus one loss for our #3 singles Varsity player."

"Not too shabby. No doubt you probably dominated out there today to get your win. Still undefeated right?"

Gabriella nodded despite knowing her father couldn't see her. "Yup, so far I've been lucky. Who knows what could happen though. I'm bound to lose sometime and that's all right so long as I always give it my best."

Richard smiled. "I couldn't have said that better myself. Ryan still going to support you? I wish I could be there to watch you play like I was able to in the past."

She walked back into the bathroom and grabbed her brush, running it through her hair as she said, "Ryan is still there, faithfully supporting me and encouraging me. The girls have shown up every once in a while too along with Ari. Troy has been at every game too though, which still somehow surprises me. The guy I'm seeing made it to a game last week."

Struggling with whether to ask about Troy or the guy his daughter was now dating, Richard decided to ask about the college guy Gabriella had told him about before. "So this guy you're seeing finally made it to a game huh? What's his name again, sorry it seems to have slipped my mind."

"It's William and yes, he did make it to a game. It was nice of him actually. I know he's busy and he is seeing other girls, girls his age and far more mature than me actually," Gabriella replied, feeling the sense of insecurity wash over her as it had any time she thought of the other girls William was seeing at the same time. "It's not like he's exclusively mine and owes it to me to be at my games all the time."

"A mighty mature way of looking at this baby girl, but if he's stupid enough to have to still date other girls, he may just not be worth your time. Trust me, you're more mature than you give yourself credit for too Gabriella. Any more mature and I'd worry you skipped your childhood all together."

Gabriella sighed as she heard that subtle worried tone in her father's voice. "Dad, you did the best you could to protect me from everything you could. You were there for me when I needed a dad and a mother and you helped me get the help I needed to work through things you couldn't. Just because I may have gone through more emotional turmoil and stress than most thirteen and fourteen year olds doesn't make me an old lady by default."

Unable to help it, Richard chuckled. "That's my daughter, my seventeen year old thirty year old who still annihilates out there on the tennis courts!"

There was a knock on the door that made Gabriella pause before replying to her dad. "Hang on Dad." She walked over to the door and opened it to see her mom standing there. "Yeah Mom?"

"Dinner is ready and has been ready for a few minutes. Tell whoever you are talking to that you need to go," Maria instructed. "I'm sure they can wait until you've eaten."

"But it's Dad!"

"Gabriella, baby girl, go eat dinner. I have a project to finish anyway and will be up late, really late," Richard interrupted, not wanting to hear Gabriella get upset over something like this. "Call me after you're done, promise I'll be up."

"But Dad, what about your health?"

"Go eat Gabriella and I'll be fine, been fine. Now go before your mom really gets upset."

With a sigh, Gabriella gave in. "All right, but I'm calling you as soon as I can."

"Looking forward to it."

When Gabriella hung up the phone, she glared at her mother. "Happy?"

"Once you lose that attitude Gabriella, I will be," Maria answered. "I know you are struggling still with things that happened years ago but you need to cut me some slack sometime."

Instead of answering her mother, Gabriella slipped her cell phone into a pocket in her sweats and left her room, walking right by Maria, leaving her mother to follow her to the dinner table. "Sorry I'm late," Gabriella automatically got out, glancing briefly at Jack and then at Troy, who gave her a worried look as she took her seat.

Jack, sensing tension once again between his wife and stepdaughter, thought it best to start the dinner conversation once Maria was seated too and while Gabriella put some spinach salad on her plate. "So, Gabriella, I've heard nothing but great things about you from Coach Tanner. Undefeated record, right? That's something to be very proud of."

Instead of engaging like Jack had hoped, Gabriella merely shrugged. "I guess. Troy can you please pass the dressing?"

"Sure." Troy passed the citrus dressing across the table to her, making sure their fingers brushed to cause Gabriella to look up at him. Troy gave her his best comforting look before he asked, "How's your Dad? I think I overheard you talking to him and you sounded rather happy. Good conversation?"

Gabriella gave him a grateful look. "Dad is doing really well but we didn't talk long, something I'll fix later tonight right after dinner."

"You are on dishwashing duty tonight Gabriella," Maria immediately reminded her daughter. "No calling Richard until after."

"But Mom, that's unfair! You know he's three hours ahead! Why are you so against me talking to my own father?"

"I'm not, but even Richard would understand that your responsibilities come first. Don't make this out to be bigger than this is Gabriella. Please pass the red potatoes."

Reluctantly, Gabriella complied and handed her mother the requested dish. "You seem to hate Dad for no good reason, you know that? I don't understand you. It was you and Jack that caused all this, not Dad and not Lucille! Why do you both act like you were the wronged party? Why is talking about Dad and Lucille so taboo?"

Jack almost spit out the red wine he was sipping while Troy secretly applauded Gabriella for finally letting out some of her own frustration and pain.

"Gabriella, your mother and I…" Jack started only to be interrupted by Maria herself.

"Where do you get off taking that tone with me young lady? You certainly are not in any position to be treating me or Jack this way, not when we provide for you and shelter you, and I don't like it one bit. Jack and I are not some villains like you read about in those books you read in your spare time. We fell in love Gabriella. We didn't plan on it nor did we want to destroy our families. That was the last thing we wanted."

"Yet that's exactly what you did! Your love cancelled out so much, the world as we knew it back then, and voided love that was already established!" Gabriella's eyes briefly met Troy's before she looked back at her mother. "If you don't like me or my attitude, send me to New York! Dad would more than welcome me! He actually loves me!"

"Oh yeah, so much that he left you here!" Maria yelled back.

"YOU made him leave me here!" Gabriella countered. "I know that for a fact!"

Maria stopped the angry retort on her tongue as she realized this argument would lead nowhere. "I did what was best for you and I do love you. I love you a lot and am hurt that you think otherwise Gabriella."

"Then please, act like it," Gabriella begged, hating to see her mother hurt even if it was justified. "Understand that although I live here now, I've lived with Dad for the past four years plus. As much progress as I've made with his help and a therapist's, I can't forget what happened on my birthday, what was happening before it, and what happened after it. I want to make living here with you as peaceful as possible but you cannot expect me to never talk to or about Dad."

Realizing Gabriella's points but also feeling the pain of knowing how scarred her daughter was by her own hands, something Maria tended to forget between these arguments, Maria surprised Gabriella and Troy both. "All right, you're right. I'm sorry sweetie."

After getting over the shock of hearing her mother actually apologizing, so quickly, Gabriella replied, "I'm sorry too Mom. I don't like making you upset but please don't make me choose any more than I already have had to between you and Dad. Things for the rest of the school year will be better for it, promise."

Jack watched as the mother and daughter pair shared one last look before turning their attention back on eating after Maria agreed to be more aware of what she said to her daughter. As Jack ate some of the spinach salad on his plate, his attention was caught on his son, seeing the way Troy was looking at Gabriella with a proud look on his face but also a warmth Jack hadn't expected. "So, Troy, you and Gabriella work out all your issues finally?"

Glancing at his father before looking back at Gabriella, Troy nodded. "For the most part, right Brie?"

Gabriella managed a smile despite her internally warring emotions and thoughts from the most recent argument with her mom plus a few other things that had been weighing on her mind as of late. "Yeah, I think so."

"Excellent. Just because you're step siblings does not mean you have to feud all the time like real siblings."

"Yeah, we're step siblings, that's all," Troy dully echoed, his eyes never leaving Gabriella's until he forced his gaze away to look at his stepmother. "Maria, what did you put in the marinade? The Cornish hen is so tasty."

Maria smiled at her stepson. "It's a family recipe which I'll teach you one day if you want."

Miraculously, the rest of dinner was uneventful. Most dinners in the Bolton house as of late went just as smoothly but after an argument like what happened earlier, it wasn't naturally to be expected but both Maria and Jack were grateful for it.

Troy, on the other hand, was concerned about Gabriella, who had remained subdued for the rest of dinner. When he had cleared off the table, Troy waited until Maria and Jack both left the vicinity before grabbing a towel to start drying dishes.

Gabriella shook her head as she saw Troy get to work drying what she had just washed and placed on the drying rack. "You don't have to do that Troy. It's my chore."

Shrugging, Troy gave her a warm smile. "It'll speed it up so you can call your dad faster."

"Thank you." Gabriella was touched that Troy would even think about that. "I appreciate it then and earlier, for asking about him when it was clear my mom didn't want anything to do with it. It felt nice talking about him openly even if it caused an argument."

Troy just returned her soft smile before the two of them got to work on washing the dishes together. He allowed a few minutes to pass before Troy worked up the nerve to inquire about what was really going on with her. "So, besides arguing with your mom, of which you made some killer points I must say, what else is on your mind Brie?"

Not all that surprised that Troy managed to read her like a book once again, Gabriella shut off the hot water and started scrubbing the pot in her gloved hands. "There's a few things but I don't want to bother you with them. Rather boring."

"Try me," Troy prodded. "Come on, you can tell me anything. Friends, remember?"

Sighing, Gabriella nodded, not stopping her scrubbing. "Not many of my friends know actually but I worry about my dad, a lot actually. Ryan knows all about it but I worry about my dad because he isn't exactly the most healthy person these days. Nothing seriously or terminally wrong but it's more like a helpless feeling. I used to be there to make sure he takes his blood pressure medicine, to make sure he ate well, and slept well. Now, well, something could happen to him and I'd never know or I wouldn't be there to help him. It tears me apart to know that."

"You aren't the only one that's worried about the one parent that isn't in this house." When Gabriella looked up at him, Troy met Gabriella's gaze, seeing how troubled she was by this, something very similar to how Troy felt about his own mother. "My mom isn't quite as far away as New York but she's far enough where I don't think I'd be able to help her in time if she had an emergency. After everything that's happened in the past years, I worry about her, a lot, just like you do for your dad. Thing is Gabriella, we have to trust that they both know what they are doing and that they will be fine, that they are adults who know how to care for themselves."

"Yeah, you're right, but it's hard not to worry." In truth, Gabriella was amazed by the level of thought and maturity Troy had around this subject. "Thanks Troy, for sharing. It means a lot to know you know where I'm at right now, that I'm not alone right now."

"You've never been alone." Troy reached out a hand and brushed some of her dark hair away from her face and behind her ear before dropping his hand again and using it to pick up a large spoon to dry.

Gabriella felt her body shiver in response to his touch and was reminded of yet something else that had been weighing on her mind, realizing that maybe just getting it over with would be the best thing. "So Troy, I know we talked about girlfriends or lack thereof the other day but have you dated a lot?"

Troy's ears perked up as he heard the nervousness in her voice. "Yeah, I have. Not to the point that I could be called a serial dater but enough to keep my options open. Why?"

'God, I can't believe I'm doing this. Why is this so hard?' Gabriella thought before she pushed herself forward. "You know my teammate Veronica Mitchell?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

Clearing her throat, Gabriella gave herself one last kick before she completed the task her friend gave her to do. "Are you at all interested in her? She'd, umm, well she's interested in you. Would you take her out on a date?"

It took Troy a few moments but when he finally grasped what Gabriella was asking him to do, Troy's mouth fell open before he abruptly shut it. "Excuse me?"

Groaning, Gabriella turned her attention back on the pot in her hand before rinsing it out and placing it on the rack. When her eyes met Troy's again, she saw that his cerulean eyes were like a sea of emotions, all mixed together. "I know it's a lot to ask but it would mean a lot to her, to me as her friend and yours."

Troy opened his mouth to reply then shut it again, still trying to figure out what to say. Seeing that Gabriella had paused in her own task, Troy gently took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him so he could look at her face and eyes both. "Is this, is this really what you want? For me to date your friend? To take her out?"

Gabriella swallowed. 'Is this really what I want? Of course you want to see Veronica happy, right? Then why was this so hard and why does the idea of them together hurt just thinking about it? Stop being selfish Gabriella, you have William, don't forget that!'

"Brie?"

After a few moments, Gabriella nodded. "Yes, I'd appreciate it if you would at least call Veronica and then maybe take her out on a date if you want. Just give her a chance?"

He studied her face for a few more moments before reluctantly nodding. "All right, if that's what you really want me to do, want of me. Give me her number?"

Slipping off a glove, Gabriella took her own cell out and found Veronica's number, handing it to Troy so he could enter it into his cell phone, each touch to the keypad causing Gabriella to become more and more miserable. Unable to watch Troy any longer, not like he was really doing anything wrong, Gabriella put the glove back on and focused on quickly finishing the rest of the dishes and pots, relieved when she was finally done and could drain the sink.

Once the sink was rinsed out and the garbage disposal was run, Gabriella took off the gloves and laid them so they were hanging over the side of the sink to dry. Now uncertain what to say, Gabriella fidgeted with her phone as she picked it up, debating on what to say or do.

Almost sensing her anxiety, Troy finished drying his last few dishes and put them away, folding the towel and hanging it up before he turned back towards Gabriella, crossing his arms as he casually leaned against the counter next to her. "You sure you really want me to date your friend? Aren't siblings usually against this sort of thing?"

"But as your dad said, we're step siblings and are exempt from the normal rules."

"Clearly not all of them," Troy mumbled, catching Gabriella's attention and curiosity despite how low his words were. "All right, then I guess I'll go give Veronica a call now."

"Okay," Gabriella replied, forcing the next words out of her mouth. "Thank you Troy."

Troy's gaze raked over Gabriella's face one last time before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "All for you Gabriella, remember that."

As Gabriella watched Troy walk away into his room, her stomach twisted, so harshly that Gabriella almost doubled over in pain. The thing was though that Gabriella knew that there was nothing wrong with her, not physically. No, what was wrong was that Gabriella had just asked a guy who was her first love to go ask out a good friend for the betterment of them both, all the while knowing that Gabriella was easily setting herself up for more heartache but this time at her own hands.

Deciding that she couldn't really call her dad now with Troy two rooms away, Gabriella walked out into the backyard and absently picked up a basketball lying on the court, bouncing it with her right hand as she dialed her dad's number with the other.

"Hey baby girl, how was dinner?"

"Daddy… I think I… did something horrible."

The shake in his daughter's voice instantly alerted Richard. "Gabriella, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I feel like I've been tossed into the ocean, thrashed around by the waves, and hit over the head with a hammer. I'm just so confused Dad, I thought I had it all straight!" Gabriella exclaimed, letting the ball bounce and then roll away from her. "What am I going to do Dad? I just asked Troy to ask out my teammate because she asked me to and instead of feeling happy for them that he's calling her right now, I feel, I don't know how I feel."

"Jealous?"

Blinking, Gabriella asked, "What?"

"I think you're feeling jealous Gabriella. It's only natural."

"No, that can't be it! He's my stepbrother Dad! He broke my heart! He cheated on me!"

Once again, Richard ached to be able to be there to hold his daughter as she slowly began breaking down. "Gabriella, trust me, I know all that as much as you do. I don't think it's natural for a man of my age even back four years ago to want to throttle a thirteen year old as much as I wanted to him, but you've said it yourself recently that he's changed. The fact that you both have had time apart, it's to be expected that not everything is quite the same as what it was."

"Well yeah, but to be jealous of him and Veronica before anything even happens? That's crazy Dad!"

"Not if it's the truth, which is what it seems like it is right now. It's not so crazy that you could still or are starting to feel new feelings for Troy. I'm not encouraging it but I'm not ruling it out either. You feel what you feel Gabriella."

Something clicked in Gabriella's mind and she let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh great, I'm so my mother's daughter!"

"What are you talking about baby girl?"

"Mom, just tonight at dinner, during an argument she and I had, said she and Jack hadn't planned to fall in love but they did. I'm just like her, I'm destined to hurt the ones I love most because I clearly can't control how I feel now!"

"If I was there right now, do you know what I'd do?"

"Lock me in my room so I don't hurt anyone else?"

Richard somehow found amusement in his daughter's dramatics. "No. I think you've been hanging out with your friend Sharpay too much by the way. What I would do is hug you, tightly, and remind you that you are who you are by your own personal choices. You are not predestined to have a life like either your mother or me. Your life can be completely different, you can find happiness in a man who will be your other half for eternity in truth. I want the best for you Gabriella, but you also have to give yourself slack along the way for not always knowing the right answer, the right thing to do. Just follow your heart, follow your instincts. They've never failed you before."

"What do you call loving Troy?" Gabriella asked quietly, wiping away a tear that had slipped from her watery eyes. "I followed my heart Dad."

Dragging in a deep breath and letting it out, Richard replied, "I think Troy is something that is a bit of a mystery right now. Everyone has a purpose to be in your life, one way or another baby girl. The question becomes what his purpose was or is and whether he was meant to be there in your life for the short term or long term. You'll figure that out soon enough when the time is right."

"God I wish you were here Dad. You always know what to say," Gabriella stated, wrapping her arms around herself. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Gabriella. Are you going to be okay? I have work to finish up but I can stay on as long as you need me."

Shaking her head, Gabriella said, "No, I'm good, thank you. Go finish work and don't stay up too late."

Chuckling, Richard answered, "Yes mother. Sweet dreams baby girl."

"Good night Daddy."

With that, Gabriella hung up the phone and turned to walk back in the house, pausing as she looked into Troy's bedroom and saw him pacing back and forth in his bedroom, a distinct smile on his lips that twisted her stomach just that much more.


	20. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 19

Despite her father's words, Gabriella still was wondering almost two days later whether or not her life would turn out like her mother's, if Gabriella would end up traumatizing her own daughter in the distant future the way she herself was. True, Gabriella had known before Wednesday night that a person doesn't usually choose who to love, hell Gabriella had said that herself to Troy days before, but something about believing that and hearing her mother say it made Gabriella sick with worry that she'd become her mother.

She hadn't mentioned it to her dad again but she had talked to both Ryan and Kelsi about it and both seemed to be of the same opinion as her dad, that Gabriella wouldn't be like her mother and end up ruining her future family. Then again, Gabriella was beginning to slowly wonder if maybe she held her mother up to the fire too much as Gabriella now too recognized that falling for someone and still harboring feelings was not so easy to control.

Nothing had truly changed between her and Troy since she asked him to call Veronica but somehow things felt different to Gabriella. It bothered her that she was upset at the prospect of her two friends dating while Gabriella knew she had no right to be. In fact, the absurd fact was that just the thought of it made her more upset than seeing Troy kissing Mindy, again, none of her business, right?

Gabriella shook herself of her straying thoughts just as another shot whizzed by her, another shot that was an easy to return that she just missed because her mind just wasn't there on that court as it usually was. So far, she and her opponent, the #2 Varsity single player in the league, had one set each but Gabriella was already down two games. In truth, Gabriella hadn't felt this out of control of her game since she started the sport and she was getting increasingly more frustrated when she let herself lose points for stupid reasons like a double fault in the first game.

This time when the tennis ball was hit in the opposite corner, Gabriella pushed hard and zeroed in on the ball, getting there in time to return the favor in her opponent's opposite corner, winning the point. 'Focus on the game Gabriella, nothing else matters, just the game.'

On the other side of the fence, Troy stood next to Ryan as both watched from behind Gabriella as she struggled through her third set, something neither had really seen before. Sure Gabriella had gone three sets before, but she never made it look like a real struggle as she was now. Both however let out a cheer when Gabriella won the current point, knowing that every point counted at this point.

"Gabriella seems almost distracted," Troy commented, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the next point get started on the court. "Is it more or is that the truth?"

Ryan shook his head, having a strong suspicion as to what exactly was distracting his best friend but knowing that it was one thing he could not tell Troy. "I'm not sure Troy."

After that, neither guy talked, both too concentrated on the set unfolding in front of them, so much so that when Gabriella managed to tie up the set with four games each, Troy nearly jumped when Veronica approached already changed and freshened up for their date that night.

"Hi Troy!" she greeted, giving him a warm smile.

Troy tore his eyes away from Gabriella, who had just managed to return a cross court shot, directing it to the very edge of the court that was considered in, scoring another point when her opponent missed returning it. "Hi Veronica, nice match out there!" Okay, Troy was lying because he hadn't really been watching Veronica's match all that much but judging from her smile, he could tell that she had won.

He was rewarded for his effort when Veronica beamed at him. "Thank you, I appreciate you coming out to support the team. Do you mind waiting to go for dinner until Gabriella is done? I want to make sure I support her as she usually does the rest of the team. I can tell this match is tough for her."

Relieved, Troy eagerly nodded. "I think we can do that. What makes this match so different?"

"Her opponent is the number two singles player in our league with only two losses so far this season. I would have expected Gabriella to smoke her too today but the other girl could just be that much stronger now, I'm not sure."

Although Troy wanted nothing more than to just watch Gabriella play the rest of the set in peace, as Ryan was currently doing after giving Troy a surprised look after Veronica's approach and exchanging a greeting with her, Troy continued keeping an easy flowing conversation with Veronica so as not to seem rude.

As a result, Troy missed the none too subtle shift in Gabriella's game as she changed sides with her opponent and had a clear view of Troy and Veronica talking and flirting during the ninth game of the set. Instead of focusing on the current game at hand, Gabriella's mind was focused on what was happening on that other side of the fence, leading her to make stupid mistakes she would pay for with the loss of the third set when she failed to smash the tennis ball into her opponent's court after the lob she received as intended, missing the ball completely, something Coach Tanner had never seen her star player ever do.

Gabriella let out a slow breath to try to control her emotions, allowing herself to close her eyes momentarily before opening them again to congratulate her opponent, who had a victorious look on her face. After they shook hands over the net, Gabriella said, "Congratulations on the win."

"Thanks," the other girl murmured before quickly gathering her stuff and heading off to her team's side of the courts to receive many congratulatory hugs and high fives.

In contrast, Gabriella took her time, silently berating herself for all of her stupid mistakes she made during the game, of which she had a mental note on all of them so she could drill herself later.

When she reached her team, she could barely stand to look anyone in the eye, catching a glimpse of a sympathetic look on Coach Tanner's face, which was enough to almost break Gabriella's fragile control over the tears of frustration. "I'm sorry I let you and the team down."

Unable to stand Gabriella being so hard on herself, Coach Tanner reached out her hands and placed them on Gabriella's shoulders, willing the team's usually leading player to look up at her but leaving Gabriella to continue looking down to not force the matter anymore than she was about to. "Gabriella, you didn't let us down. You're allowed to lose, you're allowed to have a bad day. You're not perfect and no one should expect that from you, including yourself. I know you usually stick around to watch the JV games but maybe you should just go and relax with your friends. You work hard Gabriella, there is no one else around here who works harder, but sometimes you just need to give yourself a break too."

When Gabriella willed herself to look up and meet her coach's gaze again, she saw genuine compassion and care there and just nodded her head in agreement. When Coach Tanner removed her hands from Gabriella's shoulder, Gabriella shifted her tennis bag and started the slow walk to where Ryan, Troy, and Veronica were waiting for her.

Without having to say a word, Ryan engulfed Gabriella in a hug that Gabriella returned, trying to draw strength from him before she had to face the two other people that she least wanted to see together in that moment. Yes, considering the fact that she had facilitated this, Gabriella was being immature and she still couldn't get herself to feel truly happy that Troy and Veronica were going on a date tonight as Gabriella learned just that morning from Veronica.

As Gabriella and Ryan separated, Troy was the first to speak. "You all right Brie?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded, looking just to the right of Troy's face, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I'll be fine, was a tough match is all."

"It certainly was. I'm proud of you for trying to hang in there like you were," Veronica stated, stepping forward to hug Gabriella, which she did her best to return. "Are you going to be okay? I can reschedule with Troy here, I'm sure he'd understand."

And yet the knife seemed to manage to twist just a bit more in Gabriella's heart. "No, go on ahead. I don't want to spoil your night. You two should go and have a good time. Don't worry about me, please."

Troy observed the way Gabriella kept avoiding both him and Veronica and tilted his head as he tried to understand exactly what was going through Gabriella's mind. First, she had shocked him by basically begging him to call and ask her friend Veronica out on a date, which he did after having a few pleasant conversations with the girl. Instead of being happy that Gabriella got her request, she now seemed uncomfortable around them both. "Are you sure Brie?" There, Gabriella did it again, looking not at Troy but just to the side of him. "Umm, Veronica, do you mind if I talk to Gabriella really quick before we go?"

Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I can go wait by your truck if you want?"

Smiling, Troy nodded. "That would be great. I'll be no more than five minutes, promise."

Sensing that Troy would make up some excuse to try to get Ryan also out of the area, Ryan volunteered. "Gabriella, I'll be at my car too, waiting."

Silently, Gabriella acknowledged she heard Ryan and waited a few moments as Ryan left her and Troy, waiting for whatever it was that Troy was about to say. It took a few beats longer than Gabriella would have expected but Troy did make the first move, that move being to tilt her head up, using his index finger under her chin, so that their eyes finally met. "What's going on Brie?"

"What? Nothing," Gabriella lied, not wanting to get into things with Troy moments before he was about to go on a date she facilitated, with one of her good friends nonetheless. "Troy, please don't keep Veronica waiting for no good reason."

In the span of blinking his eyes, the tears he was sure he saw in her darkening brown eyes were gone, making Troy wonder if they were really there. Even Gabriella's voice seemed to have gotten stronger than the shakiness Troy had heard moments before. Instead of immediately letting go of his hold under her chin, Troy used it to keep her there as he searched her face, seeing no clue as to what his instincts had told him was going on. "I don't have to go tonight Brie."

Unable to really move her head, thanks to Troy, Gabriella settled for verbally disagreeing. "You do have to go tonight Troy. Veronica was all excited about it when she told me and I think you are too if you'd let yourself. Please, let yourself."

"You really want this? Last chance to be honest Gabriella."

Hating the fact that Troy seemed so smug in knowing what was really going on with Gabriella, even if he was closer to the truth than he realized, Gabriella made the decision to stick with what she put in motion. "Go Troy, have a fun night with Veronica. She's a good friend of mine and I know you'll like her."

With a sigh, realizing he wasn't going to get anything else out of his ex, Troy let go of her chin and nodded. "Yeah, Veronica so far has made me laugh and you know how important that is to me. I guess I'll see you at home?"

Gabriella resisted commenting one way or the other, already knowing that she had a different plan in mind for her Friday night. "See you."

She waited for Troy to walk a few paces ahead of her before Gabriella gathered her stuff together, some of which she had dropped on the ground, and walked towards the parking lot, making it to Ryan's car rather quickly since he was always one of the first to show up at any away game of hers. Troy though was continuing to walk towards his truck, glancing over his shoulder only once at her, before focusing on Veronica, who looked totally excited for the night ahead of them both from where she stood next to Troy's truck.

For his part, Ryan kept his eyes moving between Troy's retreating figure and Gabriella's face as she watched him continue to walk away. He may not know exactly what had been happening between Troy and Gabriella but Ryan knew that they had started working on repairing the friendship part of their old relationship and up to now had seemed to be doing pretty well. The other aspect of what was going on that stuck out for Ryan was that as much as he knew tennis was important to Gabriella, instinctively Ryan knew the devastation written clear as day across his best friend's face right now was not over losing her first match of the season. No, it went further than that and pained her heart, her soul.

When Ryan glanced over to Troy's truck again, he saw Troy help Veronica into the truck after grinning at her, having a sinking feeling that Gabriella's pain just got a tad worse. "Gabriella, come on, let's go get some greasy food and fattening but yummy ice-cream, my treat!"

Gabriella glanced over at Ryan for the first time with tears that made her eyes sparkle and not in the good way. "No, I need to train."

That wasn't the response Ryan expected. "But Gabriella, you just played a tough game, a full three sets! You need to rest sweetie," Ryan replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's just go to a diner, have a good talk, and maybe paint each other's toe nails or something."

"You'd let me paint your toenails?"

Ryan shrugged. "Honestly, I hate it but it seems to always make Sharpay feel better so I thought it may you too. Trust me though, I hate it but am willing to suffer if it makes the girls in my life just a little bit happier."

Gabriella cracked a smile, quickly wiping away some of her tears as she leaned her head on Ryan's shoulder. "I don't deserve you Ryan. As much as I'd love to torture you some, I can't and I think I need to release some of this confusion and frustration somehow. You can help me work out and drill me if you want to help."

"Sure, I can do that," Ryan answered, "but we do need to talk Gabriella. Something tells me that the loss today wasn't because of your talent or skill or being tired. It had something to do with your mind being otherwise preoccupied as it will most likely be tonight."

"Maybe," Gabriella admitted. "Do you actually think I could stay over tonight? Not to invite myself over but I'd rather not be home tonight but know I have to be back for family morning and such tomorrow. Do you think your parents will mind?"

"You are kidding, right? My parents adore you and wish Sharpay could be like you. Fat chance of that happening though. Sharpay will be ecstatic to have you around too. You two can talk about Zeke while I pretend I'm not in the room or something," Ryan suggested, making a face that made Gabriella giggle now that she was stepping away from him. "So I guess let's swing by your house, grab your stuff, and make sure your mom is okay with it. We'll then head over to mine where we'll drill together and then stuff ourselves with comfort food. Work for you?"

"More than," Gabriella replied with a smile. She accepted Ryan's help into his car and let him close the door for her, leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes, willing her thoughts to be of anything but the date she already knew was in progress.

* * *

When Troy pulled up to the curb in front of Veronica's house, he turned off the engine and smiled at Veronica, who had a rather sweet smile on her lips. Their dinner had gone well and Troy was rather surprised when Veronica had chosen the newest action flick to see after dinner instead of the romantic comedy Troy had prepared himself to see. In truth, Troy really had enjoyed their date.

The only thing holding him back was his existing feelings for a girl of his past that he suspected was at home in her room at that very moment, that is unless she decided last minute to go out with William. That thought crossing his mind though was enough to wake Troy up, making him realize once again that Troy needed to move on just as Gabriella had and that Veronica wasn't a bad place to start.

Sure, at the beginning of his date with Veronica, Troy's mind had been preoccupied, trying to figure out what had been bothering Gabriella after her lost match. Then, when he and Veronica had arrived at the restaurant, Troy realized that he was clearly seeing things and wishfully hoping that Gabriella was starting to find it in her heart to care for him back. Sad thing was, as much as he wanted that to be true, Troy recognized that Gabriella's demeanor was more about her losing her first match of the season than anything else and certainly wasn't because Troy was going on a date which Gabriella was all too happy to set him up to go on.

"I had a really nice time tonight Troy," Veronica said, her hand now on the door handle. "Thank you for taking me out and treating me to dinner and the movie."

"It was my pleasure," Troy replied, undoing his seatbelt. He jumped out of the truck and jogged to the other side, opening the door for Veronica to help her out.

After pulling Veronica's tennis bags from the back and slinging them on his own shoulders and then tucking Veronica's hand in the crook of his arm, Troy walked Veronica to her front door, feeling actually a bit nervous as Veronica fished around in her purse and finally located her keys. Instead of putting the key into the lock of her front door while Troy set the bags down, Veronica started playing with the key ring, a sign Troy had learned over the years as a sign that she was expecting something a bit more than just an innocent walk to the door.

More than happy to oblige, Troy leaned forward and met Veronica halfway, brushing his lips against hers. When he heard her sigh, Troy opened his eyes and pulled away slightly, seeing her own blue eyes through her fluttering lashes. "Was that okay?" he found himself asking.

Veronica nodded, smiling more. "It was perfect. God, I must seem like the silliest little girl to you."

This surprised Troy. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Shrugging a little, Veronica thought about her words and said, "Well, I mean, I know you just went to Homecoming with Mindy and I know Tricia has her sights set on you. I'm not like them."

Everything snapped into place for Troy, understanding clearly what Veronica was alluding to. "But I'm not out with them right now, I'm with you. And for the record? I'm glad you're not like them. I don't remember laughing as much as I have tonight on our date in a long time as far as dates are concerned. Thank you for that, for being yourself."

Even in the dim light of only the porch lighting, Troy saw Veronica's blush and was oddly touched by it. "Thanks for letting me," she murmured before moving her face forward again to kiss Troy, sliding her hands around his neck and tangling it in his hair.

Not one to resist an invitation, Troy placed his hands on her back and pulled Veronica closer, deepening the kiss as soon as Veronica let him, finding himself disappointed when Veronica pulled away at the flashing of her porch lights. "Guess you have to go?"

Sadly Veronica nodded, now nervously looking at the door as if she expected it to open suddenly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Curfew and all."

"I know that all too well," Troy revealed, chuckling a little as he saw the nervousness surrounding Veronica. When Veronica put the key in the lock of the door, Troy found himself reaching out to lay his hand on top of hers, causing her to look back at him with questions in her eyes. "Umm, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

Troy smiled as he heard the hope in her voice. "Well, do you maybe want to go get some dinner again and then maybe some ice-cream? I'll let you pick the restaurant."

"I'd like that."

"Good, so I'll come by here at 5:30?"

"5:30 it is then. Good night Troy, see you tomorrow," Veronica said, leaning forward to share in one last, lingering kiss before she pulled away and unlocked the front door before pushing it open and looking at Troy with yet another smile on her face. "Bye Troy."

"Good night," Troy replied, keeping his eyes trained on Veronica until the front door closed again, leaving Troy alone but not feeling the chill in the air.

He walked back to his truck and got in, starting the engine and pulling away before he caught sight of his face in the rearview mirror and saw the wide grin on his face. This first date with Veronica had gone well and he could tell that he was going to like seeing more of Veronica, but he also felt like for the first time in a while that he was really ready to try dating again in earnest. After all, Troy had tried to see if anything was really left there between him and Gabriella and although he thought there was, was there much left for them considering that they were step siblings? Not likely. Time goes on, as does life, no matter what a person really feels. Gabriella had already exhibited signs of moving on from him with this William guy, forgetting Troy in the process he was sure. 'If Gabriella can do it, so can I…'


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The decision to spend the night at the Evans' home turned out to be the right thing for Gabriella, who now was running through the park as was usual for a family morning with Troy by her side. Gabriella had worked herself hard, close to exhaustion, with Ryan helping until Gabriella felt more in control of her game. After a nice, long shower, Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay had ordered pizza and just hung out together, the twins doing an excellent job of keeping Gabriella preoccupied with board games but also Sharpay's latest gossip, of which Zeke was brought up about a dozen different times.

Gabriella was happy that Sharpay was now crushing on Zeke again, something Gabriella felt should have turned into something deeper by now and still blamed herself for deterring. It was refreshing also to just be out of the house, to not have to be there when Troy came back from his date and to not have to deal with her own mother or Jack for a whole night. In fact, it was so refreshing that Gabriella had made note to try to get out of the Bolton house more often, even if it was just to a friend's house. She truly did want to go to New York though, especially to start college visits soon.

Now though, now Gabriella was trying to behave with Troy as if nothing had happened, nothing had changed, when Gabriella knew well enough that it was lie. A night of fun with her friends could mask the pain and doubt Gabriella felt for the time being but it didn't solve it, it didn't clear up the confusion, and there was definite confusion.

Ryan and she had a very honest conversation when Sharpay left the room to go talk to Zeke on the phone and that conversation allowed Gabriella to examine all of her conflicting thoughts in regards to her ex. In addition to her talk with her dad, the talk with Ryan highlighted that Gabriella definitely still felt a lot for Troy, something that made her wonder how she could truly start feeling the way she did for William. But, as Ryan had reminded her, she was doing nothing wrong as William was not exclusive with her and was still dating, as Gabriella was free to, as Troy was free to.

"Earth to Gabriella! What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Troy asked, easily keeping up the pace with her, especially with the way she seemed distracted. "Here I was talking about what a successful matchmaker you were and you completely are checked out on me."

Somewhat grateful that Gabriella truly hadn't heard Troy if that's the truth of what he had just gotten done saying, Gabriella gave Troy an apologetic look. "Sorry, just lots on my mind."

"Like your loss yesterday?"

Gabriella almost stumbled before she caught herself and picked up her pace, slapping herself internally as she realized that Troy was referring to her lost match and not what she felt was the loss of him. "That but a lot more. Anyway, so you had a good time last night? That's good."

"Yeah, Veronica really is a sweetheart and she's funny! I can totally see why you two clicked, you're a lot like each other," Troy replied, realizing as he said it how very true that was. "I'm actually going out with her again tonight."

"Really?" Gabriella's stomach turned making her feel queasy. Her pace slowed until she was walking, letting Troy continue to run ahead of her until he realized she was no longer by his side.

Troy backpedaled until he was walking side by side with Gabriella, a concerned look on his face as she held her side a little. "Cramp?"

Not lying, Gabriella shook her head. "I just don't feel so good all of a sudden. Must have been last night."

"Oh, William sick or something?" Troy asked, thinking that maybe Gabriella picked up a bug from a late night date or something. The idea made him shudder but Troy suppressed it, reminding himself that he had to get used to being able to have this type of conversation with his ex if they were going to make it as friends. "Were you helping nurse him like a good girlfriend?"

Clearing her throat, Gabriella trained her eyes on a bird flying by as she thought of what to respond with. "Actually, we're just dating, nothing exclusive, and I wasn't with William last night."

This news caught Troy by surprise. "You mean you actually went on a date with someone else?"

Being distracted by his shock, wondering why the possibility of Gabriella dating someone else was so out there, Gabriella decided to answer his question with one of her own. "Why is the idea of me dating another guy so shocking to you? That's what you guys always love to do apparently, play the field. Why is that so hard to believe that a girl could want to do that too?"

Troy threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. I just got used to hearing you talk about William and him alone when it comes to dates and stuff. I myself can't talk. I'm taking Veronica out tonight but have a date with Amanda from the newspaper staff tomorrow during the day. I was just not used to that is all. So who was the lucky guy last night?"

"Ryan," Gabriella answered, almost wanting to laugh when Troy dropped his jaw. "And Sharpay, although she is definitely not a guy. I spent the night at their home is all."

"Whoa, I was going to say, I didn't see you two, you and Ryan that is, crossing that friendship border now that I have seen how very close you are. Sometimes being friends with someone is a great way to lead to a relationship but there's a point I think where it becomes a place of no return."

"Ah, the place where guys famously tell a girl, 'I'm sorry but you're like my sister,' right? Like Brandon did to Kelly back in the original _Beverly Hills 90210 _days?"

Troy chuckled, amused Gabriella still watched or at least remembered that show. "Yeah, something like that. You still watch those reruns?"

"Every now and then. I can only watch though up through Brenda leaving for Paris with Donna. After that, just too much heartache for my favorite couple."

"Oh yeah, Brenda and Dylan right? I think Ari rooted for them too. I still think it's strange how you girls get so wrapped up into shows and movies to really root for fictional characters."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Typical guy, not comprehending something so you think it's strange or crazy. Then again, I could say the same about guys being crazy for their die hard passion for sports that leads to betting and spending so much time on fantasy leagues for the sport."

"Good point. You always seem to know what to say back to my challenges, it's refreshing."

"Refreshing? You mean to tell me that girls don't argue with you while on dates?"

"Nope, not usually, just you," Troy answered, chuckling as he thought back to the several times he and Gabriella argued in junior high only to be back to cuddling by the end of their time together. "I have to thank you, some of those arguments we had really shaped how I see things now."

"Oh yeah? Your head used to be so thick back then that I wasn't sure anything I said to you was really making its way through." Having this type of banter and conversation with Troy was strange for Gabriella, but it was also in some ways a comfort, to find that even after everything they had gone through, there were still slivers of the Troy she knew in junior high that just had this way about him that made her feel at home with him.

Troy laughed, recalling the number of times he purposely acted stupid to get Gabriella riled up, remembering how much he had sometimes seeing how far he could push her before she broke. True, not always the smartest thing to do in hindsight, but Troy didn't really know better back then. Hell, Troy still hand fun teasing Gabriella now. "At least my head is less stubborn than Chad's. Do you know how hard I have to push that guy to ask Taylor out now?" When Gabriella stared at Troy for a few moments before she smiled, Troy realized what she just heard him reveal. "Shit, Brie, you can't say anything to anyone okay? Chad will try to kick my ass for this."

"Try to?" Gabriella giggled as she envisioned exactly that, Chad trying to tackle Troy in the backyard or something like that once he found out that Gabriella knew that he was crushing on Taylor still. "Hey, I'd like to help."

"Figures you'd like to try to help him try to kick my butt," Troy murmured, surprised when Gabriella shook her head. "Okay, what are you talking about then?"

"I'd like to help encourage Chad to ask Taylor out. What did you think I meant?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head as he replied, "Never mind. Yeah, I think I may just take you up on that offer. What about convincing Taylor to ask Chad out?"

Gabriella laughed at the idea, already seeing the outraged look on her friend's face at the mere, tiny mention of that possibility. "So totally out. Getting Sharpay to make a move on Zeke is far easier than even suggesting this to Taylor. Try again."

"Ah, so you're responsible for Sharpay randomly asking out Zeke to Homecoming. Well done, I have to hand it to you."

Smiling, Gabriella accepted Troy's praise. "It was really a group effort but in the end, Sharpay did what she wanted."

"Like she'd do anything else," Troy scoffed. "You know I'm right, admit it!"

"Yeah, okay, maybe. So, what's the plan with Chad?"

"Continue to drop hints?"

Gabriella gave Troy a disbelieving look. "Is that all you've been doing? If so, it's no wonder why he hasn't done anything!"

"And what was I supposed to do about all this oh wise one? Beg him to ask her out?"

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella muttered, "Boys!" under her breath. "No, you gotta be direct with him, give him ideas, encourage him! Troy, Chad looks up to you and is always game for your plans you scheme up. Why not use that mastermind of yours for the good of your best friend?"

"And do what exactly? Don't you think if I knew what to do I'd have done it by now?"

"True," Gabriella conceded. "What about getting them together at a gathering or something? They seem to get along just fine, which would make sense if they both are crushing on each other."

Troy was about to agree before he realized how unrealistic that was. "Cause our friends really love hanging out together all the time Brie."

Despite the sarcasm, Gabriella realized how very right Troy was. "All right, so that's not going to work. Honestly, Troy, the only way this will really work is for us to get the gang back together again. Repair what you and I both shattered."

"You mean what I shattered," Troy murmured, hanging his head as he suddenly found the ground and his feet rather interesting. "I really was a dick to so many back then."

Surprising herself, Gabriella countered, "No, not to many and not really. Okay, yeah, you were a jerk and an insensitive one at that, but you weren't, well, what you said. Looking back on it all, I don't think either of us realized that us crashing and burning would ever do what it did to our friends, that our separate recoveries from that would cause the split. I don't however think that either of us sought to break up our friends, to make them choose."

"Consciously? No, but I admit that I liked the fact that my friends stayed by my side and I was glad that yours did the same for you."

"But it should never have been about my friends versus yours Troy. In truth, they all were really your friends to begin with before I moved here anyway. I admit I bashed you pretty hard…"

"As you were entitled to," Troy interrupted, not all that surprised to know that Gabriella did in fact do so. "It's not like I was a saint to you."

Realizing that this conversation wasn't leading to anything productive or healthy, Gabriella decided to try to return the conversation back to Chad and Taylor. "I guess, really, both you and I can just keep encouraging both Chad and Taylor and see what happens. Don't push too hard though because that may just make Chad do the opposite. I think maybe if we both keep encouraging them that something could happen, our friends too could merge together again one day. But just like how you and I are repairing things, it'll take time for all of them too, even if nothing happened. Time being apart though can sometimes take time to erase."

Troy listened to Gabriella's words and found himself chuckling, earning her attention again. "Sorry, was just thinking of how wise you sounded. Always the sage."

Gabriella playfully shoved his arm while Troy pushed back with his arm. Both laughed though when Gabriella pushed back on Troy, which led Troy to retaliate only to fall to the ground when Gabriella suddenly stopped walking, which caused Troy to meet no resistance when he threw his body in her direction. "That's it Brie, I'm so going to get you!"

"You'll have to catch me first Wildcat!"

When Gabriella took off running after seeing Troy get up unharmed, Troy stood there grinning as he heard her new nickname for him be uttered from her lips once again before he realized that she really did intend to race him to the end of the trail again. "You think you can outrun me Brie? Guess again! I wasn't the one that unexpectedly lost her first match of the season this week!"

Knowing that Troy was teasing and was just trying to get into her psyche, Gabriella allowed his words to roll right off her back as she concentrated that much harder on reaching the water fountains, their usual end point, sparing Troy only one glance back to see that he still was a good distance behind.

Before she knew it, Gabriella had reached the water fountains and came to a slow and eventual stop, turning around to give Troy a victorious look when she felt her feet leave the ground. Bracing herself for a hard impact, Gabriella was surprised when instead she felt the air shift around her body, and his, moments before Troy instead landed on his back, allowing Gabriella to land partially on top of him.

Without losing any momentum, Troy flipped their positions though, remembering all the spots Gabriella used to be ticklish and using them to her disadvantage. Her giggles filled his ears and Troy found himself uncontrollably grinning as Gabriella continued to squirm, trying to get away from his fingers. "Not so mighty now are you?"

"Troy… stop! Oh… my… God!" Gabriella got out, unable to escape his tickling yet somehow feeling so very happy in that moment. "Wildcat!"

"Now why would I stop," Troy began asking, "when I clearly have the upper hand? What's in it for me to stop?"

Gabriella struggled to think as he continued to attack her sides with his nimble fingers. "I'll answer… any… question you… have!"

"Hmm, that's an interesting proposition. What else do you have to offer?"

"Wildcat!"

"Hey, I'm not in any hurry to stop tickling you! If I were you, I'd think fast."

Squirming, Gabriella tried to think of something better but failed to until she blurted out, "How about… a truthful answer… to any question… and a… ugh… one thing you want… me to do?"

This caught Troy's attention and he slowed his attack on her sides. "Anything I want?"

Slowly catching her breath, Gabriella nodded, relieved when Troy finally stopped tickling her.

"Does it have to be now? Or can I think about what it is that I want you to do?"

Knowing that Troy could easily continue torturing her within milliseconds if she didn't answer the way he wanted, Gabriella reluctantly agreed to grant him time to think of something he wanted. "You can think about it but I refuse to do it if it's something like doing your homework for even a night. You need to do that yourself."

Smirking, Troy nodded, gazing down at Gabriella as he continued to lean over her, his hands now on each side of her head on the grass. "Fair enough. My question though… hmm…"

While Troy continued thinking, Gabriella used that time to study his face, which was closer to her own than it had been in quite some time, for at least that long of a time. It intrigued her to know that she still saw some of the softer and younger features of Troy when he was twelve and thirteen in that face that now had stronger lines and angles with his more mature look. When Gabriella dared to look Troy in the eyes though, to see all the different shades and facets of Troy's eyes, Gabriella knew that she'd never call Troy's eyes plain blue ever again, especially when she saw so much more besides colors there.

For his part, Troy got more distracted the longer he stayed there, hovering over Gabriella's body. Considering Gabriella wasn't freaking out, Troy knew it was safe to assume that she hadn't heard his heart going into overdrive over being so close to her, feeling some of her curves pressed against his front. When Troy forced himself to focus though, he did managed to find a question that he really wanted an honest answer from her. "Gabriella, if we weren't step siblings and if Mandy was never in the picture years ago, would you still have asked me to take out your friend?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to tell Troy a lie but thought better of it, knowing that she couldn't do that to him, especially after her offer. "Honestly, I don't think I would have asked you."

Her truthful answer, although short, made Troy smile, especially as she turned her head to look away and blushed just a tad. It was a revealing response, something that made Troy insanely happy actually. As much as he was glad that Gabriella had prompted him to ask Veronica out, evidence by his second date with her tonight, there was still this part of Troy that enjoyed the fact that Gabriella wouldn't have done it if the circumstances were different. Thing was though that they weren't different, something that Troy had to keep reminding himself, as much as he disliked it.

Troy was about to ask something further of Gabriella when her cell phone rang from nearby on the grass where it had fallen out of her shorts probably during their fall. Shifting his weight, Troy reached over and grabbed it to hand it to Gabriella, cringing as he saw the name on the screen.

Taking it quickly, Gabriella pressed the "send" button and put the phone to her ear. "Hi William!"

Now feeling awkward leaning over her when she was talking to the guy she was seeing, Troy rolled his body so he was laying on the grass next to her, bending his arms and resting the back of his head against them as he listened to the conversation as he absently watched the clouds pass them by.

"Yes, we're still on for tonight… Dinner with Ari and Frank it is… A fancy dinner?... I don't know if I have anything to wear… Oh stop it! You are such a shameless flirt!... All right, I'll see you tonight then… Bye!"

When Gabriella hung up, Troy didn't miss the dreamy sigh she let out. "Doubling with my sister huh?"

Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy, giving him a full view of the smile on her face from just the thought of her date with William clearly. "For part of the night."

A flare of something all too familiar crossed Troy's soul but he ignored it, something he was getting all too used to doing. "Sounds like fun."

"Kids, what are you doing laying on the ground? Everything okay?" Jack called out, reminding Troy and Gabriella that they probably looked a tad bit ridiculous just laying on the grass as they were.

"Yeah, we're fine Dad!" Troy replied, quickly getting up and then bending down to offer Gabriella a hand up, which she accepted. "Just tuckered out!"

Maria laughed, nodding in understanding. "Well, it doesn't always have to be a race between you two you know! You're welcome to just walk with Jack and me anytime."

Gabriella caught Troy's gaze and knew that he was thinking the same thing as her. Although there was more peace in the Bolton house these days, both Troy and Gabriella still preferred their reserved time together on Saturday mornings than spending it with both of their parents too.

"Yeah, thanks Mom," Gabriella answered as Maria and Jack neared the two teenagers. "We'll keep that in mind."

Maria smiled at her daughter and wrapped her arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Good."

With that, the foursome continued the rest of the walk to the parking lot as a group, Maria and Jack doing most of the talking as Troy and Gabriella continued to keep pace with their leisurely walk.

Neither were all that surprised when Jack began talking about Troy's need to practice or when Maria started talking to Gabriella about the importance of picking a good school. Instead of arguing though, Gabriella and Troy both listened and didn't say a negative word, neither feeling the need to argue or make their own points this morning, much to Jack's and Maria's pleasure. Little did either parent know though that the behavior each teenager was exhibiting wasn't a result of a really successful family morning as they thought but more so because both Troy and Gabriella, despite all of their conflicting emotions and thoughts as of late concerning each other, were actually just happy, a refreshing feeling for them both and a feeling that they somewhat recognized had to do with each other.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Despite her efforts this past weekend to control how Gabriella felt whenever she thought of Troy and Veronica together, she almost lost her grip on her feelings each time she had endured seeing them talking together in the halls throughout most of today.

It was even harder to hear Veronica talk about their date in front of Zeke and Jason as Gabriella tried to be the supportive friend while focusing also on not burning the day's assignment for Home Economics. Gabriella had seen Zeke give Gabriella a few curious looks but thankfully he never said anything while Jason just seemed more focused on getting to eat their end product. When the bell had rang, Gabriella had left the room quickly with the excuse she needed to see a teacher before she met up with Veronica for the drive to practice.

Now though, as she approached Veronica's locker and saw Troy there smiling down at Veronica before they shared a kiss, Gabriella felt her stomach turn yet again. Part of her wanted to run but she controlled it, knowing she needed to grow up and face the challenge she created for herself as she neared. "Hi guys."

Troy broke away from the kiss at Gabriella's voice and flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hi Brie. Heading to practice?"

"Yup," Gabriella simply answered, hoping that this would be a quick discussion. "Ready Veronica?"

Veronica nodded her head, smiling at Troy before she shut her locker. "Sure. I hope it won't be too long otherwise we'll be late to your home."

"To our home?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella, who was also clearly puzzled.

"Umm, yeah. Gabriella invited me for dinner tonight. Is that okay Gabriella? I know that you had mentioned it last week as a way your mom wanted to thank me for driving you to and from practices and stuff but if tonight doesn't work it's fine."

Knowing that Veronica probably saw the weird look on her face that Gabriella was sure she was making, Gabriella cleared her throat. "No, sorry, today still works. My mind was just busy thinking of something else. I'll call my mom on the way to practice to confirm."

"Excellent. I bet I know what your mind was thinking of too, a certain William?" Veronica questioned, wiggling her eyebrows at Gabriella. "I know that feeling all too well."

Troy let out a nervous chuckle as he read Gabriella like a book and knew that Gabriella had clearly forgotten about this dinner and Veronica coming over. It didn't help that the air seemed to get thicker the longer the trio stood around Veronica's locker. "Umm, well, I guess I'll see you both tonight at the house. Have a good practice."

"Bye!" Veronica replied, somewhat putout that Troy didn't kiss her again but also understanding that it had only been two dates and that she couldn't expect too much from him right away. In fact, she was giddy that Troy had given her so much attention today with the exception of lunch when she saw him sitting with his friends and also talking to Amanda.

Gabriella allowed herself to look at Troy one last time before he turned and left, their eyes connecting, communicating that he knew something was up but Gabriella made a vow that Troy wouldn't find out about this current situation she was in. No, while he was dating Veronica and they remained stepsiblings, Gabriella refused to allow herself the option of revealing everything to him and risk hurting everyone involved.

* * *

Jack watched in amusement as Troy made himself extra useful to Maria by setting the table and cleaning up some random items that were spread out throughout the house. "You must really like this girl Troy."

His father's words caught Troy's attention, causing him to stop gathering the mail to look up at his dad. "Veronica and I just started dating, two dates to be exact. I'm not quite sure exactly how into her I really am at the moment."

"I can see that but some part of me thinks that your actions show nervousness and that's all I could think of."

"Nervousness? Really? Nah," Troy denied although he secretly hated that his father had him pegged but for the wrong reason. No, Troy wasn't nervous because Veronica would be over and he liked her. Troy was nervous because Veronica was coming over and he knew anything could happen at dinner, still feeling how tense it was earlier today at the end of school between him, Veronica, and Gabriella.

During the drive home and while he shot hoops in the backyard, Troy had dissected those few minutes, never quite understanding all the elements that seemed to be going on in that small portion of time. Troy couldn't put his finger on it but some part of him suspected that although Gabriella pushed him and Veronica together that part of her was regretting it and sadly, that gave Troy some small happiness to think that. It wasn't that Troy wanted Gabriella to suffer, hardly. It was more of the fact that Gabriella regretting setting Troy up meant that she still cared like that for him and that knowledge, despite his growing interest in Veronica and somewhat in Amanda both, made Troy feel better, knowing he wasn't alone in his feelings for the past and present.

Jack chuckled as Troy nervously jumped as they both heard the familiar sound of a key in the front door, Gabriella walking in first while on the cell phone with Veronica tentatively entering behind her.

"I'll see you in an hour or so then William. Bye." Gabriella ended the call and gave Veronica an apologetic look. "Sorry about talking to him for most of the ride home."

Veronica waved her off. "Please, you are more than welcome to talk to the guy you are crushing on any time of the day as far as I'm concerned. I'm glad you listened to me and took him up on his offer to come get you after dinner!"

"Yeah but you're here, as a guest. My mom will go ballistic!"

"I may be a guest but I'm not staying long, just dinner, my own mom's mandate. School night and all."

Groaning, Gabriella closed her eyes as she realized that was a definite fact and that it would most likely be a battle to get out of the house because of it. "Maybe I should call and cancel."

"Do you really want to?"

Gabriella shook her head, seeing Veronica smile at her before the other girl's eyes darted to behind Gabriella. She saw Veronica's smile grow even wider and knew that Troy was approaching from behind, suddenly grateful once again that William was giving her something to look forward to. If nothing else, he gave her a time window in which she needed to endure this dinner, that is if her mother let her out.

"Hey Veronica, Gabriella," Troy greeted, swallowing as he saw both girls look back at him. "Dinner is just about ready."

"Great, thanks Troy," Veronica replied, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, blushing as she saw that Jack was watching from the dining room. "Umm, hi Coach Bolton."

"Hello Veronica," Jack returned, giving Troy an amused look before disappearing from view to help his wife.

While Troy and Veronica started talking together, Gabriella used this as her chance to slip away, feeling like a brat for ditching her friend. Then again, she was leaving her friend with the guy of Veronica's dreams. Somehow, she didn't think this move would make Veronica hate her or anything at all.

After dropping off her stuff in her room, Gabriella used the bathroom real quick and then freshened up just before there was a knock on Troy's side of the bathroom's door. Not really wanting to be alone with Troy just then, Gabriella exited through her side and through her room to walk to the dining room where her mother was putting the last dish on the table. Seeing that Veronica was already seated next to Troy's usual seat, which was currently empty confirming Gabriella's suspicions as to who had knocked on the bathroom door, Gabriella took her usual seat and put her best smile on her face. "Mom, this is Veronica. Veronica, my mom."

Veronica beamed at the older woman. "Thank you so much Mrs. Bolton for having me over tonight. The food smells delicious."

Maria gave Veronica a friendly smile. "Well this is the least I could do to thank you for practically chauffeuring my daughter around as you have. I'm glad you took the invitation."

When Troy settled into his seat, his eyes connected with Gabriella's for the briefest moments that were charged nonetheless, before he forced himself to pay attention to the girl beside him. "I'm sorry, what was that Veronica?"

Giggling a little, Veronica shook her head. "I was just saying how nice of a home you all have and that I spy the basketball court in the backyard already. I can tell that my theory that you eat, sleep, and breathe basketball is true."

The way Jack and Maria both beamed at hearing Veronica's compliment of their "home" made Gabriella just that much more ill. Problem was, Gabriella really did want to see Veronica happy, after all they were genuine friends. 'It's not her fault I've got a lot of baggage with the guy sitting across from me or the fact that my mom cheated and married Jack, leaving me and Dad behind.'

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Dad here mandates all that," Troy joked, finding himself only half meaning that. He glanced at Gabriella as he reached for the couscous and saw the unresponsive look on her face as she silently stabbed a piece of chicken and put it in her mouth. 'Huh, that's interesting. Wonder what she's thinking…'

Maria too noticed that Gabriella's presence at the table was rather stoic, not that she was all that outgoing at dinner usually but she was usually more talkative. "Gabriella, sweetie, can you pass me the green beans?"

Nodding, Gabriella looked up from her plate and put down the fork to pass the bowl to her mother. "Here you go."

"Thank you. So are you and Veronica going to study together after dinner?"

Veronica gave Gabriella a quick look before she smiled at Maria. "Actually, I need to head home."

"Oh, that's too bad. Hopefully you'll feel more welcomed to come into the house in the future when you're just dropping off my daughter," Maria returned, handing the bowl with the green beans back to Gabriella. "We hardly see any of Troy's or Gabriella's friends around lately."

"I'm sure the guys will be coming around as soon as basketball season starts," Jack threw in, looking at Troy to gauge his reaction. "Right Troy?"

"Oh, umm, yeah," Troy replied, nodding his head as he looked at his father. "Everyone has just been busy and Chad just got this new video game system and everything."

Gabriella knew she had to ask her mother about going out after dinner sooner or later and didn't imagine it going well at all if she just waited for William to show up so she pushed herself to take the risk. "Actually, Mom, is it okay if I do go study with someone after dinner?"

This caught Troy's attention. His head cocked to the right as he surveyed Gabriella, seeing suddenly how she was looking at tad anxious. 'Definitely not Ryan or Taylor…'

"To go study?" Maria asked, a bit suspicious herself when Gabriella didn't readily offer who it was with. "Gabriella, it's a school night."

"I know but it is to study, honest," Gabriella returned. "I'll be home no later than 10:30. It's just a few hours. When was the last time I asked to be able to go out on a school night?"

Maria considered this and nodded her head. "All right, that's fine. But no later than 10:30 and I expect that all your homework will be done and you are going straight to bed after you come home, after a shower of course."

Suddenly, a grin spread across Gabriella's face as she heard her mother's words. "Absolutely! Thanks Mom!"

'If it were me, I'd have asked who Gabriella was studying with,' Jack thought to himself, keeping himself quiet though as he knew this wasn't his place.

Jack though had to admit that Maria must have made the right decision because the rest of dinner went on rather smoothly, the conversation flowing well between all five of the people at the table without a single hitch. He did notice that for a change, Gabriella seemed to be more talkative with Maria than Troy, which was a subtle change in behavior that made him curious.

As Gabriella and Maria were washing dishes after Troy helped clear the table, Troy and Veronica stayed seated at the table to continue talking before Veronica reluctantly made herself get up to leave. Gabriella paused her dish washing to hug her friend goodbye, letting Veronica walk out of the house with Troy by her side.

When they got to the street, Troy opened the driver's door and held it open for Veronica, who gave him a grateful look. "Always the gentleman Troy."

Troy grinned. "Well, that is how my mom raised me. She'd appreciate you saying that."

"Nothing but the truth," Veronica returned, leaning up and kissing Troy, relieved when he returned the pressure, feeling his hands grip her waist.

Their kissing ended abruptly when a car drove right by them, stopping in front of Veronica's car to reveal none other than Gabriella's College Guy, or so Troy had begun to think of him in his head. Swallowing, Troy watched as William got out of the car, gave him a nod, and then walked up the pathway to the house, stopping and waiting after he rang the doorbell. "Sly Gabriella really was going out on a date tonight…"

Veronica looked over her shoulder and saw the door open to reveal an excited Gabriella, her backpack already on her shoulder. When Gabriella closed the door behind her, Veronica turned her attention back to Troy, wondering why Troy looked so troubled. "Guess your stepsister washes dishes pretty quickly."

"Something like that," Troy murmured, unable to help himself as he watched William casually slip his arms around Gabriella's tiny body to bring it closer to his before leaning down and kissing her… deeply.

"She's in good hands Troy. Your sister set them up after all, right?"

Troy clenched his jaw for a moment before he remembered exactly who he was and who he was with at the moment. Forcing himself to relax, he drew his gaze away from Gabriella and William, who finally broke apart to walk towards William's car to look at Veronica, who was currently studying him. "Yeah, Ari did. I guess I'm just overprotective or something."

"Makes sense, she is your stepsister after all," Veronica answered, relieved that was all it was. "I guess I better get going. I don't want my mom upset at me for not coming home right away."

Nodding, Troy risked a glance at the car ahead of him to see William helping Gabriella into his car, catching the other guy's eye in the process.

William lifted a hand to him accompanied with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Good," Troy replied, not bothering to smile or wave back.

With that, William walked around the car and got in after closing Gabriella's door, starting the car up before taking off.

"See? Friendly and charming," Veronica pointed out, trying to ease what she thought was Troy's apprehension about the guy his stepsister was dating. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, can't avoid that now can I?"

Laughing, Veronica shook her head. "Nope, can't really."

Before Veronica could get into her car, Troy caught her hand, causing her to stop and turn to look at him. "Can I take you out this Friday? After practice?"

The smile that crossed Veronica's lips should have made Troy melt but it did at least give him warm feelings. "I'd like that. See you tomorrow Troy."

Their lips met in another kiss before Troy let her go, watching as her car drove away, wondering exactly what he was getting himself into, listening to both his heart and mind at once.

* * *

"Mmm… William… I hardly think this is going to help me prepare for my test in AP English," Gabriella murmured, struggling to gain some control over her overactive hormones.

"Maybe so but I can definitely help you with Anatomy," William cheekily replied, trailing his lips back down her neck, shifting his weight on his extra long twin bed so that he was covering her body more so with his own.

Ignoring the warm feelings that traveled through her body, Gabriella forced herself to put her hands on William's shoulders, gently pushing against them. "Too bad I'm taking A.P. Physics instead stud. Come on, please William, stop. I really need to study."

There was a moment where Gabriella could see William struggle with his decision on what to do next but she was relieved when William rolled off her, instead closing his eyes as he rested his head on his pillow. "All right."

Hearing his strained words was evidence enough that he was fighting his emotions and thoughts both, making Gabriella feel uncertain all of a sudden of her actions in stopping him. True, as time passed, she had allowed William to advance the physical part of their relationship but she was looking for more than that, something she thought he understood too. They had amazing intellectual conversations and William definitely was one of the most thoughtful guys around. The only part of this that bugged her, well only two parts, was that he was still seeing other girls and showed no sign of getting serious and this insistence he had of getting so hot and heavy so soon.

Thinking it best not to say anything to aggravate the situation, Gabriella sat up and ran her fingers through her hair before reaching down and picking up the notebook and pen that had fallen to the ground during their make out session.

As hard as she tried though, Gabriella could feel William just watching her, not necessarily with a hard look but it unnerved her nonetheless. Then again, Gabriella half wondered if she was just being paranoid, not daring to look over her shoulder to confirm or deny her suspicion. Instead, she immersed herself into her notes and only looked up again when she felt William's able fingers toying with the elastic of her sweats. "William…"

"What?" he innocently asked. "I'm done studying for the night, you saw me finish the last of my reading. I just can't help myself with you tempting me as you are sitting there."

"But I'm just sitting here!" Gabriella exclaimed, turning to look at William only to see his eyes a tad cloudy with what she inferred was lust. Her eyes caught sight of the time and swore as she saw it was a little after ten. "William, I need to go."

"What? Frank just left to spend time with Ari an hour ago!" William complained, stopping the movement of his fingers. "Can't I keep you here for a little longer? Persuade you somehow?"

"Unless you want to persuade my mom, no," Gabriella answered, breaking contact with William as she scooted off the bed and began packing up her backpack. "And I do need to abide by the rules if I'm going to go to that party with you on Saturday."

William rolled his eyes as he realized how everything was working together. "Oh the joys of living at home with parents monitoring you at all times."

"It's not a home, just a house, and it's only my mom," Gabriella corrected, picking up her backpack as William sat up. Truthfully, Gabriella was more than attracted to William. There was just something holding her back, something she would like to think wasn't a moderately sized guy with stunning blue eyes that could charm her without his soft lips speaking a word. Shaking herself out of that series of thoughts, Gabriella blinked as William stood right in front of her. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess," William replied, jingling his car keys. "Sure we can't stay here for a little longer? I promise I'll behave, even quiz you."

"Wish I could William but I do need to get home to not jeopardize this weekend. I already know how my mom works unfortunately."

"All right then. Let's go."

It wasn't until they had pulled onto the street of the Bolton house that the topic of Saturday's party came up again. "So me taking you home now means you are still coming on Saturday, right? That I'm to pick you up from Ari's room?"

Gabriella nodded, still cringing when she heard William refer to the Bolton house as "home". "Yes, that's the plan. Ari is helping me get ready and I her."

"Excellent. I look forward to finding out what you're going to be dressed like. No wearing masks and trying to confuse me and Frank though okay? You'll be disappointed when it fails," William joked.

She lifted an eyebrow at this. "You think you know me so well then?"

Nodding, William parked the car outside of the house before draping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders to bring her closer to him, their warm breaths mingling. "I'd like to think so. Heaven knows that when it came to kiss I'd for sure know because you have the softest lips I've ever felt."

Gabriella slowly closed her eyes as they leaned towards each other and kissed, feeling butterflies in her stomach yet again as they began to steam up the car windows. Hearing her cell phone alarm go off though caused Gabriella to pull back, giving William an apologetic look. "Sorry, I need to really go inside."

"Was that your mom calling? Can she see us?"

"She probably can but that was my alarm I set to let me know I have two minutes to get in the house."

"Smart cookie," William replied, releasing her and pulling away to get out of the car.

When they were standing on the porch, with the front door popped open so Maria, if she was watching for her daughter, would see that Gabriella was home on time, they shared one last goodnight kiss before William walked back to his car and drove off. Gabriella watched him take off before entering the house and closing the door behind her, locking up and heading to her bedroom, unaware of both the dreamy look about her and the pair of cerulean eyes that watched her go back to her room from the shadows of the family room.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Thankful for another quick round of announcements read off by Ms. Darbus, Gabriella relaxed in her seat, toying with the top of the purple turtleneck she was wearing. All week, she had been busy trying to stay on top of her schoolwork, her grades, and staying out of the house. Gabriella had made efforts to spend time with Taylor studying at her house and also hanging out with Ryan and Sharpay at theirs. Last night, she had studied with William again, experiencing another episode of Gabriella telling William to slow down when William had managed to get her shirt off without her even realizing, along with his own. Gabriella was still unsure if she had done that or if that was all him. Gabriella was still struggling to understand how she truly felt about everything but knew that she liked it and felt safe with him.

Surprisingly, her mother hadn't objected to Gabriella being out every night after dinner so long as Gabriella continued to behave and meet or beat her curfew, which Gabriella was very conscious of doing to not jeopardize tomorrow night.

"So Gaby, what are you doing tomorrow night for the big Halloween night?" Zeke asked, gaining Gabriella's attention. "Anything special? If you don't have plans, I was hoping you'd come hang out at my house. I'm having a party."

Gabriella smiled at the invitation, happy that her friendship with the guys had gotten to the point where Zeke would even think of inviting her. "I would totally go but I do have plans, sorry. If only I had known two weeks ago though, honestly I wish I could go! I'm sure anything you throw and cook for is going to be amazing."

Zeke looked a bit disappointed but nodded his head in understanding. "I understand. Guess you're off the hook since you clearly planned ahead. And who said I was cooking anything?"

Studying Zeke, Gabriella ended up smiling moments later. "I'm sorry, baking. That is your specialty."

"And don't you forget it. Who baked those amazing scratch brownies last week? Oh yeah, ME!"

They both started laughing, earning a curious look from Sharpay as she approached. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Just Zeke finally getting full of himself and his talent for baking," Gabriella answered.

Sharpay's eyes widened at the idea of Zeke's baking. "Oh yeah! Have you tasted his cookies? So amazing!"

Zeke gave them both a look of pride. "I'll make sure to save you some sugar cookies, both of you, for Monday since you both are bailing on Halloween night. Although I may understand, still, LAME!"

Troy overhead the laughter and looked up from finishing his last math question for a homework assignment due today that he had skipped out on doing last night in order to go out with Amanda to an early movie. He grinned as he saw the trio laugh, relieved that they were starting to seem like his old group of friends, even if they made up a tiny portion of that group. "What's so lame?"

"More like who," Zeke corrected, smiling in a way that made Sharpay and Gabriella both not take offense though. "You still coming to my party Troy?"

"As if there was any doubt. Your first one man," Troy returned, packing up his bag as he noticed there were only a few minutes left of homeroom. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And which girl is going to be on your arm? Lately, you've got us all wondering."

Troy smirked, refusing to look at either Sharpay or Gabriella. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Sharpay groaned, rolling her eyes and giving Gabriella a look of "you've got to be kidding me" that only Sharpay could pull off in just that way. "Spare us the boring details Bolton. What are you going to be for Halloween? A gentleman?"

"Sharpay," Gabriella scolded, giving Troy an apologetic look while Zeke let out a low whistle. After seeing Troy's answering roll of his own eyes, Gabriella turned her attention to the blond once again. "Uncalled for much?"

Instead of looking apologetic herself as Gabriella had hoped, Sharpay only shook her head. "Hardly. After the shit he has put you through? It's no wonder why you get out of that house as often as you can. William does give you a good reason to too though."

Groaning, Gabriella gave up the discussion knowing Sharpay would not apologize nor see why her comment was uncalled for. All Gabriella was grateful for was that Troy didn't seem to care what Sharpay thought, something that probably was a big, big blessing. "Anyway, I hope Zeke your party is as much fun as I think it will be."

"Thanks Gabs," Zeke replied, a smile on his face. "If you change your mind, you are more than welcome to come."

"If she bails on College Guy, she has to answer to me," Sharpay answered, giving Gabriella a look. "I'm serious Gabriella!"

"Yeah, I hear you," Gabriella replied, not missing the way Troy was now looking at her. "What? Do I have some dried toothpaste on my chin or something?"

Troy shook his head. "No, sorry. Just was thinking about something." Of course Troy wasn't about to admit that he was thinking about her and her date. "What are you dressing up as to wherever you are going?"

"A cat," Gabriella answered. "Ari is going to help me get ready in her dorm before the guys pick us up for the party at some frat house. She's convinced I'm not going to look stupid although I think I will no matter the costume."

A vision of Gabriella dressed up as a black cat filled Troy's mind. "I think you'll look far from stupid Brie. I don't think you ever really could look stupid actually."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes as she saw Gabriella lightly blush. 'She couldn't be falling for him again could she?'

Before Sharpay could find out, the bell rang saving Gabriella from Sharpay's certain inquisition as everyone left for their first period class.

Gabriella though wasn't saved for long as Sharpay finally got Gabriella cornered per se at lunch time at the group's little table. "What was all that about this morning Gabriella?"

The spoon full of chocolate pudding hovered in midair while Gabriella blinked and turned her attention to her friend. "What are you talking about Sharpay?"

Rolling her light brown eyes, Sharpay let out a little huff. "You know what I'm talking about! Blushing at some stupid words from Troy? How can you believe anything that jerk has to say to you these days?"

After a few moments of tense silence, Ryan noticed the spoon that was still suspended in the air in Gabriella's hand begin to shake to the smallest degree. "Sharpay, maybe this isn't the best time or place to talk about this…"

"Butt out Ryan!" Sharpay exclaimed, sparing her brother a look before turning her attention back on Gabriella. "Gabriella, I thought we talked about this before. How he's just a charmer that no doubt realizes now what a massive mistake he made back then and wants to be in your good graces so he can get into your pants!"

Sighing, Gabriella plopped the spoon back down into the almost empty container of pudding and sat up straighter on the stool she was seated on. "First, Sharpay, leave Ryan alone. He cares for me, like I know you do, and I don't want you two to start fighting over this. Second, I think you're making a big deal out of nothing. Troy isn't into me again and even if he was, do you think so little of me that I'd let him use me like that if that was his clear agenda? Don't you know me well enough to know that I take pride in usually being able to read people well enough?"

"That's just the thing! You are the best people reader I know of yet you're letting your stepbrother worm his way back into your life! Don't you get it? Troy is just playing with you and I for one am not going to let him hurt you again!"

Taylor nodded her head. "Sharpay is right honey. We understand you have probably old feelings for the guy but he's bad news. I mean, can you really ever trust a guy who already cheated on you once before? Why would you want him around?"

"And to top off that, how can you still have feelings for a cheater?" Sharpay demanded. "I mean, do you really?"

Gabriella felt all the pairs of eyes on her without seeing them, instead studying the top of the round table, examining a few marks that had been on that table for years Gabriella suspected. She loved her friends, she did, but moments like these made it rather tough for Gabriella to remember why when she had to defend herself and her feelings like this. "What if I was Sharpay, Taylor? What are you going to tell me to do, make me do?"

When the deeper brown eyes locked onto her own lighter in brown eyes, Sharpay was surprised to see some traces of anger in her close friend's eyes. "Well we'd do an intervention or something. Something that would give you enough time and space to realize that caring for Troy again is a bad idea."

"And what do you know of him these days? I don't see you spending any time with him. I don't see any of you really spending time with our old friends with the exception of Sharpay now dating Zeke. Taylor, after all this time, you still have a crush on Chad even though you do your best to hide it. Why is it so different for me to possibly have feelings for my own past?"

"Because Chad and Zeke didn't date us and cheat on us for no fucking reason!" Sharpay countered. "Gab, we're just looking out for you is all."

Despite her annoyance, Gabriella nodded. "I get that, honest. Just, look, this is not going anywhere and there's no reason for us to be discussing this. Troy isn't into me like that and he is in fact taking Veronica out on dates at this point in time along with some other girls I think. He's no threat."

Relieved, Sharpay and Taylor both seemed to visibly relax. Martha and Kelsi on the other hand exchanged a look with Ryan when all three of them decided that they'd need to talk to their two friends later, with Gabriella not around, about laying off of the brunette a bit more.

Clearing her throat, Martha decided to change the topic. "So, are we all going to the Scare Carnival in one car or do we need two cars?"

Kelsi thought about it and realized that although everyone else committed, she didn't know if Gabriella was coming. "Gabriella, are you coming with us?"

Shaking her head, Gabriella replied, "No, I already told William I'd go with him to a party at U of A. Sorry, I don't mean to ditch but this was before the Scare Carnival came up."

Waving a hand, Sharpay dismissed the apology. "Don't be sorry, you're going to a college party! It'll be tons of fun. Although, there is something to be said about getting scared shitless with your closest friends, right?"

"And we're going to this thing why? I hate scary stuff," Martha returned.

"It's fun and we're too old to trick or treat now," Taylor answered. "What else is there to do anyway?"

"There is Zeke's party," Sharpay supplied.

Kelsi sadly shook her head. "I think besides you, who he clearly would want there, none of us are invited. He hasn't said anything to me anyway."

"Me either," Martha volunteered. "I guess you guys are right. Besides, our last Halloween together, right?"

Taylor nodded. "That's true. Besides, we all know those people running after us in the fog and dark are just people with makeup, right?"

Laughing, Sharpay gave Taylor a look that conveyed that she didn't quite buy into Taylor's brave face. "Keep telling yourself that Taylor when the guy that looks like Jason comes running after you."

"Anyway," Ryan interrupted, "to the original question, I guess one car will work. I can drive if three of you are good to squeeze in the back. It's about a two hour drive."

"Just far enough away from real civilization to be really spooky," Kelsi commented, shivering at the idea of what they were about to get themselves into. "I don't know, this really does sound scary."

"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you," Ryan replied, giving Kelsi a reassuring smile.

Gabriella cocked her head to the right as she saw Kelsi return the smile. 'Could it be? Are they actually starting to realize the chemistry I've seen between them for a while now?'

Despite Gabriella's own confusion she was secretly going through, seeing the budding romance between her best friend and close friend along with the positive progress between Zeke and Sharpay made Gabriella smile. In fact, it gave Gabriella hope that maybe one day soon she would figure out exactly what her love life was supposed to look and with who without all the current heartache.

* * *

Zeke sighed as Chad threw out a new round of names of girls he wanted to make sure were going to be there at Zeke's party. "Chad, come on man. I can't have the entire East High school population at my house. There's no possible way my house would recover plus it's a sure way the cops will show. I'm already taking a chance doing this with my parents out of town and am lucky our neighbors and my parents aren't all that friendly so they are less likely to rat me out so long as everything is done within reason."

"Right, which is why we limited your list to only the hottest girls here," Jason answered, bumping fists with Chad. "They are coming aren't they?"

"Well Sharpay isn't, she's got plans with her friends," Zeke answered, ignoring the roll of the eyes Chad just gave him. "Who knows who will show but I did not invite even the entire senior class. Just relax, it'll be fun, I hope."

"Yeah, you better," Chad replied. He looked over at the quiet member at the table and was somehow surprised yet not to see Troy looking up at the second level of the cafeteria, at the table where Taylor, Gabriella, and all the others were eating their lunch and talking. "Yo, Hoops, shouldn't you be checking out the table Veronica is at?"

Troy turned his gaze from Gabriella's profile to look at Chad, realizing in that moment that her sweet smile somehow rubbed off on him because he felt his own lips curved upwards. Once the smile was dropped, Troy glared at Chad. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Umm, that the girl you've been taking out on dates is sitting a few tables away, not up there unless you started dating Taylor and haven't told me."

"Like I would do that to you. Although, the longer you wait to ask her out, the bigger a chance someone else will," Troy countered, taking satisfaction in seeing Chad nervously shift before biting into his salami sandwich. "Thought so. Besides, any girl in here really is fair game."

"Cocky much?" Jason returned, chuckling as he saw that Troy realized how what he just said sounded. "Not like that is a fair assessment anyway. There are girls in here who have boyfriends already, or girlfriends, and your stepsister. Maybe everyone else would be fair game."

"Aren't you like tied down to Veronica though?" Zeke questioned, trying to mentally wrap himself around the situation that was called Troy's dating life. "You've been talking about her a lot although I know there have been others too."

Troy shook his head, taking a bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I'm not exclusive with any girl if that's what you're asking Zeke. I need to just keep my options open right now. Veronica is a special girl though and I like her, but I like Amanda too. I'm in no rush."

Chad grinned, thumping Troy on the back with his free left hand. "That's my boy! So who are you taking to the party?"

"I tried asking that earlier Chad but Troy here is keeping it a secret," Zeke immediately stated. "Makes me wonder if he's introducing a new girl into the mix."

Chuckling, Troy shook his head. "No, more like I'm just going to go dressed up in some last minute costume I can think of and just see what happens. No plans, no dates. It's Halloween boys, just a night of fun."

Jason nodded in agreement, chuckling as he remembered a memory from seventh grade. "Oh God, do you guys remember when we went trick or treating with the girls and Ryan? Back in junior high?"

It took a few moments but soon Chad, Troy, and Zeke all had perfect mental images of that night.

_"Shh, Jason, shut up! You're going to give us up!" Chad scolded in a loud yet soft voice, glaring at his friend who was crouched down behind the hedge of some house on the street they were trick or treating on._

_Troy readjusted his position, adrenaline running through his veins as he imagined Gabriella's reaction when they pulled this stunt off._

_"Oww, Zeke, you're on my foot!" Jason practically yelled, getting Chad's hand slapped over his mouth._

_"Shut up!" Chad cringed as he heard how loud his own voice was, giving Ryan and Troy an apologetic look as they glared at him._

_Sighing, Troy turned his attention back on the activity on the other side of the hedge, frowning as all sounds of the girls seemed to have disappeared. Before the noise that was Chad and Jason, Troy could have sworn that Gabriella was nearby, knowing her giggle and voice anywhere. Now though, he couldn't hear them at all._

_"Are they close?" Ryan whispered, relying on Troy to be their leader in pulling this prank off._

_"I thought so but I can't hear her now…"_

_Troy's answer was interrupted when a loud curse erupted from behind them both before Troy found himself sprawled face down on the grass with what he assumed was the weight from two of his friends on top of him. Groaning, Troy untangled himself from Ryan and Zeke before he looked up and saw the smug looks of Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and Gabriella as they surveyed the pile that was the male half of their group of friends._

_"Thought you'd pull a fast one and scare the crap out of us girls, huh?" Sharpay asked._

_"Guess we showed you," Taylor added, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Chad was the first to respond for the guys as he got up and dusted himself off. "Yeah? Well how'd you know we were here?"_

_"Umm, we have ears," Kelsi volunteered. "We heard you guys talking two houses down, especially when someone yelled."_

_"Was that you Chad?" Martha asked, already knowing it was._

_Letting out a frustrated sigh, Chad nodded. "Yeah, it was. But Jason started it!"_

_"Way mature," Taylor commented, smirking a bit more as all five guys now stood on their feet with defeated looks on their faces. "Funny how easily two of your own scare."_

_Troy watched as Gabriella joined in on the laughter, finding his own annoyance at their prank being foiled disappearing as he watched her giggle with her girlfriends. "Bet it was Chad and Jason who caused this domino reaction too I bet."_

_Gabriella caught Troy's gaze and nodded. "We crept through this small gap in the hedge and then Taylor and Martha just tapped Chad and Jason on the shoulders. I don't think we'd have guessed you'd all end up on the ground."_

_"Was really comical," Sharpay offered. "Maybe instead of cops and robbers, you guys should have been human dominos. Would have been funnier that way."_

_"Haha," Ryan got out. "Well, now that you girls have proven your point, onto the next house?"_

_Kelsi looked at everyone else and shrugged her shoulders. "May as well. Got our prank in for the night by doing a reverse on you guys. Definitely one for the books."_

_Troy stayed put as the other guys followed Ryan's and Kelsi's lead to the next house, hearing their grumbles while the girls all fell into step with them, walking only when Gabriella was next to him on the grass, matching her pace. "You're not mad are you?"_

_Gabriella smiled at his concern and shook her head. "No, can't be. Turned out to be more fun for us."_

_"Figures," Troy grumbled. He grabbed her hand with his though and smiled back as she gave his hand a squeeze. "Note to self, prank without buddies next time."_

_"Probably wouldn't hurt," Gabriella agreed. "But, by yourself, I really don't think you'd have done it."_

_Troy arched his right eyebrow. "And you think that why?"_

_"Because you're too good of a guy to scare the living wits out of sweet and innocent me, right? The one that's scared of the darkness of her own house when she's home alone?"_

_"Guess then I won't be doing any type of scaring you pranks. Not very prince like now is it?"_

_"Nope, although I don't need a prince."_

_"Really? I thought that was what you girls liked."_

_"It is, but I'd rather just have you," Gabriella sweetly responded, blushing as she realized what she had just admitted to her crush. Feeling brave she peeked at Troy as they walked and was relieved to see him looking rather pleased with her admission making her believe that just maybe something more could grow between them.  
_

"J, how could you be laughing about that now? That was so fucking embarrassing!" Chad exclaimed. "We'll never live that down either!"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I just do. I mean, there we were thinking we were going to scare the shit out of the girls when they actually got us."

"Correction, got you and Chad," Zeke threw in. "That was a fun night though for sure."

Troy agreed. "It definitely was. Do you guys ever wish that we were still that little group back then? Sometimes wonder what high school would have been like if everyone hadn't split into the two halves it is now?"

Silence greeted Troy's questions along with an exchanging of looks between Zeke, Jason, and Chad. Although there were no words spoken, Troy understood clearly that all three had thought about it and had probably even talked about it when Troy wasn't around. In those few moments, Troy resolved to make things better for them all even if it was the last thing he did in their senior year.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The feeling of being out of her league hit Gabriella full force as soon as she stepped foot into the frat house, following Ariana over the threshold with Frank by her side and William at Gabriella's. It didn't take long for Gabriella to feel even more uncomfortable as she noted the number of girls there who were dressed, well, far less conservatively than Gabriella, who wore her black cat costume that covered her from the tops of her shoulders down to her feet. Ariana had told Gabriella that the costume made her look hot because it clung to her curves but compared to all these true college girls, Gabriella had a hard time believing it.

Pushing aside her apprehensions, Gabriella followed Ariana, dressed as an Arabian princess, and Frank, dressed as a pirate, into a side room that was a little less crowded, taking comfort in the ever present hand of William's that was pressed against her lower back, right above where her costume's tail. When Frank offered her a red plastic cup, Gabriella hesitated, nervously looking at Ariana before her stepsister stepped in and intervened. "Aww, thanks Frank. You know, I think Gabriella should remain completely sober tonight. I know she was looking forward to tonight and all but as the responsible older sister, I need to make sure she makes it back to the house by curfew, even if it means she drives herself sober."

Frank and William, who had decided to be a bloody ER doctor, both studied Ariana for a few moments before Frank smiled. "Doesn't bother me. Means I can get shitfaced without a conscience!"

Ariana cringed at the comment but let it go, sharing a look with Gabriella that meant that Gabriella would never bring that comment back up in exchange for Ariana helping her avoid the pressures of drinking.

William took the cup offered to him and turned to Gabriella, smiling at how insecure the usually confident beauty he had been seeing looked in that moment. "Intimidated much?"

"Perhaps," Gabriella answered. "But I think you would too if you were easily the youngest at a party you were at with someone you are into."

"You forget, I took you to your high school dance. I may not have felt intimidated but I definitely felt out of place." William drank from his cup before he continued. "Thing is though, I did it because I am into you I think just as much as you are into me. Everyone else here right now doesn't matter, just you and me Gabriella."

If Gabriella wasn't such a lover of science, she'd have thought it totally possible in that moment to be floating in air. The smile on her face stretched even further when William wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body into his side as he drank from his cup again, pressing his lips to her hair shortly after in a soft kiss.

About an hour and a half later though, Gabriella didn't feel quite so much on Cloud 9. William hadn't done anything wrong to make her feel this way, he was just currently busy enjoying himself with Frank in a tournament of Beirut. Gabriella and Ariana had fun cheering on both guys when they started the game an hour ago but now, it was clear to both of them that the guys were in it for the long haul and were getting rather drunk in the process of competing to be the top team.

It also didn't help Gabriella when she saw that there were a few other girls in the area who were cheering the two guys on, especially William, a bit more enthusiastically. Gabriella had always been aware that William was openly dating other girls but seeing this, it made her wonder if she was now looking at those others or if they were new potential points of interest. Jealousy made itself known to her in those moments but Gabriella was able to control it, knowing that as into each other William and Gabriella were, anything was still possible and that he did have these opportunities open to him. Question was, if William wanted to ever settle down with just her, what would Gabriella say?

Not knowing the answer, Gabriella focused back on the game and sighed in relief when William and Frank finally lost in the semi-finals, shaking the hands of their opponents before turning to her and Ariana. "Sorry you guys lost," Gabriella heard herself saying, seeing William just smile at her, noting the somewhat glass eyed look he had now.

William wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her flush against his body. "It's all right, with you as a prize, I don't feel quite much like a loser at the moment."

Gabriella smiled in return but grimaced a bit when their lips met, tasting the strong taste of beer as their kiss deepened. She was able to get over it though as Gabriella gave in to the sparks she felt from where William touched her, ignoring everything else but what she was feeling with him in that moment.

* * *

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Troy!"

"Hi sweetie!"

Troy, dressed in, well, basketball shorts and his favorite pro basketball jersey, greeted each calling, giving everyone his best smile as he made his way through Zeke's house. By the time Troy had parked his truck, he was blocks down and already knew the party was the happening place by the number of people there. Zeke had done a job well done of keeping the volume of the music down though, prolonging the life of the party, but Troy definitely felt the high energy running through the house by the many costumed fellow Wildcats there.

When Troy finally made it to the kitchen, he grinned as he saw his best friends all together, each with a red plastic cup in their hands. "Hey guys!"

The trio responded in kind followed by Chad, dressed as a baseball player, walking over and shoving into Troy's hand a fresh cup of beer. "Here Hoops, enjoy! It's time to let loose tonight!"

Troy gave Chad a look before he shook his head, handing his childhood best friend back the cup. "No thanks man. I'll just drink a soda or something."

It took a moment but Chad's look of confusion cleared. "Dude, I'm sorry…"

Troy though waved it off. "Don't worry about it. No harm, no foul." He walked around Chad and pulled open the fridge, quickly finding a soda and popped it open, accepting the red plastic cup Zeke, in a caveman outfit, offered him, and poured it in before recycling the can. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Besides Zeke doing a masterful job of keeping this party going but under control?" Jason asked. "Not much. Lots of girls have been around but Chad and Zeke seem to be just friendly and we all know the girls don't exactly fawn over me. I think there were a couple that were disappointed you weren't around man."

"I'm pretty sure that there were a number of girls drooling over you and that Zorro outfit J, no lie. Probably didn't notice though like usual," Troy returned, chuckling as Jason scoffed. "It's true! Right Zeke?"

Zeke nodded. "Troy is right Jason. You never do notice girls flirting with you until we have to point it out afterwards."

"Stop teasing me!" Jason protested, crossing his arms over his chest before taking a sip from his cup.

"Hi Jason," a girl cooed as she passed by, letting her hand lightly lay on his chest before taking it with her as she walked out of the kitchen.

Chad, Zeke, and Troy burst into laughter as Jason watched the girl dressed as an angel walk away before looking back at them, puzzlement on his face. "What now?"

Rolling his eyes, Chad decided to be direct. "That was our case in point. Go after her dude!"

"Oh," Jason murmured before giving his friends a grin and disappearing to do exactly that.

"Sometimes, I swear with that one," Zeke muttered, laughing with Troy and Chad. "So Troy, you really did come here solo huh?"

"Just like you and Chad," Troy answered, "which is fine by me. I needed a bit of a break anyway."

Chad playfully punched his best friend in the shoulder. "What, your social life too all too consuming now that you're dating multiple girls again?"

"Hey, at least I'm taking a risk and going out there. When are you going to ask Tay out Chad?"

"So unfair, you know it's not like that!"

"Of course not. You just continue pining for the girl from afar then, all right?"

Troy knew he was hitting a nerve but smiled into his cup as Chad narrowed his eyes on him. "Shut up man! What is it going to take for you to shut the hell up?"

Knowing that Chad took the bait, Troy went in to close the deal. "Call Taylor up now and ask her out. It's just one date man."

"But she's out with her friends in the middle of nowhere!"

Zeke jumped in, helping Troy's efforts. "Even better. Leave her a voicemail but be cool about it. She'll call you back dude."

"And you know this how?"

"Just trust us," Troy replied, giving Chad his most reassuring look. "Come on Chad, what do you have to lose?"

"My dignity? Pride?"

"You still have those?" Zeke ducked a flying wadded up napkin and straightened, still snickering at Chad's glare. "Come on, let's go outside and I'll coach you through it and even hold your hand if you need it."

Chad gave Zeke a wary look before looking to Troy, who also gave him an encouraging look. "Fine, fine, I give in. Hoops, you going to be okay?"

Troy held up his cup in salute. "Go and take care of business. I'll go wander around and see who else is here. Good luck man!"

When Zeke and Chad left the kitchen, Troy was short to follow, heading into the living room where the dancing was happening. He had been mingling with various classmates for a few minutes when he felt a hand aggressively grab his, looking to his left to see Amanda smiling there at him. "Hey Amanda!"

"Hi Troy," Amanda greeted, dressed as some type of fairy. "Come dance with me?"

Not one to turn down such an invitation, especially accompanied by a sexy smile, Troy allowed Amanda to lead him deeper into the crowd, finding himself pulling her body closer to his as they began to dance up against each other. Although Troy came by himself, he was happy that Amanda had found him, giving him a chance to spend some more time with her.

In truth, Troy enjoyed the company of both Amanda and Veronica. As much as he enjoyed his dates with Veronica as of late, his conversations with Amanda always got him thinking and it was undeniable that he found both attractive. Still though, part of him, always was thinking of the one girl who had it all, a combination of Amanda and Veronica that proved that there was such a thing as a real life dream girl. He stupidly had let her go years ago.

His attention was brought back when he felt Amanda wrap her hands around his neck moments before he met her halfway in a kiss that Troy immediately deepened, so into the kiss that he didn't notice the other girl he was just musing over standing just a little bit away behind Amanda.

As soon as Troy pulled away though, smiling down at Amanda before going in for another kiss, he caught a glimpse of Veronica standing there, her arms crossed over her chest, halting his movement. Confused as to why Troy's body jerked, Amanda turned around and saw the rather pissed off look on the other girl's face. "Troy?" Amanda asked, looking back at Troy, who had a bit of a panicked look on his face.

Although Troy knew he had never committed to either girl now standing in front of him, he couldn't help but feel guilty being seen kissing Amanda when Veronica was around. Of course now as he saw the curious and somewhat accusatory looks on both of their faces, Troy had no option but to face the situation head on. "Umm, Amanda, you know Veronica right?"

"Yeah, we have class together."

Troy silently groaned at this news, feeling even more uncomfortable as Veronica narrowed her eyes at him, drinking deeply from her cup. "Veronica?"

Veronica wavered a little on her feet before she regained control and stared back at Troy again. "How could you? I thought we were something special Troy!"

Concerned for Veronica as she began to sway a bit more, Troy easily detecting that she had been drinking for a while, he walked a few steps towards her, only to have her back up and bump into another girl behind her, who gave them a dirty look before going back to dancing with her friends. "Veronica, come on, let's get you some water or something…"

"No! Answer me right now Troy! What are you doing here with her?"

Amanda, clearly not liking the tone of this conversation, put her hands on her hips and stared at Troy's profile as he looked down at the other girl. "Troy, what's going on here? I thought you were seeing me!"

Turning his head so that he was now looking at Amanda before he turned it again to keep an eye on Veronica, Troy sighed as he did his best to answer as carefully as possible given the situation. "I am seeing you both, that's not a lie and it's not a secret. It's just dating though, nothing exclusive."

"So you're admitting to cheating?"

Any other accusation and Troy would have been able to roll it off his back but not this one. Instead, Troy felt himself angrily shove his hands into his pockets of his shorts before he looked again between both girls. "I'm not cheating," he seethed. "And I would never, not again in my lifetime. I've made it very clear to both of you that I do like you but I'm not ready to settle down like that. I'm sorry if you got a different impression but that wasn't my intention."

"So you've cheated before?"

"A long time ago and it isn't as black and white as you may think Amanda."

"Who was it on?"

Troy shook his head. "I'm not getting into details. Look, there's nothing else I can say but that I'm sorry, honest. If this isn't what you want, I totally get that."

"You're damn right this isn't what I want! Troy Bolton, I deserve better than a guy who has cheated before and seems to be okay with just dating several girls at once for an extended period of time. You're a filthy player, you know that?"

He swallowed the retort that was itching to come out, knowing this was not the place to get into this much of a personal fight but allowed Amanda to continue her rant, hearing the words "jerk", "asshole," and "cheater" thrown his way a few more times before he felt the sharp sting of Amanda's palm making contact with his cheek.

By the time Troy turned his head to look at Amanda again, all he saw was her retreating form, somewhere in his mind knowing that she was out of his life for good, for better or for worse. Sighing, Troy remembered Veronica as he flexed his jaw, seeing her still standing there. He also felt the extra pairs of eyes on him from other East High students. Deciding that he needed to have a more private conversation with Veronica, Troy took a few more steps forward, relieved when Veronica didn't back away.

"Veronica, why don't we go somewhere quieter to talk? To sort this all out?"

She stared at him for a few beats before nodding her head, draining the rest of the contents from her cup. "Can we get more beer?"

Knowing that wasn't the best idea, Troy shook his head. "No, let's get some water though, okay? Then we'll go talk upstairs."

For some reason or another, Veronica seemed to give in this time at his offer of water and walked with Troy as he guided her through the crowd, her hand firmly within his. After tossing out both of their cups, Troy grabbed two bottles of water and then helped Veronica up the stairs, keeping his hands firmly on Veronica as she stumbled a few time to make sure she didn't fall.

He guided her into a guestroom and let her walk in first, taking the time to flip on the lights and close the door behind him. Placing a bottle on the nightstand, Troy sat down next to Veronica and twisted the cap off of the bottle in his hands, handing it to her. "Here, drink some small sips."

Veronica took it and did as he instructed, her eyes remaining connected with his before she handed it back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Thanks," she murmured, watching as Troy set the bottle of water on the nightstand. "Troy, it's just us up here."

Troy gave her a small smile. "Yeah, it is. Nice and quiet, being away from the party, huh?"

Before he realized what was happening, Veronica ended up in his arms, the force of her springing on him knocking him backwards so that they both were now lying on the bed, their bodies tangled while their lips caressed each others. Although he was shocked that Veronica was quick to kiss him again after what happened downstairs and knowing that Veronica was more than drunk, Troy allowed himself the liberty of kissing her back, enjoying the moment. As things heated up though, Troy fought to keep a conscious mind as to whether Veronica really was willing and was surprisingly happy she continued to give him the green light as they moved forward.

* * *

Gabriella let out a sigh as she felt William's lips caress the skin of her right shoulder where he had slid off part of her costume. They were in someone's room currently standing up against a wall, Gabriella's back against it with William's body leaning against hers, making his evident desire that much more known to her. They had stayed downstairs and danced together for a while but when things became more heated, she had allowed him to lead her upstairs to the room they currently were in, still feeling relaxed with him.

As things steadily progressed though, Gabriella began to feel uncomfortable, especially when William had rolled her costume down to her waist and had his hands on the clasps of her bra. Gently, Gabriella pushed against William's shoulders, murmuring, "William, no. I told you I wasn't ready."

William though ignored Gabriella, continuing to nibble on her collarbone as his fingers fumbled with the clasp, breaking contact with her collarbone only to swear softly as he continued to be unable to undo it. "What, is your bra like super glued together?"

"No, but I think you should take that as a sign. Now come on William, stop," Gabriella replied, pushing harder on William this time, relieved when he finally took a step back, regarding her with a look she had never seen on his face before.

He watched as Gabriella scrambled to pull her costume back up, shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised that even on Halloween you can't be someone else, even for a night? That you can't grow up?"

She had just managed to pull the zipper back up when she heard William's words and felt the instant ache they caused spread through her chest. "What are you talking about William?" Her words came out as a whisper but she could tell that her words reached his ears.

"Ah, and you continue to play the youthful innocent act," he sneered in return. "Honestly, I've been so damn patient with you Gabriella, I have! We've been having so much fun together, great conversations, and you're so mature in so many ways but in this sense, in this sense I wish you weren't such a child!"

His sudden anger and frustration lessened Gabriella's heartache momentarily as she felt her own irritation at his current attitude grow. "Just because I don't want to have sex with you doesn't make me a child William! I'm just not ready to with you, that's all. I'm not saying I won't be ready soon but just not right now. What happened to you being so understanding?"

"The fact that you'd be a dream woman if you would just let me fuck you."

Gabriella's gasp was the only sound that hung between them as they stared at each other, William now seeming unsteady on his feet while Gabriella stayed where she was up against the wall, unable to believe he had just said what he did to her. With tears gathered in her eyes and her heart fracturing, Gabriella bit out, "Then I'm sorry I couldn't be that dream woman for you William. I'm sorry I wasted your fucking time and I'm sorry I really thought you were possibly the guy for me. Have a nice life!"

Not giving William a chance to say anything further, Gabriella tore out of the room, grabbing her purse and pulling her cell phone out as she pushed her way through everyone in her path, knowing well enough she wouldn't be able to find Ariana in this gathering and that Ariana wouldn't hear her phone either. By the time she had burst through the front door and into the night air, Gabriella had her cell phone pressed to her ear as she wiped away the free falling tears, praying for Ryan to pick up, which he did.

"Ryan?"

"Hey Gabriella! Oh my God, you will not believe how freaked out Sharpay and Kelsi are right now. It's hysterical!"

The excitement in Ryan's voice cleared the cobwebs in Gabriella's head and reminded her that her best friend and the rest of her close friends were hours away and were rather far to come rescue her. Putting up her best front, Gabriella forced herself to cheerily reply, "That sounds like fun Ry. I just thought I'd check in. I better go. Talk to you later?"

It wasn't enough though to fool Ryan. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about. Oh, I think William is calling for me. Talk to you later!" Hating to do it but knowing Ryan would insist on ruining everyone else's night to go and get her, Gabriella hung up right after, texting Ryan instead that she was really fine and to have a good rest of the night. She hoped that would satisfy him.

When she reached the sidewalk in front of the frat house, Gabriella looked up and down the street, shivering as she felt the cold wind and also from the idea of walking into the darkness on her own, unsure of what to do and where to go. The possibility of calling her mother was there but Gabriella didn't want to freak her out or get Ariana in any possible trouble with Jack. Instead, with some reluctance, Gabriella dialed a number she really didn't want to but knew she could count on, that is if he answered. After all these years, Gabriella was praying that her prince would come back to her rescue once again.

* * *

Troy had just drawn up the top sheet and comforter to cover Veronica's underwear clad body, kissing her on the forehead, when he felt his phone vibrate. Unsure of who would be calling, he pulled it out and blinked when he saw Gabriella's name flash across.

Rushing out of the room, Troy closed the door behind him and hit the button to answer. "Gabriella, hey, how's it going?"

"Troy?"

The one syllable uttered conveyed so much to Troy, including the fact that Gabriella was in pain, knowledge Troy did not like. "Brie, what is it? What's wrong?"

There was a pause before Gabriella said, "I hate to ask you a favor like this when I know you're having fun and all."

"Gabriella, you can ask anything of me. What is it?" Troy's alert ears caught a muffled sob, his heart breaking as his mind raced to figure out what was wrong. "Where are you Gabriella? I'm coming to get you."

With a sigh, Gabriella sniffled again. "I'm outside the frat house where the Halloween party is on the U of A campus. I was going to try to walk home…"

"No, don't move. I'll be there. I don't know what happened but promise me you won't move."

"Promise. Thank you."

With that, Troy was off and running down the stairs, pausing as he remembered Veronica in the room upstairs. He quickly found Zeke and asked him to make sure to check on Veronica, explaining that an emergency had come up, grateful that Zeke was sober and readily agreed to do what was asked of him.

Once outside of the Baylor household, Troy ran all the way to his truck and sped off into the night, driving as fast as he could without speeding too much to make it to the University of Albuquerque campus, his fingers gripping the steering wheel rather tightly. A million scenarios played through his head as to what could cause Gabriella so much pain, to make her cry, and most of them had to do with William, a guy Troy knew if he saw in that instant he'd throw a punch at, no questions asked.

When he finally pulled up front of the frat house, he had no problem finding her petite form standing there, shivering in the cold air. Jumping out of his car, Troy grabbed his jacket and swore as he spotted William quickly approaching. Making sure to beat him to her, Troy threw his jacket around Gabriella, rubbing his hands up and down her arms as she gave him a grateful look, unaware of William's nearing them until his voice ripped through the night.

"What the hell is this Gabriella?"

With a sniffle, Gabriella wiped her eyes and put a calming hand on Troy's chest as she saw him take a step forward before turning herself around to look back at the latest guy to cause her this much heartache, somehow, in some part of her brain, finding it ironic that the only other guy to do that was now standing behind her. "I'm going to my house," she explained, clutching Troy's jacket closed around her body for both warmth and comfort in having his scent around her. "You said enough tonight William, more than enough."

"So what? You're going to prove me more right and act even more like a child and run away with your stepbrother? With another guy? Let me guess, you're putting out for him right? Is that why you are such a prude with me?"

Troy saw red and was about to push past Gabriella when he felt her hand on his chest again, looking down to see her pleading with him not to. He saw the pain and misery in her eyes, the same pain he had seen over four years ago and swallowed as past emotions bubbled up. Instead of giving it to William like the jerk deserved, Troy let it go and instead focused on Gabriella. "Come on Brie, let's get out of here."

"Thank you," she murmured, allowing Troy to wrap an arm around her as he guided her towards his truck, Troy keeping an eye on William, prepared to turn on the drop of a dime to protect Gabriella from any attack.

As it turned out though, William let them both go, instead standing there for a few moments longer seething before he turned around and stormed back towards the frat house. Troy helped Gabriella into his truck and closed the door before he quickly got in and started the car. Knowing that Gabriella wasn't in any condition to go back to the house, Troy instead turned the truck in the direction of the park they used to go to all the time, feeling like it was the best place for them to go.

Once parked, Troy killed the engine and pulled out a blanket he kept in the back of his truck for emergencies and lay it over Gabriella. He sat there as he just let Gabriella take the moments of silence for herself, watching as Gabriella's fragile control over her tears and sadness dissolved, giving way to sobs that shook her body.

Unable to just sit there and watch her, Troy undid his seatbelt and scooted across the bench of the truck to sit next to her, making his movements slow to not startle her. When he wrapped his arms around her, Troy was surprised at how easily Gabriella leaned into him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck as she continued to cry, her right hand reaching up to clutch the front of his jersey.

After minutes passed and Gabriella seemed to regain control, Troy took the chance to find out a little more about what happened. "Gabriella, did William force you back at the frat house?"

Gabriella shook her head, quickly wiping away her tears but keeping herself cuddled up to Troy's side, finding strange comfort there. "No, he didn't do anything like that. God Troy, what's wrong with me?"

Troy felt his gut twist at her question. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just, I'm not good enough for any guy! I'm not grown up enough for William clearly and I was defective for you too. Tell me Troy, why can't I find the right guy? Whenever I really open myself to someone I always get hurt, I lose them. Why? What's wrong with me?"

When Gabriella's tears began to fall again, her sobs reappearing, Troy couldn't find it within himself to really answer her in detail. He knew it wasn't the time, not when she was sobbing over her heartache from another guy. "I have stuff to tell you Gabriella, about four years ago, but I need you to know now that nothing is wrong with you. Far from it. There's something wrong with the guys you give your heart to, something that makes them lose something as precious as you. I swear to you, there's nothing wrong with you."

Instead of arguing, despite feeling like what Troy just said was a total lie, Gabriella let it go, not truly wanting to talk about it in more depth anyway, not right then. Internally though, Gabriella was reliving the span of her life since William entered it, all the dates and times they hung out together, examining every little detail to find out what went wrong, where she went wrong. A large part of her kept reminding herself that William was more than likely drunk tonight but to her, all it meant was that his inhibitions were gone and instead of his censored thoughts, his true thoughts came out, revealing a crack in their building relationship that Gabriella hadn't realized was there.

After a while of crying, Gabriella's body relaxed into Troy's side as her sobs discontinued, replaced with even breathing. When Troy looked down, he was not all that surprised to see Gabriella seemingly asleep, her eyes closed, her cheeks marred with tear tracks that tore Troy apart to see.

Letting out a deep sigh, Troy pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriella's dark head. "I don't know exactly what happened tonight but know that you are perfect the way you are Gabriella and that although I was the first foolish guy to let you go, I don't plan on ever making that mistake again." As her even breathing continued, Troy knew for sure that Gabriella hadn't heard a word he said, as was his intention, but knew in that moment that he meant what he said just then, with all of his heart.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When Troy woke up the next morning, his first thought was of the girl who had tossed in his arms as he carried her into the house earlier that morning, thankful that neither Jack nor Maria said anything when they saw them. Perhaps they'd get in trouble later today for breaking curfew by a little bit but it was a small price to pay for having let Gabriella release some of her emotions before taking her back to the house.

Before Troy could get up, he heard Gabriella's voice and knew instantly that she was still just as heartbroken as she was last night by the sniffles and the gravelly quality to her voice. It was muffled because of her closed door to the bathroom but Troy heard enough to know that Gabriella was still beating herself up over whatever happened between her and William the night before.

Just the thought of the possibilities of what happened made Troy draw his hands into fists but he forced himself to relax as he remembered Veronica, who was probably still at Zeke's. Sighing, Troy grabbed his cell, relieved it was a decent time to contact Zeke, and texted him thanking his close friend for the great party but also for caring for Veronica along with asking how she was doing.

Moments later, when Troy drew on a t-shirt he had pulled out and slipped on a pair of black sweatpants, he got a text back saying that Veronica was fine and was still sleeping off the alcohol. Zeke had assured Troy that Veronica was in good hands and that there were a few others too that had crashed there instead of driving off. Troy made quick work of texting back to see if Zeke wanted his help, not all that surprised when moments later Zeke answered back that he would love the help.

Although Gabriella was as messed up over William as she was, Troy knew that whoever she was talking to, most likely Richard, would keep her busy for a while. Besides, Troy still wasn't sure if he was the best one to be talking to Gabriella after everything that happened in their own past.

After helping Zeke whip together some supposedly good hangover food, Troy went up to check on Veronica, not all that surprised to see her fully dressed sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. "Morning," he greeted, stepping into the room and leaving the door open behind him. "We have some breakfast for you if you want it downstairs."

"Anything that would kill this pounding in my head?" Veronica asked weakly. "God, my mom is going to freak when I get home."

"I'm sure she'll be happier that you stayed with a friend instead of driving home drunk."

"I plan to also leave out the drinking part but thanks," Veronica returned, lifting her head up to see Troy leaning against a wall with a smile on his face. "I feel like I need to apologize Troy."

"Apologize? For what?"

"Well, I don't remember last night too clearly…"

Troy waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't worry about it. I feel bad because as soon as I cared for you I had to jet. I made sure though that Zeke kept a good eye on you and the room."

"I'll have to thank him then." Veronica stood up and wavered a little before sitting back down. "God, remind me never to drink again. Why aren't you looking like I'm feeling?"

"I'm not sure how much you drank before I saw you but I didn't really drink last night," he explained, pushing off the wall to approach the bed and extending his hand towards her. "Come on Veronica, I'll help you downstairs. Some food should definitely help make you feel better."

She gave him a grateful look and accepted his offer, not really taking notice of the fact that Troy didn't make a move to kiss her at all for the rest of the morning, going only as far as giving her a hug when she eventually made it to her car to drive home.

On Troy's part, after he had helped Zeke clean along with a hung over Chad and Jason both, he had been relieved that Veronica seemed fine despite having a nasty hangover and headache. Although Troy still cared for her well being, some part of him wasn't all that surprised that his growing feelings for her had stalled in the last twenty-four hours, knowing it had nothing to do with her but with a brunette who was still wrapping her mind and broken heart around something that Troy still didn't quite know about.

Knowing that there was only one other person who could really help him, Troy slipped in his Bluetooth earpiece and waited for his mother to pick up, letting out a sigh of relief when she answered. "Hi Mom."

"Well hello Troy. Good morning. Happy belated Halloween. I trust it was fun?"

"It was, thanks," Troy answered, realizing only after the words left his mouth that it was a bit of a lie. "Actually, it wasn't all totally fun."

"What happened sweetie?" The concern in his mother's voice was evident. "Is everything okay with you and Ari? With Gabriella?"

"As far as I know, Ari is fine and I'm okay. It's, well, that's still a lie. I'm worried about Gabriella, Mom."

There was a pause before Lucille asked, "What happened to make you so worried Troy?"

Deciding to be vague to lessen the chances of anyone getting in trouble, Troy explained, "Last night, Gabriella called me to give her a ride home. I think she fought with the guy she's seeing and it may be for good. Problem is that she's taking the full blame and expressed to me a handful of times that she thinks she's defective. I can't help but feel partially responsible."

"Oh the poor girl," Lucille murmured. "I can understand why you are worried. I bet knowing my son that you are thinking of telling her everything now, aren't you?"

"Is that selfish?"

"No, not for the reasons why I think you're thinking of doing it. You've carried this burden on your own for a very long time Troy. Perhaps it is time to let her know, to let Gabriella in. Mind you that although it would help her better understand what happened between you two that she may not be exactly open arms with you after hearing everything either. She's very logical though and I know she would eventually understand this better but you should be prepared that she could be hurt worse in the short run."

Troy sighed, running a hand over his face before putting it back on the steering wheel. "I know, I just, I feel like she more than deserves to hear all this, to know that she wasn't at fault at all. To understand that because of circumstances out of both of our control that we had to end things, hell, even that I did what I did because of it."

"Then I think you have your answer Troy. Just be gentle with the truth with her. As much as Gabriella is hurting, she is stronger than a lot of people give her credit for. I'll be rooting for you from here. Call me afterwards?"

"I'll need to, I just have this feeling," Troy replied. "Thanks Mom, you always know what to say."

"I try. Good luck son."

Troy hung up the phone and pulled the Bluetooth piece out of his ear, turning the car around from its original destination of the house to get his plan that he just thought of in motion.

An hour and a half later, after everything was set up and Troy was changed into some warmer clothes, including a favorite plaid shirt over a t-shirt with khakis, Troy knocked on Gabriella's bedroom door and drew in a deep breath as he waited for her to open it. When she did, Troy inwardly winced as he took in the redness of her eyes but said, "Hi Beautiful."

Gabriella sniffled and shook her head. "I'm far from that, I know I am. I went over to your room earlier to say thank you for picking me up and staying with me last night but you weren't there."

"Yeah, I was over at Zeke's helping clean up some stuff. Do you want to get changed maybe and let me try to cheer you up with some fresh air and food?"

"I don't know Troy…"

"Please?"

When Troy batted his eyes at her, Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "All right, all right. Let me change."

"Excellent," he replied, smiling as he ran off to grab his jacket.

Twenty minutes later, Troy was outside in the hallway again as he waited for Gabriella to open her bedroom door again, which she did moments after he got there. "Ready to go?"

Gabriella nodded, taking his offered hand and following him down the hallway, giving him a puzzled look as he led her outside to the backyard. She drew the white shawl closer around her body, cursing herself for deciding to make herself feel more beautiful to help with her spirits, channeling Sharpay in that moment. Although Gabriella still felt like crap, she had to admit that dressing in the white spaghetti dress with some daisy barrettes in her hair did kind of make her feel a little bit better despite now being a bit cold.

When Troy stopped them at the base of the large tree in the backyard, Gabriella glanced up and then back to Troy. "Troy?"

"I thought we'd have a private lunch in the tree house. You game?"

A wave of memories washed over Gabriella as she stared up at the tree house, remembering all the sweet memories she had shared with Troy up there in junior high. Deciding that perhaps facing them at a time like this, when she was already trying to process and dissect everything from her two past experiences with guys could help, Gabriella began the climb up the wooden ladder with Troy following right behind her.

The sight that awaited Gabriella at the top in the middle of the tree house made her smile. "A picnic?"

Troy grinned as he saw the small smile on her lips. "Margherita pizza and chocolate dipped strawberries for dessert. Still your favorites, right?"

Feeling her heart melt at his perfect memory of some of her favorite foods, Gabriella nodded, letting Troy lead her to be seated on the spread out blanket before handing her two slices of the pizza. "I have to say these just may be two of the best comfort foods ever Wildcat."

"Well I'm glad I could just see that smile on your face again," Troy returned, seating himself nearby and biting into his own slice.

They kept the conversation light, choosing to talk about subjects like their friends and school, the upcoming end of the tennis season and the start of the basketball season, all things that stayed away from the darker thoughts and memories that had gripped Gabriella through most of the night and morning.

After they were done and were sitting with their legs dangling over the side of the tree house, Gabriella allowed herself to relax and leaned into Troy's left side, wrapping her arm through his as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Troy."

Her quiet gratitude warmed his heart and made him that much more happy that he decided to do this for her. "You're welcome. I'm glad it was able to raise your spirits if even for a little bit."

"Am I still only the second girl that's been up here or has Ari or some other girl been allowed up to your secret hiding place?"

Chuckling, Troy played with his fingers on his hands as he remembered the day he had first brought Gabriella up to the tree house, seeing the delight on her face when he had made a big production out of the fact that she was the only girl to have gone up there besides his mother. "Nope, only you and Mom. Girls have cooties, remember?"

Gabriella let out a laugh. "Right. Is that still so?"

"Definitely with only a very few exceptions like you," Troy answered.

"Well I'm honored."

Feeling like he was a junior high boy all over again, Troy felt his heartbeats speed up in time when he saw Gabriella smile at him again. "Gabriella, I may not know exactly what happened last night but remember when you asked me your fifth question back at the park a little while ago and we were interrupted?"

As she thought back to that day in the park, Gabriella swallowed as she recalled her last questions to him before the guys found them. "You don't have to answer that Troy, not now."

He shook his head though. "No, you deserve the answer. You asked why I cheated on you, what you did wrong. You deserve to know that you did nothing wrong. It wasn't because of anything you did."

"Troy, please… You don't have to do this."

Twisting his body towards her, Troy searched her face before taking her hands into his. "Maybe so but I want to, I need to, and you deserve to hear this. I cheated on you because of something I found out about a month and a half before your birthday…"

_"Are you going to be able to help Ariana into the house Troy?" Lucille asked as her son helped her eldest child out of the car, seeing him shift Ariana's weight as he got adjusted to Ariana's arm around his shoulders. "Troy?"_

_Troy rolled his eyes at their mother. "I'm fine Mom, honest. Ariana is too sick to go to the grocery store with you and clearly needs stuff to help her feel better."_

_There was a groan from Ariana that made Troy stop. "I'm going to throw up."_

_"Well no one told you to go on that last ride five times in a row, the one that went around in circles at top speeds."_

_"Yeah, you just dared me and stupid me listened," Ariana countered before clutching her stomach and stumbling a bit before Troy wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. "Help me get to my room?"_

_"Sure. Mom, we'll be fine, honest," Troy said, turning his attention to his mother. "My fault for daring her, I'll take care of her until you come back with the ginger ale and crackers."_

_"All right. I'll be back as soon as I can," Lucille replied just before Troy closed the doors to the car and Lucille drove off._

_Troy and Ariana took their time walking up the path to the house, Troy pausing whenever Ariana paused to drag in some deep breaths through her body. Once they were inside, Troy continued leading their pace until Ariana was seated on her bed, helping her lay down on her back on the double bed._

_When she groaned yet again, Troy felt his guilt flare up again. "I'm so sorry Ariana, honest. I shouldn't have dared you like I did."_

_Ariana waved him off before throwing her arm over her eyes. "Don't worry. Sorry I made us come back home early from the state fair. I know you were looking forward to the concert and stuff tonight."_

_"Yeah, but since I was the one that dared you, it's pretty much fitting that I have to give up something to make sure you are feeling better. Luckily, the fair was less than two hours away otherwise I think you would have definitely lost all of the corn dogs, fries, and deep fried Twinkies we ate."_

_"Ugh," Ariana got out before turning onto her side before covering her mouth._

_Quick on his feet, Troy snagged the wastebasket nearby and put it under his sister just in time to catch her vomit. Unsure of what else to do, Troy thought he'd go to the kitchen and get her some water, making his way there once she was done and back on her back to go get it. On his way back though, Troy stopped as he heard some more moaning, this time not coming from his sister's room._

_Curious as Troy thought that only he and Ariana were in the house, Troy followed the sound into the guestroom, pausing before he opened the door with his hand on the doorknob. After hearing the moan again, Troy opened the door and lost his grip on the water glass as he saw his father and a woman in the bed, apparently naked or close to it._

_Jack whirled around at the sound of the glass breaking and instantly cursed, drawing up the sheet and comforter over him and Maria. "Shit, Troy, what are you doing home?"_

_"Troy?" Maria questioned, swearing as she saw the frozen teenager standing in the doorway. "Troy, this, umm…"_

_Getting his wits together faster than his lover, Jack grabbed his pants from the floor and slipped it on, quickly approaching his son. When Jack tried to put his hand on Troy's shoulder, Troy broke out of his frozen state and jerked away. "Troy, son…"_

_"No, don't! I can't believe you both! How could you Dad? How could you do this to Mom? To us? I hate you!"_

_"Troy, you're too young to understand," Jack started, stopping as he heard his daughter call out to Troy. "Is your mom around too?"_

_"No, but she'll know about this. I can't believe you! You're such an asshole!"_

_"Troy Bolton, don't you dare raise your voice like that to me!"_

_"I'll do whatever the fuck I want!"_

_"Troy, what's wrong?" Ariana's question came from her bedroom. "Ugh, I'm going to be sick again."_

_"I'll be right there Ari," Troy called out, slowly backing away from the room, trying not to see the image of Maria getting out of the bed and getting changed. "How could you Dad? With Gabriella's mother!"_

_"Listen, people are going to get hurt if you go around telling them so carelessly. I'll talk to you more about this later. Don't tell your sister and I'll deal with your mother. Is she here?"_

_Troy shook his head, still seeing the image that was burned into his mind of his dad and Gabriella's mom in bed together. "I can't believe you…"_

_"Promise me you won't tell anyone, okay? I'll be a man and handle this but let the adult here handle this. You'll hurt people by telling them, especially your girlfriend."_

_"My girlfriend," Troy echoed, his whispered words making him close his eyes as he imagined how very wounded Gabriella would be by this. "God, Gabriella…"_

_Without another word, Troy left Jack and Maria behind to get another glass of water for Ariana and give it to her, keeping in mind his father's words. He more than needed and wanted to tell his sister, then his mother, and especially Gabriella, about everything he had just seen but he was scared. Troy was scared he would really hurt everyone else and knew he couldn't do it. Instead, Troy kept a watchful eye over Ariana, telling her everything was all right, and kept the door firmly closed when their mother arrived home and the yelling began._

Gabriella saw the tears in Troy's eyes as he relived the memory and knew that the pain she felt in that moment had to be only a sliver of the pain he felt in retelling it. "So you knew about the affair then before the divorce announcement?"

Keeping his eyes trained away from her, studying the ground below, Troy nodded. "I knew from that day when we came home unexpectedly early from the state fair. If Ariana hadn't gotten sick, I don't know if I would have ever known, if my mom would have ever found out. The good part of this is that my dad owned up to it as did your mom. As much as I wish my parents had never divorced, keeping both of our families happy and intact, I have to respect the fact that my dad and your mom came clean."

"I guess so," Gabriella reluctantly agreed. "So did you think that if you came clean too that cheating would be okay?"

Seeing that Gabriella came to this wrong conclusion, Troy shook his head and immediately said, "No, that's not what happened. My parents made it clear that they would be getting a divorce shortly after. I remember Ariana being so surprised and how she cried. For me, I only sat there and heard the words but didn't say anything. My mom knew by then that I knew but never attempted to talk to me about it for which I was grateful for. I did talk to her about that day and everything else after your birthday."

"Then why did you cheat Troy?"

Her whispered words were practically choked out as tears began to fill her brown eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you. My dad was right, me telling you would have hurt you more I think, at least that is what I thought before when I was thirteen. I knew though that with the divorce my parents were having that your parents would be too soon enough because my dad made it clear that he and your mom were serious. What they did, I still hate both of them for Gabriella, but my cheating, that was my fault. I did it because I couldn't see how we could possibly be stepsiblings and share our love still. Part of me was also afraid that you'd hate me once you found out I knew before you."

Gabriella was quiet as she absorbed all this news. Part of her understood what Troy was saying but part of her was beyond hurt. She wasn't sure if it was more because he hadn't told her everything he knew or that Troy hadn't trusted her to help him make that decision for their future. "So you're saying that you staged that meeting of you and that girl at my birthday party? Were you really together?"

Licking his lips, Troy hung his head down in shame. "Mandy was a real girlfriend in that I was interested in her but she didn't mean anywhere near as much as you mean to me even today. I did meet her playing basketball at the park and that was all it was at first. Then, as I started thinking of us and how I was going to tell you, I thought letting you hate me would be better. What she said on that day wasn't entirely true."

"But you just said you considered her a girlfriend and you've said it before too."

"Yes but it wasn't truly a relationship like ours. I had a crush on her, but I didn't do more than play basketball with her up until the week of your party. Honestly, I got curious. I thought if I started kissing Mandy and developed feelings for her, it would help me get over you. It didn't."

Using the back of her hand, Gabriella wiped away some of the falling tears, looking away from Troy's profile but then looking back at him a few moments later. "So you did it to make you feel better, to help you get over me. What did I do to make you want to get over me?"

Whipping his head around, Troy stared into Gabriella's eyes. "You did nothing, that's what I'm trying to tell you Gabriella! I didn't want to get over you but I felt that I needed to, to make it easier on everyone. I couldn't see us being stepsiblings and being together back then. I was stupid, way stupid. If I could do it over, I wouldn't do it again. We could have worked it out, together. I just, I didn't know that back then Gabriella."

"Because you didn't trust me to tell me," Gabriella quietly replied. "You're right, we could have worked it out together. You hurt me Troy, you were successful in that at least. You hurt me to the point that it helped me get over you because I was that upset about it. What upset me more than the cheating though was that I didn't have the one person besides my parents that I had come to really depend on, that I thought would always be there. That was the worst Troy."

"I know Gabriella, I know. You don't know the number of times I wish I could take it all back but I know that I can't," Troy returned. He ran a hand through his hair, gripping the ends in his frustration before he looked back at his ex. "I know this hurts you and probably puts our friendship back several steps but I needed to tell you all this so you know it's not you. It's never been you. It's been me, it's been my dad and your mom, but never you."

Sniffling, Gabriella wiped her eyes again. "Thank you for finally telling me all this. As upset as I am at you, I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone. If you had told me, we could have been there for each other."

Surprised yet somehow not at Gabriella's sympathy, Troy half smiled. "I know, I know that now for sure. I didn't back then. I'm so sorry Gabriella, for everything I did to you back then and now. For every tear that I caused that I wasn't there to catch. For being part of your heartache."

Gabriella didn't say anything. Instead, she looked away again at the house below them, seeing ghosts of their past. The numerous times Troy and she worked on homework at the kitchen counter on the stools, how he had pushed her on the swing set on warmer days, and many more happy memories. "We really had an amazing thing back then Troy. I really did love you. A love that was innocent but completely heartfelt."

"I loved you too Gabriella, I still do," he admitted, studying her profile. "Perhaps I shouldn't with us being stepsiblings but as forbidden as this feels, I can't control it any more than I could back when we were thirteen."

Glancing back at Troy told Gabriella that what he was saying was more than the honest truth. "Did you set up me stumbling on you and the girl?" Although Gabriella knew her name, it hurt too much at that moment to say it out loud.

"Yes and no," Troy honestly admitted. "I subconsciously knew playing at the park on the day of your party was a bit dangerous but I think I wanted to be caught. At that point, I knew I wasn't really into her and dating her wasn't helping me get over you or anything. I didn't know how to end things and I knew I needed to tell you too. Having you find out that way hurt because I saw the raw pain you felt, and I felt it too, but I knew that it would be way too selfish of me to force myself on you to try to make myself feel better. I knew I had to keep my distance after that. I did break up with her shortly after and honestly haven't had a relationship since. I knew and still know that no one else will compare to you."

"How can I even trust what you're saying to me now?" Gabriella whispered, looking back at Troy with her now drying eyes. She knew she looked like definite crap but now that the gates of truth were open, part of her couldn't walk away. "How do I know this is all the truth?"

"Because it pains us both too much to be a lie." Troy spoke from the heart, not trying to embellish anything. "I vowed to myself that day Gabriella never to hurt you on purpose again. I know I violated it by acting like a jerk when you first moved here but I know that I never truly ever want to do it again and I know I won't. If you don't want to talk to me again, then don't, I'll understand. Just walk away from here knowing that our breakup, my cheating, wasn't your fault, far from it, okay?"

Gabriella drew in a deep breath and let it go. "Thanks Troy for the truth. Even with this in mind though, I know that last night was because of me."

"I highly doubt it Gabriella."

Sadly, Gabriella nodded. "It was. I was a child, I can see it now. William wanted sex and I refused. All the college girls though seem to do it for him, guess I was just a baby."

This news made Troy burn once again as he had the night previously. "Gabriella, listen to me. That doesn't make you a child."

"That's what my dad, Ryan, and the girls have all said but I can't help but feel that William is right. Maybe I do just need to grow up."

Unable to get Gabriella to look at him again, Troy took a chance and used his right hand to place it on her left cheek, gently turning her face and bending down to meet her downward gaze. "Gabriella, you are grown up. You've had to go through something that made you grow up faster than most preteens and teenagers. Just because you didn't want to have sex with him doesn't mean you're a child. In fact, that makes him a child for not being able to accept it."

As a tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek again, Troy reached up his other hand and wiped it away with the thumb of his left hand. Despite the pain and heartache that was just felt by Troy's recent confessions and revelations, Gabriella felt a sort of comfort in his actions. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You truly are the most amazing girl I know Gabriella. No matter what happens to us, I want you to know that and that I love you, with that genuine, heartfelt love I felt back when we were twelve and thirteen."

All of the news and feelings that were invading Gabriella's mind had her more than confused. So much in fact that when Troy leaned towards her, Gabriella found herself meeting him halfway until their lips brushed once and then again. It was when Gabriella felt his fingers slide into her hair that Gabriella realized what was happening and pulled away, putting a hand to her lips. "I can't, I'm sorry Troy."

"But Gabriella…" Troy's protest died on his lips as he reluctantly let Gabriella go after she quickly got to her feet, rushing to the ladder and began climbing down, meeting his gaze one last time. "I'm sorry."

"Just, just please give me time Troy, please," she begged just before climbing down and running into the house.

Troy stayed up there in the tree house, wiping away a few of his own tears as he thought about what had just happened. It felt good to have the truth out there, he felt lighter for having told her, but Troy still felt retched. He knew that it would take time to make things truly better between them but Troy also couldn't help but replay the last few moments they spent together.

The sparks he felt he knew had to have been felt by her too, but Troy also knew that he couldn't push it. Troy had unloaded a lot on Gabriella's mind and shoulders today and heard his mother's advice about it taking time. As much as Troy knew he loved Gabriella, he also recognized that time was exactly what Gabriella needed and whether she wanted to be just friends at the end of this or something more, Troy was more than willing to accept her decision so long as it kept her in his life.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It had been literally days since Gabriella and Troy had spoken, albeit only a few. Troy had respected Gabriella's request to be given time and Gabriella had used the opportunity to really regain perspective on everything. Her plan this upcoming weekend was to gain even more perspective by finally making her first visit out to New York to visit her father, a quick weekend trip but rather needed for her sanity and emotional well being.

There were more hundreds of things floating through Gabriella's mind since her talk with Troy in the tree house. The most frequent thoughts though revolved around her relationship with Troy, what it really was, what she wanted it to be, and what his revelation meant for the both of them. A large part of Gabriella began to really understand what had happened over four years ago, understood the logic that ran through Troy's mind. It was that smaller part of her that still was wounded by everything that refused to let him back in, to consider any future for them.

Also as a result of their conversation, Gabriella had spent as much time as she could away from the house, unable to look at her mother or Jack without feeling physically sick, her imagination filling in the gaps where she hadn't truly seen things but saw them now thanks to Troy's recounting.

In truth, her heartache involving William took backseat to all of this. Somehow, these new details of how her mother and Troy's father were caught, what Troy had seen, and everything that happened after that made the pain from Halloween lessen. It also helped that Gabriella and William had spoken briefly on Monday night about everything that happened.

_When her cell phone rang, Gabriella glanced over and felt her throat tighten as she saw William's name flash across the screen. Her first instinct was to ignore it, as she had all his other calls from the day before, but one look at Taylor and Sharpay, both who were doing homework with Gabriella at Taylor's house, sent her hand reaching for the cell phone. "Hello?"_

_There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "Thank God, Gabriella. I thought you were never going to answer your phone. Why haven't you called me back?"_

_"I thought there wasn't anything more to say William."_

_"Gabriella, please, I'm sorry about Halloween night. I really was drunk out of my mind and I hope you know I'd never force you or do anything like that."_

_"That's not what it seemed like to me William. I know you were drunk but I think all that alcohol did was remove the censor from your mouth and allowed me to see your real thoughts. I'm sorry I can't be the dream woman you're looking for."_

_Gabriella heard a quiet cursing before William said, "That's totally not it. I know I was an asshole, Ariana has made it very clear to me exactly what happened. Can I see you? Please? I still want to see you."_

_Tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes despite her desperate attempts at pushing them back. "No, I can't. Just, please, let me go William. I loved our time together, and you really were wonderful, but I can't see us recovering from this, I just can't. I'm sorry."_

_There was another sigh from William. "That's it then huh? I really am sorry Gabriella. Honestly, you're right that us not advancing our physical relationship was getting frustrating to me but it doesn't have to be a deal breaker."_

_"It is for me because now I'll always feel like you're looking for it to happen and we both won't be happy with that. Thank you William for calling."_

_"All right, good-bye Gabriella," William breathed just before Gabriella ended the call, getting up and leaving the room before either Taylor or Sharpay could reach out for her._

_Gabriella walked into Taylor's sister's room that was vacant since her sister was away at college and plopped down on the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest as she sat there and bawled. Her heart hurt for doing what she just did but it also felt like a relief, a weight that was taken off of her chest to have some type of closure and to end a chapter that had started off well but ended in the familiar feeling of heartache. Despite the warring emotions of relief and sadness though, Gabriella knew that she'd make it through this latest episode intact and hopefully stronger._

Now though, as Gabriella stared at her last opponent of the regular season, all those thoughts of William, Troy, their parents, and everything else were sealed in a box to be dealt with later. All that mattered right now was Gabriella and her opponent and winning the last match.

From behind her, Troy let out cheer as Gabriella managed her fourth ace of the match, almost cruising to finish the season with a two set match win. The first set was six to one and so far in the second set it was three to zero. It had been a chance Troy took to be standing there but he knew in his heart, even if they weren't speaking, that Troy had to be there for her final game of her high school regular season. Gabriella had revealed to him enough for Troy to know that she started playing tennis to help her with her emotions from the divorce of her parents and also the hurt he caused. In some ways, this was Troy's way of trying to help heal her even if it didn't really make sense when he said it out loud to his friends in the car on the way over.

He was nervous being there for two reasons though. One, Troy wasn't sure if Gabriella would welcome his presence even though his intentions were good. Second, Troy wasn't quite sure how to handle Veronica if she approached him today. It had been very clear to him after his talk with Gabriella that he really had been unintentionally using Veronica to get over Gabriella, as he had with Mandy years ago and the other girls he had recently dated, and knew that he couldn't string her along any further with the idea that they could be anything more. So far, Troy didn't have to face either girl and their reaction to him being there and he considered that rather lucky especially with the company he was keeping at the moment.

For a change, it wasn't just Troy and Ryan there rooting for Gabriella but also Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Taylor, and Sharpay, along with Ariana, who came shortly after Gabriella got her match started. It was a combination of people who hadn't spent a lot of time all together as of late, but Troy knew that Gabriella would be happy and proud that they were all there, a result of both Ryan's and his own effort.

"Let's go Gabriella!" Zeke called out, leading the chants from all of their friends, who yelled out various phrases of encouragement as Gabriella won another point. No surprise, Zeke, Sharpay, and Chad were the loudest of the group but Troy liked to think he rivaled them too as far as yelling loud enough for Gabriella to hear him.

"Has she always been this intense out there?" Martha asked, looking at both Troy and Ryan, who were standing next to each other.

Ryan nodded, a grin on his face. "It's nothing but focus usually with her. Gabriella is truly in her element out there. I've only seen her out of her element less than a handful of times really."

There was no mistake about it as Troy saw Ryan pointedly look at him. "Hey man, that wasn't on purpose nor do I still quite know what happened that day. I thought it was our parents or something with William."

Before Ryan could get into it with Troy, Taylor made a gagging noise. "Please don't say that name around any of us anymore. We are so disappointed in that guy. He's supposed to be older and smarter! Not a complete hormonal idiot!"

"Just goes to show that older guys are not all you girls crack them up to be," Chad tossed in, smirking at Taylor. "Makes you feel stupid after encouraging Gabriella all that time I bet."

While Taylor glared at Chad, Kelsi was quick to speak up. "I'm sure if any of us knew what would ultimately happen that we wouldn't have encouraged Gabriella to date him if even just to spare her heartbreak again. I don't think any of us imagined things would end the way they did."

"Definitely not me. Here I was totally pushing her towards him too. I feel awful," Sharpay admitted, leaning against Zeke's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You'll never be a jerk like William was to Gabriella, right Zeke?"

"Never," Zeke replied, smiling down at the blonde.

"Now see Taylor? Aren't you glad you agreed to go out on a date with me this weekend?" Chad demanded, turning his attention back on his crush. "I can promise it'll be way better than some date a random college guy could think of."

"It better be Chad Danforth or it will be our last," Taylor answered with her hands on her hips before getting a high five from Sharpay.

"Nicely done Tay!" Sharpay congratulated before glancing back at Chad. "And that date of yours better be good Danforth. It's been long enough!"

"Damn, even Barbie thinks you move too slow. Burn much Chad?" Jason teased, chuckling as Chad glowered back at Sharpay.

Even Ryan found the situation amusing, secretly glancing at Kelsi, who returned his look.

On the other hand, Troy had begun to feel even more uncomfortable with the clear flirting and bickering going on as it only served to remind him of his own situation where the matters of his heart were concerned.

Being the sister she was, this little change in mood in her little brother didn't go unnoticed by Ariana. She walked over to where Troy was now standing off to the side, his eyes locked on the court in front of them, and gently nudged his side with her own. "Hey little brother. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Glancing over at his friends told them that they were now all too involved talking to each other to really hear him so he decided to be honest with his sister. "What's not going on in my head is probably a shorter answer."

"Are you really thinking of homework right now? Ms. Darbus' lecture from this morning's homeroom? Why the sky is blue?"

A roll of his eyes told Ariana exactly what Troy thought of those questions. "Please, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Ah yes, that must mean that you're thinking of your big talk with your ex this weekend among a few other things involving her I bet."

"Pretty much," Troy answered, wincing as Gabriella dove and missed the yellow tennis ball by a few centimeters. "As much as it hurts not to talk to her, to see her look me in the eyes lately, it helps knowing that she knows the truth now."

"A truth that is pretty heavy," Ariana returned, pausing as she cheered for Gabriella when she lobbed the ball back at her opponent just out of her reach. "I still can't believe all that happened with me in the house. That was pretty shocking for me when you came over and told me Sunday afternoon. I can only imagine how Gabriella must be dealing with it."

Troy nodded, looking at Ariana in the eyes while Gabriella and her opponent switched sides. Right now, it was four to one but Troy still felt confident that Gabriella would squash her opponent and quick. "I wish I could be there for her somehow but I know better than to force myself on her right now. It would be so much easier if you'd tell me William's dorm room so I could kick his ass. My aggression would at least be gone."

Ariana clucked her tongue. "And then I'd have to explain to Mom and Dad why their precious son is in jail after being sent there by campus security for attempted murder. No way Troy. Besides, I've ripped into him rather nicely already, trust me. There are things that older sisters are good for and since William not only devastated my stepsister but also my brother indirectly, he got his just desserts, honest."

Sighing, Troy decided to finally let it go. "All right, fine. I trust you."

"Thank you. Now, what else is on your mind?"

After thinking for a few moments, Troy said, "How much I want things to work out for me and Brie but also wondering if things did happen, if I really deserve it. I've been a bastard to her in so many ways. I kinda wonder if I'm worse than William for her actually."

Unable to let Troy continue thinking that way, Ariana grabbed Troy's shoulders none too gently and turned his body so he was looking at her again despite the match going on. "Listen to me Troy, what you did to Gabriella, as much as you told her that your cheating and whatever else went on back then wasn't her fault, it wasn't entirely yours either. You didn't ask to find Dad in bed with her mom. You didn't ask to be faced with a decision as to what to do about your future with the girl you loved then and still love now. A lot of this shit happened to you just as it did to her. You just saw more."

"I know you said that too on Sunday but I still can't help but wonder Ari. I mean, I've given her scars over this, multiple times. William has given her one."

"And I bet if you ask her who of you she would take back it would be you in a heartbeat Troy. The girl is dealing with a lot right now but she'll come around. You were the one she called to come get her Halloween night, even if Ryan was the technical first. She could have easily found me in the same frat house but she chose you."

"But that was before!" Troy quietly exclaimed, running his right hand over his face. "And then there's having to tell Veronica that I'm done dating again including her. I don't even want to do that in some ways because that will be another heart I break."

"Look at you, trying to be the protector of all women kind." Ariana shook her head before ruffling Troy's brown hair. "Who would have ever thought my little brother would want to save all females from any sort of pain. Thing is, unless your honest and straightforward with Veronica and anyone else you're dating, you'll hurt them worse in the end and yourself. When the time comes, you'll know it, just like you did on Sunday."

An hour later, Troy was still there hanging out with Ariana while most of the gang was hanging around with either them or Gabriella, who had finished her match and her regular season with a win today and a record that had only one blemish, one loss. He had kept his distance despite the strong urge to sweep her off her feet and only gave her his congratulations verbally with a smile, relieved when she actually looked at him and returned the smile with some words of gratitude for being there.

Now though, Troy found himself returning the gaze belonging to a pair of light blue eyes and barely heard Ariana excuse herself from his side as Veronica approached, dragging Chad and Jason with her.

Coughing to cover his discomfort, Troy greeted Veronica shortly after. "Hi Veronica. Great last match. Congratulations on your win today."

"Thanks Troy," Veronica replied, shifting the strap of her tennis bag on her shoulder. "It meant a lot to the whole team to always have some non-team members from East High here too. Thanks for coming most of the time."

"You're welcome." He felt guilty accepting her gratitude considering the fact that he was really there because of Gabriella but what he knew he had to say next would be more than enough to hurt Veronica than was necessary as it was. "Actually, Veronica, do you have a moment? I know you probably want to go and watch the rest of the Varsity team matches and everything but can we talk after?"

Panicked by the serious tone Troy used, Veronica shook her head. "No, I think I'll be sick with worry if we put off whatever you have to say. I can tell it's not all that pleasant. Is it about Halloween? I know from what I can recall that I acted like a real bitch about you and Amanda and I'm sorry…"

"No," Troy interrupted. "It doesn't have to do with Halloween and what happened at Zeke's house. I totally understand why you reacted the way you did, even if you were drunk at that point." Nervously, Troy ran his left hand over the back of his neck, rubbing it a few times before forcing himself to keep Veronica's gaze. "It has to do with me. Some stuff has happened lately that has made me realize that I haven't been all that fair to you and the few other girls I have been dating this academic year and I needed to say I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What does that mean Troy?"

Taking in a deep breath in, Troy pondered how to next express himself before he let it back out. "I'm not ready for anything serious right now Veronica."

"Right, you've made that clear from the start."

"I did, but it's clear that even with that being said, there's still room for me to hurt you and I don't want that. There's a lot of stuff going on at the house with family and such and I don't think it'd be fair to you to keep seeing you. I'm not seeing anyone right now actually so please don't think it's you, it's not."

Troy watched as Veronica swallowed hard before she said, "So if it's not me, why now after I acted like an idiot at the party?"

"It's just the timing of how everything happened, honest. You really are a terrific girl Veronica and you deserve a great guy who will appreciate you and love you as you should be loved. Unfortunately, I just am not that guy, as much as I wish I could be for you."

He winced as he saw tears immediately fill her blue eyes as they turned a darker blue. "You're serious, aren't you? Is someone like dying? Gabriella hasn't said anything to me about a family emergency or anything."

Swearing in his head for forgetting that Veronica of course would know about any major issues with his family because of her friendship with Gabriella, Troy kept his best face forward. "No one is dying and this has more to do with my family than hers. Please understand that I really do care for you…"

"But not in that way," Veronica finished, wiping a few tears away with the back of her hand. "I get it Troy. Can we, not right away, but can we maybe be friends still? If you don't want to because I was a psycho bitch at the party I'd understand."

"No, I'd like that. It's a goal for us to be comfortable enough together to be friends again later down the line for sure. I don't want to chase you out of my life but I needed to let you know everything that was going on to be fair. I'm sorry. Can I maybe give you a ride home or something? I can borrow my friend's car that we drove here in."

Veronica shook her head, drawing in a few deep breaths before doing a decent job of willing the tears away. "No, I'll be okay. Thanks Troy for being honest with me. We'll talk soon, later?"

"Sure thing," Troy answered, the selfish part of him happy that it was finally over and there was minimal damage. True, Troy knew that he caused even more heartache than should be allotted to him to create but again, just like on Sunday, he felt like his truth did help things and helped set him free in some ways.

When Veronica walked off in the opposite direction, making it look like she was just going to go cheer on the two Varsity doubles teams still playing, Troy felt his body physically show his relief as it sagged from the rigid stance he had earlier. Feeling eyes on him though, Troy turned around and swallowed as his eyes met the mocha brown orbs of Gabriella's. There was no hint as to what she was thinking but Troy instinctively knew that she had seen at least a part of what just happened and was left wondering exactly what Gabriella was thinking now.

* * *

After all the celebrations were complete, including a team dinner to celebrate being the top team of the league for the regular season, Gabriella walked through the door of the house still as perplexed as she felt during the match after her win as she became aware of what happened between Troy and Veronica, which added to her already warring thoughts. A large part of Gabriella felt bad for Veronica, who looked just as heartbroken as Gabriella felt, there was no question about it. Her friend though wouldn't say much about what happened leaving Gabriella wondering exactly caused Troy to do what he did. Thing was, with the space she requested, Gabriella knew she may never know, at least not right then.

The little peace Gabriella had was shattered moments later as she entered the kitchen and discovered her mother leaning against a kitchen counter with her arms crossed, a glare on her face that would have killed Gabriella on the spot if looks could kill. "When were you going to tell me you were going to New York?"

Wincing at her mother's harsh tone, Gabriella steeled herself for the battle she knew was coming. "I was going to tell you tonight."

"Like hell you were! Your dad just called me to make sure your getting to the airport on Friday was all worked out and was mighty surprised that I didn't know about this little getaway of yours. Do you think you can just get up and leave without telling me?"

"No, of course not," Gabriella answered, careful not to raise her voice. "I really was going to tell you but there's just been a lot on my mind lately. I need to get away and going to see Dad makes the most sense."

"Well I'm glad that it used to but you're not going anymore Gabriella. Not after this little deception!"

Never before had Gabriella realized how powerful one little word could be as it destroyed all self-control Gabriella possessed. "Deception? Deception! That's rich Mom coming from you! The queen of deception!"

Blinking at her daughter's sudden outburst, Maria uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on the granite countertop behind her. "Excuse me? What are you talking about now?"

Disgusted with her mother, Gabriella scoffed. "Really? You really can look me in the eye and pretend innocence? I know about what really happened more than four years ago, what caused the divorce between you and Daddy. How long Mom? How long were you fucking Jack before you got caught? Before you were forced to rid yourself of your deceptions?"

The pure, red hot rage that was being directed at her by her own daughter caught Maria by surprise even more than the earlier outburst moments before. "Where is this coming from Gabriella?"

"From a place I should have been years ago! On my birthday, you and Dad told me that you were getting divorced, that it had to do with Jack. I didn't realize until recently how involved you really were though! How could you? How could you do that to both of our families and hurt Daddy that way? Hurt me? How can you stand there and be so self-righteous to call my not telling you right away about a trip to New York that is also meant to help me get over this news a deception when what you did to all of us was ten million times worse?"

Maria swallowed as she saw Gabriella's normally cheerful eyes narrow on her, watching as her daughter's nostrils flared in anger. "It wasn't planned, it wasn't that malicious Gabriella. You don't even know what you're talking about, you're too young to understand."

"Like hell I am! I experienced two heartaches that day Mom, two! One because of your cheating on Dad with Jack and the other because of cheating done at the hands of my ex! At the time, I didn't know what was worse but I'm coming to realize that yours was by far the worst. I can't fucking believe you did all that shit to us Mom!"

Finally having enough verbal abuse from her own daughter, Maria straightened and crossed to the opposite counter, slamming her palms against the countertop there so she was merely a foot or two away from her daughter. "Enough! That's enough Gabriella! I'm not going to lie, I know what happened then broke your heart, broke your father's heart, broke a lot of people's hearts and I'm sorry but it is what it is now. Nothing I've done though warrants this disrespect, this foul language you're using in association with me. I am your mother Gabriella, no matter if you want it to be so or not. I was of right mind before not to let you go to New York and I am for sure not going to let you go now. Call up Richard now and tell him you aren't going."

Stunned at her mother's sudden fire but also not ready to back down, not after everything that was just said, Gabriella refused. "No, you can't make me."

"Oh yes I can! I'll report you going to your father's as a violation in our custody agreement!"

As Gabriella was in the process of leaving the room, she froze as she processed her mother's threat, turning only her head to look at the older woman. "Do that and I'll make sure you never see me again the second I turn eighteen. Do you really want that?"

"Is that a threat?"

"As much as yours was. Grow up Mom and let me go, trust me, it's for the best."

With that, Gabriella left the room, glad when she didn't hear her mother following her to her room. Once there, she closed the door and dropped her tennis bag on the floor, leaning her back against the closed door and closing her eyes. Never before had she ever stood up to someone like she had just then to her mother and although part of Gabriella felt bad because she knew it was mean spirited, something that was never like her, another part of her felt relief. Everything was out in the open and whether her mother allowed her or not, Gabriella was going to New York this weekend and hoped to come back with answers she so desperately needed.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When Gabriella's head dropped forward right after some extreme turbulence experienced on the plane, she pushed off her eye mask and blinked a bit blurrily as she glanced around her surroundings, noting how both people sitting on each side of her in the row were still somehow sound asleep. 'If only I could sleep like that through anything. I bet you Troy could be sleeping just fine now too.'

The mere thought of Troy made Gabriella close her eyes again as she leaned back in her chair and recalled their conversation the night before and how it had evolved into Troy taking her to the airport to board a plane to Salt Lake City for a few hours layover before getting on the current redeye she was on to New York City.

_Now with tennis season over, Gabriella had nowhere to go exactly after school. She could have run off to Taylor's or the Evans' or someone else's home, but Gabriella somehow felt the need to be home that afternoon before her mother came home. If nothing else, it gave Gabriella a chance to pack for the trip she still planned on making._

_ Despite having talked to her dad last night while he was working late again and telling him everything that had happened recently with her mother, Richard still left the trip as an option for Gabriella if she still wanted it. In fact, he offered cab fare if she couldn't get a ride. That right there told Gabriella that her father would always understand her in a way that her mother as of late seemed to be unable to._

_ She was in the middle of putting her clothes in her duffle bag when she heard a knock on a door, looking behind her at the main door and realizing when she heard it a second time that it was coming from the bathroom door. "Troy."_

_ Somewhat unsure if she was ready to see him and talk to him yet, Gabriella hesitantly approached the door and drew in a breath before opening the door. "Hey," she heard him greet her, looking a bit uncertain himself. "I know I said I'd give you space but I couldn't help but check on you now while both of our parents are away to make sure you are okay."_

_ Touched that Troy was concerned about her, once again, Gabriella opened the door further. "I've been better. Did you hear any of what went on last night with my mom?"_

_ "Basically all of it. I bet that felt good, right?"_

_ Gabriella smiled. "Sadly, yes, it did. I felt a bit guilty too afterwards but it all needed to be said."_

_ "And I couldn't have said it better myself. You wouldn't be you by the way if you didn't feel guilty, but there's nothing to feel guilty about here. She was out of line forbidding you to see your dad again."_

_ "I know," Gabriella answered. "But I still wish that it wouldn't be so tough with her, you know? I think she feels threatened by my relationship with my dad but when I heard her say she would call my trip out there a violation of their custody agreement, I admit, I lost it."_

_ "Everyone has a trigger point Brie. So what are you going to do?" Troy asked, finding out the answer himself though as he glanced past the brunette and into her room to see the duffle bag half filled on her bed. "Guess you're planning on still going, huh? Good for you."_

_ Nodding, Gabriella replied, "I don't want to get my dad in trouble but I need this trip, desperately."_

_ Her words made Troy's heart twist as he stood there next to her, easily seeing that she still wasn't sleeping well by the darkness under her eyes. The only comfort was the fact that she didn't look quite so red eyed, indicating she hadn't been crying again recently. "Let me help you get there."_

_ Blinking at his words, Gabriella at first just stood there. "Huh?"_

_ "This trip to see your dad, to get away for a little while, clearly means a lot. Let me help you get there. I'll take you to the airport tomorrow."_

_ "You'd do that for me?"_

_ Troy couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Brie, it's an offer to take you to the airport tomorrow afternoon or whenever your flight is, not the solution to achieve world peace."_

_ "Haha," Gabriella answered. "But that's still a big deal to me. If you're serious, I'd love to take you up on that offer."_

_ "Excellent, because I totally am serious. What time does your flight leave?"_

_ "6:52 supposedly tomorrow evening."_

_ The fact Gabriella knew the exact time down to the odd minute made Troy smile as he realized how excited she was about this or at least how important it was and that he would be able to help her in at least giving her a ride. "Why don't we do this? I'll take you to school in the morning, bring your duffle bag, and we'll go hang out somewhere after school, away from here, so there's minimal chance of being caught. Then I'll get you to the airport around 4:30 and call it a successful mission completed."_

_ "You make it sound like some James Bond movie mission or something."_

_ "But it is! Precious cargo needs to be delivered by a deadline and without being caught! I'd say that is a James Bond type of move."_

_ "Oh geez, guys, I swear." Gabriella playfully pushed Troy's shoulder, feeling herself smile at him, a smile that she hadn't really worn as of late with the exception being yesterday's match. "Thank you Troy, this means a lot to me."_

_ "Good, I'm just glad I can help in whatever way you'll let me at this point," he admitted, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe as he continued to look at Gabriella. "I hope you find what you are looking for out there, whether it's peace, answers, or just a break."_

_ "Thanks, me too. And Troy? I know there's a lot of unanswered things between us and I can tell you've been trying your best to be mindful of my request, but I want you to know too that I want to come back able to better talk to you about everything, past and present." What Gabriella chose not to tell Troy was that their kiss in the tree house this past weekend was one of the top things weighing heavily in her mind now. Something like that though, right now, just didn't feel right to blurt out and then leave him wondering about so Gabriella chose to stay mum on the subject. "I guess I better finish packing. I'll see you in the morning?"_

_ "Yeah, in the morning. Good night Gabriella," Troy murmured, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."_

_ "You too," she whispered back, watching him walk away through the bathroom before turning back to her packing, more thoughts of Troy floating in her head as she went._

Gabriella drew her jacket tighter around her shoulders and lowered the eye mask back over her eyes in another attempt to sleep since it seemed like the turbulence ceased and the plane was once again flying in the air without disturbance. She found the sleep she was looking for quickly this time, her dreams evolving around the guy who dropped her off hours ago and was appearing to be more and more part of her present and future than she had originally thought when she first moved back to Albuquerque.

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Ariana chirped as she entered the nook and sat down at the table. "Mom, that smells absolutely delicious! Do you need help?"

Lucille shook her head at her daughter. "No, I'm doing just fine. Go get yourself some fresh coffee though. I just brewed it. Better get some before your brother consumes the entire pot too."

"Hey!" Troy protested, a grin on his face despite being a tad bit tired still. "I'm up and am not my usual early morning grumpy self. Isn't that enough? So what if I need the coffee to sustain this?"

"He does have a point." Ariana got up and filled her favorite flower mug of their mom's with the still steaming coffee before putting in some cream and sugar. "And he has had quite a lot of reasons to be grumpy lately."

"See?"

Their mother eyed both of them as Ariana settled back down in her favorite chair at the table, sipping her coffee. "Speaking of, do you want to tell me why I feel like I'm harboring a fugitive this weekend?"

Swallowing, Troy put his own mug down before looking at Lucille. "Did I get you in trouble with Dad?"

"Like I could still get in trouble where Jack is concerned! He did call though asking if you were up here and I told him you were. That phone call this morning probably is what woke you up actually."

"Is he pissed?"

"Let's just say that I wouldn't be surprised if he greets you with a grounding, but he was at least relieved that you made it safely here. Guess Maria found Gabriella's note too about her going to New York and they assumed you were the one to take her to the airport."

Troy shrugged, picking up his mug and taking another sip. "If that's my punishment for making sure Gabriella got away this weekend and got to see her dad, it's a small price to pay. It's not like with basketball season starting that Dad will ban me from his own practices."

"True," Ariana agreed. "Heaven forbid you aren't at every practice this season too. I don't envy you."

"Gee, thanks Ari."

"Anytime little bro. Speaking of Gabriella, I know you weren't in the mood to talk during the drive here last night after you picked me up but how are things? They must be decent for you to have given her the ride to the airport."

"They are all right. The truth is out, we both know everything now, and now it's up to her."

After flipping the pancake batter over, Lucille glanced up from her cooking to study her children. "Well at least you seem to now be talking again. I know you were upset by her needing her space. You did good to leave her alone no matter how hard that was, especially with her next door to you in the house."

"Yeah, totally agree with Mom. So what are you hoping she'll decide on?"

"Ariana, lay off your brother!" Lucille was quick to scold, knowing Troy was not in a good place to necessarily put up with his sister's teasing about this particular subject.

Throwing up her hands in defense, Ariana leaned back in her seat. "I'm just asking to gauge what is going on is all. Nothing malicious or planned teasing on my part, honest!"

"It's all right, thanks Mom," Troy said, getting up to get the plates out of the cupboard and the utensils out of the drawer before setting the table. "Honestly, I'm hoping she comes back with her feelings more sorted out than what she left. If she so decides that there is still a possibility for us, I'm not going to complain."

Ariana grinned as she heard this. "So you are still in love with her and are hoping to fix something that has been broken way too long, huh?"

Feeling embarrassed suddenly, Troy felt his cheeks warm and looked away from his sister, instead concentrating on putting the utensils on the folded napkins next to the plates. "Maybe."

Before Ariana could crow in victory and excitement, she was shut down by a stern look from their mother. "That's, umm, great news Troy. I'll of course help where I can. Least I can do to try to make amends for bringing William into her life."

"Yeah, but as much as I hate to admit it, Gabriella looked happy whenever she talked about him, especially as of late," Troy admitted before refilling his mug with more coffee. "She really was moving on with him and was happy about it. Who knows, maybe she really has gotten over me and everything."

"Well what did you feel when you kissed on Sunday Troy?" Lucille asked, grimacing when Troy winced.

"WHAT!? Troy Bolton are you holding out on me?" Ariana demanded, first looking shocked and then outraged that she had missed out on such a big detail. "How come Mom knows this and I don't?"

"Because she doesn't make a huge production out of things like you do," Troy pointed out, a smug look on his face as Ariana immediately looked pacified. "Besides, you're friends with Gabriella and I didn't want you going and asking her all about it. Then she'd know for a fact that I'm obsessing over it when I really shouldn't be."

"You're obsessing over it?"

"Shit," Troy murmured, realizing too late what he said. "Look, it's no secret with you two that I still am in love with Gabriella. I tried getting over her multiple times. I've tried dating other girls to make me forget. Nothing works. But right now, as much as I'd love nothing more than to pursue her, to make amends and to have my Brie back, I need to just wait it out and wait for her."

"Wisdom that proves you may be an old soul or at least a mature soul after all." Lucille glanced over at her son before putting the last of the pancakes on the platter. "Not a lot of men I know my age would understand a woman's need for space and making up her own mind and emotions as you have understood Gabriella. That says a lot."

Ariana got up and took the bowl of fruit and the bowl of eggs and placed them on the table. "I agree with Mom, Troy. As much as I adore Frank, I know he sometimes just doesn't get me when it comes to emotional stuff. I know Gabriella will realize what a special thing she has with you."

"And if she doesn't? What if she's stuck on us being stepsiblings? That hasn't gone away you know," Troy pointed out, bringing over from the oven the plate of sausages Lucille had put in there to keep warm. He put it down next to the two bowls and sat down again, popping a slice of apple into his mouth and chewing on it again. "In some ways, I think I keep reminding myself of that because I don't want to get my hopes up. A lot could still happen and not happen because of that. Doesn't us being stepsiblings gross you two out?"

"Not me."

"The only thing that concerns me is that you'd be in the same house together still. Well that and how Jack and Maria would take it," Lucille admitted, walking over to join her children at the table with the platter of pancakes. "It may seem odd, but you and Gabriella didn't grow up as stepsiblings and because of your relationship before all of this happened, you never even had a chance of seeing each other that way. If this is what you both want, I can see it working."

Somewhat relieved to know that Ariana and their mother seemed to support the possibility of Troy and Gabriella rekindling something together, Troy just thanked them both before loading his plate. Thing was, his future with Gabriella really was in her hands and hers alone.

* * *

Chuckling, Richard reached over and patted Gabriella's hand that was resting on the table next to her bowl of soup. "You better watch it there Gabriella or you're likely to fall asleep in your soup."

Gabriella immediately picked up her head and blinked as she looked back at her father. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing but how you seem to be rather tired. I don't blame you. First the two flights to get here with minimal sleep and then everything we did as far as sightseeing. Aren't you glad I made you take a nap in the early afternoon at least?"

"Yeah, your treatment of me like I'm a toddler was actually very justified," she admitted, giggling a little as she saw a look of satisfaction cross her father's face. "And before you ask, I still want to see _Avenue Q_ tonight."

"I don't know. You seem rather tired. Wouldn't you rather get some sleep?"

"Are you kidding? This is New York City and I'm here with you! No sleeping for me. I can sleep or try to sleep on the plane ride back to Albuquerque."

Happy that Gabriella seemed to be in better spirits than earlier despite her being tired, Richard let his worry over her health go. "All right, then we'll go but you need to make it through dinner without drowning in your food first."

"Deal." She smiled at her dad before starting to eat her soup again, making a show to Richard that she was eating and was wide awake despite the drag of being tired she felt. "This is really delicious."

"I'm glad you think so. So what did you think of the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty?"

"Amazing! There's so much too that I want to see! I can't wait to see it all next year!"

His daughter's words made Richard freeze his hand that currently held a fork full of salad. "Next year?"

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella put another spoonful of soup in her mouth before looking back at him. "Oh, yeah. Remember, college?"

"Of course I remember you are graduating high school this year and going to college, but is New York still on the plate?"

"It's practically the only place I've got in my mind to apply to," Gabriella revealed. "Stanford is in there too along with a few other colleges to keep Mom happy because I know she's going to ask but my heart already knows it's coming here."

Feeling obligated to do so, despite being elated that his daughter was still planning on joining him on the East Coast and New York more specifically, Richard said, "But what about where you want to go? You don't have to apply and attend a college here because of me Gabriella."

"Do you not want me here?" Gabriella couldn't help but let some of her immediate hurt slide into her voice. "Is that what this is about?"

Richard shook his head, putting his fork down and wiping his mouth and chin with the cloth napkin on his lap. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'd love for you to be nearby and the apartment is more than capable of housing you if you want to live with me instead of the dorms. I just want to make sure this is what you really want and not just because you think I'm lonely and need someone to watch over me."

Finished with her soup, Gabriella set down her spoon and took a sip of water from her water goblet. "Dad, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. Ask Mom. I've become rather strong minded and independent as of late."

"Clearly since you did fly here against your mother's wishes. You know she's going to be upset at you when you go back. I already got an earful from her for even buying the tickets for you without consulting her."

"She may be my mother but I'm almost eighteen, well in like half a year or so, and I'm going off to college. I'd like to think that you both raised me well enough, especially you, to know that I'm going to be all right and can make my own decisions."

"I know I and we raised you well enough but in our defense, you are our only child, which by default makes you more special to us so we, at least I, worry even though I know I don't need to."

Gabriella smiled at the waiter, who appeared to clear the finished dishes before looking at her dad again. "I get that, truly I do, but there has to be a line, some trust you both have in me. As if I didn't have enough to dissect and worry about, our argument on Wednesday just made things worse."

Richard arched an eyebrow. "What else is going on Gabriella? I know about you and William, for which I still stand by the fact that he doesn't deserve you with that treatment, and you told me about your talk with Troy. I still feel for the boy to have seen and heard all that he did."

Without having to think about it, Gabriella agreed. "I know. I wish he wouldn't have had to go through all that, especially on his own. Part of me though is still so hurt and mad that he didn't tell me, that he did what he did because of what he knew and I didn't."

"Not to defend the guy because when one cheats, there is no valid excuse ever in my opinion, but it seemed like he had the right intentions at least in his head at the time."

"I know, that's what I keep telling myself too. I just, what am I supposed to do about him, Daddy? It's like I'm split in half. One part of me is still wounded and pissed off that he cheated on me anyway despite the background and part of me is still in love with him."

While the waiter was putting down their main courses in front of them, Richard leaned back in his chair, his mind absorbing the fact that his daughter admitted something out loud that he had wondered about since she told him about her talk with Troy on Sunday. After the waiter left, Richard watched Gabriella begin to twirl her pasta around her fork before he asked, "What does your heart tell you Gabriella?"

Waiting until she finished chewing her food and swallowing, Gabriella returned her father's look and answered as honestly as she could. "That I was trying so hard with William in the end because I really did feel something with him but more so because I knew I had to get over Troy, what happened four years ago. As hurt as I am by what William said to me, a larger part of me wasn't open to reconciling with him because I know now that it would be a waste. He isn't the one for me."

Richard was amused by the resolution he saw on his daughter's face as she said that, knowing in his own heart that it was clear as day that Gabriella knew who was the one for her and it was the boy living in the room next to hers back in Albuquerque. "Well baby girl, I think you have found your answer, whether you wanted it or not. Question is, are you going to let him back in?"

"That's the million dollar question right now, Daddy," Gabriella replied, picking up a piece of her garlic bread and taking a bite. "I just don't know if I'm really ready for it, if my heart can take that chance again with him."

"That's why you take your time and do what you're doing on this trip, think it all out. You'll be here again for Thanksgiving so that gives you some more time to think about things too if you need it since I know it must be hard being in the same house as him. Just know I'll support you, whichever way you go."

"Thank you Daddy, I love you even more for saying all that."

Richard smiled at his daughter, reaching across the table and lightly tapping her nose as he often did to show affection, grinning when she scrunched it up in her adorable manner. "I love you too baby girl. You're growing to be a strong and smart woman who no doubt will make the best decision for yourself here too."

"I hope so," Gabriella returned, turning her attention back to her pasta, feeling that much better knowing that her father once again was behind her all the way, a support she had found invaluable over the last four years. Even in the future, Gabriella never saw herself without her father's support and recognized that although they may differ in opinions, she would always respect him and would be stronger knowing that there was at least one person in this world who always would have her back. She just hoped that the guy she settled down with in the future would be just as amazing as him and wondered in a corner of her mind if Troy would be that man in the end.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

After filling up the truck with gas and dropping Ariana off, Troy reluctantly drove to the house that was not all that welcoming to him at the moment. He had exchanged a text with Gabriella earlier in the afternoon to see if she needed to be picked up and was surprised when she informed him that although she was thankful, she was already being picked up by her mother. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised considering the fact that he was already prepared himself to face his father and whatever punishment was coming his way.

Once the car was parked along the curb in front of the house, Troy grabbed his bags and headed up the path towards the house, noting that there was only one area of the house lit up. 'Maria must already be gone to get Gabriella.'

Deciding to not put off the inevitable any longer, Troy walked in and closed the door behind him, locking the front door before taking off his shoes and walking into his bedroom. Pulling out his dirty clothes, Troy threw them in the hamper and had just finished unpacking the rest of his stuff including his toiletries when Jack appeared, knocking on Troy's doorframe.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, although I bet I already know what you're going to say," Troy returned, putting away the bags and taking a seat on the edge of his bed, grabbing a stuffed basketball so he had something to do with his hands. "How long am I grounded for?"

Impressed somewhat that Troy was prepared to face the music head on, Jack leaned against the wall next to the doorway he just entered the room through and said, "Two weeks. No friends over, nothing except school and basketball practice."

"Can the exception be made for Gabriella's League Championship on Thursday after school?"

"No," Jack sternly replied. "I think it's nice that you and Gabriella are forming this new friendship again between you two, but you need to also realize that you both need to respect Maria and myself as the parents here. I know you've been supporting her during the regular season, but you have basketball practice starting this week anyway. You are to not skip any practices for any reason, got me?"

Sighing, Troy nodded his head. "All right, I got you, loud and clear."

Jack sighed too as he saw the down look on his son's face. "Look Troy, I'm doing this because Maria and I agreed that we need to start laying out rules for you and Gabriella, more guidance. Although we liked the fact that you've bonded again together and that you helped Gabriella when she needed you, it went against what her mother wanted for her and that's why you're being grounded. It may not make sense now but hopefully one day you'll understand."

Choosing to keep his smart ass answer to himself, Troy instead said, "I'll keep that in mind. So school, basketball practice, and I'm assuming anything we do as a family like family mornings?"

"Sums it up just about right. I'm proud of you son, you're taking this punishment like a man."

"I did what I had to do and got fair warning you and Maria were not that happy with either me or Gabriella for it."

"You know, your mom seemed to be under the idea that I should just let you off without punishing you. Problem was, in truth, that Maria was set on grounding Gabriella and for being her accomplice, I couldn't let you go without it."

"I get it, don't worry Dad."

Unable to tell if Troy really was okay, Jack asked, "Well, do you maybe want to go out back and shoot some hoops? Play some one on one with your old man?"

Recognizing that Jack was at least trying to make the effort, Troy shook his head. "No, not tonight. Homework to do."

Somehow, Jack doubted that was the truth but decided it was best to let this one go. "All right. Let me know if you need any help?"

"Sure."

With that, Jack left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Troy sitting on the bed, tossing the stuffed basketball now in the air. He had taken his mother's advice and just rolled with the punches his father gave him, agreeing with his mother that it was the best way to handle the current situation. Besides, in all honesty, Troy himself was so emotionally drained after everything he himself had been thinking about this weekend up in Colorado and discussing with his mother and sister that he just didn't have it in him to go another round with his father.

Not having anything else to do but knowing he needed to stick to his room to avoid his father further, Troy scooted further up his bed and grabbed his iPod from the nightstand where he had put it minutes before and slipped the earbuds in as he laid back on the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head so that his head was resting on them and just stared up at the ceiling as he let his mind go as he listened to the lyrics of "Heart Heart Heartbreak" by Boys Like Girls.

_You say we stick it out through the thick and thin (whoah, yeah)  
When the walls came down, you wouldn't let me in (whoah, yeah)  
We've been through it all  
My back's against the wall  
It's crashin' down on me tonight_

_And we're headin' for a heart heart heartbreak  
And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say  
Don't say you love me  
Don't even  
Don't say you love me  
You're leavin'_

* * *

When Gabriella dragged herself through the security area of the Albuquerque airport just after 9:30 local time Sunday night, the last person she wanted to see just then was waiting for her, but she was at least prepared and knew ahead of time that her mother would be waiting for her. "Hi Mom."

"Welcome back Gabriella. I think we need to talk young lady," Maria replied, reaching out to hug her daughter and kiss her cheek. "I may be upset at you but I'm glad you made it home safely."

"Thanks," Gabriella murmured. "So do we talk here?"

"No, I think we'll go to an ice-cream parlor near the house though that I know is open late. This is definitely a conversation I want to have outside our home."

Not even phased by her mother's use of "home" to describe the house, Gabriella followed her mother out of the airport and into the car.

True to her word, Maria drove them to an ice-cream parlor in a strip mall close to the house and parked the car before getting out. Gabriella had endured the silent drive as best she could and was relieved when Maria got out as it allowed her to gather her strength before getting out herself. Raising her arms above her head, Gabriella stretched upwards before closing the door and following Maria inside, the chill of the place feeling like a physical symptom of the tension between the mother and daughter pair.

After they placed their order, Maria getting a sundae with mocha chip ice cream and Gabriella settling on chocolate chip cookie dough in a waffle cone, they took a seat at a nearby small round table, both remaining silent as they studied each other.

It wasn't until later when the ice-cream parlor worker delivered their order that Maria decided to open the conversation up. "Gabriella, what you did by leaving home against my wishes was irresponsible, despite you leaving a note telling me you left anyway despite my wishes. You leave me no choice but to ground you."

Instead of arguing, especially as Gabriella knew it was coming, she nodded her understanding. "All right. How long?"

"Until Thanksgiving break when you fly back to New York to spend the holiday with your father. I know you have League Championships coming up and that you have practices again starting tomorrow after school with your coach and that's fine but no dates, no hanging out with friends besides school and tennis practice and the championship."

Biting her tongue, Gabriella nodded again. "I accept that."

Tilting her head, Maria studied her daughter, who was refusing to meet her eyes as she licked her ice-cream. "Gabriella, look at me."

Wishing she didn't have to but following her mother's instructions, Gabriella raised her eyes that had been staring at the table's surface to meet her mother's gaze. "Okay."

"How long are you going to be like this? I took you here so we could talk, not dance around things. Actually, in some ways, I'd rather you yell at me for grounding you than just accept it as you are. At least then I would know what you're feeling."

Something flashed across Gabriella's face that Maria wasn't able to identify before Gabriella replied, "What I'm feeling? You want to know? I'm hurt, I'm betrayed, and I'm disgusted. Despite my best efforts of trying to get over things and how they went down because it was four years ago, it still burns to think about. Are you happy now?"

"At least I know what you're thinking, thank you," Maria returned, swallowing the sadness she felt at her daughter feeling so negatively against her. "I understand your confusion Gabriella."

Before Maria could say more, Gabriella shook her head. "That's just it, you'll never understand Mom! You'll never fully realize and understand what your own selfish choices did to both me and Dad, to Troy, Lucille, and Ariana! Yes, therapy helped me get over my anger about the divorce and the hurt back then, but knowing that you were actually sleeping with Jack and also doing it for a long time, it makes me sick Mom, absolutely sick! I know Daddy said back then that it happened right around Father's Day but it started, truly started, way before then, didn't it?"

"How did you find out?" Maria asked, ignoring Gabriella's question, voicing the one question she herself had been wondering since her argument with Gabriella mid-last week. "Why did this all come up now?"

Not one to get Troy in trouble, especially as she had a sinking feeling he got punished too somehow, Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Does it matter how I found out? The point is that I know now, I know something that should have been disclosed to me but wasn't. I get that you and Jack did what you did because it's what made you both happy but you tend to forget that I'm closer to my father, that Troy is closer to Lucille, because of your choices. Honestly, when you try to ban me from seeing Daddy, from talking to him, it just makes my resentment of you and what happened worse."

Pushing her sundae away towards the center of the table, Maria leaned back in her seat as she tried to contain her scattering thoughts and emotions at the moment. "Gabriella, what was told to you at your party was the truth. Jack and I were engaged at that point and that was the reality. Whether I slept with Jack or not and when that started is actually none of your business and doesn't matter."

"But don't you see? It does! Having sex with someone is the most intimate expression you can have! That's why I couldn't do it with William no matter how many times it came up!"

This was news to Maria, news she wasn't about to let go of either. "Has your boyfriend been pressuring you to have sex Gabriella? Is this what it's all about, you needing to talk to someone?"

Frustrated that Maria was now misreading the situation completely, Gabriella threw her hands up in the air, quickly recovering her cone before it dropped to the ground and steadying herself for a few moments before looking back at her mom. "William wasn't and isn't my boyfriend Mom and that's not what this is about. It's not a cry for help. It's me being honest with you because you wanted to know what was bothering me. Knowing now how much you and Jack meant to each other when you both had commitments to other people, each other's families, it just affects me differently than just knowing you were getting married."

"But if William has hurt you…"

"No Mom," Gabriella interrupted. "This isn't about him and he's out of my life, don't worry. I just, I need you to know that I know and that this is something that's hard for me to accept. It just makes your betrayal that much more painful. Does that make sense?"

Desperately trying to fully understand where her daughter was coming from, along with just tired of fighting with her daughter all the time lately, Maria ate some more of her sundae as she reflected on Gabriella's words, watching as her daughter silently finished off her cone in the following minutes giving them both time to cool down and just think.

When Maria felt that they both were more calmed down, she said, "I'm trying my best to understand where you're coming from Gabriella and I hope you are trying to understand my point of view as well. I don't want us to be fighting all the time. Honestly, I miss the relationship we used to have before everything happened, when you weren't just Daddy's baby girl but also Mommy's angel. I know I'm responsible for destroying it but I'd like to make things better. How can we get back there?"

Relieved that her mother was clearly speaking frankly and from the heart, Gabriella opened herself up to the possibilities. "Just focus on you and me. My relationship with Dad is separate now, and has been for a while. Everything isn't okay between us but if you want to meet me half way, I promise to meet you there. I'm not just having stupid teenage angst and drama for the hell of it, I swear."

"But sometimes you do seem to be the bigger person, the adult, in this situation and for that I've always been lucky. I know I can't change the past and I am selfish but I wouldn't want to because I am very happy with Jack. At the same time though, I recognize that there were enormous ripples that happened for it and I need to face it just as you faced your punishment tonight, with maturity and acceptance. I want to get us past this though Gabriella, I'm tired of constantly having to have guards up around our home."

"So am I," Gabriella admitted, relaxing a bit more when it became clear to her that her mother really was making even more of an effort right now than she had claimed to in the past. "Just, I know what happened has happened in the past and we all need to move on, I get that. Thing is, with me just learning what I did, it just makes everything so fresh all over again."

It was clear as day to Maria exactly how troubled Gabriella now was about everything, at least understanding now why one more detail becoming known to her, however it did reveal itself, freaked Gabriella out that much more. "I understand. Just, if you have questions about everything back then, promise you'll talk to me? I can't change it but maybe I can resolve things better for you without your imagination running away with you."

"All right, I will," Gabriella agreed, noting that Maria was now finished with her sundae. "Mom, since it is a school night and stuff and it's close to eleven, do you mind if we go to the house?"

Maria looked down at her watch and gasped. "Sorry, bad adult move on my part to forget to look at the time. Let's go Gabriella."

Gabriella picked up the trash and threw it away before following her mother out of the ice-cream parlor and into the car.

Once they were back at the house, Gabriella pulled her bags out of the trunk of Maria's car before they made their way into the house, Gabriella pausing to give her mother a hug that surprised them both. "Thank you Mom for tonight. I think we definitely needed it."

Maria returned the hug with a smile on her face. "Thank you for being honest and not just a stereotypical moody teenager. We'll work our way through this together if you'll let me."

Gabriella just nodded her head. "Good night."

"Good night sweetie."

With that, Gabriella turned on her heel and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Once everything was unpacked, Gabriella glanced at the clock and groaned as she realized that she would definitely be getting very little sleep. Before she could even really consider sleeping though, she knew she had to talk to her neighbor next door.

After putting away her toiletries and taking a quick shower to get all the airplane germs off, Gabriella walked over to Troy's door and knocked, keeping it light enough so if he was asleep he wouldn't be bothered. She waited there for a few moments and was about to walk back to her bedroom when the door opened revealing Troy wearing only a white tank top and some Wildcat basketball sweats.

"Hey Brie. How was your trip?"

"Good, thanks. Just wanted to say thank you for your help and the ride to the airport. I am sorry though I think I got you grounded because of it."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about that detail. It was coming and I don't mind. I'll see the guys at practice as it is anyway plus school. Just means you get to deal with me more often since I won't be going anywhere. I'm sorry too that I won't be able to go to your League Championship. I tried getting an exception but Dad shot me down."

Surprised that Troy even thought to ask about that, Gabriella smiled. "Thanks for even thinking of that, it means a lot. Thank you also for always being at the games you could make, home and away, even when we weren't talking. You were there for me when my own mother wasn't."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah," Gabriella answered a bit hesitantly. "Friends. Troy, I did a lot of thinking this weekend and I…"

Before Gabriella could go much farther, Troy placed his index finger over her lips as he shook his head. "I didn't do what I did to force an answer out of you about how you feel about us and what you want to do about us Brie."

Catching Troy by surprise, Gabriella gently kissed his finger before pulling her head back a little so she could talk. "I know that Troy. What you did was out of genuine want and out of friendship. I think it also had a lot to do with your concern about my well-being and that says a lot more than words themselves can say about where we both are with each other."

"True," Troy admitted. "I don't need answers right away. I've told you what I'm feeling so you know what's what but I don't want to rush you. I'm the one that hurt you so although I may be anxious, and I'm not going to lie about that, I don't want you to make any quick decisions right now. You have a lot to sort through, a lot to process. It took me a long time to get over all that I told you myself."

"But you did get over it, you worked it out." Gabriella was genuinely happy that Troy was taking this approach with her, with them. "Troy, something that did come to mind on the plane ride back tonight was that I still owe you something."

"Owe me something?"

"Yeah, unless you have no desire to make me do anything. From the park?"

It took Troy a moment but he quickly recalled what she was talking about. "What a good sport of you for reminding me Gabriella! I totally did forget about that with everything going on lately."

"Well it would only be fair of me since you voluntarily answered my fifth question from the challenge," Gabriella pointed out. "I've never been one to cheat or the like so yeah, whenever you think of some crazy thing for me. I'm praying it's not going to be anything horrible like having to wash the basketball team's practice uniforms or anything. That's just nasty."

Laughing at Gabriella's inventive idea, Troy pretended to think about it to cause the panicked look on Gabriella's face appear. "Now there's an interesting idea!"

"Troy, come on! Anything but that!"

"Anything?"

The sudden change in his tone caught Gabriella's attention, the slightly deeper pitch resonating in her ears. As was the case with them more often than not, the mood they shared of being playful quickly shifted to something more charged, something that spoke of their history and what was evidently still between them. "Anything," she whispered back.

Despite his words minutes before, which Troy totally did mean, he couldn't help but use this to his advantage, to gain something that would satisfy him for a while as he gave her more time to really think about things. "Let me kiss you Gabriella. Kissing me back is totally your call but I just want to feel your lips again."

His honesty and the huskiness of his voice sent shivers down Gabriella's body, delicious electrical charges that made Gabriella's toes want to curl. The way his eyes darkened with the true passion he was feeling wasn't lost on her either. Unable to verbally respond, Gabriella instead raised her arms and wrapped her hands behind Troy's neck, rising up on her toes to meet Troy halfway.

The kiss was very modest at first, almost tentative, as Troy pulled Gabriella closer to his body with his left hand on her hip and his right settled behind her neck. As with their change in mood, the passion of the kiss exploded moments later as he found himself licking the seam of her lips after he felt her return the pressure of his lips, moaning softly as she opened up to him. To them both, it seemed like this was all happening in a dream, somewhere where everything was settled between them, where they knew what they shared was solid and could grow.

Eventually though, Gabriella found her mind wakening from her dreamlike state, pulling her back to remind her that she couldn't lose her grip on reality, not with Troy, not yet. Instead of abruptly pulling away though, she gradually worked her way towards one last soft peck on his lips before stepping back, not far enough to break each other's hold but enough so there was space between them.

They both stood there, eyes locked and chests heaving with their labored breaths as they silently communicated so many things that neither of them were really able to say out loud in that moment. It was no secret that they both felt at least something between them still. They weren't stupid enough to think that. What remained to be resolved though was how they would handle this growth between them and the reigniting of a flame that was never really out to begin with.

"You kissed me back," Troy murmured, adoring the way Gabriella gave him a small smile. "You actually kissed me back!"

Gabriella found the wonder in his voice charming, knowing she did the right thing in truly returning his passion, even if only for a few moments. "That I did. Good night Troy."

"Good night Gabriella," Troy returned, smiling as they shared another kiss before he reluctantly let her go, watching her cross the bathroom and step into her own bedroom. "Sweet dreams."

She turned and gave Troy a little wave before making her way to her bed and snuggling under the sheet and comforter moments later.

Troy did the same, leaving the door open and getting under the covers, finding himself rolling onto his left side so he could look through the open doors and into Gabriella's room.

What they both didn't realize was that they we doing the exact same thing as the other in the moments before sleep claimed them both: wearing silly smiles, fingering their still tingling lips, and feeling hope truly blossom in their hearts.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Troy glanced up at the clock on the wall of the cafeteria and sighed, mentally figuring out that Gabriella must be well into the rounds of the tournament of the League Championship. 'God, I should be there for her,' he thought, shaking his head before he returned his attention to his sandwich.

"Got somewhere better to be?" Jason asked, chuckling when Troy jerked a little before looking at him. "Your eyes have been glued to that clock more than your food."

Zeke laughed. "Although if that had been you or Chad J, we'd be thinking you two were sick."

"Damn right. Food can't go to waste, right Chad?"

Chad bumped fists with Jason and grinned. "Yeah, no way. Hoops, what's on your mind? It certainly can't be a girl thing because your game plan has changed once again it seems like."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, uneasily swallowing the last bite he'd had of his sandwich. Immediately he felt nervous, wondering how in the world the guys could have found out about how much he was pining over the girl who slept in the room right next to his, well minus the shared bathroom.

"Your dating game man! Troy, we haven't seen you with Veronica or Amanda. And you don't seem to be checking out any of the girls as of late. What'd you do, get a girlfriend and not tell us?"

"Yeah, one of those older, hot college girls?" Jason threw in. "Tell your sister to hook us up too!"

Relieved that his friends were rather far off from the truth, well sort of, but far enough from the topic of Gabriella and his waiting for her and their feelings, Troy managed a saucy smile he knew would get them thinking the wrong idea. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Duh, that's why we asked. Seriously, I thought I was the slow one here!"

Zeke elbowed Jason in the side. "Dude, stop! Troy, are you really not on the market anymore? Did you choose neither of those two girls?"

Before Troy could respond, Chad clucked his tongue. "Seriously, you sounded just like Sharpay right there! See what dating the blonde gets you?"

"Says you! You started this whole conversation! Are you sure that's not Taylor's influence?"

"I just made a simple statement," Chad defended. "Besides, Taylor and I have only been out once versus your handful of times with Sharpay. Anyway, Troy, dude, what's the deal?"

"Damn," Troy muttered before turning his attention to his best friend. "The deal?"

"Duh, don't make me ask you again."

Sighing, Troy nodded his understanding, polishing the rest of his sandwich. "I cut them both loose. Well, to be more truthful, Amanda cut me loose at Zeke's party. I told Veronica I'm not really able to date right now."

"But it's just a grounding, that's temporary," Jason replied, putting down the can of soda he was drinking from. "Isn't it?"

Chad though studied his best friend. "There's something more going on."

Troy noticed that it wasn't a question but more of a statement. "Yeah but it's more about me. Just don't think I'm as ready to play the field as I once thought I was is all. Besides, now I can live through you dudes. How was that date with Taylor anyway?"

Oblivious to Troy's smooth change of attention, Chad grinned as he thought of his answer. "I think it went well enough for me to score a second date this weekend! Sure she doesn't put up with any crap and she's way too smart for her own good, but I do really like her."

Smirking, Troy said, "About damn time man. Good for you."

"Yeah, thanks Hoops."

"Anytime man."

The four friends fell into an easy conversation until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Troy was surprised though when he almost bumped right into Ryan when he was throwing away his trash. "Hey Ryan. Surprised you're here."

Ryan quirked his left eyebrow at this. "Why? I still go to school here, don't I?"

There was a giggle, which made Troy alert that Ryan was not alone and was actually standing real close with Kelsi. "Calm down hat boy, you didn't get suspended by Sharpay's antics, yet."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ryan relaxed before throwing away his own trash along with Kelsi's before turning his attention back on Troy. "So why are you surprised to see me?"

"The League Championship. I thought for sure you would have been there for Gabriella." Troy really was shocked that the other guy wasn't there considering how much he had supported Gabriella during the regular season.

Understanding lit Ryan's eyes. "Yeah, I was going to go, had planned on it, but at the last minute, Gabriella made me promise not to go. Something about her not wanting me to miss school and she knew I had a test today so she wouldn't let me even though the teacher was considering letting me do a make up."

"Sounds like Gabriella all right. I would have been there but my dad grounded me and since he works here, I figured it'd get around to him quicker than anyone if I ditched."

"Too true. I know Gabriella understood though Troy. It's nice of you to be making that effort. That in itself speaks volumes."

"It definitely does," Kelsi agreed, cringing as she heard the warning bell. "We better go guys."

"Yeah." Troy waved at both of them before taking off in a spring through the thinning out crowds of fellow students to get to his class, making it just in time before the final bell rang and sending all his mental encouragement he could to the brunette across town, playing her heart out.

* * *

As the League Championship was all day long, Gabriella, Veronica, and the number one Varsity doubles team from East High, along with their coach, had skipped school and played their hearts out all day long, starting in the early hours of the morning before school even really started. Unfortunately, Veronica was eliminated in the second round but the doubles team and Gabriella were hanging in there during the final round, leaving Veronica to cheer them on alternating with Coach Tanner.

"Keep it up Gabriella, you can do this!" Caroline called out to her star player. She smiled as Gabriella glanced over her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up before quickly returning her attention back to her opponent, the number two singles seed in the league.

"Come on Gabriella! I believe in you!"

Gabriella heard that last shout and smiled despite not looking behind her again, needing her concentration to be focused on her opponent and the serve she was about to receive. Truth was, Gabriella didn't need to turn around to see who called out the last encouragement because she had constantly heard her since round one that morning. The voice belonged to Gabriella's mother, who had surprised her daughter by showing up and skipping work all day to be there for her daughter, something that meant quite a bit to Gabriella, more than she let on in that very moment.

Ever since their conversation on Sunday, Maria and Gabriella had given each other space but also didn't back away from each other. This meant that they conversed over dinner, sharing things about their day, but didn't have any deep conversations. Gabriella still hadn't told her mother about everything that happened with William and probably wouldn't, but if she ever felt the need to, she was starting to realize her mom would be pretty understanding.

Before another thought could be spared, the tennis ball was back in motion, which forced Gabriella to settle back into the groove or else lose yet another match to her current opponent. The girl on the other side of the net was the only blemish on Gabriella's otherwise perfect season and although Gabriella knew it had more to do with her mind being on something, or rather someone, else, she wasn't about to take a chance today, not when her mother was there and here at the League Championship.

Almost effortlessly, Gabriella returned the ball back in her opponent's opposite court from where she was standing, which started another rally that kept them both on their toes. Both girls were very determined to win the point, leading to a long rally that ultimately Gabriella won after a volley that was just soft enough to be just out of the reach of her opponent. Cheering in her head, Gabriella did a quick tally and knew that she had only a few more sets to go to finishing off the season just right.

* * *

"Congratulations Gabriella!" Coach Tanner cheered as she embraced her star player on the very court Gabriella had just won her final match on just after Gabriella shook the hand of her opponent. "I knew you could do it! And here you were worried about your stamina!"

"Well I am exhausted," Gabriella pointed out, beaming despite her tiredness at her coach. "Thanks for all of your help and guidance Coach Tanner."

Caroline though waved it off. "Forget about it and you need to start calling me Caroline now because sadly you are no longer my player. It was a pleasure to watch you blossom even more with the skill set and talent you came here with. I'm just glad you came to East High when you did. Are you sure I can't talk your teachers into failing you so I can keep you an extra year?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Somehow, I don't think my parents would appreciate that."

"Probably and I wouldn't blame them. Speaking of, I think your mom is waiting for you."

When Gabriella turned her head, she saw that her coach was right and gave her one last hug before scooping up her stuff and rushing off the court to be greeted with all the congratulations and hugs from everyone around.

The one that seemed to be smiling the most though was her mother, something that made Gabriella oddly warm inside. Maybe despite all of their arguing and misunderstandings, some part of her was still bonded with the woman who was for all intents and purposes her best friend until everything fell apart. Then again, that's also why it hurt so much.

"You were wonderful Gabriella! I'm so very proud of you!" Maria exclaimed, hugging her daughter and savoring Gabriella returning the hug. "I had no idea you were this good! You've totally made me feel ten times more a failure now for not having been here all along. I'm so sorry."

Somehow, hearing her mother admit what she did, erased Gabriella's past annoyance of never having her mother there, even when Ryan and Troy were there. Maybe it was because she was used to having her father there all the time when she played in Las Cruces but not having him there especially, although she understood why, but also not her mother had secretly hurt Gabriella. Gabriella was more than grateful for her best friend and, well, whatever Troy was to her at that moment, but having her mother here to share in this victory made it just that much sweeter.

"Thank you Mom," Gabriella returned, her eyes now a bit blurry with happy tears. Tears for this special moment with her mother but also tears for really feeling like she ended the season well and had a record that reflected only one loss, something that was a huge accomplishment for any high school varsity player. "Thank you for coming."

Before the mother and daughter moment could continue though, Gabriella was quickly pulled in a different direction, being ecstatically embraced by those teammates who were there, including Veronica who gave Gabriella a bouquet of carnations before her own hug. "My parents bought it for you from the vendor half way through that last set I want you to know. We all knew you'd pull off a victory Gabriella."

"Thank you Veronica, and your parents. This is just so surreal!"

Laughing, Veronica shook her head. "You earned it though girl, you did!"

After the formal ceremony where Gabriella was presented the trophy for the League Championship for the singles division and the East High Varsity doubles team was awarded second place, having lost the third set of their final round, Gabriella decided to go back in the school van to campus with her teammates for one last drive, something Maria more than understood and allowed despite Gabriella being grounded.

It was during the drive to the Bolton house in Veronica's car though that Gabriella's celebratory mood deflated to some degree.

A few blocks from their destination, Gabriella noticed the heavy silence that had grown between her and Veronica, who was currently nervously drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Not liking the feeling, Gabriella decided to face it head on. "What's wrong Veronica? Are you upset you didn't make it to the semi-final rounds like you wanted to?"

Veronica shook her head, glancing at Gabriella before turning her attention back on the road ahead. "No, it's not that. I made some stupid mistakes, I know that. No one's fault but my own."

"But you played with heart, that's what matters. You gave it your all."

"Yeah, I guess. It's something else though involving my heart that's on my mind," Veronica admitted, making a right turn after coming to a complete stop at the light and making sure she could turn.

Gabriella allowed the silence to envelope them again, trying to figure out what the right thing was to say. She had a sneaky suspicion she knew what was bothering Veronica but didn't know if she should rightfully stick her nose in it considering the circumstance but also knew as a good friend she should ask.

When Veronica finally pulled up outside of the house, Gabriella decided to be the good friend. After unbuckling her seatbelt, Gabriella turned and looked at Veronica, who met her gaze before looking back away but undoing her seatbelt too. "Want to talk about it?"

It seemed to Gabriella that Veronica was warring with herself as to whether or not to speak her mind and was relieved when Veronica finally spoke. "This is weird though and I don't want to put you in a weird, awkward spot Gabriella."

Feeling her stomach twist with intuition, Gabriella swallowed before she encouraged her friend to go on. "I'm your friend Veronica. Tell me, what's bothering you?"

Before Veronica could change her mind, she pushed all the words out of her brain. "Is Troy seeing another girl, like seriously dating another girl, and just didn't want to tell me? Why did he break up with me? Well not break up but stop seeing me? Did I do something wrong? What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Too poor?"

"No," Gabriella answered simply but firmly. "I really haven't spoken to Troy a lot as of late to be honest, but I know that he really did like you. I'm not sure why things ended the way they did between you, I'm sorry. It wouldn't be over you not being pretty enough or smart enough because you are more than pretty Veronica and definitely smart. And I know I social status means nothing to Troy too otherwise he wouldn't be the great guy that caught your eye, right?"

Sighing, Veronica nodded. "Yeah, I thought that too. I just don't get it. It was so sudden. I wondered if it had anything to do with what happened on Halloween but I'm still not one hundred percent on that."

"Halloween?" Gabriella's single worded question was past her lips before she could stop herself. The way Veronica looked, the heartache on her face, made Gabriella feel terrible. Not only because she hated seeing her friends hurt but also because it spoke volumes as far as how serious things got between her friend and her ex-boyfriend.

Veronica diverted her gaze to look across the street for a few moments, feeling a flush race across her cheeks, before she found the courage to look back at Gabriella. "I think, well, I don't really know what happened between him and me. I'm so embarrassed Gabriella, I don't remember and I think it may have been a big thing but I don't really know. I didn't want to say anything to you because you're his sister and I'm ashamed that I don't remember."

In contrast to Veronica's colorful cheeks, Gabriella's was void of any color. She was stunned. Images of Veronica and Troy doing what Veronica thought they may have done flashed through her mind before she realized that all would have happened before Gabriella called Troy to come to her rescue. When she saw Veronica begin to look at her oddly after Gabriella didn't immediately respond, Gabriella managed to speak again. "Do you think Troy drugged you or something? That doesn't seem like him."

"No, no, absolutely not!" Veronica quickly replied, shaking her head. "No, I'm not implying that. Truth be, I know I was drunk, totally. I don't know Gabriella, I haven't told anyone else all of this because I just, I feel like a fool. I really liked him but I guess it just wasn't meant to be, huh?"

Gabriella knew she should comfort her friend in some way but she honestly didn't know how. Her mind was still stuck on the possibility of Troy and Veronica having sex. Luckily, a few words offered seemed to be enough for the other girl. "I'm so sorry Veronica."

"Thanks," Veronica murmured. "I better go. Do me a favor and don't say anything to Troy about me not remembering about Halloween and everything, okay? I know I have to let him go but I, well, I want to be able to look him in the eyes in the halls and won't be able to if I know he knows I don't know for sure what happened."

"Sure. Thanks Veronica for the ride."

She felt guilty after grabbing her bags and quickly getting out of Veronica's car but she felt like she was suffocating the longer she was in her friend's presence. After waving and seeing Veronica off, Gabriella dragged herself towards the front door, wishing she was still on that high of being League Champion but knowing that was a moment in time forever lost.

After greeting her mother who was busy cooking in the kitchen and getting congratulations from Jack, Gabriella dumped her bags on the floor of her bedroom, closing the door behind her and sinking onto the bed, placing her head in her hands. 'Did they really do it? On the same night I almost did with William? What does this mean about me and Troy and this whole situation?'

"Aww, is the mighty big tennis superstar tired? I thought you'd have yelled your amazingness through the house once you came home. Your mom is proud. I'm surprised she was there."

Gabriella felt the bed sag as Troy plopped himself on the bed, momentarily amused when she glanced over at him to find him laying on his back, his hands resting behind his head as he stared back at her. The smile that was forming on her face though quickly disappeared as she was assaulted with the images of Troy and Veronica in a bed together on Halloween. Not able to look at Troy and not say something she wasn't supposed to, Gabriella quickly looked away, getting up and busying herself with unpacking her gym bag.

Troy tilted his head as he continued to observe Gabriella, unsure what to make of her odd behavior. He propped himself on his elbows as he half sat up. "All right, where's the victorious crow of excitement? Why does it seem like instead of winning the League Championship, you just saw your kitten get run over?"

Steeling herself, Gabriella put the water bottle in her hands on the dresser and turned around to look back at Troy, leaning up against the edge of the dresser. "I am happy, it was just a hard day."

"I bet," he answered, knowing that was a truth but recognizing it wasn't the truth of the situation. "You must be pretty tired and with your mom there, was that a good or bad thing?"

Glad she could be honest about something, Gabriella replied, "Good, definitely good. It meant a lot actually."

"That's awesome. So you won the tournament and you further bonded with your mom, which is something I know you're open to now. What's the big cloud hanging over you for?"

"It's nothing Troy."

"Bullshit and you know it. Come on Brie, you can tell me anything. There's a nice comfy spot on the bed for you, right here." Troy sat up all the way and patted the bed, giving Gabriella his best pleading look. "I'm here for you just as much as Ryan and Sharpay and Taylor and that bunch are."

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Gabriella relented and took a seat on her bed next to Troy. "I know you are but some things are just harder to talk to you about."

"Oh, is this about us? If it is and you aren't ready to talk, don't let me rush you. I didn't even think…"

Gabriella silenced Troy with a small shake of her head. "That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?"

Gabriella debated but knew that she'd keep on wondering if she didn't ask, knowing ahead of time how off the wall and personal this was. "Troy, are you a virgin?"

Troy blinked then he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor as he answered, "No."

Her heart sped up just a bit more. "Was it recent?"

"No," Troy replied, swallowing before he looked back up at her. "It was last year. Why?"

Ignoring Troy's own question, Gabriella asked, "Was it only that one time?"

There was silence, the seconds stretching into eternity while Gabriella waited. "No, but I've done it only one other time."

"So it was recent?"

Troy's gut told him something was clearly driving Gabriella's questions. "What is this about Gabriella? You've never seemed all that interested in my sexual history before and I get this feeling that this was brought up somehow in your mind."

Biting the left side of her bottom lip, Gabriella looked away for a brief moment before meeting Troy's eyes. "I just, with everything that I have been thinking of, with what you revealed, what conversations I've had with my parents, I just, this is an important aspect that we need to talk about."

"I'm not going to push you to have sex if that's what you're getting at Gabriella. Only a complete moron would do that and yes I'm highlighting your ex right about now in that category."

"I wasn't even thinking of him," Gabriella admitted. "It's more like us and our parents." Gabriella felt herself tremble from his touch as he placed his left hand over her right that was resting on the bed between them, feeling the way his skin felt as it moved over hers to intertwine their fingers together. "I told my mom something the other night, about why finding out her and your dad having sex affected me so and it's true. To me, it's just a very intimate symbol. I'm not waiting until marriage or anything, but it's not a casual thing for me and I guess I was wondering if it was the same for you."

Troy squeezed her hand in his. "With you, it would mean that much to me. My first time, it was more of an in the moment, curious about what it was like, thing. No one else knows about it, at least from my lips."

"But you did it again? With someone else? Was it just as casual then too?"

"Casual is a word I wouldn't use in either of the instances but no, it wasn't a big production for me and I don't think it was for her either."

"How do you know though?"

"Because her actions afterwards pretty much proved that. Everyone has a different view on sex and when the right time is for them, what it means. If you're worried that I'll expect it of you, don't be. Honestly, all I want right now is to have you in my life, to be forgiven for what I've done, recently and four plus years ago."

She heard the sincerity in his voice and saw the seriousness in his dark blue eyes. "I've realized already that I've forgiven you Troy, it's just a bit harder to forget." That wasn't the only hard thing to forget either as Gabriella contemplated what she had learned in Veronica's car and what Troy had just described as his last time having sex. It wasn't clear to her whether they really had or not but somehow, sitting here on her bed with Troy, it made her realize that even if they did, Gabriella had no right to distance herself and judge Troy. She wasn't comfortable with it but she also didn't want it to be a barrier between them either. They hadn't been together. Maybe it was weird to think that the two of them could have been more intimate than Gabriella herself had ever been with Troy but it was no fault of either of theirs. She knew it wouldn't be something she'd easily forget, no matter what she felt about it now, and it still made things weird, but she wasn't prepared in the long run to let it be a further obstacle.

Troy let a small smile show on his face. "Well that's good news to me and I understand that it's not all that easy to forget. I don't think I'll ever forget any of it."

Gabriella watched as his eyes clouded over at his words before he looked away, staring unseeingly into the corner of her room. She let the silence between them grow, observing the way he seemed to be caught up in the images scarred in his mind, things she didn't have to suffer from first hand. It was during times like this that Gabriella recognized that they both paid a heavy price for what their parents did together. As hurt as she had been, and still was to a degree, Gabriella truly meant what she had said. She had already forgiven Troy for the past and found that she was actually now looking towards the future to see if they had a chance still.

Surprising herself, and him, she reached up with her free hand and gently turned his head so their gaze connected. "Maybe it's time to slowly put it behind us, as much as we both won't ever forget it. They are scars we'll carry together forever I think, but maybe there's still hope for us both. I'm willing to try if you are."

Troy couldn't believe his ears. "Are you serious? Gabriella, if you want more time to think…"

Gabriella though shook her head. "No, I've thought enough. I'm not saying I want to jump into a relationship or into bed with you right away, but I want to take back something we were cheated of. Do you think you can take it slow with me?"

"Do you think I'd be able to refuse you anything?" Troy replied, a sparkle in his eyes. "Gabriella I have to tell you something though."

"Troy, you don't have to say anything…"

"No, before we take this new step forward, this fresh step, I want you to know that things with Veronica and Amanda and any other girl you may have heard that I've been taking out on dates, well it's all over."

"But Troy, I'm not asking you to stop dating other girls."

"I know, but I made that decision before I even heard what you had to say tonight Gabriella. You saw me end things with Veronica even to a degree. Try as I might, I couldn't fool myself or my heart. You're the only one that I want and I have to be true to that, no matter what happens with us in the future. It just wasn't fair to any of them."

It was Gabriella's turn to be surprised by his revelation. "Are you sure? Like really?"

"I know this isn't a committed, exclusive thing that we're working with right now Gabriella, but to me this is what feels right. You are what feels right, no matter what anyone else may think. We'll figure us out in due time, I'm not in any rush, honest, but I do want to give us the best fighting chance, something I agree we were robbed of long ago."

Their lips met as they mutually pulled each other closer, sending familiar sensations through both of their bodies. What words were unable to communicate, they now both understood quite clearly, evidenced by the smiles on both of their faces as they stared at each other right after, foreheads pressed together, and with a future of possibilities clear in both of their eyes.


	30. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 29

As Troy and Gabriella sped away from the watching eyes of Jack and Maria, they kept the pace fast but slowed their run to a moderate pace once they knew they had left the adults a good distance behind them so they wouldn't be watched. Things were clearly still tentative between them but Troy and Gabriella had actually gotten to be fond of these family mornings. Admittedly, they had given up competing against each other as to who was the faster runner of the two but there was still an air of playfulness from time to time, something that they had silently agreed would only really be shown when they weren't being watched.

Currently though, having an easy conversation together was all either of them were interested in. "So, Brie, what shall we do the rest of the weekend while we continue to serve out our house arrest?"

Groaning, Gabriella said, "I had somehow almost forgotten when I woke up this morning that I, well we, are still grounded. Lame!"

Troy chuckled. "True lameness but it's the truth. I'm wondering though, what exactly made you forget such an important detail?"

The twinkle in his eyes told Gabriella exactly what he was getting at. "My success from League Championship?"

"Could be," Troy allowed, grinning more as he saw a blush grow across her cheeks. "I'm thinking more that it was a combination of things."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

Not needing to think of answers, Troy replied, "Well, there is the League Championship title along with the new challenge of State looming. There's also the fact that you're getting along much better with your mom and the house isn't filled with quite so much tension but then again, I don't think it will ever be tension free."

"No, I don't think so either," Gabriella agreed. "What else?"

"Well, and the last factor I could think of, something so large that it distracts you from your reality of being grounded… The hot guy that sleeps in the bedroom next door to you."

"Oh my God, your cousin Dmitri is staying with us? When did he get here? This morning?"

Although Troy knew she was kidding, Troy let out a low growl. "No, he certainly is not staying with us and certainly will not be coming to visit any time soon either. How can you still remember him? The last time you saw him was over four or five years ago!"

"Girls always remember their first crush," Gabriella revealed, enjoying the way Troy pouted. "That of course is why I couldn't quite shake you as hard as I tried over the years. Being my true first crush and all."

Troy abandoned the play pout to genuinely smile back at the brunette. "Nice recovery Brie, really nice. If I didn't know better, I'd call you a smooth operator now."

"I learn from the best," she chirped, laughing as it took Troy a moment to realize she meant him. "Dmitri was an older boy and thus nice eye candy, I will admit, but you had my attention by then, just as you do now, proving to be quite the distraction. You are one of the only reasons why I can almost feel comfortable in that house."

"Likewise," Troy returned, happy that things were far from awkward between them despite what had recently developed. "So, what should we do this weekend?"

"Homework?" Gabriella giggled as she saw Troy over exaggerate a roll of his eyes. "All right Mr. Jock, what do you want to do?"

This Troy thought about. "Well, there isn't much we can do that will both take us away from the watchful eyes of our parents or let them on that we are having fun when we're grounded."

"True, grounding is supposed to be a punishment and not a party."

"If only," Troy answered, chuckling at the exasperated look on her face. "All right, what about closing our doors and playing a couple of quiet board games or maybe a head to head arcade game off the internet or something we can play together?"

Gabriella thought about their options and came to the same conclusion as Troy. "Options really are limited when we're grounded and hiding, huh? Board games doesn't sound like too bad of an idea."

"Board games it is. You just can't giggle every time you're about to knock me off the board in Sorry or we'll both be sorry when we get caught."

"Haha, you're so funny." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Troy and caught that mischievous look on his face just in time to get a head start in full out running ahead, feeling Troy right on her heels for quite a distance until he finally managed to snag her, pulling them not only to a stop together but her right into his arms.

Before she could say anything, she felt Troy's lips against hers, all cohesive train of thought gone as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him to deepen the kiss. It was her though that broke it, remembering all too well where they were and who were behind them. "Troy, we can't…"

He heard the regret in her voice and got some joy from that. Troy didn't like seeing Gabriella feeling anything less than happy but knowing that she wished they could kiss for a little longer told Troy more than he needed to know for now. In short, Gabriella wanted to be with him in that moment and that was more than he could begin to hope for. "I know. Baby steps, right?"

Gabriella swallowed while she eyed him, seeing the way he looked back at her, with that longing, with that tenderness. "Baby steps, yes, but with you, I don't know how we'll learn to scoot, then crawl, and then walk all before running sometimes."

Grinning, Troy kissed Gabriella one last time before stepping back, already missing the feel of her arms around him, having his arms around her. "As long as we're together, that's all that matters."

They had just started getting into a groove of jogging again when they heard Maria call out to them. "Kids, are you slowing down on us? Or is it mercy?"

"Yeah, we never catch up to you until the end of the trail," Jack added.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged a look before they both stopped, turning to face Maria and Jack as they continued speed walking towards them. Shrugging his shoulders, Troy said, "I think it's more the mercy option but for Gabriella here. After her League Championship title, I wanted to give her a little rest before she starts gearing up for State."

Surprised at Troy's cover but still annoyed at his teasing, Gabriella narrowed her eyes on him. "Oh, that was mercy? That's it basketball boy. From here to the car, loser has to do dishes for two weeks."

Catching the look in Gabriella's eyes, seeing both her competitive spirit but also the desire to get away from their parents again, Troy grinned. "You're on!"

"Hey, no fair!" Gabriella called out while Troy took off sprinting ahead, both of them laughing as they raced ahead of Maria and Jack, leaving both parents with the hope that things could get better yet again in their home.

* * *

"Dad, tell Gabriella that I clearly won. I had the height advantage!" Troy begged before he stuffed his mouth with a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Hello, it's called a tie for a reason. We hit the car at the same time," Gabriella pointed out, secretly amused by Troy's behavior. "Besides, your dad can't ref. He wasn't there!"

Jack chuckled. "Gabriella does have a very valid point son."

With an exaggerated sigh, Troy put his fork down and leaned back in his chair, glaring across the table at Gabriella. "Since when did you get my dad on your side?"

"Wow, way mature there Troy," Gabriella replied, taking a sip of her apple juice. "I guess I'm just more fair minded since I'm calling it a tie and not trying to sway you into thinking I won when clearly neither of us did."

Knowing he was defeated, although it stung his competitive pride in doing so, Troy threw his hands up in the air. "All right, I surrender. It was a stupid tie but mark my words Brie, next time we race, you're going to be so out of shape long after State is over that I'll win hands down. We're coming into my season, basketball, and I'll be in my top form."

"I'd like to see that," Gabriella retorted. "Then again, I could always join another sport. I was thinking of cheerleading…"

Flashes of Gabriella wearing a tight and revealing uniform almost made Troy choke on his orange juice but he recovered in enough time, coughing only a little and avoiding the worried looks he was getting from Maria. "Isn't it a little late for that?"

Amused by Troy's reaction, Gabriella shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I suppose. It was just an idea to keep active. Maybe I'll find something else."

"Speaking of cheerleaders Troy, I haven't heard you talk about that cheerleader you went out with. Was it Tricia or Mindy or Amanda?" Jack murmured, trying to remember which girl it was that Troy went to Homecoming with. "Maybe I've just lost track."

Troy felt flushed as he endured his father's musings, glancing at Gabriella to see her looking back at him with an unreadable expression. Although they weren't together exclusively now nor were they even close to dating back then, he still felt awkward talking about this in front of her. "Umm, it was Mindy I took to Homecoming, Tricia is the opportunist who claimed to want me when she was with Travis, and Amanda is on the newspaper staff."

Jack reached over and gave Troy a fatherly thump on the back. "That's my boy! Keeping your options open, just like I know you're doing with your college choices, at least in theory. You're still going to U of A, my alma mater, right?"

Seeing the slightest tick in Troy's cheek was all the signal Gabriella needed to step in. "I for one am glad you and Travis seem to have chilled out. Guess those detentions helped make the peace, huh?"

Not necessarily liking to talk about the other guy but appreciating the quick change in subject, Troy nodded. "Yeah, I guess. He's still a prick and I don't want him anywhere near you ever again. We seem to have gone to our separate corners though. He's probably licking his wounds still over losing Homecoming King."

"Cocky much?"

A different retort was at the tip of his tongue but Troy held back, instead thinking of another response on the fly. "I just call it like I see it. We're not enemies or anything, just, well, rivals I guess. As long as we stay out of each other's orbits in the halls and on the field we're good. Our tastes in girls tended to be the true pitfall and I think since we both left Tricia behind and a few others, we're the better for it."

"Aww, are you going to join a knitting group?"

"Sarcastic much?" Troy asked, actually laughing while Gabriella laughed with him. "You asked, and I told!"

"He's right Gabriella, be easy on your step-brother," Maria instructed, smiling at the two younger people at the table before glancing at her husband who was also smiling. "Do you think we should tell them?"

Jack glanced at Gabriella and Troy one more time before nodding his head. "May as well."

Gabriella sensed that something big was about to happen and sat straight up. "What is it? What's going on?"

Maria tried to keep a stern face but ended up cracking a smile, telling both Troy and Gabriella whatever it was, it was good news. "Considering your good behavior as of late and Gabriella your championship, plus seeing how much of an effort you two are making now to get along, Jack and I are lifting your grounding early."

There was silence, shocked silence, before Troy asked, "Dad, is this true? No more grounding?"

"Nope, no more," Jack answered. "We do want to stress again though how much we trust you both to be actual adults now that you are getting older but at the same time expect you both to show us some respect as the adults and heads of this family. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" Troy and Gabriella both exclaimed, both still caught off guard with the news.

"You know Maria, I don't think I've seen these two so happy in a long, long time."

Maria looked back at the two teenagers and had to agree. "Guess maybe we did do a right thing for once. They do look happy and not like a pair of brooding teenagers."

"Hey, I'm not brooding!" Gabriella protested. "Well, sometimes. Wow, I so don't know what to do with this sudden freedom."

"Really? I'd think you'd call up Ryan and your girlfriends."

"And you Troy, I'd think you'd already be on your cell calling the guys to go play hoops or something," Jack added. "We thought you'd both be happy."

Gabriella and Troy exchanged a look before Troy said, "I think we both are, I know we are, but we're just caught off guard. We were all set to dutifully serve out our punishment."

"Which was very grown up of you," Maria replied, taking a bite of sourdough toast.

"Plus, wouldn't we get in trouble for calling our friends now?" Gabriella questioned, smiling a little at her mother's puzzled face. "For using a cell phone at the table?"

Laughing a little, Maria nodded. "True, good point. My, you really are learning."

"I try."

Troy studied the way Maria and Gabriella interacted and found himself smiling. Sure both he and Gabriella had issues still with both Jack and Maria, but Troy liked to think they were growing up and healing, however they could. Nothing would be perfect or near perfect ever again but they had to keep moving forward and if Troy was truthful, he really liked where his forward direction was taking him.

Later, after Troy and Gabriella had finished doing the dishes together, they leaned against the counter next to the sink and both eyed their cell phones. "So, board games are out?" Troy asked. "Or do you still want to stay in?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabriella met his gaze. "Hanging out with you still sounds like fun but I know you're probably itching to hang out with your friends. You can go you know."

Troy nodded, finding himself not immediately opening his cell phone to make a single call. In truth, he wasn't all that anxious to make a call that would separate him from Gabriella. 'Wow, how quickly things change,' he thought before he said, "Actually, I don't really want to get away from you so much right now."

"Neither do I, from you I mean," Gabriella stammered, smiling back at him as she recovered. "What about calling our friends and having them over? I'm sure we could do a pizza night and movies or even those board games. Those nights used to be fun when we were all together years ago and I think they could be again."

"You mean get our friends together? As in one big group?"

"I mean inviting our old group over, a group that was close and all together, on the same wavelength even. I think you and I both have a sense of responsibility for its splintering, however unconscious it may be. What do you say Wildcat? Up for righting something that should never have been wronged to start? It's not like it's that hard either. There is inter dating going on already and I think Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor are going to double soon."

"True," Troy agreed, thinking of the promise of the night. "Sure, let's do it!"

Four hours later, the Bolton living room was filled with very familiar faces, a bit of a weird vibe in the air. Gabriella wasn't that surprised since she and Troy knew that putting everyone in the room wouldn't make things magically better but it was a start. Sure there were the two couples sitting together, which helped integrate the two halves, but even they seemed awkward. No, Gabriella knew she needed to intervene and do something.

From where he sat, Troy talked to Jason about the latest sports news but was distracted by Gabriella. He had been all day but this time his attention was drawn to her for another reason, besides her beauty or the glow she seemed to have while she was perfectly happy. It was the deep moment in thought he caught her in that held him, knowing instinctively that she was thinking of something important and a bit complex. He also knew the moment Gabriella had figured it out because she got that brilliant smile on her face again that had slipped away while she pondered whatever it was she was about to announce.

"All right, I think it's time for a game!" she called out, getting the group's attention, including Ryan's and Kelsi's who had seemed to be in their own world almost since they had arrived, further proof that they were basically a couple now. Despite the groans from Jason, Chad, and Zeke, she pushed on. "Since we are way too old for hide and go seek, although that would be more than amusing with the tall frames of the guys here, what about Charades?"

"No way!" Chad protested. "You girls are way too close and like can read each others' minds or some shit like that. Unfair from the start!"

"I was going to suggest we intermingle anyway but that's a good enough reason as any to do so too."

"Not on Chad's team!" Jason yelled, wincing when Chad hit his shoulder. "What? Dude, you suck at this game!"

"He's got a point," Taylor agreed, rolling her eyes as Chad began to sulk. "Come on Chad, if it wasn't on ESPN you tend to not know the clues."

Sighing in defeat, Chad leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms. "Fine, pick on me, both of you. It's all right though, I know my boy Troy will have my back, right man?"

Troy was tempted to abandon Chad as well to have a better chance of winning the game but felt his ties to his best friend were too strong to ignore when Chad was already upset at being abandoned by the girl he was seeing and another close friend. "Sure man, I'll team up with you."

"Guess we're playing then," Ryan stated, wrapping his arm around Kelsi's shoulders. "We'll team up."

"No way, two smarties like you need to be split," Zeke argued. "If we have a music category you'll kill us."

Gabriella smiled at that bit of knowledge coming from Zeke, further proof that this wasn't a lost cause, that everyone still seemed to remember each other to a large extent. "How about we split so that no couples can be on the same team?"

"Gabby! That's so not fabulous! I want to be with my Zekey!" Sharpay placed her hands on her hips and gave Gabriella a pleading look.

Ryan though intervened, abandoning his position next to Kelsi to approach his twin. "Oh come on Pay, we'll have fun together. This should be right up your alley with acting and all, right? Besides, this gives you the chance to get Zeke to do anything you want if you wager."

"Oooh, he's so right! We need a wager!" Jason jumped in. "Losing team needs to do something for the winning team."

Troy's gaze met Gabriella's and saw that they were thinking of the same thing, the last time they had bet on something. "Well J, what do you think it should be?"

"Homework for a week?"

Taylor scoffed. "Hell no, Chad is so not going to be doing my homework for a week. I'd like to keep my above 4.0 GPA, thank you."

"Hey, what the hell is this, pick on your guy day or something?" Chad crossed his arms again and glared at Taylor. "What do you think it should be then?"

From where Martha was still sitting on the floor next to Kelsi, she volunteered, "What about slave for a day?"

"Slave for a day? Why does that sound just as bad as homework for a week?"

Before Martha could answer, Ryan came up with an idea of his own. "Because this will be controlled and within a timeframe of sorts."

"Come again?" Sharpay looked truly confused by her twin's revelation. "How can you control a 'slave for a day' thing?"

"By bringing everyone together, in one place, tomorrow. Barring someone actually trying to kill each other tonight, the losers will have to drive one person of the other team to Lava Springs and wait on them hand and foot there until we leave. It'll be a way for us to experience an almost immediate satisfaction of the bet and also be a way to make sure no one abuses it."

Sharpay grinned. "I love it! Zeke, I love my iced teas with lots of ice sweetie!"

"I know, I get it often enough for you with or without this bet," Zeke grumbled causing Martha, Kelsi, and Jason to laugh, those three being the closest to hear him well.

Satisfied that not only had they settled on playing the game but had also extended the group's time together for the rest of the weekend thanks to Ryan's offer of Lava Springs, Gabriella stood back and let the group start to divide themselves up. On one side of the room stood Jason, Taylor, Zeke, and Kelsi with Chad, Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan standing on the other side. This left just Gabriella and Martha standing in the middle.

"Gab, which side do you want to pick?" Martha asked, offering Gabriella the choice.

"Maybe we should be judges, this could be pretty nasty." Gabriella giggled as the two sides began to heckle each other as if on cue. "See?"

"We could," Martha started, feeling a bit disappointed though that she wouldn't be participating.

"Besides, someone needs to come up with the cards with clues, right?"

Taylor realized though that she had an answer that would make it a fair game and include everyone. "Gabriella, can we use your laptop? You have wifi, right?"

Gabriella nodded, giving her friend a confused look. "Yeah, why?"

"I think I remember a website I ran across when I was trying to come up with ideas to keep the daycare kids occupied on a rainy day this summer that had this Charades program that generated the cards."

"Brilliant Taylor!" Kelsi cheered, high fiving her.

While Gabriella disappeared to get her laptop, Sharpay questioned the site's legitimacy. "How do we know you didn't program this site and know all the clues Tay?"

"Wow, ye of little faith. I even have more faith in Taylor than you evidently," Jason chirped, surprised at the distrust.

"Actually, it's because I know Taylor is more than smart enough to do something that crafty, building a site I mean."

"True," Kelsi admitted.

Taylor, choosing not to be offended but complimented by this, waved the idea off. "No, this was definitely not done by me. I don't even know HTML."

"HTML? What the hell is that?" Jason asked, feeling dumb again but really not knowing.

"Hyper Text Markup Language," Zeke replied, smirking when he saw the surprised looks he got from Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha. "What? Hey, jocks can surprise you."

"Like they will when we trump over you all. Gaby, where's that computer?" Chad called out.

Gabriella appeared shortly after, shaking her head. "Man you have little patience. Martha, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to be on the other team to avoid him."

Although she laughed, Martha surprised Gabriella. "Actually, I think his spirit and determination to win could work in our favor."

"Suit yourself then," Gabriella answered, catching Troy's gaze for a few moments before turning her attention back to her laptop and working with Taylor to find the site she remembered.

Once the website was found and everyone settled down in their teams, Chad and Jason faced off in a coin toss to decide who went first. Chad won, sending Ryan up first to go for his team. After only a minute of yelling out possible answers and exchanging banter with the other team, the atmosphere shifted from a stiff, weird one to a much more relaxed, albeit competitive one.

Even with it being a room full of yelling teenagers, it was clear to Gabriella and Troy both that an important step had been made this weekend, not only for the two of them but for their friends as well, both steps being equally key to the future, especially the remaining months of their shared senior year as Wildcats.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

As Troy parked the truck in the parking spot in between Ryan's Jetta and Sharpay's Mustang, each carrying their "masters for the day", Troy looked over at his own and chuckled. "Who would have thought I'd be back in your debt because of a bet so soon."

Gabriella giggled. "You make it sound so horrible Troy. Really, am I that bad?"

Troy allowed his right hand to lay on top of her left where it rested on the bench between them and shook his head, intertwining their fingers and giving her hand a squeeze. "Far from it. You are my goddess every day."

"And your words have become quite flowery over the years," Gabriella replied, jerking her hand away from Troy's when there was a knock on the window and a miserable looking Sharpay standing outside her door.

"Come on, we may as well get this day from hell over with," Sharpay grumbled, rolling her eyes as Zeke called her name. "Chad really sucks at Charades, seriously."

Zeke joined her by the truck and chuckled as he heard her last sentence. "Babe, Charades is a team sport. It's a bit unfair to be blaming just one person don't you think?"

"Not if his name is Chad Danforth, no."

Turning his attention to the people in the truck, Zeke asked, "You two coming? I'm sensing a nice, fun filled day, well for some of us."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Troy replied. "We'll be right there."

Once Zeke and Sharpay left, Gabriella put her hand on the door handle only to feel Troy's slip over hers. "What? Keeping me captive when I'm supposed to be the boss today?"

"Hardly." Troy gave Gabriella a smile before sliding out of the truck, locking his door and closing it, before walking to her side. After he opened it, he made a big gesture of bowing and extending his left arm out. "A gentleman always opens the door for a lady, especially when he is her slave for the day."

Gabriella felt the blush on her cheeks but ignored it to the best of her ability as she got out, accepting Troy's hand on the way. When she went to reach for her bag in the bed of the truck though she felt a tug on their joined hands. Before she could ask Troy what he was about again, Troy dropped her hand and grabbed his duffle bag, along with hers and her tennis bag, out and put them on his shoulders. "You know you don't have to be my pack mule."

Smiling, Troy shook his head. "A bet is a bet and I never don't pay up. Besides, you being master for a day is hardly a punishment. Sharpay on the other hand as a master, let's just say Zeke is very lucky you guys won last night."

The two laughed as they followed in the wake of Sharpay and Zeke as well as Ryan and Kelsi, Ryan too carrying the bags for the couple just as Troy was.

Once everyone met up together at the pool, the group of friends decided to have brunch in the restaurant nearby and then play the rest of the day by ear. It was a leisurely brunch full of laughter and very little servitude from the "slaves," but Sharpay still managed to go against the rules and have Zeke wait on her a few times when she claimed her feet hurt too much to go up to the buffet to get more food. Zeke of course, being the gentleman he was, obliged despite Chad's and Jason's protests that Sharpay should be getting him food and not vice versa.

"So Gab, I've got the morning already filled up for you," Ryan announced, polishing off his plate before checking to make sure Kelsi still had plenty of food on her plate. Seeing that she did, he turned his attention back on his best friend. "These guys are looking forward to a faceoff with the future New Mexico state champ for girls' high school tennis."

"When does she get here?" Gabriella asked, hearing Troy chuckle from where he was seated next to her. "I'm serious!"

Troy shook his head. "Ever so modest, really. Clearly Ryan is talking about you."

"You talk as if it's a done deal."

Shrugging, Troy replied, "It is almost a done deal. True, State will introduce you to competition you've never seen before with few exceptions thanks to playing in a different district before this year and your trip to State last year but Ryan and I think you'll ace them all."

"He's right Gabriella, that's even more reason I set up today's matches for you, so you could get some good practice in with the best tennis players we have here who are all anxious to play you." Ryan laughed as Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. "I'm so serious! Hey, I have an eye for talent. Why else would I be part of the sports section of the paper at East High?"

"Because you didn't want to cover your sister's dramatics?" Gabriella offered, getting laughs for her joke.

Ryan gave her a sheepish grin. "Possibly, yes, but you really are talented and will for sure go far this week if not further, honest."

After nudging Gabriella's arm with his elbow, Troy said, "You better listen to him too Brie because he's not one that gives away those compliments easy. Ever read his articles? I get scared of what he's going to say next about me."

"Well, it all depends on your own talent on the golf course but more immediately the basketball court now doesn't it? Doesn't hurt too how you treat me, Kelsi, the rest of our friends, and especially Gabriella in the near future either."

Troy sensed Ryan's subtle message even when Kelsi and Gabriella giggled over what they thought was Ryan's teasing. "Loud and clear sir."

"Good." Although Troy and Gabriella weren't even close to really touching now and hadn't for most of the meal, Ryan noticed the changing undercurrent and air around them. Looking around the table though proved that Ryan was the only one that noticed this new change, the sudden and growing bond, something that was a good thing. As much as Ryan knew most of their friends would accept Troy and Gabriella, should they truly date, he also knew there was a possibility there would be harsh words shared over what most people thought was taboo – dating between step-siblings. For Ryan though, he was just happy that his best friend seemed happy. True, he gave Troy hell when all this first started but after seeing what Troy had been doing lately for Gabriella, getting into trouble and all, Ryan had to respect him for that and knew that he would support both of them being together so long as Gabriella remained unhurt and happy.

Right after everyone was done eating, the group of friends split up. Most of the gang went to hang out at the indoor pool while Kelsi, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella journeyed to the tennis courts to meet up with the opponents Ryan had set up for Gabriella to play.

She did well against the first opponent, a businessman during the week, but it was like Ryan had purposely set up each opponent she played next in order of difficulty, as she knew State would be like. Gabriella made a mental note to thank Ryan later while she was in the middle of the set with her third opponent, a doctor who had started playing in his early teens.

While Gabriella sweated and grunted through the matches, Ryan, Kelsi, and Troy remained on the sideline observing, cheering appropriately.

"Wow Ryan, you found some great opponents for her," Kelsi commented, watching now how much Gabriella struggled to keep up with the doctor.

"I had to. I can only imagine what she's up against at State this year. Besides, it'll only make her stronger for this week." Ryan cheered when Gabriella dove for a shallow shot, barely tapping it so it ended up just on the other side of the net and way out of reach of her opponent, who only chuckled and shook his head before retrieving the ball. "Even against the top players here she seems to hold her own well."

"Top players huh?" Troy could believe it, knowing he would have easily been annihilated by the first player. "How'd you line this all up so fast? We only decided to come here yesterday."

Ryan grinned. "I've been working on this all week. I was going to kidnap Gabriella this morning to get her to play but yesterday served as a better excuse. These gentleman were excited about helping out, getting fresh meat to play against I guess."

"I guess playing against each other can get routine, kind of like playing basketball with the same guys for all the years we've grown up. They are my boys but variety is a good change and challenge."

"Exactly, glad you agree," Ryan replied, smirking as he remembered the last opponent he had lined up for the morning just before he came into view.

Before Ryan could say anything though, Martha's voice came from nearby, surprising all three friends who hadn't heard her approach. "Wow, who is that hottie?"

Troy's and Kelsi's heads snapped back in the direction Martha was looking while Ryan laughed, inviting Martha to sit down. "Get tired of the pool? Where's your 'master' Jason anyway?"

"Off to play basketball with the boys. Actually sent me here to get Troy and you if you are interested in playing with them. Taylor allowed Chad to play despite him being her slave and Sharpay is going against her wishes. I can swap with you Troy so I can fulfill the bet while you play."

When Troy didn't answer, Martha and Ryan looked over and saw that he was now almost glaring at the new opponent who was stretching while waiting for his turn. Waving a hand in front of Troy's face, Ryan said, "Hey, Troy, basketball? Said childhood friends want to know if you want to go play."

"Huh?"

After barely sparing Ryan a glance, Ryan already understood Troy wouldn't be going anywhere while the last opponent was around. Ryan instead turned his attention back on Martha. "I think Troy is good here. Seems to be focused on his duty to serve Gabriella at a drop of a dime, thus his concentrated focus. Want to stay? With Jason playing, I doubt he'll need you to serve him."

"Gladly," Martha replied, nudging Kelsi in the arm as she resumed gazing at the blond, athletically built older guy. "Did Ryan set Gabriella up in more than a partner to play tennis capacity?"

Kelsi wasn't quite sure but wouldn't put it past Ryan to try to make Gabriella happy. "Could be, he can be mysterious with things and I don't ask cause hey, his choice. He is cute though, huh? I just don't know if Gabs would go for him after everything with William."

"Too true. Stupid jerk ruined Gabriella for all college guys I bet."

As Martha and Kelsi continued to talk, Troy continued to be oblivious, his attention focused on what was happening on the court, especially as the new opponent stepped onto it when the doctor gathered his things to go. "Ryan, who is that guy?"

"Oh, you mean Jeff? He's one of the top guys at U of A for the tennis team. Best opponent I could find for Gabriella in truth. True she lost to the doctor in the end, but Jeff is going to give her a real test of skill."

"So he's a college guy?"

Ryan nodded, hiding another smirk as he heard the jealousy in Troy's voice. "He's a junior if I remember right. Dad introduced us two years ago, impressed with Jeff's skill on the golf course and on the tennis court." When Troy tensed and curled his hands into tight fists when Gabriella hugged Jeff in greeting, Ryan thought he better add to his explanation. "Oh, and I introduced Gabriella to Jeff this past summer."

"They know each other?"

"Not sure how in depth but they do." Kelsi shot Ryan a look that told him she thought he was horrible for tormenting Troy but Ryan couldn't help it. He had to push Troy's buttons to see what was really going on. "You'd be happy for your stepsister if she was happy in her love life again though, right?"

Troy swore under his breath and muttered something so quietly that Ryan had to strain his ears to hear. "I thought she was already starting to be happy again."

Since Ryan knew he wasn't intended to hear those words, he didn't respond and instead looked to Kelsi, giving her a shrug and a smile, earning a roll of the eyes from her.

"You are so your sister's twin," Kelsi murmured, smiling to let Ryan know she was kidding. Kelsi understood at least a little bit of what was going on with Troy and Gabriella from what she too had been observing but knew no one else had a clue. She and Ryan shared that skill in observation, something that had also helped bond them together.

In response, Ryan just wrapped his arm around Kelsi as the couple and Martha continued to converse, letting Troy resume watching the final morning match play out.

For Gabriella, it couldn't have ended too soon an hour later. She enjoyed her time with Jeff and was more than impressed by his talent and skill but she was absolutely exhausted. Then again, her stamina needed this exercise to gear up for this week. When she walked over after picking up the tennis balls on her side of the court, balancing them on the face of her racquet, Jeff was already waiting there and holding out her water bottle to her.

"You look like you need this more than I do," he teased, his green eyes sparkling. "You did really well out there, for a high school level girl."

Scoffing as she slipped the tennis balls into the basket, Gabriella snatched her water bottle from Jeff's hand and gave him a mock glare. "Gee, thanks a lot Jeff. Way to kill my morale for this week."

Jeff drank out of his own water bottle before he said, "Hey, I meant that as a compliment. You play at a higher level than most high school girls can dream of. You planning on trying to get a scholarship? I bet the scouts have been around without you knowing and will be at State too if your Coach is any good."

Gabriella though shrugged, not wanting to think of anything else that could possibly add pressure to what she already felt. "I am but I have convinced myself I can't concentrate on whether there are scouts or not. All I can do is my best and let what happens come what may."

"Wise words for someone your age. I'm impressed by you yet again Gabriella. I must confess I've been thinking of a way to subtly ask Ryan for your number the past few months."

"Oh yeah?" Gabriella tried to play it cool but she was shocked that Jeff was flirting with her.

"Yeah. Took it as a sign that I was supposed to ask you myself when he arranged this match. You did really well by the way. I know that had I had first shot at you this morning, you probably would have come close to beating me."

"As opposed to losing horribly?" Gabriella replied, laughing while Jeff chuckled in response. "I appreciate you agreeing to give me some practice time with you."

"So is that a yes you'll give me your number?"

A few moments passed by while Gabriella deliberated on what to do. "Jeff, my life is a bit complicated right now and I just got out of something just recently…"

Luckily, Jeff got the picture loud and clear. "Hey, I hear you. No pressure. How about this, I'll give you my number so if things change or if you just want to play tennis again together, you can give me a call? That way you have total control and no pressure from me. Deal?"

Gabriella didn't see the harm so she nodded, going to her bag and grabbing her cell before walking over and handing it to him so he could put his number in. "Thanks Jeff for being understanding."

Jeff just smiled back. "I know what it's like. Dating isn't easy and if you just got hurt somehow by some idiot, well I more than get it. Both sexes tend to do the hurting at any moment and I've been burned more than I'd like to admit. I am serious though about wanting to play together again, hopefully before you leave for whatever lucky college that smartly accepts you."

"I think we can arrange that." Gabriella got the feeling of someone watching her and looked over her shoulder to see Martha, Kelsi, Ryan, and Troy all watching from the other side of the fence. It was Troy's gaze though that Gabriella caught and flushed under, realizing probably what he was seeing, thinking. "I better go. My friends are waiting and we have the other half to catch up to too."

"Ah, well don't let me keep you. Good luck Gabriella at State. Text me and let me know how you do?"

"Sure," Gabriella agreed, taking her cell phone back from him before picking up her bag and then the basket of tennis balls.

Jeff and Gabriella parted ways, sharing a hug before Gabriella made her way back to where her friends were now standing, Ryan quick to grab the basket of tennis balls from her. "Thanks Ryan, that was a definite much needed workout."

"Looked to be a good challenge for you," Ryan commented, watching the way Gabriella wiped her face again with a towel. "You all tuckered out?"

Gabriella nodded, surprised when the weight of her bag was lifted off her shoulders. She looked over and saw Troy standing next to her, relinquishing her hold so he could carry it for her. "You really don't have to Troy."

"Slave for the day, remember?" His tone told Gabriella that something was wrong and his cloudy blue eyes confirmed it but he wasn't about to admit to anything in front of the others. "Anything else you want? A refill on water?"

"Actually yes but I'll get it with you. Ryan, umm, where are you guys headed?"

Taking Gabriella's cue, Ryan replied, "I think we'll go find the other half out on the basketball courts. Gabriella, do you remember where they are?"

Thinking back in her memories, Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, we'll meet you there. Anyone else want anything?"

"Yeah, an end to the day so I don't have to wait on Jason anymore!" Martha exclaimed, laughing with Kelsi.

"Sorry Martha, no can do on that one. We'll see you in a few." With that, Gabriella and Troy began walking back towards the main building on the Lava Springs property where Gabriella knew the most refreshment choices would be.

After the first half of the walk was done in silence and looking around to make sure they were alone as far as people they knew, Gabriella decided to broach the subject. "All right Troy, what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Nothing," he murmured, breathing in sharply when he felt Gabriella's small hand tuck into his elbow.

"You're tense and broody. That doesn't equate to nothing Mr. Bolton."

"Ugh, you make me cringe when you do that, you know that! I'm so not my father Brie."

"I know and I'm glad for it but come on, thought we were all about communication these days. What's going on?"

Sighing, Troy allowed himself the liberty to speak his feelings. "I just, guess I'm just jealous, plain and simple."

Gabriella used her hand that was in the crook of his arm to stop him from walking any further and stepped in front of him so they were face to face. "Wait, you were jealous of those men I played this morning? Troy, they are all older than me!"

"Some less older than others," Troy pointed out. "Look, I know I have no claim on you and I'm just being stupid. Just can't help it. That last guy looked pretty friendly too."

"Jeff? This is all about Jeff? Troy…"

He shook his head though, silencing her. "You don't owe me an explanation Gabriella. You don't answer to me."

"True, I don't, but we are just starting to repair something that I think we both value, a lot. I wouldn't put that into jeopardy so soon Troy. You have nothing to be jealous about."

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and saw the plea there to let his jealousy and negative feelings go and felt himself respond by doing just that. Unable to resist, he leaned his forehead against hers, maintaining eye contact. "God, you drive me crazy Gabriella, in a good way. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, nothing to be sorry for. Just giving us this second chance a full try is all I can ask for."

"Agreed." Remembering where they were, in plain view, Troy pulled away but not before kissing Gabriella in the cheek. "Come on, let's get you rehydrated and maybe fed a little. Hungry?"

"A bit but I'm sure your endless pit of a stomach is grumbling louder."

Troy grinned. "Guilty."

After grabbing some snacks and refilling Gabriella's water bottle, snagging some bottles of soda for them both too, they made their way to the basketball courts to see Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan busying playing a two-on-two game.

"Hoops! Come on, let's get you in man!" Chad called out, waving Troy over as soon as he spotted them coming.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there as soon as you guys are done," Troy yelled back, not all that anxious to really leave Gabriella's side again. Instead, he turned to Gabriella as he got an idea. "You still need to stretch and test your stamina, right?"

Gabriella, not knowing what Troy was up to, nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Perfect chance to get you on the courts again, you and all the rest of the girls too of course."

After studying Troy for a few moments, Gabriella suddenly sniffed a bet brewing in his head. "Haven't you gotten enough betting for the weekend?"

Not all that surprised Gabriella read him like the back of her hand, Troy shrugged. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Another bet?" Sharpay asked, overhearing the conversation. "No way! I am not serving anyone any longer!"

Taylor scoffed. "Please, Zeke has been serving you more than you serving him in the past couple of hours Pay."

"Still!"

"Way to have a strong comeback," Martha murmured, laughing with the rest of the girls. "I'm in Troy to play if Gabriella is."

"Me too," Taylor volunteered. "I think you can count Sharpay out though."

"You bet your ass you can." Sharpay crossed her arms, hating even the idea of her playing basketball and possibly breaking a nail. "No intentions of breaking a nail or jamming a finger just for some stupid bet."

"Kelsi?"

Kelsi too shook her head. "I'd rather compose, no offense."

"None taken," Troy answered. "So, Brie? You game?"

Gabriella looked around at the expectant faces and sighed. "All right, fine. For the sake of my stamina and getting a really good night sleep tonight, sure."

"Score! Chad, hurry up and finish! We've got a bigger game and bet on our hands!"

"Right on!" Chad answered back, turning his attention back to the game at hand though just in time to catch a pass from Jason that would have otherwise hit him in the head.

"Too bad he turned just in time. That would have been hilarious to watch," Sharpay commented, earning a glare from Taylor. "Oh stop being so protective of the goof. You know you would have laughed too after pretending to be concerned."

"I would have been concerned!" Taylor protested, admitting to herself only though that she would have probably laughed once Chad was fine.

Once the two-on-two game wrapped up, the teams were picked for the four-on-four and the stakes set for money this time. No one who was a slave for the day that day ever wanted to do it again minus maybe Ryan and Troy, who didn't mind.

As luck would have it though, rain clouds soon spoiled their fun and ushered them all back into the main building where they decided to cut the day short and head on back to Albuquerque early but with the promise to do it all again soon.

After Troy and Gabriella managed to get their bags inside the cab of Troy's truck since the bed was full of water already from the rain, Troy got in on the driver's side and started the car for the drive home.

There was a comfortable silence between them, both content in listening to the radio and keeping to their own thoughts. When they were entering the city limits again, Troy looked over and felt his heart warm as he saw Gabriella with her forehead pressed against the glass of the window, drawing hearts in the fog she created on the window with her breathing. Instead of ruining the moment, he tucked it away and didn't say anything, turning his attention back to the road, reminded yet again in one day how lucky he was to have this second chance with her.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As much as her body hated her, Gabriella still found a smile on her face as she waited to play her next match. It was the second day of the State Championship and so far she had held her own. That wasn't the reason why she was smiling though. The smile was a result of the two people who were sitting actually together and seemingly getting along, her parents.

Yesterday, when Gabriella had arrived with her mother for registration and warm-ups, she met up with Coach Tanner almost immediately, glad she had two people there for support, even if her mother was an unlikely source. A third friendly face and supporter, arguably her number one fan, showed up in the form of her father as a surprise, one that gave Gabriella that extra bounce in her step.

With Maria's permission, Gabriella had spent last night in the hotel in Richard's room, giving them the night to catch up and share dinner, all in between Gabriella doing her homework and catch-up work she missed by being at the championship.

And today, well, Gabriella felt like she could face anything and anyone knowing that her parents were actually both there, something so crazy and unusual for Gabriella that she didn't let herself take it for granted for a second. Instead, she used the excitement of seeing her father again and the still shocked feeling she had of having her mother there at all to get her through the first few rounds that morning. To Gabriella, this feeling was far better than any sports drink or energy drink any day.

Caroline noticed Gabriella's high spirits despite the tired feeling around the young girl. "It's really nice for both your mom and dad to be here. I know from our past conversations that your dad lives across the country practically. That's a big thing."

"Yup, I'm very lucky," Gabriella answered, meaning every syllable. She caught Richard's eye and waved, smiling more as he waved back before giving her a thumbs up sign. "I still remember the countless weekend mornings he would get up to drill me so I could get better, even when he had broken his left leg and had to stand on the other side of the net and duck after throwing a tennis ball at me."

"Ah, so it is your father I must thank for helping you become the star player you are. When I talked to your last coach at your old school, she mentioned that she too had enjoyed watching you progress."

Gabriella thought back to the day before when they had run into her old coach and teammate who had also made it to the championship but was knocked out during the second half of yesterday. "It was nice running into them. I'm just sorry that Betty didn't make it to today. She's really talented."

"Sometimes even the most talented have off days, off moments."

Knowing all too well how true her coach's words were, Gabriella nodded. "I'm just hoping I can finish State and make you all proud."

Caroline studied her star player. "Gabriella, no matter where you place today, the fact you've made it to State, that you are still in contention, the fact that you are trying your hardest, those are all reasons your parents and I are already proud of you. You are going to get very far in life and not just in tennis either."

Gabriella smiled at Coach Tanner before leaning into her coach's side as the older woman wrapped an arm around her and squeezed a little. "Thanks Coach."

Before Gabriella realized, the court was freed and she was given one last encouraging smile from her coach as she walked out to start yet another match, hopefully one she would win.

This was when it really mattered, the semifinals and then the finals. With her coach but most importantly, both of her parents, there, Gabriella knew she had the best cheering team around. In fact, if she let herself, she could almost trick herself into believing that she had the ideal life, with the ideal parents who were still married and came to every game. Gabriella though knew better, knew that her life and family weren't anywhere near perfect, but to her, for the past day and a half, what she had was more than enough and she wasn't about to let anyone down, especially herself.

* * *

Troy groaned as he ended the call, leaning his forehead on the steering wheel of his truck, giving into a moment of frustration and self pity. "Why does he always get to me like that?"

A light but rapid series of taps on his window made Troy look up, seeing Ryan standing right there on the other side of his door. "You coming or are you going to watch the rest of State from there?"

Ryan's question was enough to kick Troy in the butt and out of his mood. "Yeah man, I'm coming. Hang on!"

Quickly, Troy grabbed the bouquet of red tulips he had picked up for Gabriella on the way and slid out of his truck, locking the door before falling into stride with Ryan.

"Everything okay Troy?" Ryan dared to ask, actually finding himself caring about the other guy. "You don't look all that happy."

"What gave you that idea?"

Ignoring Troy's sarcasm, Ryan said, "You were clearly excited about driving over here to see Gabriella finish State since her dad texted me back saying she was doing well and would probably progress to the finals. Now, well, you seem distracted."

"I think you would be too if you were just raked over the coals by your coach who also happens to have the power to ground you in addition to making you do extra laps for missing practice today."

"Oh, damn, that's right, basketball season has started officially hasn't it?"

"Yup, and as my dad just reminded me, it sets a bad tone that the Captain of the team isn't there but screw that. Gabriella is more important."

Ryan smiled at Troy's admission. "Well I know she'll appreciate your sacrifice. I'm glad things are going the way they are for you two."

Unsure if Ryan knew more than Troy had thought he did, Troy pulled up making Ryan stop too. "What do you mean by that Evans?"

Troy's body radiated tension, so much that Ryan felt uneasy suddenly having this discussion. "Well, uh, I just meant that it's nice that you're getting along again. I know your predicament is a tough situation with your history and being stepsiblings and, well, just know that if you make Gabriella happy, I'll be happy to support whatever happens. I don't mean any harm Troy."

Realizing that Ryan was uneasy, Troy forced a smile on his face. "Hey man, it's cool. I just, well, I'm protective of what's growing but you're Gabriella's basically best best friend so I trust you. It's nice to know you have our back. Has she really expressed to you that she wants us to work?"

"Not in so many words, no, but I know her well enough to know that she's opened the door to you again, to the possibility. You're doing the right things to get her heart to open again. All I can say is that you better be real and true this time or I will be next in line after Richard…"

"To kick my ass, I know. Don't worry, I don't plan on needing you or her dad to come knock sense into me again." Clapping drew Troy's attention. "Come on, we better hustle. Not sure what round or set is going on and I definitely don't want to miss what I can catch."

Ryan silently agreed and jogged with Troy the rest of the way to the courts, both relieved to see Gabriella still playing. His eyes found the scoreboard that showed that it was the finals and Gabriella was currently on the court facing off against her opponent for first place.

"She did good, real good so far."

Troy's gaze ripped itself away from Gabriella as she cleanly returned her opponent's strategically placed lob to look at the scoreboard himself. "I knew she'd make it and they are only in the first set, that's good." When Gabriella dived for another well placed return but missed this time, Troy swore. "Damn!"

Ryan would have laughed at Troy's intensity any other time but both teenagers were feeling the tension and really wanted nothing but the best for Gabriella who was fighting with everything she had in this last round out there on the tennis court.

* * *

Two sets later and Gabriella was more than worn down. Her stamina that she had worked so hard to increase began to more than falter and she could see herself making stupid mistakes. The fact that her opponent too was doing the same wasn't a comfort as she currently had the lead in the last set, each of them with one won set behind them. With one last gulp from her water bottle, Gabriella patted her face with her towel before returning to the court at the exact same time as her opponent, Monique Stephens, did.

Both girls regarded each other with respect but also a clear look that spoke volumes of how they were sizing each other up for any signs of weaknesses which there were plenty on both sides. In no way were either professional tennis players and the whole experience was more than exhausting but they were both there, in the finals, fighting for first place in this State Championship. There'd only be one first place this afternoon, one State champion.

Gabriella picked up two balls and bounced them both before choosing one and pocketing the other. Centering herself, Gabriella channeled strength and focus before stepping up to the white line, careful not to touch it. After bouncing the tennis ball one last time, Gabriella tossed it in the air and brought her right arm up and over to make contact, serving the ball in the exact spot she had targeted, only to have it immediately returned starting yet another rally.

Many rallies later, Gabriella was gasping for breath as she tried desperately to find every last piece of herself that could fight through what she knew was Monique's championship point. The set was currently three to five, Monique's advantage, and the score was fifteen-forty. She'd come so far only to falter when it really mattered, here on this court, fighting for State championship.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet in preparation for Monique's serve, Gabriella's body was suddenly filled with one last wind, one last adrenaline burst that kept her going. She chased the other thoughts and distractions away, regaining some sort of confidence in her skills again, just in time to receive a very nicely placed serve from her opponent.

Letting instinct and her years of practice guide her, Gabriella ran up to it and returned the ball back over the net, in the opposite corner, riding close to the line before it went unanswered. Gabriella screamed in her head in excitement as soon as she realized she had managed to get another point in. 'Come on Gabriella, you can do it. Thirty to forty. Totally doable!'

Once she was in place to receive the next serve, Gabriella focused in on only the bouncing tennis ball, managing a nice return to the opposite side of the court away from Monique, quickly running up as soon as she saw Monique lobbing it.

The rally continued for a few minutes, neither Monique or Gabriella wanting to give up, both determined to get this next point. Grunts and small, barely contained screams echoed but in the end, there was only one point and set winner, and that was the new New Mexico State Champion, Monique Stephens.

Not one to be a bad sport, Gabriella mentally picked herself back up and walked towards the net from the corner of her side of the court where she had just missed a well timed return. "Congratulations Monique." Gabriella smiled as she stuck out her hand, finding that she was actually very happy for the other girl. "You played amazingly."

Monique beamed back. "Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself. You gave me a run out there, something I oddly appreciate. Not common to find a well matched opponent."

"That means a lot coming from you. Thank you."

Soon, Monique was surrounded by who Gabriella thought were her coach and family, leaving Gabriella to walk back towards her things to gather her physical stuff as well as her thoughts. After zipping up her bag and hoisting it onto her shoulder, drinking from the water bottle greedily, Gabriella stepped off the court to be surprised by her own group waiting to greet her.

Maria was the first to embrace her daughter, kissing her on the cheek and wrinkling her nose a bit as soon as she smelled her daughter. "Congratulations Gabriella! You did wonderful the past two days! I'm so sorry I missed your regular season games! Your coach says that you played those just as well as you did today."

Gabriella hugged her back, touched by her mother's words. "Thanks Mom."

"Hey, you have to share our daughter here," Richard interrupted, grinning from ear to ear as soon as Gabriella was let go by Maria to run into her father's embrace. "Well done baby girl, well done. You were fantastic!"

Enjoying her father's arms around her, Gabriella held him close. "I'm so sorry I didn't take State Champion though Daddy. You came all the way here!"

Richard pulled back to shake his head at his daughter. "Don't even start that baby girl. Gabriella, you took second place at State. Do you know how amazing that is in itself? Even if you were in last place, seeing you play again was more than worth a few days off of work and a trip back here. You are always worth it."

"I love you Daddy." Gabriella closed her eyes as soon as she realized she was tearing up, laying her cheek against her dad's chest, smiling as she heard him return the sentiment.

Knowing that there were others who wanted to congratulate his daughter, Richard let her go but not before presenting her with the carnations he had bought from a vendor during the break before the finals. After she gave him a kiss on the cheek in gratitude, he watched as Gabriella was next hugged and congratulated by Caroline and given another bouquet of flowers by her.

"You made me so proud Gabriella. For playing against a girl who has been playing since she was five, you were more than impressive." Caroline saw the astonishment on Gabriella's face. "What? You didn't know the history that belongs to Monique? It took her years to get that good to beat you Gabriella."

"She's very talented," Gabriella replied, glancing over to see Monique being kissed by a guy she was seeing Gabriella guessed. "She more than earned State Champion."

"Maybe she did but you kicked ass!" Ryan exclaimed, earning his best friend's attention.

Gabriella's head snapped in his direction and gasped as she realized that Ryan and Troy were there, both with grins on their faces. "Ry! Troy! When did you two get here?"

"Just in time to see the final round. Troy and I jetted here as fast as we could after school. Now, where's my hug from the stellar tennis player they tell me is named Gabriella?"

Giggling, Gabriella threw her arms around her best friend, matching his hug. "Thank you so much for coming Ryan!"

"My pleasure. I couldn't let you finish this off on your own. You better take it easy on me the next time we play though okay killer?"

"Fine, spoilsport."

When Gabriella stepped away from Ryan, she turned to Troy, who gave her a sheepish look before bringing his hand from behind his back. "These are for you Brie. You really did wonderful out there. Second place at State is certainly nothing to sneeze at," Troy stated, pleased that her eyes lit up when she saw the tulips. "Do you like them?"

"I love them, thank you. For them and for coming," she returned, eagerly stepping into his arms for an appropriately timed hug, both wanting more but being all too aware of where they were and around who. "Thank you, it means the world to me Troy."

"Good, because I see lots of laps and another grounding in my future." Troy chuckled as they separated and he saw her wide eyes.

"What happened? Did you and Travis get into another fight at school?"

"Jackson? No, definitely not."

"Then why would you be in trouble?"

Before Troy could answer, Maria stepped in. "Troy, I plan on talking to your father about that tonight. I don't want him punishing you for coming today and I told him so when I talked to him a little while ago."

Surprised by Maria's words, both Troy and Gabriella looked at the older woman. "Really?" Troy got out. "It's okay, I know I ran out on practice, it was a conscious decision."

"But you did it to support Gabriella, your stepsister. I think it was a really sweet gesture," Maria remarked, oblivious to the look Troy and Gabriella quickly exchanged, a look that, on the other hand, was caught by Richard. "Jack won't ground you as long as I'm around for coming to support my daughter today Troy. I can't control the coach side of him but I can the family man side."

Unsure of what else to say, Troy settled for being simple. "Thanks Maria."

"You're very welcome."

Caroline joined the group again with a certain smile on her face, a surprise to Gabriella, who hadn't even noticed she had left. "Gabriella, can I steal you away for a little bit? They are setting up the ceremony but I have a few surprises for you."

Curious, Gabriella first looked to her parents who nodded their permission before following Caroline away, handing over her flowers to Troy and Ryan both who had offered to take them. "What's going on?"

"Remember how I mentioned to you how stellar of a player I thought you were? How talented? I've mentioned that a few hundred times by now actually."

"You're being too kind but yes."

"Seems like I'm not the only one who thinks that. There are scouts here from several colleges and a few I think you may be mighty interested in."

Gabriella stopped walking and openly stared at her coach. "Me interested in them? Should they be interested in me? But they can't be, I didn't win!"

"Winning isn't everything League Champion."

"Yes Coach Tanner."

"Caroline," she scolded, smiling at the teenager. "Now for sure you have to just call me Caroline."

"What about at school?"

"Okay, maybe that is a different story. Come on, your future awaits and I can't wait for you to meet these scouts!"

Together, Gabriella and Caroline made their way over to where the scouts were waiting, Caroline making all the introductions and Gabriella feeling butterflies in her stomach but grinning nonetheless.

* * *

As much as Gabriella had enjoyed the award ceremony and meeting the scouts, each who did in fact have definite interest in her, especially a few she was mutually interested in as well, the celebration dinner with her parents, Caroline, Troy, and Ryan was even more special. What made it special was the combination of people plus the high of truly being satisfied with doing her best at State and having second place to show for it. It stung a little that she didn't quite make first place but she knew that not everyone wins everything and honestly, she performed her best and that was all she could really expect from herself.

It was with a sad heart though when she returned back to the house, riding with Richard at the end of the night, feeling her stomach twist even when he parked his rental along the curb. "Do you really have to go back tomorrow?"

Richard reached over and gently tugged on a few wavy strands of hair that had escaped Gabriella's ponytail. "I do baby girl but I'll see you soon enough. Remember, Thanksgiving is next week and you're coming to save me from making a big cooking disaster."

Gabriella smiled as she swatted her forehead with her hand. "Duh, sorry, I'm totally just stupid."

"No you aren't, not at all. You went through something big today. I have to say again how very proud of you I am Gabriella. I'm so happy for you and so proud."

"Thanks Daddy, that means everything to me," Gabriella replied, taking off her seat belt and reaching over to hug her father. "Means so much more though that you came here for this, especially in light that you will see me next week anyway."

"True, but I don't think you'll be playing while you're visiting unless you make arrangements with one of the scouts. I'm not pressuring you, just saying you have the option if you want to go to tour the colleges and meet with some of the scouts you met today that are in the New York area."

Gabriella nodded, touched that her father was so concerned about her future, so supportive of whatever she decided. "Somehow I think if I told you I wanted to scratch Ivy League and go to clown school you'd still be proud of me."

"Of course I would," Richard agreed. "You are my only daughter and you've never given me a reason not to be proud, not to love you for the bundle of joy you've been since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

Her eyes misted over with his heartfelt words. "God, I so miss you Daddy."

"I miss you too baby girl but we still have plenty of time together. Finish off high school and decide on your future. We'll have plenty of times together, especially if you end up on the East Coast, not just necessarily New York. Have you told your mom about your college plans?"

"No, but I know she's still hoping for Stanford and I will apply there…"

"But you have no real intention of really going there. All I can say is follow your own dreams, not what your mother or I may cook up for you."

"And this is why I've always thought you were so wise Dad," Gabriella pointed out, giggling as Richard puffed up his chest playfully. "Are you going to be okay tonight at the hotel?"

"More than fine. I'm a grown up Gabriella and before you ask, I'm still taking my meds."

"Good." Seeing the time on the dashboard, Gabriella sighed. "I guess I better go into the house so Mom doesn't suspect you of kidnapping or anything."

Richard chuckled. "Wise decision. Your mom and I had a lovely time together yesterday and today but it's so clear to me how much we've definitely changed over the years. Anyway, enough about that. Let me walk you to do the door?"

"I'd love it."

Within minutes, Richard was hugging Gabriella one last time on the front porch, causing Gabriella to tear up regardless of the knowledge that she'd see her father again soon. "Bye Daddy. Safe flight. Love you."

"Love you too baby girl. See you real soon."

Gabriella watched as Richard walked back to his car and got in, not bothering to go into the house until he drove off and he was no longer visible.

When Gabriella entered the house, her spirits were lower than they had been before having to say goodbye to her father but she was far from depressed. It just hurt every time she said goodbye to him and she suspected it always would. She was just that close to him.

After dumping her stuff on the floor of her bedroom, noting that someone had put a few vases with her flowers around her room, Gabriella lightly knocked on the bathroom door before opening it, relieved when Troy was standing there in basketball shorts but no shirt on, washing his hands. "Hey."

He glanced over and was instantly alerted to her current mood. "Hey Brie. Your dad gone?"

"Yup."

"Come here baby," he murmured, opening his arms to her and letting her snuggle into his embrace, sending all the comfort he could in such a simple act.

That's what it was like with them though, simple acts that just made their bond blossom that much more. And that was also how they've learned to adapt to things in their lives as of late, being there for each other and not needing words to receive the comfort each other were seeking.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

When the front door finally closed, Troy listened for the turn of the locks before letting out a sigh of relief. "Brie! They're gone!"

There was laughter before he heard, "You act like we were counting down the seconds until they left!"

"Well maybe you weren't but I was!" Troy exclaimed, grinning as Gabriella came around the corner dressed in jeans and a short sleeved violet sweater. "Come on, a night in on our own? How amazing is that?"

"What? Want to throw a party or something Wildcat?"

"Hardly, it's Thursday night!"

"Exactly! It's a school night, which means I have homework to do and I'm pretty sure you do too unless you got super smart on me or psychic," Gabriella teased, laughing as Troy stuck his lower lip out in an attempt to pout. "Come on, what do you want to do for dinner?"

Before Gabriella knew it, Troy reached out and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, planting a firm kiss on her lips. "Mmm, what is that lip gloss you're wearing? What flavor?"

"Strawberry chapstick actually. Why?"

"I feel like strawberries for dinner," he murmured just before leaning in for another kiss.

Gabriella sighed as she melted into his embrace, running her fingers through his hair, indulging in both of their hormones. After somehow both ending up sprawled out on the couch though, Gabriella knew if she didn't put the brakes on this that they wouldn't eat, they'd get carried away, and no doubt would be caught.

"As smooth as that was Troy," Gabriella got out, using all the control she had to pull away, "we do need to eat and we do need to work on homework. Besides, our parents will be back eventually."

Troy chuckled. "You said the magic word, eventually. Come on Brie, just a little longer?"

"Somebody's hormones are in overdrive but luckily for us both, I still seem to have some good sense in me at the moment. Come on Troy, what do you want for dinner or am I going to have to order for you?"

Sighing, Troy rolled his eyes but didn't let Gabriella go. "All right, fine. Pizza? Half my way, half yours?"

"With the way you eat, maybe it should be twenty-five percent my way and seventy-five percent your way." Gabriella laughed while Troy dryly laughed at her teasing. "Hey, it's true!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sound good enough for you?"

"More than good. Light sauce on my half though okay?"

"Like I'd forget," Troy replied, unwrapping his right arm around her to snag his cell out of one of the pockets of his jeans. When he hit three buttons and heard her laughter, Troy gave her a questioning look. "What?"

Gabriella watched as Troy put the phone to his ear, studying the way he gave her that half smile of his that accompanied his twinkling eyes so well. "Just amused you have them on speed dial is all. Further evidence of your food needs."

"Well, since you won't satisfy my other needs… OW!"

"Serves you right," Gabriella scolded, gently patting his chest this time in the exact spot a few seconds ago she had slapped, hard. "You and your dirty mind that is. Just order dinner. I'm going to go grab my stuff from my room to do homework."

"I'm on hold, I'll order when they get to me, and you aren't getting up without the toll Brie."

"The toll?"

"Yup," he murmured, tightening his hold around her waist while still keeping his phone pressed to his ear. "I will let you go only if you pay up."

She studied him for a few moments before shaking her head. "You are totally crazy, you know that Wildcat?"

"Don't I know it? Crazy, yes, but crazy about you."

Despite his cockiness at the moment, his words accompanied by that genuine look in his eyes obliterated Gabriella's resolve not to give in to him. Just as Troy began giving the person on the other side of the phone line their order, Gabriella leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, making sure though to catch the corner of his mouth. She smirked as Troy struggled for a few moments between following up on her kiss or placing their order, making it an easier decision for him as she quickly slipped out of his hold while he was distracted.

After blowing Troy a kiss, Gabriella went into her bedroom and grabbed her backpack, making sure to grab her laptop as well before going back to the living room. Settling down on the floor, Gabriella tucked her legs under the coffee table as she turned on the laptop, waiting patiently for it to boot up while Troy finished the order.

"Pizza will be here in about forty-five minutes. They are a bit backed up evidently. Who knew for a Thursday?" he announced. "And you are so going to pay for your little sneak attack earlier."

Gabriella arched her right eyebrow. "Sneak attack? What are you talking about Troy?"

"Paying the toll partially and then wiggling away while I was being the responsible one and ordering dinner!"

"Oh, that? You never said what the toll really was and I did have to get up to get my schoolwork. Speaking of, where's yours?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go get it," Troy grumbled, leaning down and kissing Gabriella's forehead before heading to his room. Knowing that he still smelled from practice but knowing she'd wonder if he just disappeared for a shower, Troy went into the bathroom and washed his face at least, chuckling at himself as he realized how conscious he was of smells and appearances all of a sudden. He knew why though and that cause was all due to the brunette in the living room, his dream girl that he had lost but stood a good chance of somehow having again.

When Troy returned, Gabriella instantly smelled something different about him, something he didn't have around him just a few minutes before when he left. As he settled down on the couch behind her, Gabriella got another good whiff and had to stop her smile from growing. She recognized the scent and realized he had put some cologne on, something she found utterly adorable as it told her he was conscious of the slight smell he had after practice and that it mattered to him what she thought of him.

"What are you writing?" Troy asked, peering over Gabriella's shoulder. "Some smartie pants essay about how you will solve all of the world's problems?"

"If only I was that brilliant," Gabriella replied, turning her head to stick her tongue out at him. "It's an essay for A.P. English on the book we just finished and comparing it with the one before that. Why are you rolling your eyes at me when you asked me the question Mr. Bolton?"

Troy cringed at her formal name for him. "You know I hate that when you do that Brie. And I rolled my eyes cause you are just so, well, you. You could write that in your sleep I bet because you're that smart. You know you're going to get into whatever school you really want to don't you?"

"As I'm sure you will too Troy."

"Yeah but it won't be for my brains. It'll be for my mediocre athleticism."

Gabriella scoffed. "You call your talent out there on the court mediocre? God help anyone you deem to be amazing. And you're smart too, when you want to be. You aren't just some dumb jock either."

"I'm not?"

"Well maybe you are but only for thinking that you are."

Troy put aside the notebook he had on his lap and scooted down to the floor next to Gabriella, awkwardly moving his legs around the small space to settle down. "You know what? I don't think I'm so stupid after all now that I think about it."

"And what changed your mind?" Gabriella questioned, curious as to Troy's thought process.

"You."

"Me?"

"I can't be totally stupid now because I have you in my life again. Granted I was brain dead four years ago but I'd like to think I'm a hell of a lot smarter today. It takes intelligence to keep up with you but most importantly, I see you for how much you mean to me, how wonderful you are, and that a blind man could see. What I really mean in all this rambling though is that wanting you in my life, knowing an amazing thing when I see it, feel it, makes me smart."

Her heart fluttered. Her breathing quickened. Her fingers and toes became tingly. All as a result of staring Troy in the eyes, hearing his words, and breathing his scent in. Gabriella knew that she had already been falling in love with Troy when she was twelve, maybe a young love nonetheless, but she recognized now that she was at even more danger of falling all over again with nothing to catch her but hopefully his arms.

Troy felt the air thicken around them, feeling the connection practically crackle between their two bodies. "Brie?"

"Troy?"

Instead of saying anything, Troy decided to best express his feelings, how he was more than tumbling in love with his ex, hoping there was more to them than just this dating behind closed doors thing they had going for them at the moment. For the first time in years, Troy really wanted a relationship and he wanted it with her, with his Gabriella, regardless of any other title of relationship they had at that present time.

Following her instincts, her desires, Gabriella met Troy's lips halfway in closing the distance between them, instantly being swept away by a tidal wave of emotions, all warm and positive and overwhelming, in a good way. Neither said anything, neither broke away. Both were just focused on each other and the feelings that were blooming in them both all over again, ignorant of the trouble and heartache they both had experienced in the past, together and apart, at the hands of each other and others.

They didn't break apart until the doorbell rang, Troy cursing when he realized he had to break apart from her, leave her side. "Told you we shouldn't have ordered pizza."

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head at him. "You better go get it before they leave. Money is on the counter that your dad left for us."

After dropping another kiss on Gabriella's lips, Troy managed to get up to quickly grab the money and answer the door, just in time before the delivery guy was about to turn and walk away.

While Troy was busy, Gabriella sat back up and adjusted her clothing and her hair, knowing her face was flush if the warmth in her cheeks was any indication. She also knew very well that if Ryan or any of their friends had seen her face just then that they'd more than know what was up. It was bad enough that she was pretty sure Ryan knew everything without Gabriella confirming anything. She had a suspicion that Kelsi was putting things together too. The two of them knowing didn't bother Gabriella. It was the idea that other people could find out too that began making Gabriella feel sick with worry.

"Pizza, fresh, hot, and ready to be devoured!" Troy announced, coming into the room with the pizza box between his hands. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, trying to blank whatever expression was on her face off her face all together. "Nothing is wrong."

Troy set down the pizza box on the counter and leaned against it as he stared at the brunette. "Something is wrong. Out with it."

Sighing, Gabriella realized it would serve them all better if she was completely honest, deciding to do just that. "I just, somehow I just reminded myself of what our reality is really like outside of this house, even in this house when people are around."

When it was clear that Gabriella had no desire to elaborate any further without a helpful prompt from him, Troy decided to help her out. "You mean how we can't really be us, together, in the open? Because of our history?"

"There's that but there's also more to it."

"Like?"

"Like our history that we clearly have worked out for the most part but everyone else have made opinions on our history for themselves too, like our friends. There's also us living together, as stepsiblings. Our parents being married is another. It's just, when I let myself think about it, it's just so complicated Troy."

With a twist in his gut, Troy managed to speak again. "So you've decided already then. You'd rather not pursue us because of what others think? Stepsibling status means nothing legally or morally you know. I put a lot of thought into this too. Hell, I think we staked claim way before our parents so if anything they're in the wrong, I know they are."

"There is that but I just, I don't know. I'm used to living my life so honestly and before you even continue on with that thought growing in your head about me not wanting to be with you, for us to happen, you're wrong. I do want us to happen, all my thinking has been leading me down this path. Only thing is how we can make it happen. Even though you and I are okay with being stepsiblings sharing what is shared between us, others won't be. It's not a smooth road at all, far harder than Chad and Taylor or Zeke and Sharpay back when our group of friends were splintered."

"True but honestly, if we both want it, as long as we're together, everything is cool right?"

"Yes and no. There's just a lot to consider, a lot of people this will affect. We can't be selfish Troy."

Understanding somewhat, Troy nodded. "I get it but I don't think anyone who really knows us and loves us would begrudge us this. Look, I'm not going to sit here and try to convince you to see things my way because, well, I know that wouldn't work plus you deserve that chance to make this decision for yourself. Just know that I've made mine and whenever you're ready too, we'll cross all this together. You won't be alone."

Grateful that Troy really did get her, Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Troy, I needed to hear that. So, are we going to eat or let that pizza go to waste?"

"Eat!" Troy exclaimed, chuckling as Gabriella laughed a little with him.

The rest of their evening together, alone, went by fast thanks to dinner and then doing their homework, despite Troy's reluctance as all he wanted to do was spend time with Gabriella. They had found a compromise though in Gabriella writing her paper with Troy's head in her lap as he read for his own English class assignment.

Time flew by and before they knew it, Jack and Maria returned home, greeting them loudly and soon enough for Troy to sit up and jump onto the couch nearby so there was a good, respectable amount of distance between them.

"Where are you two?" Jack called out, his voice coming closer.

"In here," Troy replied, cursing in his head the arrival of both adults. "Just doing homework!"

"Ah, I see," Jack stated, walking in and giving his son and stepdaughter an approving smile. "Glad you are having such a positive effect on my son Gabriella. Can't let those grades slip with college applications right around the corner."

Before Troy could answer, Gabriella spoke up. "It's my pleasure to help Troy but he really is motivated and pretty smart on his own."

Just then, Maria entered the room as well, smiling at her family. "Did you two manage to keep yourselves out of trouble tonight?"

"Yeah, nothing like homework to bring hours of enjoyment," Troy sarcastically responded, causing Maria to laugh.

"Well it is almost the weekend and on the way back, Jack and I realized you two both may not know about our plans for the weekend."

Gabriella and Troy shared a quick look before Gabriella asked, "What exactly are you two planning on doing this weekend?"

"We're going out of town," Jack announced, catching Troy's instant excited look on his face. "But not so fast there Troy. No parties whatsoever here, do you hear me? This house is expected to be in the same condition it is right now."

"Geez Dad, it's like you think I'm some party animal or something."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "You do enjoy having your fun. I'm not worried though because Gabriella will be here to keep you in line, right Gabriella?"

She had to suppress her laughter at Troy's astonished look but managed to show her agreement. "Yes, I'll be here to make sure Troy doesn't step out of line, don't worry."

"I'm sure you won't. Ariana will be around too to check on you both periodically." Before his son could argue, Jack added, "I know you both are going to college next year and are pretty much considered legal adults, well almost, but you are still our children and we worry. We're meeting some friends in the mountains for a getaway so our cell reception won't be fantastic too so we just want to make sure you both are situated."

"Don't worry Dad, we'll be fine. I have my truck too if we need to go anywhere or anything. When are you leaving?"

"Right after school tomorrow. Maria is going to pick me up from East High and we'll drive from there."

"And we'll leave you money and such for groceries or takeout, whatever you two decide. Maybe you can alternate who gets to choose food to avoid arguments," Maria suggested. "Any concerns or things you want to bring up?"

"Nope," Gabriella and Troy answered in unison, sharing another brief look.

"Good. Well we're going to go pack for our weekend trip. If you think of anything, let us know okay?"

"Sure Mom. Glad you're getting a weekend to just relax too," Gabriella replied, meaning her words. "Everyone deserves a good break."

Jack couldn't agree more. "After basketball season starting again, I think this is perfect timing. Oh and Troy? I expect you to run practice tomorrow without me there. We had a great parent meeting to go over expectations and such and we all feel in our bones that this is going to be a great season for the Wildcats. Gotta make sure we keep up the good pace we have Captain."

Groaning internally, Troy managed a tight smile. "Loud and clear. Don't worry about a thing Dad."

"I won't, especially considering how I revoked your grounding for skipping out on practice."

Knowing the guilt card had just been dealt, Troy simply replied, "Gotcha."

Maria laid a hand on Jack's shoulder before the tension between father and son could grow any further. "Jack, why don't we go pack? We have so much to figure out too like how to get to the actual place we're meeting the others at."

Just like that, Jack and Maria were gone from Gabriella's and Troy's direct vicinity. "Well, that was interesting and surprising," Gabriella commented, noticing the growing smile on Troy's face. "Okay, what's going on in that mind of yours Troy?"

"Just a small plan of sorts growing and taking root."

"Like?"

"Like you'll find out tomorrow. I need to plan a couple of things."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You aren't seriously going to try throwing a party are you? With your popularity, this small gathering will become as huge as those teenage bash parties in movies where we will never recover the house from."

Troy laughed as he got a clear picture of what Gabriella was describing. "Oh, don't worry. This is nothing like that, honest. You'll just have to wait and see."

"But Troy…"

"No buts. I'll be back after I make a few calls okay?"

Knowing when a subject is closed, Gabriella recognized that Troy had signaled to her to drop the subject, something she was reluctant to do. She trusted Troy but there was this strange twinkle in his eyes that she sometimes noticed before something big happened, whether that be good or bad. "All right. Don't forget you need to do two more chapters in your book."

"I got it, don't worry Brie. Be back in a bit."

And just like that, Troy left the living room, leaving Gabriella behind wondering exactly what was going on with Troy and whether or not it really would be a positive thing after all.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"So? You are so not going to keep stone silent when she's asleep back there and totally off in dreamland now. Face it, you are open to sisterly interrogation now," Ariana practically crowed while Troy concentrated on driving her car. "Come on, you gotta tell me something!"

"Shh, she'll wake up!" Troy anxiously checked the rearview mirror and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Gabriella was still asleep, as she had been for the past thirty minutes after a quick dinner on the road. "And I don't have to tell you anything."

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Ariana crossed her arms and sank into the passenger seat a little bit more. "Fine, be that way. You know I'll find out more about what's been going on between you two eventually. If not from you, I'm sure Mom will get it out of you or Gabriella soon enough once we get there."

"How about the fact that there's nothing to tell?"

"There so is."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"'

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too! And before you come back with some brainless answer of 'Not' again, let me point out to you little brother that you are here, driving with me, to visit Mom for the weekend while Dad and Maria are out of town with your ex in the backseat."

"So?"

Ariana, as hard as she tried, couldn't help but laugh. "So we go to another one word comeback, nice Troy, real nice. Very grown up of you."

Troy glanced at his sister long enough to smirk before he focused back on the road. "I try my best, what can I say?"

"So this is how it's going to be huh?"

"What do you mean dear sister?" Troy innocently asked.

"Utter bullshit, complete and utter bullshit. Just you wait Troy Bolton. By the end of this weekend, I will know exactly how things stand between you and Sleeping Beauty back there and it isn't going to be pretty in the meantime. I may be all nice and polite now but gloves come off until I find out my answers."

With that threat in the air, Troy only shook his head and turned up the radio a bit more without it being too loud to disturb Gabriella, relaxing again only when Ariana herself joined Gabriella in dreamland a few minutes later.

* * *

The next morning, Troy had a small freak out when he woke up on the couch in his mother's home. For a few seconds, Troy couldn't remember where he was or how he got there but slowly everything returned, allowing for his rapid heartbeat to slow down. "Way to get totally stressed for no reason Bolton," Troy muttered to himself, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the couch.

He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling the strands, before stretching his arms upwards and letting out a loud yawn. Troy looked around the living room as he remembered the drive to his mother's home last night, how Gabriella actually did sleep the rest of the way, as did Ariana, and how Gabriella had fought Troy when he insisted she stay in his room with him on the couch.

A groan escaped his mouth though as he recalled the way his mother gave him a knowing smile that went along with a proud look on her face for giving up his bed for his, well, Gabriella. Typically, there is a belief that all men are slow and dense but this one time, Troy already knew he was in for trouble with both his mother and sister ganging up on him this weekend, which no doubt they would.

Feeling his heart speed up again as he felt himself get anxious at the mere thought of an interrogation, Troy got up and stretched again, determined to make sure that if anyone was going to be examined about the state of affairs that it would be Troy and not Gabriella.

When Troy neared the kitchen, he wasn't all that surprised to hear voices, intrigued when he popped his head in to find only his mother and Gabriella. "Morning," he gruffly greeted, clearing his throat as he heard how rough his voice sounded. "What time is it?"

"About ten-thirty. We figured you needed sleep since you drove the entire way and your sister is still asleep anyway," Lucille replied, giving her son a smile before she leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss as he approached the table where she and Gabriella had been sitting over two mugs of tea. "Did you want some coffee?"

Troy shook his head, giving Gabriella a smile. "Morning Brie."

"Morning Troy. Thanks for the nice surprise and driving the entire way last night," she answered, noting the way he dropped into the chair next to her, completely comfortable still being in his pajamas and with a bad case of bedhead. Not that it was unappealing because somehow, Troy still pulled off the look that made her heart melt just like that. "You could have woken me up you know to at least keep you company."

"Better off that you had your rest. You're still recuperating from State."

Lucille could have smacked herself for forgetting. "That's right Gabriella, I hear congratulations are in order. I'm sure your parents were both very proud of you. Second is quite the accomplishment."

Blushing, Gabriella accepted Lucille's compliment. "I think they were. It was nice having them both there. It meant a lot to have them and then Troy and Ryan there too along with my coach."

"I'm sure it did. Anyway, I was thinking that we could drive around Colorado Springs a bit to show you around town after a lunch of sorts. Then you kids can pick out what you want to do. I know today is really the only day you have here and there isn't too much touristy stuff but I sense the idea was more a change of scenery rather than anything else."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"You were always so lovely and well mannered Gabriella. Hopefully some of that will rub off on Troy over there."

"Hey!" Troy protested. "I'm not like a barbarian or anything!"

"True. Speaking of, why don't you go shower and get ready? I'll see to getting your sister up so we can avoid yet another sibling feud."

Being in complete agreement with the plan, Troy got up and did as he was told, getting into the bathroom just before he heard his sister's protest. He grimaced as he saw how very badly his hair looked and thanked his stars that Gabriella had unfortunately seen him worse considering they live every day in the same house. Once changed, freshly shaven, and with his hair in check, Troy exited the bathroom only to be almost barreled over by Ariana.

"About damn time Troy Bolton!" Ariana complained, slamming the door in his face.

The retort on his tongue froze in place as he heard a familiar giggle and glanced down the hall to see Gabriella smiling at him. "What's so funny Brie?"

"Just how you two are. Always riding on each other, trying to get under each other's skin, yet so very loving when you don't think anyone is looking. It's actually nice to know I'm not the only one you live to terrorize."

"You think that was terrorizing? I was making sure I was looking good for someone other than myself, thank you very much."

"Well I'm flattered," she answered, "and yes, that wasn't you purposely trying to antagonize your sister but just that relationship you two have. I can see the appeal though as it must be entertaining for you as it is for everyone else who watches."

When Gabriella turned to walk towards her temporary room, she heard quick steps getting closer and didn't have to glance back to know Troy was hot on her trail. Soon enough, with a shriek escaping her lips, Gabriella found herself in Troy's solid arms before he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed.

There was a soft thud from where Troy dropped his pajamas on the floor, which gave Gabriella mere seconds to prepare for the attack of his fingers on her sides. "No! Troy! Stop!"

"No way! Say you're sorry!"

"For… what?" Gabriella got out between gasps of breath. "It's true… it's funny!"

"Is that all I am though Gabriella? A comedy act with my sister? I may as well make you laugh more then!"

"No! No! No!"

Her laughter was soon joined by his as they continued to struggle, Troy getting in more tickling than Gabriella could stand.

"Please, Troy, stop! I'm sorry!"

Troy eased up a little, realizing in the whole process that he had somehow ended up laying half on top of her, her dark hair spread around her head against the blue comforter. "And what else?" he demanded, knowing he had her right where he wanted.

Gabriella saw the sparkle in his clear blue eyes and knew that he was definitely up to no good. When she felt some of his digits slide up her side again though, she shivered, feeling both tickled and an electrical shock from his movement. Still trying to regain her breath, Gabriella decided to pay the price, not like she minded.

When her lips brushed his, neither were surprised at the ease in which they gravitated towards each other, both increasing the intensity of the kiss as Gabriella's hands slid around Troy's neck and his left hand slid under her head to cup it.

"Troy, I thought you and Ari would stop teasing each other if I woke her…"

Gabriella and Troy jumped apart at the nearness of Lucille's voice but not soon enough.

"…up. Well, umm, sorry. I thought when I heard yelling and laughter from down here from my room it would naturally be my children but, umm, I think I'll go now."

After Lucille vanished, Gabriella covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God! I can't believe we were so careless! I'm so mortified!"

Troy wasn't better off, a variety of emotions running through him along with worries. "Umm, I better go talk to her. Are you going to be okay?" When Gabriella silently nodded despite the clearly panicked look on her face, Troy stopped himself from turning away just yet. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise you Gabriella."

"But what if she freaks and tells everyone else?" Gabriella voiced, now nibbling on her lower lip while her right hand twirled locks of her hair around her index finger. "God, how am I going to face her after this? We were practically going at it in her home Troy! And we're stepsiblings!"

"Okay, one thing at a time. Let me talk to her. She's always been there to listen and give me great advice. I have a feeling this will be no different. Just, try to stay calm okay? Promise?"

When Gabriella agreed, Troy leaned down from where he was now standing and kissed her firmly on the lips. "This changes nothing Gabriella, and I think she understands far more than you're giving her credit for. Just give me a few, okay?"

While Gabriella wasn't sure what good could come of Troy talking to his mother right away, Gabriella let him go before stuffing her face in a nearby pillow, definitely embarrassed at being caught making out with Troy and for a wide array of reasons.

For Troy's part, well, he knew he had damage control to do but he was also a bit scared of what his mother's reaction would be. When he passed the bathroom, he was glad to hear the shower still running, a sign that Ariana at least wouldn't know what had been going on just now.

He found his mother in the kitchen, pouring herself another mug. Before Lucille put the kettle back on the stove though, she surprised Troy by acknowledging his hovering on the threshold to the kitchen. "I'm guessing that things are progressing nicely between you two after all."

Swallowing his nerves and gathering all the courage he had, Troy walked closer to lean against the counter while she put the kettle down. "Yeah, slowly."

"I thought you told me everything Troy. When did you two get together?"

Troy appreciated the low voice his mother was using, acknowledging how discreet she was being when she could have been yelling to the point where Gabriella and Ariana both would have heard her. "We're not together, honest. We're just, I don't know, more open?"

"More open? What does that mean?"

"Open to each other, what we could mean to each other again," Troy answered, realizing that this really was the first time he was trying to verbalize everything going on between him and Gabriella. "You've seemed to be in support before, of me working things out with Gabriella. Has that changed?"

Noting the wary and somewhat scared quality in his voice, Lucille forgot about her tea and looked at her son. "Absolutely not. I think hearing about you two having kissed recently and the progress you have started to make is just different from seeing it with my own eyes. You know I've always been honest with you."

"As I am with you," Troy volunteered. "So you aren't mad or freaked out by the development?"

Shaking her head, Lucille stepped closer to Troy, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. "Troy, if anything, I'm just happy for the both of you. Even if you aren't with titles or anything, you're moving in the right direction, healing and growing together. It's the best anyone could hope for after everything you two went through together."

"Positive? You looked, well, really freaked out."

Lucille laughed. "I may have looked freaked out but I think when you have kids of your own in the very distant future, you'll realize why. Seeing your child, no matter his age, making out with someone who he's lusting after, crushing on, or is in love with, takes some getting used to. It's not a sign that I disapprove. You were afraid of that, weren't you? That I changed my stance?"

"Yes," he admitted, "and Gabriella thinks you hate her guts I think. She's terrified about what people will think about us, it's one of the major thinking points for her before we move any further."

"Gabriella has always had a very smart, sharp mind. It doesn't surprise me she'd be analyzing every bit of this. Does she really think I could honestly hate her for falling for my son?"

"She probably doesn't realize how much exactly you know. I don't know what she's told her father either to be honest."

"But you both haven't said a lick to Jack or Maria, have you?"

"No and I don't know if that time will ever come either. It's just so…"

"Complicated, I know and understand. Well, first thing is first. Let's go talk to your potential girlfriend shall we?"

"Now?"

"Unless you want me to do this in front of your sister, yes." When Troy didn't answer, Lucille gave him a knowing look. "I thought as much. I want you all to be able to relax when you're here and if Gabriella is going to be a part of your life, friend or more, I want her to feel that way too."

Troy followed his mother to his usual bedroom, not all that surprised to see Gabriella up and pacing. Following his instincts, Troy moved around his mother to reach Gabriella, grabbing her hands with his after stepping right in her direct path. "Brie, everything is fine."

"But how can it be? We must have grossed your mother out and she probably thinks I'm this major ho that is after her son because he's the hot basketball captain," Gabriella returned, clearly unaware of Lucille's presence in the room.

"For the record," Lucille started, pausing when she saw Gabriella jump at her voice before her cheeks flushed, "I don't think any of that. As I told Troy, the actual seeing you two kiss was a bit odd because I haven't seen it in a long time but I wasn't, as you said, grossed out by it nor do I think you to be loose either."

"Really?"

Lucille laughed as she heard Gabriella's squeaked one worded question. "Yes really. I think I can be truthful and tell you I've seen this coming for many years now, despite the separation you two have had. Perhaps this was Fate's way of bringing you both together when you were truly ready for it."

"But, we're stepsiblings…"

"True, but you weren't raised together to see each other as siblings. It's a title that came to you both after you crushed and liked each other in your youth. I guess what I'm trying to tell you sweetheart is that it's okay to be affectionate here, within reason of course. I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't put that clause in."

Troy smiled at his mother, silently thanking her for helping ease Gabriella's nerves, physically manifesting in the lightening of her hold she had on his hands. "See? Told you it changed nothing."

Gabriella looked between mother and son and found herself wondering if she was dreaming. "This just, everything seems to be too good to be true. I expected some threats and name calling and everything."

Arching a well-maintained eyebrow, Lucille asked, "Is that really what you think of me Gabriella?"

Quick to deny this, Gabriella shook her head. "No, of course not but it's kinda a typical response right? This isn't your typical childhood or teenage romance."

"True but it's what makes it that much more special, right Mom?" Troy answered, not bothering to look at his mother but focusing alone on Gabriella's gaze.

"My son has a very good, valid point. Everything will work itself out, no matter which path you both choose to go down together. Just know you've already got one supporter in your corner." Lucille held in a bubbling laugh when she saw the total looks of gratitude on both of their faces.

"And of course I'm another," Ariana volunteered from where she had observed the second half of the conversation from the hallway, her damp hair hanging over her shoulders. "I think Mom and I have been cheering you both on from afar for a long time now. Even back when you were twelve, you were a cute duo."

"Thanks Ari." After giving Ariana a grateful look as well, Troy looked back at Gabriella. "See? Everything is okay, the world didn't explode when two people found out about us, whatever it is that we are."

This time, Gabriella managed a genuine smile back for him. "You were right and it does feel good to have someone really know, people we both trust."

"That's my girl," he murmured, kissing her forehead before dropping her hands to slip an arm around her waist. Ignoring the cooing both his sister and mother were making at the sight of Troy being affectionate with Gabriella, Troy turned his attention towards the plans for the day. "Are we still on for doing lunch and showing Gabriella around?"

Ariana couldn't help but smirk. "Not so subtle change in topic there little brother, but lunch does sound good or at least some type of food."

"Then it's settled, let's go," Troy rushed, wanting to truly get the attention off him and Gabriella as quickly as possible. It wasn't because he was ashamed but because he knew it bothered Gabriella at this point too.

Seeing that Ariana was itching to dig in just a bit more into Troy, and how uncertain Gabriella still looked with everything, Lucille decided to help Troy move the topic along, knowing it'd be a long day otherwise. "Come on kids, it's already late in the morning. Lots of time to tease each other later but Gabriella is off limits, she's a guest."

"Like I would," Ariana countered. "It's my baby brother I'm after."

"Oh great," he grumbled, earning laughter from Lucille and Gabriella both as they all headed out for a nice leisurely day spent together.

* * *

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at the last attempt Troy made with his remaining letters to try to get some last minute points in their current game of Scrabble.

He heard the quiet sound and glanced up at Gabriella, mock glaring at her. "What's so funny? You'd suck too no matter how smart you are if you had my letters!"

"Well she wouldn't be able to tell since you insist on not letting us see them to help you!" Ariana countered, winking at Gabriella afterwards. "Besides, let's face it, your IQ is so totally half of hers anyway."

"At least my IQ is bigger than my shoe size Ari!"

"Oh, that is so it little brother! You want to play that way? I can play dirty too!"

"Kids! Lord, what has gotten into you today? Are they like this in Albuquerque Gabriella or just here?" Lucille interrupted, shaking her head at her kids while Troy only put down one vowel on the board, ending his turn. "They must drive you nuts if they do."

"They aren't usually this bad," Gabriella answered, eyeing her own letters and the board as she talked. "I think there's just that extra spirit today with everything that happened this morning. It's all in good fun anyway. I wish I had a sibling of my own growing up."

"Want mine?" Troy offered, rubbing his upper arm where Ariana delivered a sharp slap. "Oww, Mom!"

"You big baby! Mommy's boy!" Ariana teased.

"And proud of it!" Troy surprised her with his reply, giving her a triumphant look when she didn't have anything to say back to that since, well, they both loved their mother a great deal.

"You still want your own sibling Gabriella?" Lucille asked, laughing at her two children, who started another round of bickering.

Gabriella glanced up from her tiles and gave the trio a smile. "I think it's good enough to have them both in my life as they are." When her eyes glanced back down at the board to plan her next move, the final spots for her last three letters practically jumped out at her. Without saying anything further, while Troy and Ariana were arguing over something new, Gabriella laid out the tiles, connecting off an existing word and scoring triple points. "Done!"

Lucille grinned as she surveyed Gabriella's work and tallied up the points. "Very impressive Gabriella. And since you're the last one in the rotation, game is officially over."

"What? No way! I had a 'Q' to get rid of!" Ariana pouted.

"And I have a 'Z'!" Troy chimed.

Having no sympathy for her kids, Lucille shrugged. "Rules of the game. Your points outstanding are now Gabriella's, who definitely doesn't need it to win though." Lucille made a few last marks and tallies and had the results. "First place goes to Gabriella, second to me, and by only a margin of two points is Troy in third, leaving Ariana in fourth."

"YES!" Troy crowed, as if he had gotten first place himself. "You stand corrected! I'm not some dumb jock like you implied! Admit it Ari!"

Ariana crossed her arms over her chest. "I would demand a recount but since it's Mom who has been tallying, I know there couldn't be a mistake. It's two points Troy, not like the fifty plus Gabriella has over us both."

"Still though, I got you!"

Unable to contain the urge, Ariana merely stuck her tongue out. "New game?"

"Sure," Lucille replied. "Are you sure you kids don't want to do something else like watch a movie or do something with just you three?"

"Are you kidding? We're here for you Mom," Troy protested. "Right Ari?"

"Yup, we are here for you and not just a little vacay." Ariana grinned at their mother. "What, sick of us?"

"Hardly, just want to make sure," Lucille answered. "Wait, did you two just agree on something?"

Gabriella laughed. "I think they did. To celebrate, how about making some popcorn?"

"Not a bad idea. I can get right on that."

Before Lucille could get up though, Gabriella stood up and shook her head. "I can do it. I'll let you all decide the next game while I'm gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Once Lucille explained to Gabriella where everything was, she left the room leaving the family together. In under a minute, Troy was up from his own seat and had disappeared from the room too, Lucille and Ariana both pretty sure as to where he went.

When it looked like Ariana was getting up, Lucille reached over and placed her hand over her daughter's. "Leave them be Ari."

"But Mom, Troy just makes this too fun!" Ariana replied. "Please?"

"No. You are not four year olds and your brother and Gabriella deserve some alone time to be themselves. It was bad enough with you ribbing them earlier today."

"They're just too cute and it's precious! Not my fault that my remarking about that makes Troy so uncomfortable."

"I don't think it does but he's very conscious right now about how Gabriella feels about things and where they are going with what's growing between them. Give them time and I think they'll work it out for themselves, for the better this time."

Sighing, Ariana gave in. "I really don't mean them harm. I am happy for them."

"I know, but give them some space for a little bit longer. Even if they do take the next step forward and become exclusive again, both of them will have a lot to work at considering their history. Just support them like the loving sister and friend I know you to be."

Ariana merely smiled back at Lucille. "I promise, no more fun at Troy's expense, at least on this. They are adorable together though, aren't they? When they kissed the few times they did in the car and at the park when they thought we weren't looking, totally cute!"

Lucille laughed at her daughter's squeal. "They were, I agree. I just hope everything really does work out for them this time around. They deserve at least that much after all that has happened." Seeing this as an opportunity to have a heart to heart with her daughter too while the young twosome were out of earshot, Lucille turned her attention to Ariana's own love life, wanting to learn as much as she could.

In the kitchen, Troy and Gabriella were waiting for the popcorn to pop, enjoying their time together, truly relaxed and content to be with each other. So much so, that it took a little while for Gabriella to realize that the popping had slowed down to the point where some kernels in the pot were on the verge of burning. "Troy, the popcorn!"

Just in time, Troy managed to turn off the stove and move the pot, including the smaller pot that had been melting the butter. Instead of preparing them though, he returned to his spot in front of Gabriella, placing one hand on each side of her where she sat on the countertop. "Don't worry, I had it under control."

"Right. See, this is why I told you that you'd only be a distraction to me," Gabriella replied, meeting his lips halfway before wrapping her arms around his neck. "We could have stunk up the house if we had gotten completely lost while kissing a few moments ago."

"Oh? Do my kisses make you lose your mind?" Troy asked, kissing her again.

When they parted, Gabriella managed a nod. "They do and I openly admit it. Come on Romeo, we need to pour the butter on and shake it up while the butter is still melted. I'll pour and you shake the pot?"

"All right, if you insist," Troy answered, kissing her one last time before helping her off the counter.

The two got to work and finished the popcorn, putting it into a large bowl and grabbing a few fresh soft drinks for everyone before returning to where Lucille and Ariana were still gabbing. Seeing that the mother and daughter pair were busy talking and hadn't picked out a new game, Troy and Gabriella chose for them, selecting Taboo, a selection they knew would keep them busy for the rest of the night.

Of course when they started, Troy and Gabriella made sure to team up, letting Ariana and Lucille join forces as the opposing team. Not two rounds into it, Troy and Ariana were back to bickering with each other, this time over the game as they watched over each other's shoulder's to make sure the taboo words weren't used.

"Gotta love them, right?" Lucille whispered to Gabriella as they both sat amused across the table from the siblings.

Gabriella smiled, watching the genuine happiness on both Troy's and Ariana's faces despite the sibling rivalry. "It's impossible not to, both of them." Without even thinking about it, Gabriella admitted in her mind and to herself that one especially was way too easy to fall in love with again, sealing her fate, a fate she wasn't so scared of or nervous about. Not anymore.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Richard followed the delicious scent that filled his apartment and was not surprised at all to find his daughter hard at work in the kitchen, working on the turkey for the day's Thanksgiving feast, even if it would be just the two of them. After helping her clean the turkey and putting it in the oven, Richard had been shooed out of the kitchen's vicinity so Gabriella could cook in peace. Now though, Richard couldn't resist the scent.

"Dad," Gabriella whined, "I thought you promised to stay away and let me cook! I know you're just looking to get some early bites to eat and it isn't going to work. Turkey still has an hour left and the pie has at least half an hour anyway."

"Meaning you'd actually be a nice daughter and give your old man some early nibbles if they were ready?" Richard questioned, a hopeful look on his face.

Shaking her head but wearing a smile, Gabriella said, "You are more incorrigible than Troy you know that? Especially when it comes to food."

"And you too I think."

Her father's statement made Gabriella freeze, panic blooming in her chest. Carefully, she finished brushing the butter onto the turkey before sliding it back into the oven and closing the door. She used this time to try to calm down her nerves but found it wasn't particularly working all that well, especially as she felt her father's eyes on her.

"Gabriella?"

Making sure not to look up at him, Gabriella swallowed as she fiddled with the small pot that now contained the cooling butter. "Yes Daddy?"

It was clear as day that Richard had made his daughter highly nervous and he couldn't help but feel bad yet somewhat amused. Sure most fathers would be disturbed or even feel threatened by his daughter getting involved with a guy, but Richard felt like this wasn't the normal scenario either. "You're avoiding looking at me. It's okay you know."

"What is Daddy?"

Biding his time, Richard leaned against a counter while he watched Gabriella begin getting the mashed potato mix ready. He watched her a little longer, seeing how very on edge she was in that moment, so polar opposite of her normal demeanor with him. "You're falling in love with Troy Bolton."

Luckily, Gabriella had already put the pot down onto the stove otherwise she no doubt would have dented the linoleum floor of the kitchen after she dropped it. "I what?"

After realizing that his daughter could possibly have a nervous breakdown, Richard decided to end his teasing and help try to ease her more than likely over fried nerves. He had planned on crossing this topic later, like after dinner, but since it had come up now, he figured now would be as good as ever. "Gabriella, you know I love you unconditionally, right? And that I'd never judge you for your choices."

Gabriella wasn't quite sure where her father was going with this but she knew he was also aware of something going on between her and Troy just as Lucille had been aware. "Yes, I know that." Nibbling her lower lip as she forced herself to look back at her father, she wasn't all that surprised to see that same loving look on his face. "You are the one who convinced me that going to see a therapist was the best for me and wouldn't make me a freak."

"And I was right by that, right? You aren't a freak, hardly."

"Sometimes I feel like it, especially these days, but not for going to therapy. You were right about that."

"So what is making you feel like a freak then?"

No matter how cool her father was with most things, Gabriella wasn't totally certain he wouldn't lose it if she admitted the truth, but she also knew she had never made it a habit of lying to her father, not after everything they had been through together. "You really want to know?" Taking her father's single nod accompanied by his sincere look, Gabriella took in a deep breath and let it go. "I feel like a freak because, as you suspected, I'm falling in love with Troy all over again and I can't seem to stop it no matter how hard I try."

"Then stop trying to fight it."

Her mocha eyes widened at his words. "Wait, what?" Could her ears have deceived her or had her father encouraged her feelings for Troy? "Aren't you mad? Upset? About to lecture me for being so stupid?"

"If you were being stupid, yes, I wouldn't hesitate to tell you that, you know that, but you aren't. I've seen this coming for a long time and saw it up close at State last week. I'm not blind like your mother or Jack. In fact, I'm willing to bet that Lucille knows as well."

"Actually, yes, she does. She said so when we were visiting her last weekend with Ari."

"See? Us old people aren't completely out of it and blind. And we've talked about this before too, in so many words. Why are you so freaked out now?"

"Because," Gabriella began, keeping an eye on all her different dishes she was working on, "this isn't just in the crush stage anymore." After her admission, Gabriella watched for a few moments longer to study her father's expression, which didn't slip from being the supportive expression at all. "I think it may actually be getting serious."

The word 'serious' though caught Richard's attention, feeling his right eyebrow arch at her words. "Serious? How serious Gabriella? Do I need to go back to Albuquerque with my shotgun?"

Hoping he was at least half teasing, Gabriella quickly shook her head. "No, no, not in that way. We aren't making love Dad, no way. I meant more like, well, considering being exclusive."

Relieved, Richard nodded his understanding. "Ah, well that's to be understood. I'm sure it's nice back in Albuquerque to not have you two feuding these days in that house."

"I'm sure Mom and Jack are very happy," Gabriella agreed, "but we're not so concerned with them except for how they'll react if they found out about us."

"And that answers my next question as to what they know. Don't trust telling them?"

"It's not really a trust thing. More of a fear of getting in trouble thing."

"Getting in trouble? Are you doing anything that would warrant that fear?"

"Well, somehow I think dating Troy while they are married and we all live in the same house together may qualify as something that would get us both into trouble."

Richard realized what Gabriella's point was and had to admit he agreed. "So basically you feel like if they knew, Jack and Maria would not be quite so understanding as Lucille or myself. How do you plan on taking this to the next level and becoming more serious, being exclusive that is, if you aren't honest with them?"

Knowing this was her pain point, Gabriella shrugged. "Number one reason why I'm not rushing head on into this with him Daddy. This is a big thing, I know it, he knows it, and I think the people who know already know it."

"But it also isn't as world ending as you make it seem to be either," Richard pointed out. "There's a lot to be said about your history together but I think if the both of you want it badly enough, you can make this all work out for the better. I can't speak for Jack but I know that your mother, despite the ways she chooses to show it and how she acts sometimes, does love you as unconditionally as I do. In time, when you're ready, make sure to give her a chance to prove to you she can handle this truth in your life."

"Maybe." Gabriella focused on her next few steps in her cooking before giving her attention back to her father. "So, enough about me. What about you? Don't you think you deserve some happiness in your love department too?"

When he didn't immediately respond, Gabriella looked up from the pot she was stirring to see him uncomfortably shift, running a finger under the collar of his shirt. "Well, funny you should bring that up…"

"Daddy, what is it? You can tell me anything. I love you unconditionally."

Richard couldn't help but snort at this. "Way to use my words against me there dear daughter but I know you mean them too. Actually, I have been dating someone and it's to the point that I'd like for you to meet her, if you want."

When the slotted spoon dropped from Gabriella's hand and into the pot, Richard expected to hear screaming from his daughter. Instead, he was delightfully surprised by excited squeals before she launched herself into his arms. "Daddy! How could you have kept this from me? This is amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

He caught his daughter with ease. "Wait, what? Where's the temper tantrums? The demands about how I could move on from your mother? All that stuff that I've prepared myself for by reading articles and books?"

Gabriella pulled away from his embrace to look her father in the eyes. "Really? You really think I'd be that upset? After all you've done for me after Mom broke our hearts? All the love you've shown me, the support you've given me? Dad, you put your life on hold to make sure I was going to be okay. I won't ever forget that."

Oddly yet not all that oddly, Richard felt his throat tighten with emotions as he stared down at his daughter. "You really think all that?"

Hating to pull away but knowing she had to pay attention to what she was cooking, Gabriella nodded before dislodging herself from her father's embrace, giving him a smile over her shoulder. "I really do. I may not have told you how much it meant to me back then but it truly means a lot. I know especially now how much you sacrificed and if this woman makes you happy and get that twinkle in your eyes, I'm all for it. Is she coming over tonight? I don't know if I made enough but eating less isn't a big deal."

"No," Richard replied, still a bit amazed this conversation was going so well. "She has plans with her own family. She has a son who goes to NYU and they went over to her parents' apartment. Tonight is just about you and me baby girl."

"Sounds wonderful. I really am happy for you Dad, please know I meant that."

"Oh I do, but I just am reminding myself how lucky I am that you are."

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabriella kept her eyes on the stovetop while she continued to talk. "It's like I said. You are more than deserving of having your own life, your own way of living it. Besides, if I get to find happiness in the romance department again with your blessing, it would be wrong of me to begrudge you the same. So how serious is this Daddy?"

"Well it is exclusive and we do sometimes talk future together. It's important though for her to get my daughter's seal of approval though before taking this any further."

"So when do I get to meet her?"

"She and her son, Cody, will be meeting us for dinner Saturday night. Is that okay? I know it's your last night in New York and all…"

"Dad, it's fine," Gabriella answered, giving him a reassuring smile. "In fact, it's better than fine. I'm looking forward to it."

"Great, I'll go give her a call now and confirm and we'll be set. Don't forget about basting the turkey one last time Gabriella," he warned before leaving the kitchen, not seeing his daughter roll her eyes at him.

"He acts like I've never done this before," she muttered, giggling quietly though at the thought of how happy he looked when he just mentioned his girlfriend. True, it was odd to know her father was dating someone again but she meant what she said. Gabriella was happy for him and knew in her gut that this could the next chapter in her father's life after her mother in the field of romance.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Troy groaned as he felt his stomach begin to argue with the large amounts of food he just consumed. "Mom, that was all so delicious. Thanksgiving is always so good when we're with you."

Lucille smiled at her son, who was now patting his stomach. "Well the proof to back up your compliment is in the number of plates of food you had."

"And they weren't modest, half filled plates either," Ariana teased. "We're talking massive, back breaking plates. God, how can Gabriella be attracted to a pig like you? She must see you at the dinner table stuffing your face every night."

"Just like I don't understand what Frank sees in you dear sister," Troy countered, sticking out his tongue at his sister while he leaned back forward over his plate and eyed the last of the sweet potato and marshmallow helping on his plate. "I mean, you take forever to get ready and you drag him shopping every week."

"That's what boyfriends are for. Better get used to it too little brother if you stand a chance of making things work once you and Gabriella become an exclusive item soon, and by judging from things the last time we were here with her, it should be any day now."

Troy licked his lips as he contemplated his sister's words that didn't surprise him all that much yet sort of startled him, to hear them out loud. After all, they weren't thoughts far away from his own. "It's all up to her. She is the one calling the shots."

Ariana smirked, taking a sip from her water glass. "Proof right there that I got you primed for her. The girlfriend always calls the shots, no matter what."

Lucille rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Now now Ari, let's not go down that road. I think in today's world, that's not always the case although it seems like you like to think that."

"True, but it's a nice thought to have anyway."

Rolling his eyes, Troy shook his head as he sipped from his water glass. "You never, ever change Ari and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"When someone is as wonderful as moi, why change?"

"Ego maniac much?"

"Nah, just honest."

"All right you two, I know you love getting into each other's hair but can't we have a peaceful holiday dinner? Troy, you know your sister is just playing it up since you keyed in on it and Ari, that really is unflattering to hear you talk that way even if you're joking." Lucille watched as both of her children gave her sheepish looks. "It must be said though that there are just some things about you two that hasn't changed over the years and I find it actually charming."

"Charming?" Troy asked. "Me and Ari? Hearing that we're funny and cute from Gabriella is one thing but to hear you say that…"

"It's what? Just the simple truth is all. With everything that's happened, you both, well actually all three of you including Gabriella, could have turned out much differently."

Ariana caught Lucille's drift and smiled at her mother. "But we didn't because we had each other plus we had you as Gabriella had her father. Family is important to survive what we did. And as much as Troy and I harass each other, I think at the end of the day we are pretty close as far as siblings go."

Troy readily agreed. "She may be annoying at times but I recognize that I can be too. Ari has also listened to my woes and issues over the years when she didn't have to. Helps a lot too when I want advice and even when I don't."

"The latter being my specialty," Ariana commented with a laugh. "Same goes for him though. Troy has given me some good perspective as well. It's a give and take when we're being silly or serious."

"Sounds like you both are thankful to have each other. Music to a mother's heart." Lucille beamed at her children. "I'm thankful to have you both here once again and to have another nice family meal. I do miss you both so much while you're away."

"As we do you too. At least my college campus isn't too far but a few hours drive away."

"True. Speaking of colleges, Troy, what have you been thinking about in terms of where to go?"

With a sigh, Troy leaned forward and placed his elbows on the edge of the table as he collected his thoughts, glancing briefly at Ariana before focusing on their mother. "I've got a few places in mind that I've been thinking about for a while now but a few new ideas have also come to mind."

"Well you better make it quick before Dad signs you up for U of A without asking," Ariana truthfully warned. "You know he's been wanting you to go there since you were in diapers, right?"

"Thanks for the reminder dear sister but I haven't forgotten, that'd be impossible to do. It's an option but a few other schools have come up that I really want to look into too."

"Like?"

"Like I don't want to jinx it." Ariana merely stared at him. "What? I believe in luck, fate, and the ability to jinx things and I don't want to do that. They are good colleges, trust me. No Clown University for me, promise."

"Oh, I don't doubt that but it makes me wonder what exactly these new changes are to your college plan."

Feeling their mother's gaze, Troy looked back over at her. "I'm still looking in the area too just so you know."

Lucille gave her son a warm smile. "As much as that means to me, I want you to know that your college decision is your own. No matter where you choose to go, I'll support you and will do everything I can to help you get there, scholarship or not."

Unexpectedly, Troy got up from his seat and rounded the table to hug Lucille. "Thank you Mom, thank you."

More than happy to, she returned his embrace, squeezing him a bit tighter before letting him go. "I mean it too."

"I know you do," he replied, returning back to his seat and ignoring the smirk on his sister's face. "It just means a lot to hear you say that, to be the opposite stance from the pressure that is Dad these days. He's pushing us all hard this season but especially me."

"He is only trying to do what's best for you, what he thinks is best anyway."

"That's the point exactly, what HE thinks is right. I want to find the right college for me and that means the best location, the best academics, the best sports program, and the best experience for me."

"Tell me where you find that cause I'll so transfer with you," Ariana commented. "But I guess each campus holds something different for everyone. So since you aren't revealing your college options yet, do you know about Gabriella's?"

"I have a hunch," Troy admitted, "but that's not my secret to share, far less than my own choices. We'll let you all know when the time is right, when it's final."

"Enough said. Speaking of Gabriella, I'm surprised you haven't run off to call her today so far."

Troy shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "She's with her dad, who she hardly sees. She sees me every day. I think she's more than overdue some uninterrupted time with him, don't you? Figure she'll call me if she needs or wants to but I'll probably text her in a little bit."

Ariana beamed. "See, I did instill good boyfriend traits in you! Giving her space and respecting her time and will, perfect!"

"Don't you think that maybe this has more to do with Mom's raising than yours?"

"Well duh but I so had a hand in this too!"

"Riiight…"

"Are you denying all the advice I've given you over the years Troy Bolton?"

"No, but I am denying that my behavior is a direct result of your influence. Sure, some of it definitely is, but I'd like to think Mom, myself, and Gabriella also had an effect too."

"Troy does have a very good point, especially about himself having a big part of who he is." Lucille looked between her children and caught a glimpse of them both sticking their tongues out at each other. "Wow, what wonderfully mature children I have. I knew I should have had you two further apart in age."

Ariana laughed. "Like that would have helped. If I was still me and Troy was still him, no matter if we were ten years apart, we'd still be like this. You know you love it Mom."

"Sadly, I think I do."

All three laughed as they continued to fall into their post Thanksgiving Day feast sleepiness, each in truth thankful to have each other.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes opened as she heard the quiet beep, turning her head to see the face of cell phone lit up. Squinting to read the small font, she saw she had a new text message. After grabbing it, Gabriella pulled it closer to her face, opening the cell phone to find a text from Troy.

_Hoping it's not too late but wanted to say Happy Turkey Day again. Thinking of you._

Smiling, Gabriella quickly typed back.

_I was actually dreaming of you. Happy Thanksgiving Troy to you and your fam. Miss you._

Once the message was sent, Gabriella closed her cell phone and dropped her head back on the pillow, seeing that it was past midnight by indication of the clock nearby. She was tired but was very happy that Troy texted again. As much as it was nice spending uninterrupted time with her father, she did miss Troy a lot but was able to find a little bit more clarity on their situation with the help of her father too. In fact, Gabriella was pretty sure she actually had an answer ready for Troy for when they got back.

Another beep caused Gabriella to open her eyes again and lift her arm up so she could see the new text after flipping open her cell phone once more.

_Sorry to have stopped the dream. Miss you too. Can't wait to see you Sunday. I'm thankful for you esp 2day._ _Night._

Despite her sleepy state, her fingers flew across the little keyboard forming her reply.

_Sweet dreams. I'm thankful for you too, every day it seems these days. Night._

Knowing he wouldn't reply back most likely, Gabriella flipped her cell phone closed and put it on her nightstand, turning on her side and closing her eyes again, easily falling back asleep and to a new dream that involved a certain blue eyed boy.


End file.
